La vie est une chienne
by Brunhild-Ana
Summary: FINIE - Il ne reste plus que 10 mois à vivre à Hermione, atteinte d'une tumeur. Mais loin de se laisser abattre, elle décide de vivre sa vie jusqu'à la dernière minute. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à découvrir en Drago son plus fidèle allié contre la maladie, il sera son pilier, son soutien, sa drogue, son amant. L'amour s'empare alors d'Hermione, au même titre que la maladie...
1. Août

_Me voici déjà de retour avec une nouvelle Dramione. Elle est très différente de ma précédente fiction, puisqu'elle se passe lors de la 7__ème__ année à Poudlard de Hermione et Drago. La guerre n'est pas présente ici, mais c'est un tout autre sujet, qui me tient à cœur et qui est selon moi tout aussi triste : la maladie. _

_La Vie est une chienne, est donc ma nouvelle fiction, et ne fera que onze chapitres, je vous laisse deviner pourquoi. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, car elle est sensiblement différente de La Couleur de l'Equinoxe. On y découvrira une Hermione sans limite, fataliste et sombre, à l'instar d'un Drago déboussolé et à la recherche d'identité. _

_On ne sait jamais comment réagir quand la mort s'abat sur l'un de nos proches, et quand ça nous tombe dessus, on n'a plus que nos yeux pour pleurer. Je dédie cette fiction à ma Marraine, que la maladie à emporté. _

_Portez vous bien, chers lecteurs, et bonne lecture._

Il est des vies qui mériteraient d'être plus longues, plus exaltantes ou même plus paisibles. Des vies si longues qu'on ne pense jamais à ce qui pourrait les achever. Mais la vie n'est pas méritocratique. Elle est vile et cruelle, et emporte avec elle les âmes les plus innocentes. Elle arrache des larmes de douleur aux orphelins et plante une dague brûlante dans le cœur des parents. La vie est une chienne, et Hermione Granger allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

Assise de manière très digne sur cette chaise en bois dur, elle attendait, telle une statue, que la sentence tombe. L'épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa chevelure auburn semblait peser terriblement lourd, mais la fierté de la sorcière l'empêchait de courber l'échine. Ses mains jointes sur ses genoux étaient animées de tics nerveux, tandis que ses paupières clignaient de manière si peu régulière qu'on venait à douter qu'elle fut vraiment humaine. Mais une statue ne respire pas, n'est-ce pas ? Or, Hermione respirait avec application, laissant sa poitrine se lever douloureusement à chaque fois que ses poumons s'emplissaient d'air.

Enfin, après de longues minutes d'attente, un homme en blouse blanche entra dans la chambre immaculée, et s'approcha à pas pressé de la jeune femme. Il était charmant, avec sa chevelure poivre et sel et son sourire lumineux. C'était un homme entre deux âges, qui semblait vivre pour son métier. Quand il arriva à la hauteur d'Hermione, il s'assit sur la chaise vide à côté d'elle et posa une main fraîche sur l'épaule dénudée de sa patiente. Celle-ci frissonna doucement et tourna légèrement la tête en direction du médicomage. La sentence allait tomber.

—Nous avons vos résultats, Hermione, commença le médecin de sa voix basse et sereine.

Mais ce n'était qu'un masque. Un foutu masque que les médecins portaient, la tête haute, les épaules droites. Un masque de douceur et de sollicitude. Un masque de mensonge. Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle pouvait se targuer d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, et il était hors de question de la prendre pour une simplette.

—Ils ne sont pas bons, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle aurait du paraître horrifiée, et sans doute l'aurait-elle été si elle ne s'était pas déjà préparée au pire. Elle tenta de sourire, en vain, son corps refusait d'accueillir une si terrible nouvelle. Hermione hocha doucement la tête pour encourager le médecin à en dire plus sur ces fameux résultats.

—La tumeur a grossi depuis votre dernière visite, il y a trois mois de ça. Les potions n'ont eut aucun effet.

Un vague sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres carmin de la mourante – car c'était ce qu'elle était. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle loupait des examens. C'était une bien mauvaise note qu'elle venait d'obtenir, et la punition serait sans appel : la mort. Cette garce.

—Nous nous en doutions, Professeur. Combien de temps ?

Le médicomage scruta Hermione de longues secondes avant de répondre. Voilà des mois qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était malade, et jamais il ne l'avait vu flancher. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré, ni eut de crise de panique ou d'hystérie. Elle était toujours venue seule, sans aucun soutien pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Elle s'était toujours montrée calme, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Les tumeurs ne se justifient pas, elles arrivent, sans prévenir et logent dans le cerveau des sorciers jusqu'à les vider lentement de la vie. A dix-sept ans, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela, mais elle avait accepté les traitements les plus lourds sans sourciller. C'était une femme forte, indépendante, qui ne souhaitait en aucun cas se laisser terrasser par quelque mauvaise nouvelle que ce fusse.

—Une dizaine de mois, tout au plus. Et si vous continuez à prendre votre traitement, finit par répondre le médecin d'une voix empreinte de compassion.

—Dix mois, répéta Hermione, comme pour jauger de ce que dix mois signifiaient.

Elle écarta ses mains devant elle, et observa attentivement ses dix doigts. Le temps qu'il lui restait se comptait sur les doigts de deux mains. Hermione resta silencieuse un long moment, absorbant cette nouvelle comme une éponge, un liquide. Elle s'en imprégna douloureusement. Dix mois, c'était si peu de temps. Elle était trop jeune pour mourir, et pourtant, elle n'avait plus le choix.

—On peut commencer les injections aujourd'hui, et pour le reste, vous prendrez une potion par semaine, pour empêcher la tumeur de se répandre trop vite.

—Bien, commençons alors.

—La première injection dure dix heures, vous serez libre de rentrer chez-vous par la suite. Y-a-t-il quelqu'un qui puisse vous tenir compagnie pendant tout ce temps ?

Hermione resta silencieuse. Non, il n'y avait personne. Ou du moins, elle ne voulait personne. Ni ses parents, ni ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas de leur regard de pitié, ni même de leurs larmes salées. Elle voulait être seule, pour ne blesser personne. Elle hocha finalement la tête et le médecin n'insista pas. Il quitta la chambre en demandant à Hermione de s'allonger sur le lit, le temps qu'il aille chercher ce qu'il fallait pour l'injection.

Hermione s'exécuta et s'installa confortablement dans le lit. Elle croisa ses longues jambes devant elle et ajusta ses coussins pour pouvoir se tenir droite. De là où elle se trouvait, elle avait une vue imprenable sur Londres. Devant elle, Big Ben et Westminster s'érigeaient comme de véritables œuvres d'art. C'était une belle journée, pour une fin d'été. Le mois d'août avait été chaud et agréable, mais à présent, le vent d'automne semblait reprendre sa place. Le ciel était un peu moins bleu et le soleil un peu plus pâle, mais il faisait bon vivre et les londoniens profitaient de leurs derniers congés pour aller pique-niquer à Saint James Park avec leur famille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin revint, les bras chargés de flacons, et installa tout le nécessaire à la transfusion. Quand l'aiguille magique transperça sa chair, Hermione ne put réprimander une grimace jusqu'à ce que la douleur ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle n'avait pas le temps de souffrir, elle s'en rendait tout juste compte.

—Tout est prêt, Hermione, déclara le médicomage.

—Allons-y, dans ce cas.

L'aiguille était reliée à deux longs fils qui trempaient dans deux flacons différents. Les deux potions entraient alors dans ses veines de manière tout à fait indolore.

—Dans dix heures, les flacons seront vides. Nous vous garderons une heure supplémentaire en observation, pour voir comment vous réagissez au traitement, puis vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Je repasserai vous voir dans quatre heures.

—A toute à l'heure, Docteur.

Les heures passèrent lentement mais sûrement. Hermione regrettait de ne pas avoir apporté un livre avec elle, mais elle ne voulait pas demander à l'un de ses amis de venir lui en amener un. Elle passa donc son temps à regarder par la fenêtre, sans jamais détourner son regard des passants. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle semblait sereine et paisible, comme si la vie n'était pas sur le point de lui être retirée. Dans moins d'une semaine, elle ferait sa septième rentrée à Poudlard. Elle savait qu'elle ne finirait pas l'année, et soudain ses examens et toutes ses révisions lui semblèrent bien futiles.

C'était à cela que sa vie s'était résumée : des livres, des rouleaux de parchemins, des corrections, des devoirs. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir passer les dix derniers mois de sa vie, le nez dans les livres de magie. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle n'avait pas faites et qu'elle aurait aimé faire avant de s'en aller. Alors, Hermione commença à élaborer une liste. Elle ne voulait pas que les derniers mois de son existence soient régis par les règlements et les examens. Elle voulait vivre pour elle, et profiter de ces derniers instants. Elle se promit de ne rien se refuser et dire ce qu'elle pensait à tout moment. Elle se jura de vivre tous les excès. Elle avait dix mois pour apprendre à vivre et à mourir, et elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre.

Quarte heures plus tard, le médecin revint s'assurer que tout allait bien. Et tout allait bien. Alors il repartit, non sans avoir donné quelques confiseries à Hermione. Mais celle-ci n'y toucha pas. L'appétit semblait l'avoir abandonnée, au même titre que la vie qui la quittait peu à peu. Quand plus de six heures se furent écoulées, Hermione s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. L'endroit était si calme, que le sommeil ne tarda pas à l'emporter.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle dormit, mais elle fut réveillée en sursaut par un claquement de porte. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et scruta de longues secondes l'intrus qui venait de faire irruption dans sa chambre. Elle ne tarda pas à le reconnaître, car sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux d'acier ne lui étaient plus inconnus depuis bien longtemps.

Drago Malefoy parut cependant surpris de la trouver là. En réalité, il parut surpris de trouver quelqu'un dans cette chambre, tout court. Sans dire un mot cependant, il tourna le verrou et les enferma tous les deux dans la chambre d'hôpital, puis il se retourna, son éternel sourire goguenard suspendu aux lèvres.

—Malefoy, soupira Hermione.

—Granger, répliqua l'intéressé en s'approchant de sa démarche féline.

—Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans ma chambre d'hôpital ?

—Si j'avais su que tu t'y trouvais, sois certaine que je ne serais pas entré. Mais cette imbécile de Daphnée Greengrass me suit comme un petit chien depuis qu'elle m'a vu dans l'hôpital.

Hermione le regarda d'un air interdit. Pensait-il vraiment que ses petits états d'âmes l'intéressaient ? Elle le regarda prendre ses aises, s'installer sur le fauteuil près du lit et se passer une main dans les cheveux. Elle crut l'entendre grommeler que ce n'était pas son jour de chance, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec Malefoy.

Ce dernier semblait cependant très intéressé par les potions qui s'infiltraient doucement dans le bras d'Hermione, et se permit même de jeter un coup d'œil à l'étiquette portant le nom du remède. Finalement, il demanda de sa voix traînante :

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—Comme si ça t'intéressait, Malefoy.

—On est de mauvaise humeur, Miss Parfaite ?

Le sourire goguenard de Malefoy s'élargit sur ses lèvres pâles. Sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione cependant, il s'empara de la feuille de santé de la patiente qui était suspendue au pied du lit. Ses yeux parcoururent lentement les annotations du docteur, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, son sourire pâlissait, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un rictus.

—Et oui, Malefoy. Dans dix mois, tu seras débarrassé de la vermine que je suis.

Malefoy leva son regard argenté sur Hermione et la dévisagea comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il reposa sans un mot le papier qu'il tenait dans la main et regarda une fois encore les potions qui trônaient sur le guéridon.

—J'ignorai que tu étais malade, dit-il d'une voix basse.

—Tout le monde l'ignore. Mais maintenant que tu es au courant, ça ne sera plus un secret très longtemps.

—Tu ne peux pas être soignée ? demanda Malefoy comme si Hermione n'avait jamais parlé.

—Non, la tumeur est trop grosse, il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Elle ne savait comment, mais Hermione avait réussi à garder une voix détachée. Ses yeux étaient secs, elle s'était promis de ne pas pleurer, et aucun tremblement dans sa voix ne laissait paraître qu'elle avait peur de la mort. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était juste triste, triste de quitter un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez. Malgré sa force et son courage, elle ne voulait pas parler de cela, et encore moins avec son ennemi de toujours.

—Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité feinte.

Malefoy la jaugea du regard, avant de s'étaler un peu plus sur son fauteuil et de répondre :

—Vérifier si je n'ai pas de MST.

Hermione ne s'était pas attendue une seule seconde à ce qu'il réponde, et encore moins à ce qu'il fut aussi sincère. Cela dut se voir sur son visage, car Malefoy eut un petit sourire satisfait.

—Mais rassure-toi, je n'en ai pas.

—Tant mieux pour toutes les filles que tu as sautées, dans ce cas.

—Que de vilains mots dans la bouche d'une si jolie fille.

En d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait sans doute rougi de honte devant le regard si ironique de Drago, et sans doute lui aurait-elle jeté une injure à la figure avant de le congédier, mais elle était fatiguée de se battre contre lui, et se contenta de lui adresser un regard indifférent.

Les secondes passèrent en silence. Hermione avait rivé son regard sur la fenêtre, mais elle sentait celui de Drago lui brûler la peau. Elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, et se contenta de regarder un oiseau qui venait de se poser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Si beau, si innocent, elle enviait la liberté de ce moineau.

—Tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de Malefoy.

Celui-ci sembla d'abord surpris par une telle requête, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de s'exécuter. La brise vint cajoler le visage d'Hermione à l'instant même où la fenêtre s'ouvrit, et elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux pour mieux en profiter. C'était si agréable qu'elle en aurait oublié la fatalité.

—Tu comptes revenir à Poudlard ? demanda Malefoy après l'avoir laissé profiter de l'air frais.

—Oui.

—Les études avant tout, hein Granger ? grogna Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

—Pas vraiment. Je ne vivrai pas assez longtemps pour passer mes ASPICs, mais au moins, Poudlard me permettra de penser à autre chose, plutôt que de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Malefoy la regarda, surprit. Tant de sincérité et de fatalité dans la voix de la meilleure élève de Poudlard, cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.

—Tu as peur ?

Hermione le scruta un instant, surprise par une telle question. Elle ne s'était jamais demandé si elle devait avoir peur ou non de la mort. Elle n'avait pas peur, c'était ainsi. Tout le monde devait mourir un jour ou l'autre, elle était seulement triste que cela arrive aussitôt.

—Pas de mourir.

—De quoi alors ? souffla Malefoy.

—Du temps.

Elle craignait de ne pas avoir le temps de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait avant de partir. Dix mois c'était à la fois si long et si court à la fois. Elle n'était pas certaine que cela suffise, cependant. Elle devait faire en moins d'une année ce qu'elle comptait faire en toute une vie. Hermione avait toujours été une fille pleine de vie, mais elle n'avait jamais soupesé le véritable cadeau qu'était l'existence. A présent qu'il lui en restait si peu, elle goûtait avec amertume au caractère éphémère de celle-ci.

—Potter et Weasley ne sont pas au courant ?

—Non.

Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à se convaincre de leur dire. Elle n'était pas certaine de profiter des derniers instants, si ses deux meilleurs amis portaient sans cesse un regard de compassion et de tristesse sur elle. Mais à côté de cela, elle ne trouvait pas juste de ne pas les préparer à son départ. Sans doute le leur dirait-elle bientôt, mais elle n'avait pas encore décidé de la manière dont elle s'y prendrait.

—Mais ne te donne pas la peine de le leur dire. Je m'en chargerai moi-même, déclara Hermione.

—Ah, tu me connais, Granger, je suis une tombe.

Le jeu de mot fit sourire Hermione. Une tombe. Voilà où elle se trouverait dans dix mois. Et pourtant, au lieu de pleurer de cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de la trouver drôle. Drago Malefoy venait de la faire sourire, elle. C'était inattendu. Mais elle ne mit guère de temps à comprendre pourquoi. L'indifférence de Malefoy lui faisait du bien. Pas de compassion, pas de pitié dans son regard anthracite. Il était égal à lui-même, le petit fils à papa insolent et bien peu concerné par les problèmes des autres. Elle aurait aimé qu'Harry et Ron réagissent comme lui, afin de la laisser profiter de ces derniers mois.

Malefoy parut satisfait de sa petite blague, mais ne le montra pas. Il se contenta d'afficher son éternel sourire en coin, et de regarder Hermione avec attention. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle avait toujours sa longue chevelure brune et ses yeux noisettes n'avaient pas perdu de leur vivacité. Ses lèvres roses et pleines s'étiraient en rictus comme elles l'avaient toujours fait et sa peau, quoiqu'un peu pâle, semblait toujours aussi soyeuse. S'il ne l'avait pas découvert, Malefoy n'aurait sans doute jamais deviné qu'Hermione était à l'article de la mort. Se sentant dévisagée, Hermione tourna légèrement la tête en direction de Malefoy et le scruta avec mépris.

—Tu veux mes yeux, peut être ?

—Non, garde les, il ne te reste déjà pas grand-chose, répliqua Malefoy au tac-au-tac.

Et sans doute cette phrase aurait du être une lance dans le cœur d'Hermione, pourtant, elle se contenta de sourire. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Il ne lui restait rien, si ce n'était dix petits mois à vivre. Dix mois durant les quels elle s'était promis de faire tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Après de longues secondes de silence, Malefoy prit la parole de sa voix basse.

—Je ne dirai rien, tu sais ?

Hermione le regarda un moment, jaugeant de sa sincérité. Non, il ne dirait rien, parce que cela ne lui rapporterait rien : il n'aurait aucune satisfaction à tirer d'une telle information. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle sentait que l'annonce de sa maladie avait particulièrement choqué Malefoy. Peut être qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle mourrait d'une façon si commune, ou peut être que la mort proche d'Hermione lui renvoyait sa propre vulnérabilité à la figure. Mais pour être certaine qu'il se taise, Hermione répondit d'une voix douce :

—Je sais. Tu ne diras rien si tu ne veux pas que toutes les filles de Poudlard découvrent que tu as une MST particulièrement virulente.

—Tu n'oserais pas ? s'offusqua Malefoy d'un air théâtral.

Hermione s'autorisa un nouveau sourire devant l'air outré de Malefoy. Elle n'avait jamais été très friande de ragots, car elle en avait bien souvent été la victime. Mais à présent que plus rien ne comptait vraiment, elle se demanda si au contraire elle ne se régalerait pas à divulguer ce genre d'information sur le compte de son pire ennemi.

Les secondes passèrent dans un silence paisible, et Hermione en profita pour fermer les yeux. Elle était fatiguée. La tumeur l'affaiblissait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle voulait dormir, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire en présence de Malefoy. Non pas qu'elle avait peur de lui, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas se montrer si vulnérable. Elle était sur le point de le congédier, quand celui-ci reprit la parole :

—N'y pense même pas, Granger. Greengrass doit toujours me chercher, et il est hors de question que je m'en aille.

Avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? Hermione en doutait. Elle s'était entrée de longues heures à l'occlumancie et était presque certaine que Malefoy n'avait pas fait tomber ses barrières mentales. Non, de toute évidence, Malefoy était juste doté d'un sixième sens particulièrement affûté.

—Très bien, soupira Hermione, mais déverrouille la porte, au cas où le médicomage doive me parler.

Malefoy sortit sa baguette d'une poche intérieure de sa veste et la pointa vers la porte jusqu'à ce qu'un cliquetis métallique retentisse. Il rangea ensuite sa baguette à sa juste place et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? se demanda Hermione. Etrangement, le temps était passé vite, en sa compagnie, et jamais elle n'aurait pensé sourire en présence de Drago Malefoy. Elle se décida à jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre, à l'instant même où le Médicomage entrait dans la pièce.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy et adressa un sourire à Hermione :

—Je suis ravi qu'un ami soit venu vous tenir compagnie. La solitude n'a jamais été un remède acceptable, affirma-t-il. Surtout à votre âge, vous devez profiter.

Puis il se retourna vers Malefoy qui abordait une mine faussement compréhensive.

—Je compte sur vous pour faire passer du bon temps à Hermione.

Malefoy eut un large sourire, accompagné d'un regard lubrique, et répondit en rivant ses yeux sur Hermione :

—Comptez sur moi, docteur.

Le médicomage ne sembla pas remarquer le regard amusé de Malefoy ni celui, froid, d'Hermione. Il se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à l'aiguille qui transfusait Hermione et de vérifier sa tension à l'aide d'un sort de médecine.

—Bien, reprit le médecin en regardant avec attention les fioles de potion, je vois que ça avance bien. Plus que deux petites heures, et vous pourrez partir.

—Merci, Professeur, répondit Hermione d'une voix claire.

Le médicomage lui sourit et adressa un clin d'œil enjoué à Malefoy avant de quitter la pièce, laissant derrière lui une odeur de menthe et de camphre. Malefoy avait l'air de particulièrement s'amuser, quant à Hermione, elle ne trouvait pas la situation très drôle. Voilà que le médecin s'imaginait des choses entre Malefoy et elle. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de soucis comme cela.

Fatiguée, elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, et bientôt, elle se laissa bercer par la brise et le souffle lent de Malefoy. Elle sombra et s'endormit instantanément, plongeant dans le monde des songes avec délice. Il n'y avait plus qu'en dormant qu'elle parvenait à vivre une vie normale. Malgré tout, l'idée qu'il faudrait un jour prévenir Harry et Ron, la taraudait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Les parents d'Hermione étaient les seuls au courant, et leur réaction avait suffit à Hermione pour la dissuader d'en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre. Sa mère avait beaucoup pleuré et son père avait exigé qu'elle rencontre les meilleurs médecins. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais quand, trois mois plutôt, le verdict était tombé, ses parents ne s'en étaient pas remis. Alors, elle s'était juré de ne plus aborder le sujet. Elle disait suivre son traitement magique, et sentir des améliorations… Mais à chaque rendez-vous, elle venait seule, pour être certaine de ne pas voir la souffrance dans les yeux de ses proches.

Hermione ne sut combien de temps elle s'était endormie, mais quand elle fut réveillée en sursaut par le grincement de la porte, le ciel arborait une couleur rose orangée, preuve que le soleil terminait sa course dans le ciel. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce et très vite, son regard se posa sur les yeux verts d'Harry et la chevelure rousse de Ron. Derrière ce dernier, se trouvaient Mr et Mrs Weasley, ainsi que Ginny.

Le regard de ses meilleurs amis se posa simultanément sur la chevelure blonde de Drago Malefoy qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et observait la scène avec un air amusé.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna Hermione.

—Comme tu ne répondais pas à nos hiboux depuis plusieurs semaines, et qu'on commençait à s'inquiéter, on a appelé tes parents pour savoir si tu allais bien. Ce qui les a surprit, puisque tu étais en vacances chez les Weasley, selon eux, expliqua Harry sans détourner ses yeux de Malefoy.

Hermione baissa les yeux un court instant, avant d'oser affronter le regard accusateur de ses deux amis. Ginny fit deux pas en avant, afin de pénétrer dans la chambre et s'approcha doucement d'Hermione. Elle regarda avec inquiétude les potions qui entraient péniblement dans le bras de son amie avant d'oser poser la question :

—Alors c'est vrai ? Tes parents nous ont appris que tu étais malade… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous aies caché ça.

—C'est vrai, Hermione, ajouta Ron. Pourquoi ?

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment. Harry et Ron étaient comme deux frères pour elle, et si on lui avait dit qu'elle leur cacherait quelque chose, un jour, elle n'y aurait sûrement pas cru. Pourtant à présent qu'elle se trouvait au pied du mur, elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Bien sûr, Harry avait Ginny et Ron, Gabrielle Delacour, mais elle était presque certaine que leur trio ne survivrait pas à un tel secret. Elle les regarda longuement avant de détourner les yeux et de murmurer :

—Pour éviter cette pitié qui luit déjà dans vos regards.

Ron et Harry restèrent bouche bée, et se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Hermione savait déjà ce qu'il se tramait dans leur esprit : pouvaient-ils survivre sans elle ? De la même manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu vivre sans l'un d'eux.

—Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda brusquement Ron en désignant Malefoy.

—Un malheureux hasard a fait qu'il est venu se cacher dans ma chambre, et malgré mes demandes, il s'obstine à rester là.

Malefoy ne se sentit pas du tout gêné, au contraire, il regardait la scène avec un sourire satisfait, comme s'il était trop heureux de voir souffrir les amis d'Hermione. En effet, malgré leurs remontrances, on pouvait lire dans le regard de chacun d'entre eux l'inquiétude et la douleur de voir leur amie aussi malade. Finalement, c'est Harry qui posa la question fatale :

—C'est grave, Hermione ?

—C'est une tumeur. Elle prend beaucoup de place dans mon cerveau, expliqua-t-elle d'un air docte, comme s'il s'agissait d'un exposé de sciences.

Sa bouche s'assécha néanmoins quand elle ajouta :

—Il ne me reste qu'une dizaine de mois.

Le verdict eut pour effet d'accabler l'assemblée. Molly Weasley eut un hoquet de surprise, vite transformé en sanglot. Elle ne tarda pas à sortir un mouchoir blanc de sa poche pour s'essuyer les yeux. Arthur, quant à lui, se contenta de prendre son épouse dans les bras et de regarder Hermione avec tristesse. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues pâles de Ginny, tandis que Ron et Harry restaient figés sur place, comme incapables d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Hermione tourna les yeux vers Malefoy, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle eut la vague impression que les choses étaient différentes entre eux, désormais.

—Je pense que tu peux partir, soupira-t-elle.

—Oh tu sais, contrairement à toi, j'ai beaucoup de temps à perdre, répliqua-t-il.

Ses mots choquèrent profondément les autres, mais Hermione sourit à nouveau devant tant d'ingratitude et d'irrespect. Ron esquissa même quelques pas en direction de leur ennemi dans l'espoir de lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais Hermione l'en empêcha d'un regard. Malefoy finit par se lever et par se diriger vers la porte. Hermione pensa qu'il partirait sans un mot, mais finalement avant de franchir le seuil il se retourna et la regarda un long moment.

—On se voit à Poudlard.

Et il quitta la pièce. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il avait dit cela comme s'il avait hâte de la revoir, ou peut être préparait-il un mauvais coup, une dernière blague de mauvais goût à lui faire avant qu'elle ne quitte définitivement Poudlard… Hermione n'en était pas certaine, mais ces paroles avaient le goût d'une promesse, comme s'ils étaient les seuls détenteurs d'un petit secret. Personne ne fit de commentaire cependant, et chacun s'approcha du lit de la patiente pour mieux profiter du peu de temps qu'il leur restait.

Ron vint s'asseoir à la place de Malefoy et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Toute couleur avait déserté son visage, et ses yeux luisaient plus que d'habitude.

—Dix mois, répéta-t-il lentement. Depuis quand sais-tu que tu es malade ?

—Depuis trois mois. Madame Pomfresh m'a fait faire des examens en juin, à cause de mes pertes de mémoires et mes absences, tu te souviens ?

Ron hocha la tête.

—Je suis allée à Sainte Mangouste et ils ont diagnostiqué une tumeur magique. J'ai eu un traitement jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais les analyses sont mauvaises. Je n'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui qu'il ne me restait que si peu de temps.

Molly s'approcha d'elle et posa une main maternelle sur son front frais.

—Oh ma chérie…

—Mrs Weasley, je vous en prie. Ne faites pas ça. Ne pleurez pas.

Mrs. Weasley hocha la tête et laissa perler une énième larme au coin de ses yeux bleus. Elle tenta de lui sourire, mais finit par abandonner et s'écarta légèrement pour laisser place à Ginny.

—Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Ginny d'une voix blanche.

—Retourner à Poudlard et profiter de mes amis jusqu'au bout. Je passerai le dernier mois avec mes parents, expliqua Hermione qui avait déjà réfléchi à la question.

Personne n'osa la contredire, et chacun affirma d'une petite voix que c'était une bonne idée. Finalement, les Weasley et Harry passèrent l'heure qui restait avec Hermione, mais celle-ci les supplia de ne plus aborder ce sujet pour le reste des vacances. Malgré leurs yeux brillants, et les sanglots dans leur voix, tous firent l'effort de parler d'autre chose. Harry et Ron se lancèrent dans la description du dernier match du Quidditch de la saison, Ginny lui raconta les derniers ragots de Poudlard (Millicent Bulstrode faisait les yeux doux à Seamus Finnigan depuis le printemps dernier, tu te rends compte ?) et Molly et Arthur se contentèrent d'écouter leurs enfants discuter. Ils convièrent cependant Hermione à venir passer la dernière semaine des vacances au Terrier, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Cette année allait être difficile, mais Hermione se jura qu'elle la rendrait inoubliable. Elle avait la chance de connaître la date de sa mort, et c'était à elle de tout faire pour profiter de ces derniers instants. Après tout, elle avait assez vécu pour les autres, elle voulait faire ce que bon lui plaisait, à présent. Dix mois, cela suffisait. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que personne ne se mette en travers de son chemin.

_Voici la fin du premier chapitre. Pour l'instant, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais les dès sont jetés : il ne reste plus que dix mois à vivre à Hermione, et elle va devoir subir le chagrin des autres, tout en vivant à l'excès le peu de temps qu'il lui reste. _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, mais le meilleur arrive bientôt. Dès le prochain chapitre, on verra ce qu'Hermione entend par vivre sa vie à fond. N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de l'auteur, et surtout portez vous bien, parce que vraiment, La Vie est une chienne ,)._


	2. Septembre

_C'est parti pour le second chapitre ! Je posterai tous les mardis – parce que c'est mon jour de stage et que je rentre tôt chez moi – alors j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ce délais trop long ! Je tenais à vous remercier parce que vous avez été nombreux à venir me lire, et ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Sans parler des 8 personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review : vous êtes géniaux. J'en profite pour vous répondre :_

_**Pitouloulou** : Ah je suis ravie que le premier chapitre te plaise, j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour la suite :P Je pense poster tous les mardis, afin de me laisser le temps d'écrire des chapitres potables, surtout que ceux-ci sont plus longs que dans la Couleur de l'Equinoxe !_

_**Ptitcoeurfragile** : Merci ! La suite est là, en espérant qu'elle te plaira tout autant !_

_**Gratt'papier** : tiens, on se retrouve :P Je suis enchantée que ce début te plaise, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, n'hésite pas à m'en donner des nouvelles_

_**ChrystelleB **: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer, c'est adorable ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite, j'espère que tu la trouveras tout aussi bien._

_**Karine **: Tu as déjà pleuré ? omg je m'en veux ! Parce que la suite n'ira pas en s'arrangeant ! Voici la suite, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses._

_**Elsar **: Ah oui, tu l'auras deviné, par de happy End pour La vie est une Chienne ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira malgré tout, a très vite !_

_**Caro-de-Lune** : Déjà les larmes aux yeux ? tu vas m'en vouloir, mais c'est loin d'être fini :P Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, et que veux-tu ? on est toute fan des Dramiones, qu'elles finissent bien, ou mal !_

_**Virginie **: Je suis contente que tu trouves ce début original, car c'est l'effet recherché ! Pour la fin de la fiction, je vais devoir te laisser la lire, et tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé !_

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

><p>Il avait attendu cette rentrée plus que toutes les autres. Peut être parce que c'était la dernière, et qu'elle aurait sans doute un goût de nostalgie. La majorité, les examens finaux, et à lui la belle vie. C'était ce qui était prévu depuis sa naissance et qui était-il pour s'y opposer ? Le destin, chers amis, avait fait naître Drago Malefoy avec un égo surdimensionné et une petite cuillère en or dans la bouche. Tout lui était du, du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.<p>

La veille de son ultime départ pour Poudlard, Drago avait dîné en compagnie de ses parents, autour d'une table bien trop grande pour les trois convives qu'ils étaient. Comme bien souvent, le repas s'était déroulé en silence, jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte de thé fût avalée. Comme à chaque fois, Drago avait embrassé sa mère et incliné légèrement la tête en direction de son père, avant de rejoindre ses quartiers, à savoir une chambre digne d'un hôtel de luxe et une salle de bain de la taille d'un studio.

Il avait passé ses deux dernières semaines de vacances avec Blaise et Pansy, à traîner dans le Manoir, vacant aux occupations les plus futiles qui soit. Malgré leur amitié solide, Drago n'avait jamais abordé le sujet qui le taraudait depuis quinze jours. Hermione Granger allait mourir, et il était l'un des rares à être au courant. Si la nouvelle aurait pu en réjouir certains, il n'en restait pas moins intrigué par la réaction de la Gryffondor. En y repensant, pas une seule fois il n'avait vu la peur ou même le chagrin animer les iris mordorée de Granger. Comme trop occupée à planifier ses derniers mois, elle ne semblait pas avoir le temps de pleurer, et encore moins de s'apitoyer. Voilà, ce qui avait intrigué Drago.

Et sans doute était-ce aussi pour cela, qu'il attendait avec impatience de retrouver le Poudlard Express. Par curiosité. Une curiosité bien mal placée, qui le poussait à vouloir observer les moindres faits et gestes de la jeune femme. Il attendrait, tapis dans l'ombre, qu'une faille vienne entacher le courage légendaire de Granger, et il voulait être là quand elle éclaterait en mille et un petits morceaux.

Pour dire la vérité, en deux semaines, Granger était devenue une véritable obsession pour Drago. Il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, mais elle était devenue à ses yeux une fascination incontestable, un sujet de psychologie d'un intérêt extraordinaire. Hermione Granger allait mourir, et il serait l'un des rares à suivre sa descente en enfer depuis le tout début. Et quelle chance pour un sadique comme lui. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Potter et Weasley se morfondre sur le corps d'une Granger inerte et froide comme le marbre.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas souhaité la mort de Granger. Il était trop insignifiante pour qu'il ne se pose la question, mais à présent que le processus était lancé, il n'allait pas détourner les yeux du spectacle.

Comme toujours, la voie 9 ¾ était bondée. Les sorciers et sorcières fourmillaient sur le quai avec animation. Les mères embrassaient une dernière fois leurs enfants, et les pères donnaient les dernières recommandations. On promettait d'écrire des lettres que personne n'aurait le temps d'envoyer – ni de lire, d'ailleurs – et on se donnait rendez-vous à Noël. Lucius et Narcissa, malgré leur rang et leur volonté de paraître indifférents, ne dérogeaient pas à la règle de parents aimants.

—Je compte sur toi pour réussir ton ultime année, Drago. Il serait décevant que tu n'obtiennes pas les ASPICs nécessaires à t'assurer une carrière décente, déclara Lucius en posant une main quasi oppressante sur l'épaule de son fils unique.

Ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête avec respect, et fut récompensé du sourire rare, mais sincère, que son père lui adressait occasionnellement. Drago se tourna vers sa mère, qui avait un sourire discret et attendri au bout des lèvres. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur la joue de son fils.

—Si tu as besoin de quelque chose… commença-t-elle.

—Je vous écrirai à tous les deux, promis Drago à voix basse.

Après une dernière caresse sur la joue promulguée par sa mère, et une poignée de main échangée avec son père, Drago monta dans le wagon le plus proche. Il ne se retourna pas, car il savait que ses parents s'étaient déjà éclipsés, et se contenta de se diriger d'un pas lent vers le wagon des préfets. Cette année, il avait été promu préfet-en-chef, et il avait hâte de découvrir qui était son homologue féminin.

Le compartiment des préfets était déjà plein. Drago reconnut la plus part d'entre eux. Il les observa un à un, pour repérer les visages inconnus, et son regard s'arrêta sur le badge de préfète-en-chef que portait Hannah Abbot. Ainsi donc, c'était la Poufsouffle qui avait hérité du pouvoir préfectoral ? Etrange, Drago aurait mis sa main au feu que Granger obtiendrait le poste. D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? Son regard d'acier se tourna vers Ronald Weasley et la fille qui se tenait à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas Granger, comme il s'y était attendu – depuis la cinquième année, elle était préfète de sa maison – mais bien cette idiote de Lavande Brown.

Sous les yeux calculateurs de Drago, Lavande n'eut d'autre choix que de rougir. Elle chercha désespérément du soutien auprès de Weasley, mais celui-ci semblait totalement se désintéresser de tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans ce train.

—Je vois qu'il y a du changement, chez les lionceaux, dit Drago de son habituelle voix traînante. Granger a laissé la main à Brown ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lavande qui avait à présent la couleur d'une pivoine. Le nom d'Hermione avait cependant eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Weasley qui s'était arraché à la contemplation du paysage. Il observa Drago d'un œil mauvais avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Lavande, sans pour autant lui apporter son aide. La tension était palpable dans le compartiment. Les préfets fraîchement élus se faisaient discrets, quant aux plus anciens, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir entrer dans le petit jeu de leur nouveau préfet-en-chef.

Ce fut Abbot qui mit un terme à ce silence inquiétant, en offrant un sourire aimable aux autres.

—Drago et moi allons dresser une liste des devoirs des préfets, afin que les nouvelles recrues ne soient pas perdues. Ensuite, on répondra à vos questions et vous pourrez rejoindre vos amis dans vos compartiments respectifs.

La réunion fut terriblement ennuyeuse et Drago la passa à observer ses ongles. Quand l'un des préfets s'adressait directement à lui, il feignait de ne pas l'entendre, et Hannah finissait toujours par répondre. Plus d'une heure plus tard, il fut enfin libéré, et se hâta de rejoindre le compartiment dans le quel se trouvaient Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Il s'avachit sur la banquette qui lui était réservée et cala sa tête sur les jambes de Pansy, tandis que Blaise le questionnait sur la préfète-en-chef.

—C'est Abbot, grogna Drago avec une moue dégoûtée.

—Hannah Abbot ? répéta Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Je pensais que ce serait Granger. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était taillée pour le rôle, je dois l'admettre.

Drago le regarda un instant avant d'hausser les épaules et de fermer les yeux sous les caresses de Pansy. Celle-ci passait et repassait ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux blonds et lui arrachait bien souvent une vague de frissons.

—Et comment l'a pris Granger ? finit-elle par demandé d'une voix douce.

—Sais pas, répondit Drago. Elle n'est même plus préfète, c'est Brown qui la remplace.

—Tu sais pourquoi ?

Goyle avait pris la parole pour la première fois, de sa voix agressive et rauque. Drago se redressa légèrement sur les coudes et scruta son comparse de ses iris d'acier avant d'articuler avec froideur :

—Non. Mais si ça t'intéresse tellement, tu n'as qu'à aller dans le wagon de Potter, il pourrait peut être t'expliquer.

La conversation était close et plus personne n'aborda la question Granger, qui avait, de toute façon, toujours été un sujet sensible. Le sujet Potter-Weasley-Granger était bien souvent à éviter si l'on ne voulait pas mettre Drago en colère, à moins qu'il ne l'aborde lui-même, bien souvent accompagné que quelques insultes et autres médisances.

Le trajet se déroula dans le calme. Comme bien souvent, c'était Blaise et Pansy qui faisaient la conversation, et Drago se contentait de les écouter en somnolant. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, ils avaient dévalisé le charriot de confiseries et s'en étaient gavés jusqu'à avoir la nausée.

Ce n'était qu'en début d'après-midi que les choses étaient réellement devenues intéressantes. Pansy s'était levée pour se rendre aux toilettes et se rafraîchirent un peu. Du moins, c'était la version officielle. En réalité, Blaise et Drago savaient pertinemment qu'elle était partie à la pêche aux ragots, afin de revenir avec tout un tas d'informations croustillantes à leur raconter.

Elle revint plus d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un sourire satisfait au bout de ses lèvres carmin. Elle s'installa à nouveau confortablement sur la banquette, et croisa ses longues jambes dénudées avec sensualité. Pansy resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Blaise, n'y tenant plus, brise le silence.

—Cesse de te faire désirer, Parkinson, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde qui observa ses deux amis avec attention avant de prendre la parole de sa voix calme et mesurée.

—Miss Parfaite a bien changé, pendant les vacances.

—Elle n'a lu que la moitié les livres de l'année ? ironisa Blaise avec un sourire moqueur.

Pansy eut un petit sourire malicieux avant de secouer doucement la tête. Tant de mystère autour de Granger acheva d'intriguer Drago qui se redressa et scruta Pansy de ses yeux perçants.

—Tu vas parler ou tu nous laisses deviner, Pansy ? finit-il par lâcher avec humeur.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Trésor ? minauda Pansy.

—En quoi Granger a changé.

—Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir par toi-même, c'est presqu'inquiétant.

Drago soupira longuement avant de s'allonger à nouveau sur la banquette, les bras derrière la tête. Lui, aller voir Granger ? Et puis quoi encore ? Lui servir le thé et les petits gâteaux secs ? Plutôt crever. De toute façon, il la verrait bien au festin de début d'année, le soir même, alors inutile de se déplacer maintenant. Et pourtant… Inquiétant ? C'était bien ce qu'avait dit Pansy. Qu'est-ce que Granger avait fait pour changer de manière inquiétante aux yeux de Pansy ? Encore cette foutue curiosité… Il se donnait une heure pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses amis. Une heure et il feindrait d'aller au toilettes pour voir en quoi Granger avait changé.

L'heure sembla s'écouler au compte goutte. Pansy ne lâcha pas un seul indice et se plongea dans son magazine tandis que Blaise s'autorisait un petit somme. Après plus de quarante-cinq minutes, n'y tenant plus, Drago se leva doucement. Pansy l'interrogea du regard et il se contenta de donner un coup de tête en direction de la porte, avant de quitter le compartiment.

Jouant des coudes – pourquoi fallait-il que le couloir soit toujours plein à craquer ? – il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au wagon où les Gryffondor avaient leurs habitudes. Il jeta un coup d'œil au premier, et ne vit que des premières années, déjà habillés de leur robe, puis au second, qui cette fois contenait des sixièmes années, dont la fille Weasley. Déçu de ne pas voir Granger avec, Drago continua son chemin, jusqu'au dernier compartiment, où il put voir Potter, Weasley, Londubat et Finnigan qui discutaient avec animation. Aucune trace de Granger, néanmoins.

Si Pansy ne l'avait pas vue, il aurait pu penser que Granger avait finalement décidé de ne pas revenir à Poudlard et de profiter de ses derniers mois en compagnie de ses parents. Frustré de ne pas avoir pu combler sa curiosité, Drago décida quand même de se rendre aux toilettes afin de ne pas rentrer trop tôt dans son propre compartiment.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, et fut bientôt projeté contre la porte des toilettes avec force.

—Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? vociféra-t-il contre l'imprudent qui avait osé le heurter.

Instinctivement, Drago avait attrapé le première-année par le col de sa robe et le regardait avec froideur, attendant patiemment de plates excuses. Le garçon de onze ans avait l'air apeuré et ne put que balbutier quelques mots inintelligibles.

—La prochaine fois, je te jette un …

Une main s'était posée sur l'épaule de Drago et l'avait interrompu dans sa menace. Il tourna doucement la tête pour scruter cette main si fine mais qui serrait pourtant son épaule avec force. Il lâcha sa victime et se retourna avec lenteur, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec… la nouvelle Hermione Granger.

La nouvelle Granger avait coupé ses longs cheveux. A présent, ils lui arrivaient juste au dessus des épaules, dans un carré flou et sauvage qui faisait ressortir ses yeux noisette finement surlignés de noir. Elle portait un jeans, des Converses et une chemise blanche légère, qui épousait ses formes avec sensualité. Si ça n'avait pas été Granger, Drago aurait volontiers admis que cette fille était renversante.

—Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, murmura-t-elle avec froideur en jetant un œil au garçon dont le souffle était encore court.

Drago ne prêta pas attention à sa victime qui prenait déjà ses jambes à son cou. Il se contenta d'observer Granger de ses yeux experts, remarquant chaque détail qui caractérisaient à présent la nouvelle Hermione. Ses cheveux flous n'avaient plus l'aspect de la paillasse qu'ils furent d'antan, et il était prêt à jurer qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu maquillée. Le rose de ses lèvres était plus soutenu que d'habitude et il dut s'avouer que celui là la rendait bien plus féminine.

C'était aussi la première fois qu'il ne la voyait pas habillée en uniforme. Habituellement, Granger mettait sa robe de sorcière dès le départ du train. Le week end, elle portait toujours des vêtements à l'effigie de sa maison, et c'était bien l'une des rares fois que Drago la voyait revêtir des vêtements moldus.

—Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-elle en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

—Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Miss Parfaite ? ricana Drago en continuant de la toiser de haut en bas. Tu as enfin compris que tu ne pouvais plus rien faire de tes cheveux ?

Contre toute attente, un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione et elle s'avança doucement en direction de Drago avant de lui souffler son haleine mentholée à la figure.

—Je suis ravie de voir que mes cheveux t'intéressent autant, Malefoy. La prochaine fois que je les coupe, je te ferai envoyer une mèche, si tu veux.

Drago dut faire un effort considérable pour s'arracher à l'emprise intrigante qu'avait Granger sur lui, et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de répliquer à voix basse :

—Toi et moi, on sait bien que tu n'auras plus le temps de te les faire couper.

Il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil, auquel elle répondit par un sourire mystérieux. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, cependant, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son compartiment. Etait-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Drago aurait juré qu'elle flottait au dessus du sol, tant elle se mouvait avec grâce. Décidément, l'annonce de sa mort prochaine avait bien changé la major de leur promotion. Drago la regarda disparaître au détour de son compartiment et resta planté là quelques secondes. Etait-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Ou Granger avait développé une assurance qui lui avait toujours fait défaut jusqu'ici ? Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Drago se dirigea lentement vers son propre compartiment où aucun de ses camarades n'avaient bougé. Pansy lisait toujours, Blaise dormait et Crabbe et Goyle étaient toujours aussi… Crabbe et Goyle.

Drago reprit sa place sur la banquette, et resta silencieux tout le reste du trajet. De toute façon, personne ne vint le déranger, et c'en était mieux ainsi. Il devait s'enlever la Miss-je-sais-tout de la tête. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette obsession qui grandissait un peu plus chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Elle allait mourir, et lui ne serait que le spectateur passif. Alors pourquoi cela le perturbait-il tant ?

Bientôt, le train ralentit, et les élèves sortirent de leur compartiment pour se bousculer dans le long couloir. On pouvait entendre des hululements de chouettes mécontentes et le coassement de crapauds bousculés. Chaque année, c'était la même chose, les élèves riaient, criaient, s'appelaient.

—C'est parti pour notre dernière année, grogna Blaise en aidant Pansy à récupérer sa malle.

—Ca fait bizarre, non ? renchérit-elle en regardant la masse de ruer vers la sortie.

Drago haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière année. Non pas qu'il portait véritablement Poudlard dans son cœur, mais il y avait tout de même passé six ans de sa vie, et de bons moments restaient profondément ancrés dans sa mémoire. La salle des Serpentard lui manquerait, c'était certain… mais les cours ? Sûrement pas. Pas plus que la tête de Potter et Weasley en tout cas. Drago, Blaise et Pansy s'enfoncèrent dans la foule à leur tour, suivit par Crabbe et Goyle qui s'amusaient à jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin royal. Comme chaque année, tous cinq grimpèrent dans les calèches qui menaient à Poudlard, et se laissèrent bercer par le bruit de la pluie qui commençait à tomber au dessus de leurs têtes.

La Grande Salle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi vaste. Son ciel magique était zébré d'éclairs lumineux, et de gros nuages empêchaient Drago d'admirer les étoiles. Il avait toujours aimé ce ciel ensorcelé, et aurait passé des heures à observer les astres s'il l'avait pu. Drago s'installa à la table de Serpentard, entre Pansy et Crabbe, tandis que Blaise lui faisait face. Ils allaient encore une fois – la dernière – devoir assister à la répartition des élèves, puis participer à un festin divin, avant d'aller se coucher la panse bien pleine. Comme d'habitude, le repas serait fantastique mais rien de bien nouveau ne viendrait égayer leur soirée.

Distrait, Drago laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la foule d'élèves qui prenait place autour des quatre grandes tables de Poudlard. Son regard s'arrêta vaguement sur Abbot qui saluait tout le monde, puis sur la chevelure flamboyante de la fille Weasley qui discutait avec Lovegood. Cette fille là était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange, aux yeux de Drago. Un mystère à elle toute seule, et malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à éprouver de profonde aversion pour la jolie blonde. Elle était si pure et innocente qu'il n'arrivait pas à se montrer trop hostile – à son plus grand désarroi.

Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur les cheveux bruns et fous de Granger. Elle avait troqué son jeans contre sa robe de sorcière qui n'était cependant pas parfaitement enfilée. Sa cravate n'était pas nouée et retombait sur sa poitrine, tandis que sa chemise n'était pas boutonnée jusqu'au cou. Elle paraissait négligée, et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle attirait tous les regards.

—Granger a oublié comment faire un nœud de cravate ? commenta Pansy d'un air intrigué.

Blaise se retourna pour jeter à son tour un coup d'œil à Granger et en resta bouche bée.

—Ca lui donne un air rebelle qui lui va bien, dit-il d'un air distrait.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de pied de la part de Pansy. Blaise était ce genre d'homme qui savait être objectif et ne se laissait que très rarement abuser par des préjugés. Il avait d'ailleurs reconnu sans honte qu'il trouvait la fille Weasley jolie, et ne se gênait pas pour sortir avec des filles dont la pureté du sang laissait à désirer. Drago avait toujours songé que Blaise n'était pas entré à Serpentard pour ses convictions, mais bien pour son caractère rusé et calculateur. Il avait d'ailleurs un don pour la manipulation et c'était ainsi qui parvenait toujours à ses fins avec les filles, même les plus prudes.

—Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il. Il faut admettre que cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux la rend canon. Drago ?

L'interpelé avait les yeux rivés sur Granger et la regardait saluer ses amis. Amis qui ne savaient sans doute pas ce qu'il en était, qui ne se doutaient pas un seul instant qu'Hermione Granger faisait sa dernière rentrée à Poudlard – comme eux – mais ne connaîtrait jamais la vie active. Drago détourna les yeux quand il entendit Blaise l'appeler et le darda de son regard sombre.

—Ca reste Granger, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

—Elle parait différente, répliqua Blaise.

—On verra ça demain en cours, déclara Pansy en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au sujet de leur conversation.

L'entrée des nouveaux élèves mit un terme à leur discussion, et bientôt, les bavardages s'éteignirent dans la Grande Salle pour laisser place à la traditionnelle chanson du Choixpeau Magique. Puis les élèves furent répartis dans les quatre maisons. Comme toujours, Drago ne prit pas la peine de saluer les nouveaux et se contenta d'attendre avec patience que le festin ne commence. Après que Rosie Young fut envoyée chez les Serdaigle, et que McGonagall eut rangé l'entité magique, Dumbledore prit la parole pour la première fois de la soirée.

—Bienvenue, bienvenue. Je souhaite tout d'abord féliciter nos nouveaux élèves pour leur répartition. Je suis certain que votre maison saura devenir une véritable seconde famille pour vous. Je souhaite aussi une année pleine de réussite à nos élèves de septième année, qui nous diront définitivement au revoir à la fin de l'année. Je tiens à vous rappeler combien les études sont importantes, mais aussi que la vie l'est plus encore.

Drago aurait juré que les yeux bleus du directeur s'étaient fixés quelques secondes sur Hermione Granger. Etait-il au courant ? Sans doute.

—Profitez des bons moments, car ils seront le remède à vos coups de cafard. Profitez de vos amis, qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ? Sur ces sages paroles, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit.

Et sur ce, les tables jusqu'alors vides, se remplirent de victuailles et de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Les conversations reprirent de part et d'autres autour de Drago. Pourtant, il avait l'étrange impression que la pièce était plus silencieuse que les années précédentes. Et sans doute était-ce du à la table des Gryffondor qui était bien moins bruyante que d'habitude. Autour de Granger, les regards étaient tristes et éteints. Ses amis la regardaient avec douleur, tandis qu'elle se servait une assiette conséquente de purée et de saucisses. Pourquoi était-elle la seule à ne pas se lamenter ? Cette fille était un mystère que Drago voulait à tout prix percer.

Le lendemain matin, Drago fut l'un des premiers à regagner la Grande Salle. Il avait mal dormi, et était d'une humeur massacrante. Ses rêves avaient tous tourné autour de Granger, et cette seule idée le mettait dans une rage folle. Depuis quand Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait assez d'importance à ses yeux pour apparaitre dans ses rêves ? C'était inadmissible. Et complètement déboussolant. Traînant des pieds dans les cachots de l'école, Drago marchait au travers du dédalle du château pour rejoindre la Grande Salle encore déserte. C'était bien sa veine. En plus d'avoir aussi bien dormi qu'un insomniaque en pleine crise, il se retrouvait seul pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il soupira d'un air las et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard où il prit place en silence.

D'un air distrait, il se servit un café noir, et se mit à beurrer deux toasts, sans grande conviction, l'esprit toujours tourné vers ses rêves de la nuit. Il venait de reposer son couteau à beurre quand la fille Weasley entra dans la Grande Salle, avec, sur ses talons… Granger. Caché derrière sa tasse de café, Drago en profita pour l'observer attentivement. Elle n'avait visiblement toujours pas fait son nœud de cravate, et ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés que la veille. Elle avait cependant bonne mine, et son teint frais ne donnait aucun indice sur son état de santé, pourtant déplorable. Les deux Gryffondor s'assirent à leur table, et commencèrent à manger. Granger en était à sa quatrième tartine quand Weasley acheva son tout premier toast. Cette fille avait un appétit d'ogre, songea-t-il.

Weasley, quant à elle, avait la peau plus pâle qu'à son habitude, et semblait avoir grand peine à finir sa tasse de thé, encore à moitié pleine. Ses cheveux roux chatoyants avaient perdus de leur éclat, et des cernes violets assombrissaient son teint clair. Drago avala la dernière gorgée de son café. Comment se faisait-il que Granger soit déjà levée ? Craignait-elle de perdre la moindre minute en paressant sous les couvertures ? Ou peut être que les vieilles habitudes étaient plus tenaces qu'il ne le pensait et que Granger s'était levée aux aurores pour réviser des leçons qui n'avaient pas encore été données.

—Je ne t'ai même pas entendu te lever, dit Blaise entre deux bâillements.

Lui et Pansy venaient de le rejoindre à table, et se servaient une tasse de café noir. Pansy n'était jamais très bavarde le matin, et c'était d'ailleurs le seul moment où le silence pouvait être apprécié à sa juste valeur. Blaise, quant à lui, était bien souvent trop occupé à manger pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Drago du s'arracher à la contemplation de Miss Parfaite, avant que des regards trop curieux ne se posent sur lui, et il se contenta de regarder avec dégoût Crabbe qui trempait une saucisse fumée dans sa tasse de thé.

Enfin, quand tous les élèves furent rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, la directrice adjointe vint se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur table pour leur distribuer leurs emplois du temps. Drago tendit la main pour récupérer le sien et y jeta un coup d'œil indifférent. Il n'en était rien cependant, car il avait attendu ce moment durant tout son petit déjeuner. Il avait retourné ça dans tous les sens, tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu que Granger n'avait pas tant changé que ça, il continuerait de faire une fixation sur elle. Mais un cours en sa compagnie et il réaliserait bien assez vite qu'elle restait la fille insupportable qu'elle avait toujours été jusque là.

—Super, on commence avec les Stupides, ronchonna Pansy en regardant le sien.

Les Stupides était le nom qu'elle avait donné aux Gryffondor. En réalité, chaque maison avait hérité de son petit sobriquet made-in-Parkinson. Ainsi, les Poufsouffle étaient les Simplets et les Serdaigle les Grosses Têtes. Quant aux Serpentard, elle se contentait de les appeler « nous ». Cette petite plaisanterie purement Serpentard avait fait le tour de la maison de Salazar, et à présent, chacun utilisait ces adorables surnoms pour évoquer les autres maisons avec humour – ou pas.

Pansy avait raison cependant, le premier cours de la journée serait un cours de potions en compagnie des Gryffondor. Balayant le reste de son emploi du temps du regard, Drago réalisa qu'ils partageraient aussi les cours de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal – cours désormais assuré par le professeur Rogue, et dont le poste de Maître des potions avait été confié à Horace Slughorn. Trois cours, des cours importants, et dans les quels il était certain de retrouver le Trio infernal. Dommage que Potter et Weasley se sentaient obligés de suivre Granger tels des petits chiens, car il aurait adorer la voir évoluer dans la classe sans le regard de pitié qu'ils lui jetaient continuellement.

Malgré tout, Drago n'était pas mécontent : il avait cette hâte honteuse de voir Granger en cours. Depuis la veille, elle n'avait cessé de l'étonner, et il était curieux de voir ce qu'il en était avec les cours. Elle qui avait toujours été la meilleure dans tous les domaines… L'idée de sa mort imminente aurait-elle raison de la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

A huit heures moins dix, la Grande Salle se vida rapidement, chaque élève se dirigeant vers son cours. Drago, Pansy et Blaise quittèrent Crabbe et Goyle – qui n'avaient pas obtenu d'assez bonnes notes pour suivre le cours de Potions – et se dirigèrent vers le cachot numéro trois, où Slughorn donnait son cours de Potions Avancé. Ils durent s'arrêter aux toilettes, où Pansy devait à tout prix se remettre du rouge à lèvres, et arrivèrent les derniers dans la classe. Celle-ci était déjà presque pleine. Drago balaya la pièce du regard, et fut surpris de voir que Blaise, son fidèle ami, Blaise, son camarade, Blaise encore, son confident, venait de prendre place aux côtés de Granger.

En effet, les tables étaient réparties par deux, et chaque binôme avait à sa disposition un chaudron. Weasley et Potter s'étaient mis ensemble, laissant Granger seule à une table. Blaise ne s'était pas fait prier et était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle, en lui lançant un sourire ravageur. A quoi Diable, jouait-il ? Drago ne put observer la scène plus longtemps, car déjà il se faisait entraîner jusqu'au fond de la classe, derrière Blaise – Judas ! – et Granger, par Pansy toute aussi surprise.

—A quoi tu joues, Blaise ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Mais Blaise l'ignora délibérément, et jeta un petit coup d'œil amusé à Drago – qui lui, ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Non pas qu'il enviait Blaise, après tout, ce n'était que Granger. Mais tout de même, il devait admettre que voir son ami se pavaner devant elle l'agaçait au plus haut point. Granger, quant à elle, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le caractère inédit de la situation : depuis quand un Serpentard s'asseyait-il à côté d'une Gryffondor ? Les regards étaient tous rivés sur Blaise, sans parler de la suspicion évidente que Drago pouvait lire dans les yeux de Potter et Weasley. C'aurait pu être jouissif, s'il avait été l'acteur principal de la scène, et non Blaise.

Personne ne put poser de questions cependant, car le professeur Slughorn faisait une entrée fracassante, en tenant dans ses bras de trop nombreux grimoires, qui cachaient la partie inférieure de son visage gras.

—Bonjour, bonjour, dit-il d'une voix essoufflée. Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous là.

S'en suivit un long monologue sur l'importance de cette dernière année, sur les ASPICs qu'il faudrait réussir pour mener une vie décente, sur les devoirs qui seraient plus nombreux mais aussi plus intéressants. Quand il demanda s'il y avait des questions, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Granger. Mais celle-ci était bien trop occupée à gribouiller sur une feuille de parchemin pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un début de question à poser. Le regard de Slughorn se posa à son tour sur Hermione, et se teinta d'une lueur compatissante. Il ne s'attarda pas cependant, et se tourna vers le tableau où il fit apparaître le nom de la potion et les indications à suivre pour la fabriquer convenablement.

« Philtre Régénérateur à la Mandragore »

—Il s'agit d'une potion très complexe, expliqua Slughorn, mais qui n'est pas hors de la portée de septièmes années tels que vous. Elle est, qui plus est, très utile, et si ce qu'on m'a dit est exact, elle a même était utilisée ici, à Poudlard, il y a quelques années, lors de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la classe, tandis que tous les souvenirs se tournaient vers ce qui avait été leur seconde année à l'école. Drago n'était plus le même, bien sûr. Un homme ne pouvait décemment pas être le même entre le début de son adolescence et son entrée dans l'âge adulte. A seize ans, il était entré officiellement dans les rangs des mangemorts, non par goût, mais parce que son père le lui avait demandé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait sans doute tué Lucius si Drago avait refusé l'apposition de la marque sur son avant bras. Alors, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis sa naissance, Drago avait courbé l'échine face à la requête de son père. Malgré tout, il attendait le moment où Potter vaincrait le Lord, et où cette histoire ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Depuis son entrée dans les rangs des ténèbres, Drago était conscient de ne plus être le même. En réalité, toute l'école l'avait remarqué. Il n'était plus ce garçonnet insolent et prétentieux qui se pavanait dans les couloirs de l'école. Il parlait moins, riait moins aussi. Il se contentait d'observer, et quand la tentation était trop grande, il s'offrait le luxe d'une remarque cinglante. Mais au fond, il ne restait rien du fils à papa qu'il avait été. Drago avait mûri.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'autour de lui, les élèves s'étaient mis à l'ouvrage. Ils avaient deux heures pour préparer la potion. Drago et Pansy avaient toujours formé un bon binôme. Ils se comprenaient à demi-mots et n'hésitaient pas à se critiquer l'un l'autre quand quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était d'ailleurs ce que Drago appréciait chez elle. Malgré cette carapace de fille superficielle, Pansy était une fille simple et douce, très protectrice envers ses deux amis. Malgré ce que les autres pouvaient penser, il n'y avait jamais eut la moindre ambigüité dans leur relation, et il avait toujours été clair pour lui que Pansy était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. En revanche, les sentiments de Pansy pour Blaise étaient tout autres. Malheureusement pour elle, Blaise ne semblait pas comprendre les signaux pourtant évidents qu'elle lui lançait depuis des années, et continuait à flirter avec tout ce qui pouvait avoir une paire de jambes interminables et des cheveux un peu longs.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, regardait Granger découper en petites lamelles les racines de mandragores avec un grand intérêt. Et elle faisait cela remarquablement bien. Drago regarda avec fascination ses mains fines aux doigts longs s'activer sur la racine avec douceur mais fermeté. Ses gestes précis trahissaient une certaine habitude, que Granger n'était pas parvenue à rendre insignifiante. Pourtant, physiquement tout du moins, il ne restait rien de l'ancienne Hermione Granger. Ce matin là, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre de collants sous sa jupe, si bien que ses longues jambes pâles s'offraient à la vue de tous. Ses cheveux en bataille ondulaient autour de son visage dont seule la bouche avait été maquillée. Enfin, Granger avait retiré sa cravate pour s'en faire une ceinture, qu'elle avait nouée autour de sa taille avec un certain géni. C'en était déstabilisant. Depuis quand Granger faisait-elle attention à son apparence ? Et depuis quand Granger était regardable ? Depuis quand Granger était-elle assez séduisante pour attirer l'attention de… Blaise ?

—Sympa ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, tenta Blaise au bout de quelques secondes.

C'était la pire approche que Drago n'ait jamais entendu sortir de la bouche de ce pauvre Blaise. Lui, qui maniait habituellement les mots avec une certaine habilité, semblait complètement désarmé face à elle. Pansy et Drago tendaient une oreille attentive à ce qui allait suivre, curieux de voir ce que Miss Prude allait répondre à ce coureur de jupons. Granger se retourna doucement et l'observa un petit instant avant d'afficher un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres cerise.

—Décidément, je vois que mes cheveux font un ravage chez les Serpentard.

—Quelqu'un t'a déjà fait la remarque ? demanda Blaise, intrigué.

Drago comprit immédiatement que Granger était en train de parler de lui, et cela le mit terriblement mal à l'aise. Lui qui avait toujours joué l'indifférence devant ses deux amis, allait voir sa couverture tomber en deux secondes par la Miss Parfaite de l'école. D'ailleurs, celle-ci se retourna brusquement vers leur table et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Drago qui ne put les détourner.

—Je peux t'emprunter ton couteau, Malefoy ?

—Ouais, répondit-il.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Depuis quand prêtait-il quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un ? Et depuis quand Granger lui adressait-elle la parole sans craindre une remarque désobligeante ? Drago se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi une remarque cinglante n'avait pas franchi le seuil de sa bouche pourtant experte ? Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse, car Granger s'était déjà retournée, après avoir pris son couteau.

Blaise en profita pour revenir à l'attaque, sous le regard outré de Pansy, et celui, indécis de Potter et Weasley.

—T'as bien changé pendant ces vacances.

—En effet, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu aimerais savoir pourquoi, hm ?

—En effet, murmura Blaise par mimétisme.

—Parce que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais amoureuse de toi, Zabini. J'ai voulu faire le nécessaire pour attirer ton attention.

Granger s'était approchée si près de Blaise que Drago était sûr que chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son visage. Zabini avait un sourire aguicheur au bout des lèvres, tandis que Granger le regardait avec une lueur de défi. Sous le regard médusé de Drago et Pansy, il vint poser une main bien téméraire sur la cuisse, nue, de Granger. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire mystérieux avant de déclarer d'une voix froide :

—Apparemment, ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai. Tu es une fille facile, Blaise.

Tous les élèves qui se tenaient à proximité de leur table et qui avaient entendu les conversations entre les deux explosèrent de rire. Des rires mêlés à de la surprise, mais aussi à de la moquerie envers Blaise qui avait bien vite retiré sa main de la jambe de sa voisine. A côté de Drago, Pansy avait un petit sourire satisfait, tandis que lui-même s'efforçait de rester indifférent. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Drago n'était que trop heureux de voir que Granger n'avait pas cédé et qu'elle s'était montrée plus maligne. Il aurait été déçu de la voir se laisser faire, il devait l'admettre. Et puis, pour qui se prenait Blaise à draguer aussi ouvertement Granger ? N'était-il pas convenu depuis le début qu'elle était la tête de turque privée de Drago ? Il allait devoir lui en toucher deux.

Lorsque les deux heures se furent écoulées, la sonnerie retentit dans les cachots. Les élèves commencèrent à ranger leur nécessaire à potions, et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur où ils devaient laisser une fiole par binômes de leur potion. Drago s'arrangea pour se trouver derrière Granger, qui elle-même était derrière Potter et Weasley. Derrière lui, Blaise – qui attendait que Granger donne leur fiole – avait une mine renfrognée, encore vexé de s'être fait ridiculiser devant toute la classe, et restait silencieux. Quand ce fut au tour de Granger de donner sa fiole à Slughorn, Blaise bouscula brusquement Drago qui trébucha sur elle. Cette dernière, sous la surprise, laissa échapper un juron ainsi que sa fiole, qui vint s'éclater sur le sol et éclabousser ses jambes nues.

—Merde, Malefoy, tu peux pas faire attention ? cracha-t-elle en reculant de plusieurs pas pour éviter de mettre ses pieds dans la flaque violette qui gisait à présent sur le sol.

Drago ne répondit rien et fit volte-face. Blaise avait un air innocent qui ne lui allait vraiment pas, et évitait à tout prix le regard glacial de Drago. Les nerfs piqués à vif, Drago savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se donner en spectacle devant les autres, car une dispute entre deux Serpentard était bien mal venue. Aussi, il se contenta de respirer un bon coup et de se retourner à nouveau face à Granger.

—Si tu avais mieux tenue ta fiole, on n'en serait pas là, grogna-t-il en donnant sa propre potion au professeur qui était resté impuissant devant la situation.

Il pensait que sa phrase aurait pour effet de faire exploser Granger, ou mieux, de la faire éclater en sanglots, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, il fut récompensé de ce sourire mystérieux dont elle avait désormais le secret, et d'un haussement d'épaule je-m'en-foutiste indigne de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle était.

—Ce n'est pas grave, Blaise l'avait complètement ratée de toute façon.

Ainsi donc, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait très bien compris le manège de Blaise, qui espérait faire porter le chapeau à Drago et comptait peut être obtenir les bonnes grâces de la Gryffondor. Un sourire fugace vint adoucir le visage de Drago avant qu'il ne recouvre son masque d'indifférence.

—Vous pouvez m'en refaire une fiole pour demain, Miss Granger, si vous le souhaitez, déclara Slughorn avec bienveillance.

—Vous et moi savons que je ne le ferai pas, Professeur, répondit Hermione à la stupéfaction générale.

Son ton n'était pas du tout insolent, mais posé et calme, comme si elle énonçait une évidence que chacun connaissait. Tous les regards ébahis s'étaient tournés vers elle, mais elle ne semblait pas y faire attention. Elle se contenta de faire glisser la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et de se diriger vers la sortie. Drago la regarda quitter la pièce de sa démarche délicate et légère, et se surprit à se demander ce que Granger faisait de ses soirées, si elle ne les consacrait pas à ses devoirs. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago se demanda à quoi ressemblait la vie de Granger, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était condamnée. De toute évidence, il n'était pas dans ses plans de faire ses devoirs. Quand elle eut franchit la porte, Drago entendit Pansy demander à Blaise :

—Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de la draguer devant tout le monde ?

—Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement l'intéressé.

Il avait l'air dubitatif, comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui l'avait poussé à se comporter de la sorte.

—Mais elle n'est plus la Granger qu'on a connue. Cette fille est canon, mystérieux et hautaine. Franchement, elle a sa place chez nous, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

—Tu oublies que c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, répliqua Pansy.

—La ferme Pans', on sait tous que cette histoire de sang, c'est rien que des conneries.

* * *

><p><em>Un second chapitre du point de vue de Drago, comme vous l'aurez remarqué ! Je pense alterné les points de vus, parce que celui de Drago est important, en tant que personne extérieure à la maladie ! Ici, on découvre la nouvelle Hermione, mais aussi les pensées perturbées – et perturbantes – de Drago. Donnez m'en des nouvelles, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire ! Portez vous bien, et à mardi prochain<em>


	3. Octobre

_Troisième semaine ! Déjà ! Le temps passe vite, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et dire que dans exactement 1 mois, ce sera noël ! Peut être que pendant mes vacances, je pourrais poster deux fois par semaine, qui sait ?_

_Je suis heureuse de voir que la fiction vous plait, vous êtes nombreuses à lire et à commenter, et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Vous êtes des amours. Je réponds à mes revieweuses qui sont adorables (les autres, vous devriez en prendre de la graine haha)_

_**Petitcoeurfragile** : Mais dis donc, tu deviens une revieweuse régulière ! Merci c'est adorable, comme toujours ! Voici la suite donc._

_**Karine** : Oui, une nouvelle Hermione. Celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais été dans JKR :P Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, en espérant que ce troisième te plaise._

_**Pitouloulou** : Fidèle au poste de revieweuse hyperactive ! Tu es toujours aussi adorable, je suis enchantée que cette fiction te plaise, et que tu apprécies autant mon style. C'est à moi de te remercier, merci de toujours prendre le temps de donner ton avis._

_**Gratt'papier** : toi aussi, tu es fidèle au poste haha, je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'es plu, voici la suite, j'espère ne pas te décevoir._

_**Elsar** : Déjà accro ? oulala, il fait chaud ici, tu me fais rougir ! Je n'ai pas pu te servir 3 ou 4 chapitres, mais voici le troisième, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres !_

_**Keloush** : Je suis ravie de te retrouver sur cette fiction ! Heureuse qu'elle te plaise autant, voici la suite._

_**Guest** : C'est adorable, merci pour tous ces compliments. J'espère que ça te plaira jusqu'à la fin, n'hésite pas à revenir de temps en temps pour m'en donner des nouvelles._

_**Dreamswritters** : Ah oui c'est triste, et ça le sera jusqu'à la fin, mais c'est pas faute d'avoir prévenu ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les deux précédents chapitres._

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

><p>Le premier mois était passé si vite. Trop vite. Comme un courant d'air qui s'engouffre dans une chambre et meurt contre un mur, comme un battement de paupière, si fugace qu'on a l'impression de ne rien avoir raté. Mais on a tort. Le compteur de vie d'Hermione s'était vu amputé d'un dixième. Un mois sur dix, voilà ce qu'avait été ce battement de paupière. Si bien qu'un beau jour, Hermione s'était endormie, un soir de Septembre, et quand elle avait rouvert les yeux, c'était le mois d'octobre qui commençait déjà. Un dixième de vie, voilà ce que lui avait coûté le mois de Septembre, et celui d'Octobre serait tout aussi couteux. Le temps n'est qu'un traitre, et il avait filé entre les doigts d'Hermione comme du sable fin dans un sablier truqué. Voilà comment se sentait Hermione : piégée dans une vie truquée. Elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être montée dans le Poudlard Express et de ne pas en être descendue. Sa vie allait à vive allure jusqu'au terminus, où elle serait obligée de descendre, définitivement. Avait-elle assez profité de ce premier mois ? Hermione n'aurait su le dire. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, car un nouveau mois commençait et avec, de nouvelles idées, de nouvelles envies. Ce matin là, le dernier dimanche du mois d'Octobre, le vent soufflait fort et ébouriffait la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite. C'était un dimanche matin, et comme toujours, les camarades d'Hermione faisaient la grasse matinée, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Mais elle, elle était debout depuis sept heures. Peut être à cause du vent qui sifflait contre le carreau de la fenêtre, ou peut être parce que Pattenrond ronronnait trop fort, elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Ou peut être parce que son souffle de vie s'amoindrissait un peu plus chaque jour. Son sommeil était la chose la plus irrégulière qui soit dans sa vie. Il lui arrivait parfois de dormir plus de quatorze heures d'affilé, fatiguée par son traitement, elle séchait les cours impunément pour se reposer, et d'autres fois, seule une pair d'heures suffisait à la remettre d'aplomb. C'était déconcertant.<p>

Hermione avait donc quitté le dortoir, et s'était retrouvée dans la salle commune, déserte. C'était si calme et paisible, qu'elle se surprit à penser que dormir au près du feu devait être bien plus appréciable que dans les dortoirs, situés dans les tours. Se laissant absorber par la contemplation du feu qui ronflait paresseusement dans l'âtre, Hermione n'entendit pas immédiatement les petits pas feutrés qui s'approchaient. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit la voix aigue et reconnaissable entre mille de Dobby qu'Hermione se rendit compte de sa présence.

—Miss Granger est déjà debout ? couina-t-il en s'inclinant largement devant elle.

—Le monde appartient à celui qui se lève tôt, répondit-elle avec douceur.

Dobby lui adressa un sourire heureux, et s'approcha de la cheminée de sa démarche bondissante. Elle ne sut comment il s'y prit, mais les braises rouges qui subsistaient jusqu'alors, se transformèrent soudain en un feu de belle taille, dont les flammes rougeoyantes léchaient avidement les bûches. Magique, songea-t-elle.

—Est-ce qu'un chocolat chaud ferait plaisir à Miss Granger ? demanda l'elfe.

—Je vais descendre déjeuner dans la salle commune, merci Dobby.

—Bien Miss. Mrs. Pomfresh m'a demandé de rappeler à Miss Granger de prendre son traitement.

—Merci Dobby, j'y penserai.

L'elfe s'inclina une fois de plus avant de disparaître dans un 'plop' sonore, laissant derrière lui une cheminée bien entretenue et une odeur de cannelle et de champignons, qui rappelait à Hermione les joies et les saveurs de l'automne. Même les elfes étaient au courant, songea-t-elle lorsque Dobby eut disparu. Qui ne l'était pas, de toute façon ? Le jour de son arrivée à Poudlard, Hermione avait vite réalisé que toute la maison de Gryffondor était au courant. Sans doute Ginny l'avait-elle dit à Neville, qui l'avait confié à Dean, qui l'avait appris à Lavande. Et quand Lavande Brown – toute nouvelle préfète qu'elle était – l'avait su, c'était comme avoir déposé une annonce sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune. Lavande avait si bien joué son rôle de commère qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore posé un pied dans l'école que déjà, tous ses camarades rouge et or étaient au courant. Elle n'avait pas prévu de le cacher, mais Hermione avait espéré quelques jours de repos avant de devoir affronter la pitié qui habitait maintenant les prunelles de ses amis. Tous s'étaient montrés adorables avec elle, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient vraiment compris ce qu'elle était en train d'endurer. On ne comprenait pas qu'elle soit revenue à Poudlard, ni qu'elle garde son sourire. Hermione était revenue différente cette année là, et cela n'avait échappé à personne. Si le secret de sa maladie avait été gardé dans l'enceinte des Gryffondor quelques semaines, des fuites avaient filtrées durant le mois de Septembre, si bien qu'à la fin du mois, toute l'école – toutes maisons réunies – était au courant du malheur qui accablait la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard.

Elle n'était plus la même, bien sûr, mais ses amis n'avaient cessé de l'aimer et de la soutenir malgré tout. Ron et Harry étaient aux petits soins, sans parler de Ginny qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui parler et de lui raconter des ragots, et Hermione leur en était reconnaissante. « On ne se soucis jamais assez de ses amies, lui avait-elle dit un beau matin, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Je n'ai réalisé à quel point je t'aime que lorsque tu m'as dis que tu allais mourir, Hermione. Et je me déteste pour ça. » Hermione, elle, ne la détestait pas. Elle l'aimait, comme elle aimait Ron et Harry, d'une manière inconditionnelle. Comme une sœur, comme une mère. Hermione aimait toujours autant aider Ron à faire ses devoirs, et aller acclamer Harry aux matchs de Quidditch. Elle aimait jouer avec les longs cheveux roux de Ginny et écouter ses états d'âmes. Elle aimait leurs efforts pour la faire rire. Elle aimait la douleur dans les yeux qui lui prouvait qu'elle comptait, mais elle préférait leur rire, au milieu dans la nuit, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Hermione aimait profondément sa vie, mais la vie ne semblait pas tellement l'aimer, elle.

Pourtant, depuis son retour à Poudlard, Hermione sentait au fond d'elle quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Au fond d'elle, un monstre enragé lui griffait les entrailles, n'aspirant qu'à sortir. Une bête qui remuait au fond de son estomac et lui criait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour les choses futiles et que seul le plaisir comptait. Comme un petit démon, confortablement installé sur son épaule, qui lui disait combien elle avait tort de se priver des bonnes choses. Et, Hermione ignorait pourquoi, mais dans son esprit rongé par la tumeur, ce petit démon avait les cheveux blonds et des yeux anthracite. Drago Malefoy. Peut être qu'il était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Quand elle n'était que générosité et douceur, lui n'était qu'égoïsme et brusquerie. Peut être qu'elle voulait se sentir aussi libre, sans foi ni loi. Ou peut être qu'elle était tout simplement folle. C'était presque certain.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et décida qu'il était encore trop tôt pour déjeuner. Elle se contenta de jeter sa cape sur ses épaules et de quitter la pièce dans le silence le plus total. Voilà plus de deux jours qu'elle avait écrit une lettre à ses parents, mais elle n'avait pas pris le temps de la leur envoyer. Elle prit le chemin de la volière, d'un pas régulier et léger, saluant sur son passage les portraits et autres tableaux d'artistes oubliés. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa le Chevalier du Catogan, qui lui compta fleurette jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne monte les escaliers qui menaient à la volière. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée que les bruissements d'ailes caractéristiques s'élevaient déjà dans le corridor. Hermione fut néanmoins étonnée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'être levée de si bonne heure ce matin-là, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec Drago Malefoy, qui avait sur son avant bras un magnifique hibou Grand Duc au plumage sombre. Quand leur regard se croisa, Hermione devina que Malefoy n'était pas tellement heureux de la voir. Si sa peau n'avait pas déjà été si claire, Hermione aurait juré qu'il avait pâli d'avantage en la voyant. Malgré tout, un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres.

— Déjà levée, Granger ?

—Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas une minute à perdre, répondit tranquillement Hermione, en s'approchant d'Hedwige, la magnifique chouette blanche d'Harry.

La chouette dormait paisiblement sur son perchoir, mais quand Hermione approcha la main pour la caresser, elle ouvrit ses grands yeux jaunes et mordilla affectueusement le bout de ses doigts. Hermione lui donna une friandise qu'elle avait pris soin d'apporter avec elle, et sortit un petit morceau de parchemin de sa poche. A côté d'elle, Drago caressait d'un air absent le plumage de son hibou. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et son regard d'acier suspendu dans le vague, regardait le parc sans vraiment le voir. Hermione attacha consciencieusement sa lettre à la patte de la chouette. Quelle magnifique créature, songea Hermione. Si pure, si innocente. Ses parents adoraient recevoir du courrier par voie de hiboux, et bien souvent, ils gardaient Hedwige pour la nuit, afin de la laisser se reposer. C'était leur moyen à eux, de remercier Harry de laisser Hermione utiliser sa chouette.

—Tu n'es pas venue en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vendredi.

Malefoy avait parlé de but en blanc, et sa voix, pourtant basse, avait résonné dans toute la volière. Hermione le scruta de longues secondes avant d'hausser les épaules et de s'approcher de la fenêtre par la quelle Hedwige venait tout juste de prendre son envol.

—C'est vrai, répondit-elle paisiblement. Ne me dis pas que je t'ai manqué.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur. Malefoy avait raison cependant. Hermione n'était pas allée au dernier cours de Potions de la semaine. Elle avait été prise de vertige, et Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle faisait peur à voir, son visage avait perdu toute couleur. Hermione avait préféré sécher le dernier cours de la journée pour ne pas avoir à se justifier, à dire que tout allait bien, alors que tout allait mal. Elle était allée se coucher, et avait lu un livre jusque tard dans la nuit avant de s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte. Dormir était presque devenu une hantise pour Hermione. Elle craignait de s'endormir un soir et de ne jamais se réveiller. Comme ça, sans dire au revoir. Partir et ne jamais revenir. Le soir venu, l'angoissante idée de fermer les yeux à jamais rongeait Hermione de l'intérieure.

—Navré, mais non. Ton rire est trop insupportable quand Weasmoche te sort ses blagues à deux noises.

—Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas drôle Malefoy, qu'il faut en vouloir aux autres de l'être.

Hedwige n'était désormais qu'un point blanc dans le ciel d'un bleu vif. Hermione la regarda encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que la chouette ne disparaisse complètement de son champ de vision. Un courant d'air glacial s'engouffra dans la volière qui était ouverte de part et d'autre, et Hermione se sentit frissonner. Resserrant sa cape autour de son corps, elle regretta que sa longue chevelure ne soit plus là pour couvrir sa nuque déjà rongée par la chair de poule.

—Il n'y a que toi pour rire aux blagues du rouquin, répliqua Malefoy qui regardait lui aussi Hedwige disparaître dans le myosotis du ciel dégagé. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de s'amuser vraiment.

Hermione se retourna doucement et vint planter son regard noisette dans celui, moqueur et joueur de Malefoy. Celui-ci n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il était calme, et posé, et ses paroles n'étaient pas aussi blessantes qu'elles pouvaient l'être parfois. En fait, Hermione eut l'étrange sensation de parler avec un camarade comme un autre, un ami peut être, qui aime lancer des piques et des défis, pour le plaisir du jeu, et le goût de la victoire. Malgré tout, l'ultime phrase de Malefoy eut le mérite de piquer la curiosité d'Hermione à vif. Ce que c'était de s'amuser, se répéta-t-elle. C'était ce qu'elle cherchait depuis un mois : s'amuser comme jamais. Et il sembla que la solution était sous ses yeux, sous les traits de Drago Malefoy. Hermione s'approcha lentement de lui et lui adressa un petit sourire mystérieux avant d'oser demander :

—Puisque toi tu sais t'amuser, tu n'as qu'à montrer à la pauvre mourante que je suis comment profiter de ses derniers mois.

—Ah Granger, ce serait avec plaisir, mais contrairement à toi, j'ai toute une vie à organiser, et des études à réussir, déclara Drago avec un petit sourire mauvais.

—Ton père n'a pas encore offert un sac de gallions aux examinateurs des ASPICs ? sourit Hermione d'un air goguenard.

La réplique d'Hermione sembla faire mouche et l'ombre d'un sourire sincère se dessina sur les lèvres pâles de Malefoy. Il ne l'avait pas mal pris. Peut être parce que c'était vrai, ou peut être parce que tout ce qui venait d'elle ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il ne répondit pas cependant, et contenta d'attacher à son tour un morceau de parchemin à la patte de son hibou, et de le laisser prendre son envol. Comme ils l'avaient fait avec Hedwige, tous deux regardèrent l'oiseau étendre ses ailes majestueuses et s'engouffrer dans l'air froid du matin. A qui pouvait bien écrire Drago Malefoy, mis à part ses parents ? Hermione l'ignorait. D'ailleurs, elle réalisa qu'elle ignorait bon nombre de choses sur celui qui avait été son bourreau pendant des années. On n'a jamais vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur ceux qu'on déteste. Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le quotidien de Malefoy. Etait-ce aussi froid et indifférent que lui ne l'était envers les autres ? Pouvait-il rire aux éclats avec ses amis, et se montrer bon et généreux ?

Quand le hibou grand Duc eut définitivement disparu, Malefoy se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione, avant d'avancer en direction des escaliers. Hermione le regarda s'engouffrer entre les murs étroits, et entendit son pas résonner sur l'escalier de pierre froide. Elle compta les escaliers qu'il descendait. Il en avait descendu douze quand il sembla s'arrêter.

—Si tu veux t'amuser un peu, Granger, retrouve-moi vendredi prochain à minuit devant les sabliers.

Hermione mit de longues secondes à comprendre ce que Drago venait de dire. Quand elle eut réalisé que le vendredi suivant, toute l'école célèbrerait Halloween, Malefoy avait déserté l'escalier. Surpris d'une telle invitation, Hermione s'interrogea sur la motivation de Drago : voulait-il lui faire une mauvaise blague ? S'amuser à lui faire peur, lors de la nuit des morts ? Elle l'ignorait, mais tant qu'elle n'aurait pas décidé si elle y allait ou pas, ce n'était pas la peine de se torturer l'esprit.

La veille d'Halloween, Hermione fut surprise de recevoir une lettre. Elle était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, en compagnie de tous les Gryffondor, et beurrait avec application son pain grillé quand un hibou grand duc – qui ne lui était dès lors plus inconnu – vint se poser avec souplesse derrière sa tasse de thé. Il tendit la patte d'un geste indifférent et attendit patiemment qu'Hermione ne le décharge de son fardeau. Quand elle eut récupéré le petit bout de parchemin, elle lui tendit un bout de pain qu'il refusa avec toute la dignité du monde, et prit son envol pour regagner les perchoirs de la volière. Ceux qui étaient assis autour d'elle la regardaient avec curiosité, mais eurent la pudeur de ne pas poser de questions. Même Ron et Harry se contentèrent de regarder le hibou s'envoler et de reprendre leur conversation, lançant néanmoins des coups d'œil fréquents en direction de leur amie. Hermione, qui tenait toujours le parchemin dans sa main, scruta un bref instant la table des Serpentard. Son regard croisa une demi-seconde celui de Malefoy, et elle vit l'espace d'un instant son sempiternel sourire en coin. N'y tenant plus, elle déplia le petit papier, et le lut à l'abri des regards.

« Ai-je oublié de mentionner que cette petite sauterie serait masquée ? Tenue plus-que-correcte exigée. Ne me fais pas honte,

D. »

Hermione froissa le papier entre ses doigts, et le glissa négligemment dans sa poche, sous le regard instigateur de Ron et Harry. Elle se contenta de leur adresser un sourire rassurant.

—On se voit pour le déjeuner !

En effet, Hermione avait cours d'Arithmancie ce matin là, et ne reverrait pas ses amis avant le repas, temps durant le quel ils auraient oublié cette lettre, du moins elle l'espérait. Malgré son intérêt pour la matière, Hermione ne fut pas très attentive ce jour là. Sous ses mains, le petit mot de Malefoy était tellement froissé qu'il se déchirait par endroits. Hermione ne s'était toujours pas décidée. Devait-elle y aller ? Et si c'était une nouvelle façon de la ridiculiser, ou de l'humilier en public ? Et pourtant… Malefoy n'était plus le même depuis la rentrée. A dire vrai, elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il l'ait une fois insultée devant qui que ce soit depuis le début de l'année. Aucun Serpentard ne s'était moqué d'elle. Etaient-ils tous pris de pitié ? Elle avait espéré mieux de leur part.

—Miss Granger ? Vous m'écoutez ?

Le vieux professeur d'arithmancie s'était approché du bureau d'Hermione qui n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot depuis le début du cours. Hermione leva les yeux sur lui, et haussa les épaules d'un air d'excuse. A côté d'elle, Blaise Zabini – elle n'avait jamais su déterminer pourquoi il se trouvait dans ce cours – la regardait avec un petit sourire moqueur.

—Désolée, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées, professeur.

—Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Mais soyez attentive pour le reste de l'heure.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et prit une plume entre ses doigts, prête à prendre des notes. Malheureusement, le petit mot de Malefoy trônait toujours fièrement en face d'elle, et la narguait de son écriture fine et longue. Hermione se promit qu'à la fin du cours, elle aurait fait un choix : celui d'y aller ou de l'ignorer. Il le fallait. La main toujours suspendue au dessus de son parchemin, Hermione se perdit dans la contemplation de la goutte d'encre qui pendait paresseusement au bout de sa plume. Si la goutte tombait dans les dix secondes, elle irait. Sinon, elle déciderait que ce n'était qu'un canular qu'elle aurait évité de justesse.

Un… Et si Malefoy l'avait vraiment invitée pour lui apprendre à s'amuser ? Deux… Ou peut être qu'il espérait la faire se ridiculiser devant une horde de Serpentard ? Trois… Quatre… Mais pourquoi prendre la peine de lui écrire un mot ? Cinq… Six… Non vraiment, même la fille la plus stupide de l'école ne se jetterait pas dans la gueule du loup… Sept… Et puis cette fichue goutte qui ne tombe pas… Huit… Ploc. Elle était tombée. La goutte d'encre venait de s'écraser sur le parchemin jauni comme une goutte de pluie sur la toile, impitoyable, d'un parapluie. Hermione la regarda de longues secondes, comme pour s'assurer que c'était réel. Elle apposa son doigt sur la tâche et quand elle le retira, celui-ci était recouvert de sa plus belle encre, la noire de jais.

— Granger part à la découverte de l'encre ? se moqua Zabini à voix basse.

Hermione ne se retourna pas immédiatement. Depuis leur premier cours de potion, Hermione et Blaise s'amusaient à se lancer des piques plus ou moins pertinentes. Au début, Blaise s'était vexé de se faire humilier de la sorte devant toute une classe, mais au fil du temps, et quand leur emploi du temps le leur permettait, le Serpentard et elle passait des heures entières à se taquiner. Elle finit par tourner légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de Blaise, avant d'hausser les épaules et de montrer son doigt avec une grimace :

—Le problème c'est qu'elle est indélébile et magique, marmonna-t-elle en pointant son encrier. Il va falloir attendre que ma peau se renouvelle pour que cette tâche parte.

—La prochaine fois, prends de l'encre à l'eau. Pour les gamins de deux à six ans.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle frottait frénétiquement sur une tâche qui ne partirait pas avant plusieurs jours. Passant et repassant ses ongles sur l'encre, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir plus légère cependant. Elle avait eut une réponse : elle se rendrait à cette soirée d'Halloween avec Drago Malefoy, et elle y passerait du bon temps. Elle voulait s'amuser, elle se l'était promis. Harry et Ron ne devaient pas le savoir néanmoins, car ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils n'étaient pas conscients de ce besoin de liberté qu'avait Hermione, alors inutile de les inquiéter pour rien. La seule chose à la quelle elle devait penser à présent, c'était l'endroit où elle pourrait se procurer un masque avant le lendemain au soir ? Une question de fille qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée jusqu'ici. Etrange. Tout aussi étrange que ce manque de concentration dont elle faisait preuve en cours depuis quelques jours… Mais cela, Hermione avait décidé de l'ignorer.

Hermione ne savait pourquoi l'insomnie avait élu domicile dans son cerveau cette nuit là, mais sans doute la soirée d'Halloween n'était pas étrangère à cela. Ainsi, à trois heures du matin, Hermione s'était faufilée hors du dortoir. Discrètement, lentement, prenant grand soin de ne réveiller personne, pas même le Chevalier du Catogan qui pourtant, affirmait ne dormir que d'un œil. Le bruit de ses pas ressemblait au bruit que fait une plume en touchant le sol, car Hermione n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre des chaussures. Ses pieds nus frissonnaient sur le sol de pierre, signe que la vie circulait encore dans son corps tumoral. Ils la guidaient au travers du dédale des couloirs, comme certains de leur destination, et quand enfin, ils achevèrent leur périple, c'était devant une immense tapisserie. Dessus, Barnabas le Follet tentait vainement d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse. La salle sur demande attendait paisiblement qu'Hermione lui soumette sa demande. Après être passée trois fois devant, en pensant au masque qu'elle devrait porter le lendemain, une large porte s'ouvrit devant elle. A l'intérieur, une quantité impressionnante d'objets se tenaient là, attendant sagement qu'on vienne les demander, ou peut être les oublier.

Hermione s'engouffra dans la salle magique, et fut surprise de sa taille. Les plafonds étaient si élévés qu'il était difficile d'en deviner la hauteur. La pièce était un labyrinthe dans le quel Hermione se perdit lentement mais sûrement. Autour d'elle, des milliers d'objets se tenaient là, du plus logique au plus improbable. Là-bas, une centaine d'encyclopédies pesait lourd sur les bibliothèques aux pieds branlants. Sur sa droite, une tringle rouillée portait des manteaux de fourrure mangés aux mythes. S'enfonçant peu à peu dans les méandres de la salle, Hermione découvrit au fur et à mesure de son avancée des objets intriguant, improbables, inimaginables et parfois même inquiétants. Il lui sembla passer des heures dans ce labyrinthe d'objets oubliés, mais sa quête se solda par la découverte de ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché sans vraiment le savoir. Posé dans son écrin d'émeraude, un magnifique loup – qu'Hermione data des années vingt – reposait paisiblement, au milieu des perles, des pierres et des plumes qui le décoraient avec simplicité et sobriété. D'un velours aussi noir que doux, le masque semblait être fait pour elle. Quand elle le porta jusqu'à son visage, Hermione sentit les plumes lui chatouiller les joues, et entendit les perles teinter tout autour du masque. Il était magnifique, songea-t-elle avec délice. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps un si bel objet tel que celui-ci pouvait reposer ici sans être jamais retrouvé, puis réalisa que peut être, la Salle l'avait guidée jusqu'ici pour qu'elle trouve son bonheur.

Elle ne sut comment elle s'y prit, mais Hermione retrouva son chemin sans encombre, et réalisa qu'elle n'avait passé qu'une petite heure dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle repartit comme elle était venue : discrètement. Elle regagna la salle commune et se recoucha paisiblement, serrant dans sa main le masque qui assurerait son anonymat lors du soir d'Halloween.

Quand minuit sonna, dans la grande horloge invisible du château, Hermione abaissa son loup de plume et de pierres sombres sur ses yeux savamment maquillés. Son teint de pêche faisait ressortir le carmin de ses lèvres, tandis que ses cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche encadraient son visage de quelques mèches rebelles. Pour seule tenue, une robe noire plissée, au dessus du genou, et des escarpins volés à Ginny quand elle avait le dos tourné. Absolument rien ne laissait paraître qu'Hermione Granger se cachait derrière ce déguisement.

—Pile à l'heure, murmura une voix traînante derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna et fit face à un Drago en costume sombre, et dont la chemise immaculée n'était pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut. Son visage pâle était lui aussi caché derrière un masque sobre et dénué de toute fioriture qui avait cependant le mérite de faire ressortir l'argent de ses yeux froids et calculateurs. Yeux qui scrutaient attentivement, à cet instant précis, la tenue qu'Hermione avait choisi de porter. Un petit sourire appréciateur vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il lui fit un signe de la tête en direction des cachots, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers les bas fonds de Poudlard. Gentleman – ou peut être lâche – qu'il était, Drago laissa Hermione passer devant lui. Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, celle-ci se contenta d'aller tout droit, d'une démarche qu'elle espérait sereine.

—Tu as peur, Granger ? murmura Malefoy contre son lobe.

Hermione se sentit frissonner, lorsque le souffle chaud de Malefoy vint heurter son oreille. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarda de haut en bas, avant d'hausser les épaules d'un air décontracté et de déclarer d'une voix neutre :

—Peur de quoi ?

—De t'amuser.

—Aucun risque.

Malefoy parut satisfait de sa réponse, car il se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire en coin, et de la faire pénétrer la première dans la salle commune des Serpentard dont l'entrée n'était en réalité qu'un mur complètement nu. Elle l'avait entendu chuchoter un mot de passe qu'elle aurait bien été incapable de répéter, et se retrouva bien vite dans ce qui semblait être une soirée de débauche. La salle commune des Serpentard était une grande pièce circulaire, plongée dans l'obscurité. De part et d'autre, des sorts lumineux fusaient dans les airs afin de reproduire l'ambiance d'une discothèque, et une piste de danse avait été aménagée au centre. Hermione devina que des fauteuils se tenaient autrefois là, mais ils avaient été repoussés contre les murs pour optimiser l'espace. La musique faisait battre le sang d'Hermione au rythme des batteries, tandis que la fumée qui émanait des cigarettes lui brûlait les yeux. Clignant des paupières à plusieurs reprises, Hermione eut besoin de quelques secondes pour s'accommoder à ce nouvel environnement.

—Déçue ? demanda Malefoy en frôlant le dos de la Gryffondor du bout des doigts pour l'entraîner dans le fond de la pièce.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, et de toute façon, la musique était si forte qu'elle était certaine que Malefoy n'aurait rien entendu. Elle se laissa emporter par la main de Malefoy qui était à présent posée fermement sur son dos et traversa la piste de danse en évitant autant que possible de bousculer qui que ce soit. Tout le monde portait des masques, du plus farfelu au plus sobre, en passant par le plus chic et le plus couteux. La piste de danse était bondée, et Hermione était prête à parier qu'elle n'était pas uniquement remplie de Serpentard. Elle aurait juré avoir aperçu la chevelure sombre de Padma Patil, dont le visage était dissimulé sous un masque oriental.

Sous les yeux observateurs d'Hermione, la débauche semblait prendre vie. Dans un coin, un garçon était confortablement installé sur un canapé, tandis que deux filles dansaient lascivement sous ses yeux embués. Plus loin, une fille avait remonté sa robe jusqu'à ce que la dentelle de ses bas soit visible et se frottait à la manière d'une féline contre une de ses amies. Hermione croisa un garçon dont le nez était couvert de poudre blanche, et un autre qui émiettait de l'herbe entre ses doigts experts. Il y avait une fille qui vomissait lamentablement un trop plein d'alcool sous le regard moqueur et dédaigneux de ses copines, et une autre qui se faisait peloter par deux garçons à la fois. Hermione sentit son estomac se tordre : comment pouvait-on avoir si peu de dignité ? Elle détourna les yeux de cet inquiétant spectacle et se concentra à nouveau sur Drago.

Malgré sa volonté de se cacher – pour se laisser aller au pêcher aveugle sans doute – de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers Drago. Sa chevelure blonde était facilement reconnaissable et elle ne douta pas que tous les Serpentard avaient reconnu leur camarade. Il ne leur prêta aucune attention cependant, mais Hermione sentit de nombreux regards se fixer sur elle, et quelques filles demander « C'est la première fois que Drago a une cavalière. Mais qui est-elle ? ».

Quand enfin, Drago retira sa main du dos d'Hermione, ils étaient arrivés devant un bar tenu par un garçon aux cheveux clairs qui portait un masque de polichinelle. La musique était bien moins forte à cet endroit de la pièce, et de nombreux étudiants s'étaient réunis autour du comptoir pour commander un verre et parler entre deux notes de musique.

—Alors, Granger, tu as compris tout l'intérêt du masque ? murmura Drago en lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

Hermione porta instinctivement ses doigts aux plumes qui ornaient son loup. Cette sensation si délectable qui se propageait en elle, elle avait un goût de sucre, un goût d'interdit. C'était le goût de la liberté. La liberté de faire ce qu'elle voulait sans que jamais personne ne sache ce qui se cachait sous ce masque. Personne ne l'avait reconnue et de toute façon, qui pouvait bien penser que Drago Malefoy avait invité Hermione Granger à une soirée dans les quartiers de Salazar ? Si on lui avait dit, elle-même n'y aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant… Pourtant Drago l'avait bel et bien invitée, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il l'avait fait venir ici, dans son antre, et s'était montré calme et agréable, joueur, mais pas blessant. C'en était si déstabilisant qu'Hermione craignait qu'il ne retourne sa veste et change finalement d'avis.

—Pourquoi tu m'as invitée ? demanda-t-elle finalement, d'une voix douce.

—Tu m'as dis que tu voulais t'amuser.

—Mais je suis Hermione Gr…

—Non, pas ce soir. Ce soir, tu es une inconnue aux yeux de tous, rétorqua Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors dis-moi merci, et amuse toi, jeune Inconnue.

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il l'invita à s'approcher du bar où Zabini, Goyle et Crabe en étaient déjà à leur troisième verre. Hermione les aurait reconnus entre mille. Accoudés au comptoir, ils interrompirent leur conversation à l'instant même où leur regard tomba sur Drago. Quand ils virent qu'il était accompagné, Hermione vit leur visage se décomposer. Crabbe et Goyle avaient l'air plus niais que jamais, tandis que Blaise – qui accusait mieux la surprise – afficha rapidement un petit sourire amusé.

—Tiens donc, Drago, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu serais accompagné.

—Ca s'est fait au dernier moment, répondit Drago en commandant deux whiskies pur feu à l'élève qui s'était improvisé barman pour la soirée, un dénommé Ben.

Hermione sentit le regard de Blaise glisser sur elle, de son masque à ses escarpins, il passa tout en revue. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'écarte lentement pour laisser deux places à son ami et à Hermione. Malefoy lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, avant de s'emparer des deux verres qu'on venait de lui servir. Il en tendit un à Hermione et avala le sien en une seule gorgée. Hermione, quant à elle, regarda le verre une longue seconde avant de le prendre d'une main qu'elle aurait voulue plus ferme. Tremblant légèrement, elle regarda d'un œil inquiet le liquide ambré qui gisait au fond du verre. Puis, sans se poser la moindre question – parce que c'aurait été une erreur – elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et avala son contenu en une seule fois. Le whisky lui brûla la gorge et si la fumée n'avait pas déjà eut raison de ses yeux, ils se seraient sûrement remplis de larmes. Elle reposa le verre sur le comptoir, elle entendit Crabbe demander de sa voix rauque et bourrue :

—C'est qui celle là ? L'est pas de chez nous.

—Je l'ai invitée, répondit Malefoy d'une voix posée.

—C'est qui ? insista Goyle.

Drago reposa son verre avec douceur sur le comptoir et s'approcha doucement mais sûrement de Goyle. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Drago posa une main sur le nœud de cravate de Goyle qu'il empoigna avec force avant de grogner entre ses dents :

—J'ignorai que je devais te rendre des comptes.

Il avait parlé si bas qu'Hermione n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris. Face à Drago, Goyle avait baissé les yeux et semblait acquiescer timidement, tandis que Crabbe regardait ailleurs, évitant à tout prix que le courroux de Drago ne s'abatte sur lui aussi. A côté d'Hermione, Blaise venait de commander une autre tournée « pour détendre l'atmosphère ». Il lui tendit un nouveau verre, qu'elle saisit avec une main plus assurée que la fois précédente. Encore une fois, l'alcool ne fit pas long feu dans son verre, et bientôt, il fut à nouveau vide. Drago était toujours occupé à remettre Goyle à sa place quand Zabini lui tendit une main et lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

—Elle danse, la belle inconnue ?

Hermione ne répondit pas – il aurait reconnu sa voix à coup sûr – et se contenta de poser sa main dans celle du sorcier et de se laisser entraîner sur la piste de danse, où une musique rock venait de laisser place à une mélodie plus langoureuse. Le plus naturellement du monde, Blaise posa sa large paume sur la hanche d'Hermione, tandis que son autre main s'emparait de celle de sa cavalière. Il attrapa ses doigts avec tant de fermeté qu'Hermione fut surprise de le voir aussi entreprenant. Elle se méprenait cependant, car Blaise n'avait pas l'intention de l'enfermer dans son étreinte, mais plutôt d'observer avec attention le bout de l'index noirci par l'encre d'Hermione.

—J'en étais sûr, murmura-t-il avec un sourire étincelant. J'ai reconnu tes cheveux et ton parfum.

Derrière son masque, Hermione se sentit rougir. Blaise Zabini avait reconnu son parfum ? C'était une nouvelle habitude qu'elle avait prise, mais ni Ron, ni Harry ne l'avaient remarqué. Quant à Blaise, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle n'en mettait pas au paravent, étant donné qu'ils ne se côtoyaient pas vraiment à l'époque où la vie avait encore un sens pour Hermione. Un petit sourire mystérieux se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle haussait les épaules avec nonchalance. Qui qu'elle fût ce soir là, elle ne voulait pas être Hermione Granger. Elle voulait demeurer la belle inconnue, celle qu'on regarde mais qu'on ne juge pas, parce qu'on ne la connait pas – ou ne la reconnait pas – parce qu'elle est avec Drago, et qu'il est le maître de ces lieux. Parce qu'elle intrigue, fascine, intimide, mais jamais ne répugne.

Blaise se contenta de lui adresser son plus beau sourire, ce sourire ravageur et si sûr de lui qui lui allait si bien, et il la fit tourbillonner de longues minutes sur la piste de danse. Hermione sentit de nombreux regard se poser sur elle, l'imprudente cavalière de Malefoy qui dansait avec un autre, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'en fichait parce que ce masque préservait son identité, et que personne – sauf Malefoy et Blaise – ne saurait jamais qu'une Gryffondor avait pénétré l'antre des Serpentard ce soir là. Quand la musique cessa, Blaise conserva un instant ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione. Il la fixait étrangement, ses yeux semblaient fiévreux, rendus brillants par l'alcool, songea Hermione. Cependant, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu s'extirper de cette étreinte, les lèvres de Blaise s'étaient rapprochées dangereusement de celles d'Hermione, au point de les frôler.

—Tu le regretterais, souffla Hermione avec un petit sourire en coins.

—J'en ai sacrément envie pourtant, rétorqua-t-il.

—Mais ce serait trop facile.

Et sur ces mots, elle déposa un baiser léger et rouge sur la joue glabre du Serpentard. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire sincère avant de laisser s'échapper cette louve bien mystérieux de son étreinte protectrice. Hermione lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le bar, où elle espérait épancher sa soif. Drago était en train de parler avec une jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune et dont la voix était plus que familière à Hermione : Pansy Parkinson. Elle était ravissante dans sa robe émeraude et son masque semblait avoir été taillé dans de la soie liquide, tant il paraissait doux et fluide. Quand Hermione s'approcha d'eux, Drago et Pansy se turent immédiatement. Etaient-ils en train de parler d'elle ? Pansy n'avait pas l'air content. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hermione avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre ce qui semblait être son cavalier.

Hermione s'approcha de Drago qui la regardait d'un œil calculateur. Son sourire en coin avait disparu, et ses yeux jusqu'alors amusés avaient perdu de leur brillant. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, et commanda un autre verre, un cocktail de rhum aux arômes fruités.

—On réserve généralement sa première danse à son cavalier, murmura Drago sans même la regarder.

Hermione avala une gorgée de son cocktail avant d'hausser les épaules et de répondre :

—J'ignorai que tu voulais danser.

—Habituellement, c'est ce que les gens font à ce genre de soirée.

—Serais-tu jaloux, Drago Malefoy ?

Drago renifla d'un air méprisant avant d'avaler cul-sec ce qui semblait être son quatrième verre. Il le reposa sur la table et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione avant de s'éloigner du comptoir, en direction d'un groupe de jeunes filles qui dansaient d'une façon particulièrement lascive. Hermione se plongea dans l'observation de son propre cocktail aux couleurs éclatantes. Si Drago avait l'intention de bouder toute la soirée, ce n'était pas ce que comptait faire Hermione. Après tout, il lui avait promis amusement et rires, et elle ne récoltait que ses remarques désobligeantes. Hermione avala la dernière gorgée de son cocktail. Elle se sentait légèrement euphorique, sans doute l'alcool y était pour quelque chose. Assise sur son tabouret, elle pivota légèrement pour pouvoir balayer la salle du regard. Drago n'était pas très loin, installé sur un confortable fauteuil de cuir vert, une charmante demoiselle sur ses genoux.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Malefoy quand celui-ci remarqua le regard dédaigneux d'Hermione. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et quand il les reposa sur elle, ses pupilles brillaient dangereusement : une lueur de défi s'était installée dans la prunelle de ses yeux ardoise. Il la mettait au défi, au défi de se rendre plus intéressante que cette pauvre fille sur ses genoux, au défi d'attirer l'attention de son cavalier, au défi de s'amuser, parce qu'elle était là pour ça non ? Hermione, enorgueillie par l'alcool, se sentit animer d'une force nouvelle. Elle se laissa glisser de son tabouret, et s'approcha d'un pas lent du fauteuil de Drago. Elle traversa la pièce, sans se soucier des regards intrigués qui s'étaient posés sur elle. Qui était-elle et que faisait-elle ? Quelques pas plus tard, Hermione se trouvait devant Drago, surplombant le garçon de sa silhouette longiligne, perchée sur ses talons hauts. Son regard méprisant ne fut pas soutenu par la fille qui ne se tortillait désormais plus. D'un signe de tête autoritaire mais silencieux, Hermione lui ordonna de disparaître de son champ de vision. Elle-même ne se reconnaissait plus. Drago, forcé de lever les yeux pour la regarder, affichait toujours un petit sourire amusé. Quand la fille eut enfin quitté les genoux du Serpentard, Hermione put s'approcher d'avantage de lui et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix douce :

—Je ne pensais pas que je m'ennuierai autant.

—Tu avais l'air de t'amuser avec Blaise.

—En effet, répondit Hermione en reculant légèrement. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais lui proposer une autre danse puisque mon cavalier n'est pas d'humeur.

Elle effleura du bout des doigts la joue de Drago. Celui-ci ferma les yeux une demi-seconde, peut être pour profiter de ce contact ou au contraire, par dégoût, mais lorsqu'elle retira sa main, il vint capturer son poignet d'un ses doigts fermes et puissants. Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin quand elle vit son cavalier se lever et tendre un bras galant en direction de la piste de danse.

Le couple se dirigea d'un pas princier jusqu'au centre de la piste. Encore une fois, les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, et Hermione devina que Drago n'était pas du genre à danser dans ces petites sauteries. Mais elle n'était pas assez sobre pour réaliser ce qui se passait réellement autour d'elle. L'alcool, pour l'instant supportable, lui donnait l'impression de flotter au dessus du sol, et ses escarpins, pourtant très hauts, ne lui faisaient plus mal. Cachée derrière son loup, et encouragée par l'alcool, Hermione se sentait terriblement apaisée, et d'humeur taquine. Quand Drago l'eut menée jusqu'au centre de la danse et que la musique se mit à résonner dans ses oreilles, elle se sentit planer. Le son assourdissant des basses faisait battre le sang dans ses tempes, et la main de Drago, fermement posée sur sa hanche, semblait être son seul soutien. C'était donc cela, l'ivresse ? Se laisser guider par les pas Ô combien précis de Drago, tourner sur soi-même et se sentir voler, fermer les yeux pour oublier que la vie est courte.

Est-ce que l'alcool et son traitement faisaient mauvais ménage ? Hermione ne se le demanda pas une seule seconde. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du. Mais c'était trop tard. Les deux whiskies, le cocktail, c'était trop, et en même temps pas assez. Pas assez pour la faire s'oublier complètement. Et ce regard que Drago lui lançait, si pénétrant, si envoutant.

Quand la musique cessa, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, et quand elle reprit, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

Il sembla à Hermione qu'ils dansaient depuis des heures quand enfin, Drago lui proposa d'aller boire un verre.

A bout de souffle, et la gorge sèche, Hermione accepta qu'il lui offre un énième verre de whisky, parce que c'était bon, frais et que ça brûlait la trachée au point d'oublier la soif.

—A la tienne, Jeune Inconnue, murmura Drago en levant son verre en direction d'Hermione.

Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de porter un toast. A qui ? A quoi ? A la vie ? Cette chienne insolente qui vous entraîne dans les sommets et vous lâche dans le vide ? Cette catin infidèle qui du jour au lendemain ne couche plus dans votre lit ? Hermione avala cul-sec ce verre de trop. Et son état d'ébriété de redoubler. Elle reposa le verre sur le comptoir et regarda Drago de ses yeux rendus vitreux par l'alcool. Son sourire mystérieux fleurit à nouveau sur ses lèvres maquillées de carmin, et elle demanda d'une voix basse :

—Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Drago Malefoy ?

—Et qu'as-tu fais de Granger ?

—Elle est morte.

—Pas encore, rétorqua-t-il avec un regard dur.

Hermione regarda le fond de son verre d'un air triste. Pas encore, mais ça n'aurait su tarder. Dans ces moments là – ceux où plus rien n'avait de sens – elle en voulait à la Terre entière. A Harry et Ron, qui ne comprenaient pas qu'elle avait besoin d'oublier la fatalité, à ses parents qui pleuraient sa mort avant même qu'elle n'arrive, à Drago Malefoy d'être le seul à la comprendre. Le seul, du moins, à ne pas l'empêcher de vivre comme elle le voulait. Il lui avait offert le choix, celui de s'amuser ou d'aller se coucher. Il ne lui avait pas dit « Non vraiment, avec ce que tu as Hermione, tu ferais mieux de te reposer ». Mais le repos ne recule pas la mort, pire encore, il ne fait qu'accélérer le temps. Hermione releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Drago.

—Tu n'es plus le même.

—Toi non plus.

Logique, quand tu nous tiens.

—Ca me rend vivante.

—Quoi ? demanda Drago avec curiosité.

—Tout ça.

Hermione fit un geste en direction de la piste de danse, où la fête battait son plein. Des couples s'étaient formés, et des rires éclataient de part et d'autre de la pièce. Hermione avait l'impression de vivre au travers de tous ces gens. La Terre continuait de tourner, et même après sa mort, il en serait ainsi. C'était effrayant. Terrifiant de savoir que rien ne changerait, elle se contenterait de disparaître et d'être oubliée. Parfois on citerait son nom, au détour d'une conversation, ou de temps en temps, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. On pleurerait sa mort mais la vie reprendrait son cours. Le temps, comme toujours, ferait son travail et jetterait sur les gens sa poudre d'amnésie. Celle qui adoucit l'humeur, qui apaise la douleur.

Hermione sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux, mais elle les ravala. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le temps et que ça ne changerait rien. Elle se contenta de lever deux doigts en direction de Ben, le barman, et de commander deux nouveaux whiskies.

La soirée fut sans doute la plus étrange qu'Hermione n'ait jamais vécu. A la fois salvatrice et destructrice, suspendue dans le temps, entre l'alcool et les cigarettes. Elle dansa jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds… Et même après celle, elle retira ses escarpins pour continuer durant des heures. Elle ne sut combien de partenaires elle eut cette soirée là, mais Drago venait régulièrement pour rappeler à quiconque avait osé l'oublier qu'elle était sa cavalière. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin quand Drago s'approcha d'elle, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Hermione, dont le chignon n'était plu qu'un énorme nœud au milieu de ses cheveux, avait les yeux brillants à cause de l'alcool et de l'euphorie. Elle tendit ses doigts oblongs pour s'emparer du bâton de nicotine qu'elle porta à ses lèvres avec délice. Elle n'avait jamais osé l'admettre – parce que c'était inconvenant – mais elle adorait fumer. Ginny et elle, adoraient fumer au Terrier, une fois la nuit tombée et les autres endormis. Drago, lui aussi sous l'emprise de l'alcool, la regarda avec amusement tirer sur la cigarette comme si sa vie en dépendait – c'était peut être le cas après tout.

—J'ignorai que tu fumais, Granger.

—Shhhhht, souffla Hermione en recrachant la fumée. Ce soir je ne suis plus Elle.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil joueur à Drago. Ils étaient tous les deux méconnaissables. L'ambiance de la fête déclinait au fur et à mesure que les gens partaient se coucher. Il ne restait plus qu'une douzaine d'étudiants dans la salle enfumée des Serpentard, et la musique était moins forte. Malgré tout, les deux dansaient d'une façon rendue lente par l'alcool, et se regardaient droit dans les yeux comme s'ils étaient le soutien l'un de l'autre. Autour d'eux, les murmures allaient bon train, et on se demandait qui était celle qui avait ainsi su faire tomber Malefoy sous son charme. Ce dernier avait sortit une seconde cigarette de son paquet de Lucky Strike mentholée – une marque moldue dans la bouche d'un Sang Pur, songea Hermione – et l'avait glissé entre ses dents, dévoilées par son sourire goguenard.

Quand les mégots furent écraser au fond d'un verre abandonné, Drago se procura une bouteille de champagne, Hermione ne sut vraiment où. Il s'approcha d'elle, avec deux coupes dans une main, la bouteille dans l'autre et lui intima de les tenir pendant qu'il servait. Le nectar d'étoile glissa sur la paroi lisse de la flûte à la façon d'un carillon – du moins c'était ce que les oreilles alcoolisées d'Hermione avait entendu. Drago prit sa coupe et la leva en direction d'Hermione.

—A celle que tu n'es plus.

—A celle que j'aurai pu être.

—A celle que tu seras.

—A celle qui va mourir.

Cela n'avait ni queue ni tête, mais cette dernière phrase acheva leur toast et tout deux portèrent les bulles à leurs lèvres avides, désireuses d'ivresse, toujours un peu plus. Leurs mots décousus étaient cependant compensés par leurs regards si complices qu'ils en étaient inquiétants. Hermione était sur le point d'en faire la remarque, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. L'alcool lui montait petit à petit à la tête, et elle se sentit faiblir. Elle ferma les yeux, pour mieux ancrer ses pieds dans le sol, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas fléchir, elle ne voulait pas sombrer. Un bref instant, elle se demanda l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, avant de réaliser qu'elle s'en foutait. Elle s'en foutait parce qu'elle avait la tête qui tournait et le ventre qui se révulsait. Elle s'en foutait parce qu'elle ne voyait plus rien, elle s'en foutait parce qu'elle se voyait mourir. Et cette nausée qui grandissait au creux de son estomac, était-ce l'alcool ? Ou bien tout simplement la mort ? Avant de s'évanouir complètement, Hermione eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Drago pousser un juron « Et merde ! », et après ça ? Le néant. Le néant et une odeur de menthe poivrée. Une odeur de Malefoy.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla allongée sur un canapé vert émeraude, cachée par d'énormes couettes de plumes. Il faisait chaud et c'était tellement agréable, sur sa peau grelottante. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et fut surprise de réaliser que la salle commune était terriblement silencieuse. A côté d'elle, assis dans un fauteuil près du feu, Drago regardait les flammes danser, un verre à la main, une cigarette dans l'autre. Il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il entendit Hermione s'agiter, il se tourna dans sa direction, et – Hermione l'aurait juré ! – un air rassuré balaya fugacement son visage.

—La prochaine fois, je te tue, grogna-t-il entre ses dents, avant de détourner le regard et de porter nerveusement sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

—Je suis déjà presque morte, répondit Hermione en s'enfonçant dans ses couvertures.

Drago soupira longuement avant de se pencher et prendre un gobelet qui trônait sur un plateau d'argent, sur une petite table basse. Le loup d'Hermione reposait tranquillement sur cette même table, et en dessous, ses escarpins. Il lui tendit le verre sans même la regarder.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione, suspecte.

—Un moyen de te faire crever plus vite.

Hermione se tut, surprise par les mots violents de Drago. Il avait l'air en colère, mais Hermione ne parvenait pas à en déterminer la cause. Elle se contenta de regarder le gobelet, et de le prendre avec précaution dans ses mains. Quand elle sentit l'odeur douceâtre qui s'en émanait, elle reconnut immédiatement son traitement.

—Où tu as trouvé ça ? demanda-t-elle, surprise, avant d'en avaler le contenu.

—Un elfe de maison me l'a apporté. Bordel, Granger, a quoi tu pensais ? J'ignorai que ton traitement contenait de la racine d'asphodèle.

—Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

—Tu es complètement stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? On ne mélange pas de l'alcool avec de l'asphodèle, tout le monde sait ça !

Hermione baissa les yeux. En effet, tout le monde savait ça. Elle savait ça.

—J'ai oublié…

—Tu as oublié ? s'étrangla Drago qui venait de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Miss Parfaite a oublié.

Il porta une main nerveuse à ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffa. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour se reprendre, avant d'inspirer une profonde bouffée d'air. Enfin, quand il sembla avoir retrouvé son calme, Drago se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il s'accroupit devant elle, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

—Tu as dix mois Granger. Dix putains de mois.

—Plus que neuf, répondit Hermione amèrement.

—Ce serait sacrément con de mourir maintenant.

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Drago grogna bruyamment et passa une fois encore une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il sentait l'alcool et le tabac, c'était âcre et sucré à la fois. Et cette odeur presqu'entêtante de menthe poivrée, c'était si apaisant qu'Hermione s'en serait abreuver jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

—Tu as raison. Fais ce que tu veux, je ne vais pas m'emmerder à jouer les nounous pour une fille à deux doigts de clamser.

Il avait l'air en colère. Non, il était en colère.

—Drago ?

—Quoi ?

Il avait presque crié. Il avait répondu instantanément sans même remarquer qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Quand il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, il sembla se radoucir. Malgré tout, il semblait méfiant, et surpris. Hermione n'ajouta rien, elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle voulait juste l'appeler par son prénom, elle ignorait pourquoi. Une simple envie fugace, comme ça. Son prénom avait roulé sur sa langue comme une sucrerie acidulée, et elle avait trouvé ça agréable. Un silence s'installa entre eux, et Drago s'assit sur la moquette, près du canapé, il posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir et ferma les yeux. Hermione en fit de même mais elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. Les minutes passèrent, et elle crut qu'il s'était endormi. Elle était sur le point de sombrer à son tour quand Drago prit la parole de sa voix basse et rauque.

—On pourrait continuer tu sais ?

—Hm ?

—A s'amuser.

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Drago non plus d'ailleurs.

—Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

—J'espérais que tu dirais ça.

Hermione devina qu'il souriait.

C'était un étrange pacte qu'ils venaient de signer là. Des mots, suspendus entre l'alcool et la fumée de cigarette de Drago, des promesses. Celles de s'amuser, de faire que ces derniers mois compteraient. Pour Hermione en tout cas. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais Drago semblait être la personne toute désignée. Celle avec qui elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait aucune limite. Parce que lui-même n'en avait pas, et qu'il ne lui en imposerait pas. Neuf mois, c'était le temps pour une femme d'arriver au terme de sa grossesse. Pour Hermione c'était le terme de sa vie. Quelle différence ?

* * *

><p><em>Vous l'aurez remarqué, mes chapitres s'agrandissent … Presque 10 000 mots pour celui-ci, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. C'est pour ça que j'angoisse à l'idée que vous décrochiez. Préférez-vous des chapitres plus courts que celui-ci ?<em>

_On assiste donc à un rapprochement de Drago et Hermione, n'oubliez pas que presque deux mois se sont passés depuis leur rencontre à Sainte Mangouste ! Les deux ont indéniablement changé, et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas que commenter est gratuit et que ça fait du bien au moral (avec ce temps pluvieux, c'est déprimant) !_

_Sur ce je vous dis à Mardi, et en attendant, portez vous bien._


	4. Novembre

_Surprise ! Je suis de retour plus tôt que prévu ! Parce que j'aime faire des surprises à mes lectrices quand elles se montrent aussi adorables, aussi généreuses en commentaires, et aussi parce qu'elles sont géniales et qu'elles méritent un cadeau de noël en avance ! Alors voilà, je sais que vous avez plus le temps le Samedi de lire, et comme j'ai pris un peu d'avance, je viens poster le chapitre 4 plus tôt que prévu ! Plus de 10 commentaires pour le dernier chapitre, je ne sais comment vous remercier !_

_**Madison2220** : Oui je l'ai déjà publié :O Je pensais qu'elle te plaisait pas et que du coup tu commentais pas ! Je suis contente de te revoir dans le coin en tout cas. Comme toujours ton commentaire me va droit au cœur, je suis rouge comme une pivoine derrière mon ordinateur ! Je sais très bien que les fictions qui se finissent mal ne sont pas au goût de tout le monde, et j'en suis désolée, mais l'intrigue est faite pour mal se finir, sans quoi elle ne serait pas cohérente. J'espère malgré tout que tu iras jusqu'au bout, parce que ça reste une histoire d'amour._

_**Pitoulou** : Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu, vraiment. Comme toujours ton commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir !_

_**Ptitcoeurfragile** : Voici la suite, plus rapide que prévu ! merci pour ton commentaire !_

_**Keloush** : aaah, merci de me donner ton avis ! et merci de me suivre dans l'aventure Dramionesque !_

_**Mia Jagger** : Quand une fiction est bonne, les chapitres sont toujours trop courts, mais comme je suis une grande débutante de l'écriture, j'aime avoir vos avis ! Merci d'avoir pris ce temps._

_**DreamsWritters** : Je rougis devant tant de compliments ! Merci à vous tous de commenter, sans quoi je ne serais pas certaine d'être aussi motivée. A très vite j'espère !_

_**Lady von Books** : Aaaaah, tu n'est plus une Guest maintenant ! je suis ravie que la couleur de l'équinoxe t'a plu, et aussi enchantée que tu suives cette fiction là ! Je m'investis parce que j'ai des lectrices juste géniales ! J'ai vu que ton ordinateur te jouais des tours, alors bon courage._

_**Gratt'papier** : Aaaah, moi aussi je suis une dévoreuse de bouquins. Mais comme toujours, encore faut-il que le livre soit bon, sans quoi je ne dépasse pas les premières pages ! Merci de commenter, ça me va droit au cœur, c'est adorable. A très vite !_

_**Azur4** : Merci c'est vraiment gentil d'avoir pris le temps de donner ton avis !_

_**LadyCocoMalefoy** : La dignité, ça cause la chute de beaucoup hm ? Mais Hermione sans dignité, ce ne serait pas Hermione ! Vive Drago, et vive la République ahah. Merci d'avoir commenté tous les chapitres, j'espère qu'on se verra régulièrement au détour de la fic !_

_**Karine** : Merci de me donner ton avis, c'est adorable, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Six kilos. C'était ce qu'avait perdu Hermione en deux mois. Elle ne s'en était d'abord pas rendu compte, mais petit à petit, ses jupes s'étaient élargies, et ses chemisiers agrandis. Ca s'était fait avec le temps, au fil des jours. Pourtant, Hermione mangeait. Suffisamment pour ne pas maigrir, mais pas assez pour grossir. Malheureusement, son traitement lui donnait une nausée quotidienne, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle ne supporte pas son déjeuner, au point de le rejeter en milieu d'après-midi. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait maigri, et ce n'est qu'un beau matin de novembre qu'elle réalisa à quel point.<p>

—Hermione ?

C'était Ginny. Elle était entrée dans le dortoir qu'Hermione partageait avec les autres filles de septième année, et caressait d'un air distrait le poil orangé de Pattenrond. Son regard trahissait une inquiétude latente, qui ne la quittait plus depuis l'annonce de la maladie d'Hermione. Celle-ci était occupée à enfiler ses bas, et ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle réalisa que Ginny attendait d'avoir son entière attention pour parler.

—Oui ?

—Tu… Tu t'es pesée dernièrement ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, se peser ? Pourquoi faire ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème de poids. De nature menue, Hermione avait toujours pu se laisser aller à manger ce qu'elle voulait sans jamais trop se soucier des effets que cela aurait sur la balance. Elle haussa les épaules.

—Pas récemment.

—On trouve que… Enfin, tu as beaucoup maigri Hermione.

Un soupir las. Hermione se redressa et alla chercher la balance magique que Lavande cachait sous son lit. C'était un bel objet, qui avait l'air ancien, mais que Lavande ne sortait que de temps en temps, bien souvent au moment de Noël ou de Pâques, après qu'elle eut ingurgité une quantité phénoménale de chocolats. Hermione monta dessus, et attendit que les chiffres s'affichent magiquement au dessus d'elle. Quarante sept kilos. Elle en avait perdu six en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Horrifiée, Hermione porta ses mains à son ventre : il lui semblait n'avoir plus que la peau sur les os.

—Quarante sept ce n'est pas trop maigre non plus, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

—Non, mais perdre six kilos en deux mois c'est assez problématique, surtout pour une fille qui ne fait pas de régime particulier. Tu devrais consulter Pomfresh, ajouta Ginny d'une voix confiante. Elle a peut être un remède contre les vomissements.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit de ses nausées, mais Ginny, toute amie attentive qu'elle était, l'avait deviné d'elle-même. Hermione enfila son pull – devenu trop grand – aux couleurs de sa maison et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie.

—Tu as raison, je me rends de ce pas à l'infirmerie.

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé toute seule ? Après tout, l'infirmière était là pour ça, et si elle pouvait soulager ses nausées, il était inutile de continuer à souffrir en silence. Hermione quitta le dortoir, Ginny sur ses talons, et quitta la salle commune encore déserte.

Au mois de novembre, tout le château frissonnait au rythme des courants d'air qui s'engouffraient en son cœur. Un froid glacial s'était installé au dehors, et la veille, ils s'étaient tous réveillés au milieu d'un champ immaculé : la neige avait recouvert en silence toute l'herbe verdoyante d'un manteau blanc uniquement souillé par les traces de pas géantes de Hagrid. A présent, des feus de cheminée ronronnaient dans chaque âtre, et il faisait bon se retrouver auprès du feu avec une tasse de chocolat brûlant entre les mains. Hermione resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules, et traversa le château sans un bruit. Celui-ci semblait encore somnoler sous sa couverture verglacée, peu désireux de se réveiller en ce samedi matin automnal.

Hermione s'arrêta devant l'une des nombreuses fenêtres du château et s'autorisa à regarder l'immensité immaculée qui s'étendait sous ses yeux émerveillés. La neige était vraiment quelque chose de magnifique, innocente, douce, virginale et pourtant si froide, si austère. L'envie balançait entre se rouler dedans avec délice ou ne pas entacher ce décor féérique. C'était apaisant et tellement tranquille qu'Hermione, songeuse, n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui arrivaient derrière elle.

—On rêvasse Granger ?

Malefoy se tenait là, les poings enfoncés dans les poches. Il frissonnait. Cette saleté de vent qui s'engouffrait dans les couloirs l'agaçait, il en avait assez d'entendre Pansy se plaindre de ses gerçures, sans parler de Goyle qui passait son temps à éternuer. C'était si épuisant de l'entendre renifler sans arrêt que Drago s'était vu lui proposer – avec tout le mépris du monde – de lui apporter un remède de l'infirmerie pour qu'il cesse enfin de l'importuner. Il ne s'était pas attendu à croiser Granger. Depuis le soir d'Halloween, ils ne s'étaient que vaguement croisés en cours. La somme astronomique de devoirs que les professeurs leur donnaient chaque jour avait réduit Drago à passer la majeure partie de son temps à la bibliothèque, et puisque Granger ne semblait pas faire les siens, il ne l'avait jamais croisée entre deux étagères.

La soirée d'Halloween était un souvenir étrange dans la mémoire de Drago. Il y avait d'abord eut l'exaltation, celle d'inviter Granger à être sa cavalière sans que jamais personne ne découvre ce qu'il y avait sous son loup, puis l'amertume de la voir danser avec Blaise. La colère, quand Pansy lui avait dit de ne pas jouer au con, et puis l'enivrement, après plusieurs whiskies. Le rire, le goût de l'interdit, quand il avait dansé – peut être pour la première fois à ce genre de sauterie – avec elle. Son parfum si délicat, et le carmin de ses lèvres, si attractif, si fascinant. La haine enfin, celle de se sentir déposséder de toutes convictions, et puis la crainte, de la voir s'effondrer. Le soulagement, quand elle avait rouvert les yeux. Il avait l'impression que sa vie était à présent réduit à un paradoxe, pis encore, un oxymore, une clarté-obscure si saisissante qu'il ne parvenait à choisir. D'un côté, ce qu'il devait être, ce mangemort sans foi ni loi, de l'autre, ce qu'il voulait être. Celui qui avait promis, quelque part entre six et sept heures du matin, qu'ils pouvaient continuer à s'amuser.

Et elle était là. Sous ses yeux, cette promesse. Ses cheveux qui floutaient artistiquement les contours de son visage, ses grands yeux noisette – avaient-ils jamais été aussi grands ? – et ses lèvres démaquillées qui s'articulaient encore et toujours, dans ce sourire malicieux qu'elle avait volé il ne savait où.

—Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Malefoy ?

Ce fut à son tour de sourire, ce petit sourire en coin dont il jalousait le secret. Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance sans néanmoins cesser de la regarder. Ce pull paraissait bien grand pour elle, et Drago se demanda un instant s'il n'appartenait pas à Potter ou Weasley, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné.

—Je regarde à quel point tu t'habilles mal, Granger.

Ce sourire mystérieux, encore. Drago avait appris à le connaître, en quelques mois. C'était ce sourire qui disait qu'il y avait une raison, mais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas la partager avec lui. Il savait qu'il touchait juste, mais elle ne lui disait jamais pourquoi, alors il se contentait de la regarder sourire, bêtement. Il avait cette horriblement impression de se sentir stupide. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit différent avec elle ? Il n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à l'insulter, et à présent, il en était incapable. Peut être à cause de son sourire, ou de cette force qui émanait d'elle. Elle avait l'air si sûr d'elle et il voyait son propre ego s'effriter sous ses regards perçants. Inquiétant. Mais terriblement fascinant.

—Où allais-tu ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix douce.

—A l'infirmerie.

En temps normal il n'aurait pas répondu. Il se serait moqué, et serait parti. Mais il avait répondu, un peu par reflex, un peu par hasard. Elle n'avait pas semblé surprise, elle s'était contentée de sourire et de répondre qu'elle y allait aussi, justement. Et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, Drago s'était retrouvé à marcher à côté d'elle, à arpenter les couloirs paresseusement, jusqu'à atteindre la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, mais il avait sentit Granger frissonner, de temps à autre, alors ils avaient hâté le pas, d'un commun accord.

Pomfresh était installée derrière son bureau, elle était seule. Les lits de l'infirmerie étaient tous vides, et ce ne fut pas pour déplaire à Drago qui n'appréciait pas d'être vu ici, et encore moins pour quémander un médicament pour son petit camarade.

—En quoi puis-je vous aider, Mr. Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

Drago devina qu'il passait en premier, pour qu'elle puisse se débarrasser rapidement de lui et s'occuper des cas plus urgents – Granger était un cas plus urgent, à huit mois et demi de la mort, c'était forcément une urgence.

—Quelque chose contre les reniflements intempestifs, fit-il par dire d'une voix indifférente.

—C'est pour vous ?

—Non, pour Goyle, mais je ne supporte plus de l'entendre éternuer.

Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de l'infirmière qui tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau, aux murs du quel étaient suspendus des dizaines d'étagères, toutes surchargées de fioles et de flacons de tailles et formes diverses. Drago se retrouva à nouveau seul avec Hermione qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

—Tu es tellement attentionné envers tes amis, déclara-t-elle d'un air mélodramatique qui lui arracha un rictus.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre néanmoins, car Pomfresh était à nouveau là, une fiole de couleur verte à la main. Elle lui tendit.

—Trois fois par jour, pendant trois jours.

—J'espère que c'est infect, grogna Drago en prenant la fiole.

—C'est le cas, répondit l'infirmière en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous pouvez y aller, Mr. Malefoy.

Drago se sentit quelque peu humilié à être congédié de la sorte, mais il se contenta de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione et à quitter les lieux. Personne ne remarqua qu'il ne ferma pas la porte derrière lui, et ni Hermione ni Pomfresh ne réalisa qu'il était toujours là, derrière la porte, à prêter une oreille attentive à ce qui allait se dire. Non pas qu'il était inquiet pour Granger – Quelle idée ! – il était juste curieux de savoir pourquoi elle se rendait à l'infirmerie, elle qui n'y allait pourtant jamais.

—Vous prenez bien votre traitement, Miss Granger ?

—Oui, c'est justement le problème. Il me donne la nausée, et quand je mange…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais chacun sembla comprendre ce qui lui arrivait quand elle mangeait.

—J'ai perdu six kilos… Et si ça continue, je serais incapable de me rendre en cours.

—Il serait justement peut être judicieux de rentrer chez vos parents et de…

—Non, la coupa sèchement Hermione. Vous ne comprenez pas. Si je rentre chez mes parents, je dépérirai en deux mois, parce qu'ils ne me laisseront rien faire et que je mourrai d'ennui avant que la maladie ne m'emporte. Je dois rester ici, je veux juste quelque chose qui m'empêche de rejeter tout ce que j'avale.

Sa voix était autoritaire, et le respect qui habitait habituellement les paroles de Granger semblait s'être amoindri pour laisser place à une voix froide et despotique. Pomfresh n'ajouta rien, et Drago l'entendit aller fouiller dans ses fioles, puis revenir à petits pas pressés.

—Prenez ça tous les matins avant le petit déjeuner, mais je ne vous promets rien.

—Merci.

Drago, perdu dans ses pensées, ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'Hermione arrivait dans sa direction. En fait, il ne comprit son erreur que lorsqu'elle se trouva devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, mais une leur froide au fond de ses prunelles.

—On écoute aux portes, Malefoy ?

—J'ignorai que tu ne supportais pas ton traitement, fit-il d'un air détaché.

—Il faut croire que je ne suis pas assez forte.

Sa voix s'était brisée et ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes. Drago ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Deux minutes plus tôt, elle était forte et autoritaire, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et à présent, elle devenait une petite chose fragile. Mal à l'aise, Drago détourna les yeux un instant, mais quand il posa à nouveau ses pupilles d'acier sur Hermione, toute forme de faiblesse avait disparu de son visage. Elle s'était reprise en une fraction de seconde, et à présent ses yeux ne brillaient plus de larmes, son menton ne tremblait plus. Elle était à nouveau la Nouvelle Hermione Granger.

Ils avaient échangé un dernier regard, Drago avait cru un instant qu'elle était sur le point de lui demander quelque chose, mais elle n'avait rien fait, rien dit. Elle lui avait souri – mais qui était cette fille pour lui arracher un frisson rien qu'en souriant ? – et elle s'en était allée. Comme un papillon qui se pose sur votre épaule, mais le temps de tourner la tête, il est déjà parti. Drago l'avait regardé tourner à l'angle du couloir, et il avait compté jusqu'à dix avant de reprendre sa route. Il avait regagné la salle commune de Gryffondor, où Pansy lisait un magazine, tandis que Blaise terminait son devoir de potions.

—Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux de son parchemin.

—A l'infirmerie, grogna Drago en sortant la fiole que lui avait donnée Pomfresh de sa poche.

Crabbe et Goyle essayaient de faire une partie d'échec dans le fond de la salle commune. Essayaient, parce qu'ils étaient incapables d'anticiper les coups de l'autre, ce qui donnait l'impression que les pions avaient été placés là par hasard. Drago balança la fiole à la tête de Goyle à l'instant même où celui-ci éternuait – encore. Il fut si surpris qu'il oublia de mettre sa main devant la bouche, et une espèce de nuage de postillons vint percuter le visage de Crabbe de plein fouet. Répugnant, songea Drago en faisant la mou et en rejoignant Pansy sur le canapé.

—Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue le week end prochain, annonça-t-elle en faisant un signe en direction du panneau d'affichage. Rogue vient de l'accrocher.

Drago lança un petit coup d'œil en direction du tableau. Pré-au-lard, l'éternel village de sorciers, la seule attraction que Poudlard daignait leur offrir régulièrement. Drago haussa les épaules. Comme bien souvent, il s'était lassé des friandises de Honeyduke et des farces de chez Zonko. La Bièreaubeurre était devenue fade sur ses papilles accros au whisky quant à la beauté du village, elle s'était ternie avec le temps. Drago ignorait comment il parvenait à s'y ennuyer, mais c'était le cas.

—Je n'irai pas, finit-il par lâcher devant les yeux surpris de ses amis.

—Oh allez, Drago, ça te changera les idées, tenta de le convaincre Blaise.

—J'ai dis non.

Comme toujours, son ton autoritaire et sa sècheresse habituelle eurent raison de ceux qui avaient osé s'opposer à son choix. Pansy – qui ne s'effrayait plus de Drago depuis bien longtemps — ferma brusquement son magazine et soupira longuement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise qui s'était replongé dans sa lecture, l'air vexé, et dit de sa voix de cristal :

—Moi j'irai. J'en ai marre de rester enfermée dans ce château pourri.

Le weekend qui suivit, Drago ne daigna pas se lever. Il laissa Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle se préparer en silence, et ne se retourna pas quand ils fermèrent doucement la porte derrière eux. Il ne voulait pas aller à Pré-au-Lard : ce matin, il était de mauvaise humeur. Peut être parce qu'il était déçu que les autres y soient allés, alors qu'il avait décrété que lui restait ici. Peut être parce qu'il neigeait, encore. Peut être parce qu'il était maussade mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi. Il ne s'était levé qu'à onze heures du matin, et s'était hissé hors de la salle commune pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Pendant des années, son premier principe avait été : pas de bibliothèque un samedi. Mais à présent que les devoirs tombaient en masse dans son agenda, il avait revu ses idées à la baisse, si bien qu'il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne se rende dans l'antre de cette très chère Mrs. Pince. Les pieds trainants, il avait parcouru les couloirs déserts. Enfin, il était arrivé dans le hall d'entrée du château. Ce calme était si étrange et apaisant à la fois que Drago se demanda s'il ne préférait pas Poudlard comme cela. Pas de cri, pas de regard tourné vers lui à attendre qu'il ne se donne – encore – en spectacle. Seulement lui et l'odeur du parchemin vieilli. Et une odeur de sucre et de violette. Un parfum suave qui entête et enivre. Un parfum de Granger.

Il ne savait comment il l'avait reconnu, mais le fait était qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Quand elle était sortie de la Grande Salle, il était tombé nez à nez avec elle. Elle avait jeté sa cape de voyage sur ses épaules et avait enroulé une écharpe autour de son cou de cygne. Quand elle le vit, elle lui adressa un sourire étincelant. Et le ventre de Drago de se révulser devant ce spectacle. Comment faisait-elle pour être de bonne humeur constamment. Elle était malade, bordel, et pourtant elle souriait. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. Depuis Halloween, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé, mais à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, elle lui adressait un sourire, à lui. Lui qui autrefois lui arrachait des frissons de dégoût et des larmes de colère. Déroutant.

—Tu n'es pas à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

—Toi non plus, souffla Drago.

Elle haussa les épaules.

—J'avais des analyses à faire à l'infirmerie, mais je m'y rendais justement.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux.

—Potter et Weasley doivent t'attendre.

—Je ne pense pas. Je ne leur ai pas dis que je venais.

Drago lui adressa un regard interrogatif, mais elle se contenta de sourire. Encore ce putain de sourire mystérieux. Il lui ferait bouffer s'il le pouvait. Ses yeux glissèrent lentement vers les livres que Drago tenait sous son bras, et elle pencha doucement la tête pour pouvoir lire le titre, inscrit sur la tranche des ouvrages.

—Métamorphose, hm ? Le devoir n'est pas si difficile qu'il en a l'air.

—Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua Drago. Tu n'as rendu aucun devoir depuis la rentrée.

Un petit rire amusé.

—Tu tiens des comptes, Malefoy ? Je vais te laisser à ta Métamorphose, pendant que moi, je vais aller m'amuser à Pré-au-Lard, finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

—Je croyais que tu ne savais pas t'amuser.

—Il faut bien que j'apprenne, puisque tu ne tiens pas tes promesses.

Elle n'ajouta rien et tourna les talons. Sa cape virevoltante autour d'elle, ses cheveux ondulant sur ses épaules. Granger avait l'air d'une sauvageonne. Sans parler du fait qu'elle disait à présent tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Elle n'était plus la Miss Je-Sais-Tout insupportable d'antan. Drago sentit son estomac se serrer, quand elle franchit le seuil de la grande porte de chêne. Elle s'engouffra dans l'immensité blanche qui recouvrait le parc : transcendant. Et avant même que la porte ne se referme, avant que les pieds de Granger ne souillent la neige immaculée, Drago se tenait à ses côtés. Les livres avaient disparus, renvoyés sans ménagement dans les cachots de Serpentard. Pas de cape ni d'écharpe pour lui, rien que les frissons sur sa peau et le vent dans ses cheveux. Et Granger. Granger qui sourait. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il viendrait. Comment ? Il l'ignorait, mais elle avait toujours su, et lui s'était fait avoir, comme un débutant.

—Je tiens toujours mes promesses, articula-t-il froidement.

—Je sais.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait répondu. Elle savait, et ça rendait Drago malade. Parce qu'il était percé à jour et parce qu'elle le surprenait. Elle n'avait rien ajouté, et s'était contentée de se mettre en route. Ses chaussures faisaient crisser la neige, tandis que celles de Drago s'enfonçaient allègrement dedans, trempant ses chaussettes jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient complètement gelés.

Les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient bondées. Des élèves de Poudlard fourmillaient sur le sol verglacé à la recherche de cadeaux de noël, des sorciers de tout horizons passaient de boutiques en boutiques, eux aussi dans l'espoir de trouver le sapin idéal ou peut être pour boire un dernier verre avant de rentrer chez eux. Drago marchait aux côtés de Granger d'un pas lent, les poings enfouis dans les poches, regardant autour d'eux, sans savoir que penser. Des regards indiscrets se posaient parfois sur eux, après tout c'était un couple que les gens n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir, mais très vite, les badauds détournaient les yeux, témoins amnésiques de ce qui était en train de se produire sans que personne ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Ni Granger, ni Drago. Parce qu'il ne savait pas encore, qu'il s'était engagé sur un terrain glissant.

Ses yeux glissèrent furtivement sur Granger, qui avait resserré sa cape autour de ses épaules mais continuait à frissonner. Elle regardait avec délice les vitrines des boutiques déjà décorées de boules de noël et de guirlandes lumineuses. Une enfant, c'était ce qu'elle était, à cet instant précis. Drago ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en songeant qu'il s'agissait du dernier noël qu'elle vivrait. Comment se sentait-on quand on savait que c'était la dernière fois ? Il l'ignorait.

Toujours silencieux, Drago se laissa entraîner dans la Grand Rue du village, et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment s'était arrivé, il franchit le seuil d'une papèterie magique, précédé par Granger. Celle-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers le fond de la boutique, sans jeter un seul regard au vendeur qui était déjà occupé à conseiller une vieille dame. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un large étalage de plumes, de toutes sortes. De la plume peu couteuse aux couleurs ternes à celle, de luxe, aux nuances flamboyantes.

Bientôt, Granger jeta son dévolu sur une magnifique plume de paon aux couleurs chatoyantes.

—Magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

Drago n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de prendre une plume hors de prix, pour écrire des cours qui finiraient de toute façon au fin fond d'une malle, oubliés par le temps. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il vit alors Granger enfoncer sa main dans une poche, puis dans l'autre, et soupirer bruyamment.

—J'ai oublié mon porte monnaie, dit-elle, déçue.

Drago la regarda un instant avant de réaliser avec horreur que lui non plus n'avait pas un sous. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas prévu de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard et encore moins de faire les boutiques avec Granger. Il la regarda faire tournoyer la plume entre ses doigts, et se surprit à penser qu'il n'aimait pas la voir aussi déçue. Il était sur le point de lui proposer de retourner à Poudlard récupérer de l'argent, quand une lueur de défit traversa les pupilles de la Gryffondor. Sa moue déçue avait laissé place à son sempiternel sourire mystérieux.

Il ne sut comment, mais Drago comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Elle caressait la plume de ses doigts fins, ses ongles légèrement bleuis par le froid, et jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques en direction du vendeur, occupé à conseiller des clients.

—N'y pense même pas, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Et le sourire de Granger de s'accentuer. Elle s'approcha légèrement, jusqu'à ce que sa cape vienne frôler l'avant bras de Drago, et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles rieuses étaient animées par l'adrénaline déjà que trop présente.

—Tu n'es qu'un froussard, claironna-t-elle.

—Non, je suis un Malefoy, répliqua Drago avec dédain. Et j'ai assez d'argent pour ne pas m'abaisser à voler une plume dans un magasin.

—Shhhhhhht, lui intima-t-elle.

Elle avait l'œil sévère, et jetait des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elle, afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendu. Son regard s'était fait dur et son sourire s'était évanoui. Drago sentit sa bonne humeur disparaître en même temps que celle de Granger. Cette fille était cinglée. Voler dans une boutique de Pré-au-Lard ? Et puis quoi encore ? Kidnapper un hibou à la poste ? Drago se demanda si le traitement de Granger n'était pas un trop dosé : il aurait mis sa main à couper que jamais elle n'aurait commis un vol avant d'apprendre qu'elle était malade.

—Je vais chercher de l'argent et t'acheter cette putain de plume s'il le faut, mais il est hors de question que je vole quoi que ce soit.

—Je ne veux pas l'acheter.

—Alors sortons d'ici, tu es en train de devenir complètement folle.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil discret vers le comptoir, pour s'assurer que personne n'avait écouté leur petite conversation, et empoigna le poignet d'Hermione qu'il tira jusqu'à l'extérieur. Une fois encore, le froid vint lui gifler le visage et il sentit son nez se geler en moins d'une seconde. Soupirant et regrettant de ne pas avoir de quoi s'acheter un café bien chaud, il se tourna vers Granger. Granger qui avait l'air mutin. Granger qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Granger, enfin, qui tenait la superbe plume de paon entre ses doigts conquérants. Granger, cette voleuse.

—Tu te fous de moi ? vociféra Drago, les yeux exorbités par la colère.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Elle approcha la plume du visage de Drago et la fit glisser lentement le long de son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres. Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps, tandis qu'il réfrénait l'envie de lui crier dessus toutes les insultes qui pouvaient bien faire partie de son vocabulaire.

—Je croyais t'avoir dit non.

On aurait dit un adulte s'adressant à un enfant capricieux.

—Et moi je croyais qu'on allait s'amuser.

—Voler ce n'est pas s'amuser.

—Non, s'amuser c'est braver l'interdit.

Drago passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds déjà en bataille, et se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise de la plume qui lui chatouillait à présent le menton. Il s'empara fermement du bras d'Hermione et planta son regard d'acier dans celui espiègle de Granger. Elle voulait jouer à la plus maligne, elle voulait le faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle avait réussi. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres pâles de Drago tandis qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille :

—Si c'est de l'adrénaline que tu veux, ce n'est pas en voler une plume minable que tu vas sentir l'exaltation.

Et Granger de sourire à nouveau. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage, tandis que ses lèvres rougies s'étiraient en un sourire dévoilant ses dents étincelantes. Elle le défiait. Il ne savait comment, mais elle parvenait à chaque fois à le convaincre que ça en valait la peine. Sa nature conquérante et son envie permanente de l'emporter eurent raison de Drago.

— Suis-moi, j'ai une meilleure idée.

Ils se remirent en route, et Drago l'emmena au travers des ruelles pour s'enfoncer dans celles, plus sombres, qui bordaient le village. La foule se faisait plus rare et bientôt, ils ne croisèrent plus sur leur chemin que des commerçants au bord de l'ennui et deux sorcières borgnes qui se dirigeaient à tâtons vers la tête de Sanglier, le second pub de Pré-au-Lard. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique joaillerie que Drago connaissait de nom, Blaise lui en avait parlé un jour et il n'avait jusque là pas eut l'occasion de s'y rendre. C'était le moment.

—Voler une plume était à la portée d'un gosse de quatre ans. Mais une bague…

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent quand elle comprit où il voulait en venir, et Drago aurait juré sentir le cœur de la Gryffondor battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. L'adrénaline était de retour dans le corps malade de Granger, et il se targuait d'être à l'origine de ce relent de vie. Elle ne dit rien cependant et se contenta de passer un bras autour de celui de Drago, et de franchir la porte de la boutique aux merveilles.

Derrière le comptoir, le joaillier, un homme gras d'un certain âge, était occupé à regarder avec une loupe magique un diamant d'une taille plus que correcte. Quand il les vit entrer, il reposa sa lunette et leur adressa un sourire mièvre – de ceux qu'on offre à un pigeon avant de le farcir et de le servir à dîner. Drago s'approcha d'un pas conquérant du comptoir, Granger toujours suspendue à son bras, et jeta un coup d'œil à la vitrine qui exposait les bijoux d'or blanc.

—Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous, jeunes gens ? demanda le vendeur d'une voix plus fluette que Drago ne s'y était attendu.

—Une bague pour ma fiancée, minauda Drago de sa voix la plus séduisante.

Il sentit Granger sursauter à côté de lui, mais elle eut le bon sens de ne rien dire, et se contenta d'afficher un sourire béat, caractéristique de ces filles complètements vénales qui épousent des hommes pour leur porte monnaie plus que pour leur présence d'esprit. Le joaillier adressa ses plus sincères félicitations au jeune couple – qui n'en était pas un – et ouvrit sous leurs yeux attentifs la vitrine qui renfermait les précieux bijoux. D'un doigt expert, Drago pointa une jolie bague, très sobre, ornée seulement d'un saphir rond, discret et original.

—Très bon choix, est-ce que Madame souhaite l'essayer ?

Hermione tendit une main et Drago passa la bague autour de son annulaire droit. La pierre brilla au fond des prunelles mordorées de la Gryffondor, et un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres bleuies. Quand elle retira l'objet, elle se contenta de demander sa voix la plus innocente :

—Existe-t-elle avec un rubis ?

—Mais certainement, je dois avoir ça dans l'arrière boutique, si vous vouliez bien attendre…

Drago eut un sourire poli tandis qu'Hermione déposait la bague sur le comptoir. Sans doute le prix exorbitant de l'objet avait fait oublier au vendeur toute suspicion, car il se contenta de tourner les talons et de gagner son coffre fort où la bague quémandée par Hermione attendait patiemment qu'on la sorte de son écrin de velours. Drago n'attendit pas plus de temps, il s'empara de la bague, et tourna les talons. Lui qui pensait faire plaisir à Granger réalisa à quel point l'adrénaline qui courait à présent dans ses propres veines le faisait se sentir vivant.

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu, cependant. Quand il franchit le seuil de la porte, Drago déclencha une alarme magique qu'il n'avait pas détectée. Le bruit strident alerta le vendeur qui leva les yeux de son carnet de comptes pour les poser sur le voleur. A côté de lui, Hermione se retenait à grande peine de rire, et sans doute aurait-il lui aussi rit s'il n'avait pas craint que cela ne remonte aux oreilles de son père. Terrifié par ce qui allait suivre, Drago resta complètement immobile, regardant le vendeur contourner avec difficulté le comptoir. Granger quant à elle, avait gardé les pieds sur terre. Elle s'empara de la main de Drago et l'entraîna dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

Quand il eut recouvert ses esprits, Drago resserra sa main autour de celle – si chaude – de Granger, et ce fut lui qui la guida au travers du dédalle enneigé du village. Ils croisèrent de nombreuses têtes connues, tous les regardaient avec des yeux ahuris, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Derrière eux, le gros joailler poussait des cris de rage :

—Aux voleurs ! Arrêtez les !

Mais personne ne se mit en travers de leur chemin, si bien qu'après avoir couru trois minutes, ils avaient semé le commerçant, et cinq minutes après, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une allée sombre, dans la quelle la neige n'avait pas encore était souillée. Granger s'appuya contre un mur, à bout de souffle et complètement hilare. Elle riait tellement qu'elle dut se tenir les côtes pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Drago la regarda d'un air méfiant, avant de se laisser lui aussi emporter par l'euphorie et le rire contagieux de la Gryffondor.

Combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'ils ne recouvrent leur sérieux ? Drago n'aurait su le dire, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant rit. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais autant rit de sa vie. Son enfance s'était toujours déroulée dans la retenue et la décence, quant à ses amis, leurs blagues ne décrochaient jamais guère qu'un sourire à Drago.

Il se calma le premier. Peut être parce que le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui n'était pas drôle, juste beau. Granger avait les joues roses d'avoir trop couru et les yeux brillants d'avoir trop rit. Son souffle toujours haletant lui donnait l'air plus vivant que jamais, quant à ses cheveux… Ils étaient habités d'un millions de petits flocons blancs : il s'était remit à neiger et Drago ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il tenait toujours entre ses doigts l'anneau qu'il avait volé au bijoutier, et le regarda longuement. C'était un bel objet, songea-t-il. Granger avait cessé de rire et regardait elle aussi la bague avec un petit sourire.

—Malefoy, le bandit de Pré-au-Lard. On est de piètres Bonnie et Clyde.

—Bonnie et qui ?

—Laisse tomber.

Drago lui adressa un regard interrogateur, au quel elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il avait remarqué cette façon qu'elle avait de ne pas répondre à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait. Comme si c'aurait été perdre du temps, comme si elle ne voulait pas s'embêter à répondre à quelque chose qui, à ses yeux, n'en valait pas la peine. Drago abandonna l'idée d'avoir de plus amples explications sur cette Bonnie et ce Clyde, et laissa ses yeux retomber sur la bague qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Après de longues secondes de silences, il vit Granger tendre la main sous son nez et attendre patiemment qu'il ne lui glisse l'anneau.

—Je pensais l'offrir à Pansy, dit Drago avec un petit sourire méprisant.

—Parkinson ? Elle ne mériterait même pas une bague rouillée.

—Tu ne la connais pas.

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Sa remarque sur Pansy avait refroidi Drago qui ne permettait pas que l'on critique sa meilleure amie. Lui-même se gardait bien de parler de Potter et Weasley et ce n'était pas parce que Granger était à l'article de la mort qu'il l'autoriserait à parler ainsi de Pansy. Drago glissa la bague dans sa poche.

Un silence s'abattit entre les deux apprentis voleurs. Granger se frictionnait les mains avec douceur, dans l'unique espoir de les réchauffer, tout en regardant la neige qui recommencer à tomber à gros flocons. Drago, quant à lui, frissonnait de tout son corps, et regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir plus qu'un pull de laine sur le dos. Les mains dans les poches, il regardait dans la même direction que Granger, l'air complètement absent. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il ne comprenait pas ce plaisir qu'il avait à être en sa compagnie, ni cette envie quasi irrépressible de la voir régulièrement. C'était complètement fou. Granger était tombée malade et voilà qu'il se voyait attribuer le rôle de plaisantin, pour faire rire la pauvre mourante. C'était tellement inattendu de sa part. Et pourtant, il ne trouvait aucune raison valable d'arrêter. Parce qu'il se sentait terriblement vivant. Il suffisait qu'elle lui offre son magnifique sourire pour qu'il se sente pousser des ailes. Lui, le mangemort. Lui qui était destiné à de grands et bien sombres desseins, lui qui devrait se ranger aux côtés du Lord quand la guerre éclaterait. Lui dont l'avant-bras était entravé d'une tête de mort à l'encre si noire qu'elle en paraissait douloureuse. Il détestait l'idée qu'il devrait se battre, contre son grès, mais pour son père. Comme un étau d'acier qui se resserrait autour de son cœur, comme une tige épineuse qui écorchait ses poumons. Alors voilà ce qu'était Granger. Elle était cette bouffée d'oxygène, cette escapade incongrue à la quelle on ne s'attend pas, mais qu'on n'oublie pas non plus. Elle était cette joie de vivre qui manquait à Drago, lui qui dans le noir ne pensait qu'à la guerre.

Déstabilisant. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Après de longues minutes d'immobilité totale, Granger fit quelques pas, sans doute pour se dégourdir les jambes. Drago tourna la tête pour la regarder à l'instant même où elle posait sa chaussure sur une plaque de verglas. Ses reflex d'attrapeur, ou peut être son bon sens, eurent raison de lui, et avant même que Granger ne perde réellement l'équilibre, il avait enserré sa taille d'un bras et attrapé son poigné d'une main. Il était sur le point de faire une remarque cinglante sur l'équilibre précaire des Gryffondor, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Granger avait posé ses lèvres gelées et frissonnantes sur celles, plus chaudes et interdites, de Drago. C'était un contact si doux que Drago ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'on aurait pu qualifier cela d'un baiser. Les mains de Granger montèrent simplement jusqu'à son cou et s'y accrochèrent avec tant de force qu'il ne put que resserrer sa propre étreinte autour de sa taille de guêpe. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, la langue de Drago vint à la rencontre de celle d'Hermione. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'emballa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, mais c'était à cet instant précis que son esprit était sorti de sa léthargie : il était en train d'embrasser Hermione Granger.

Ce fut elle qui rompit le baiser la première, et elle encore, qui retira ses mains de la nuque pâle de Drago. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire amusé – il avait pensé qu'elle aurait été gênée, mais il n'en était rien. Encore légèrement essoufflée, en se contenta d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches et de retourner à sa contemplation de la neige. Drago, quant à lui, était troublé, en colère, intrigué, fasciné, haineux. Perdu. Il s'approcha d'elle, à nouveau, et planta son regard dans le sien.

—Pourquoi ?

Une supplique, soupirée entre deux regards interrogateurs.

—J'en avais envie.

—Tu te trompes sur moi Granger.

—Je ne crois pas.

Ils se défiaient du regard. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si les flocons autour d'eux étaient à présent suspendus dans l'air et attendait une réponse, une explication pour recommencer leur danse paresseuse dans la brise du vent. Granger regardait Drago de ce regard profond, si intense qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui comme s'il avait s'agit d'un de ses fichus bouquins. Il était en colère. Contre elle, de l'avoir embrassé. Contre lui-même, d'avoir apprécié l'instant. Contre le monde entier, de lui interdire ça. Ce baiser. Si doux et pourtant avec un goût amer. Parce qu'ils étaient différents sur bien trop de choses. Il était vivant et elle dépérissait. C'était un Serpentard et elle, un Lionne. Il était mangemort, et elle, Phénix. Il ne la méritait pas et elle ne méritait pas ça.

—Ne fais plus jamais ça.

Il avait grogné ça à contre cœur, parce qu'il aurait aimé par-dessus tout recommencer, juste pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas aussi bien que ce qu'il avait cru, de prime abord. Mais il savait que s'il y goutait à nouveau, il sombrerait dans l'addiction la plus insouciante. Et l'insouciance ne devait pas faire partie du vocabulaire d'un Malefoy. Calculateur, voilà ce qu'il devait être. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la chance, et encore moins pour le hasard. Il toisa Granger du coin de l'œil, et la vit hausser les épaules. Elle était si nonchalante. Comme si elle n'avait fait que suivre son envie du moment, et une fois assouvie, ce n'avait été qu'un souvenir pour elle, qui regardait déjà vers son avenir si restreint. Y-avait-il de la place pour les souvenirs et la mélancolie dans l'esprit malade de Granger ?

—C'était juste comme ça, répliqua-t-elle tranquillement.

Elle le prenait avec tant d'indifférence que Drago se trouva stupide d'en faire ainsi toute une histoire. Lui qui d'habitude aimer se jouer des filles, les embrasser pour mieux les oublier, voilà qu'il était l'arroseur arrosé. Elle l'avait embrassé comme ça, et c'était lui qui analysait la situation. Comme si ça avait la moindre importance… La moindre importance, songea Drago. Cette fille n'est rien, alors amuse toi, prends ce qu'i prendre, et dans huit mois, retour à la vie normale.

Cette idée lui noua l'estomac.

—Rentrons, finit-elle par lâcher, réalisant sans doute que Drago ne voulait pas en parler.

Ils étaient rentrés comme ils étaient venus. En silence et frissonnants. Quand ils étaient arrivés devant la grande porte d'entrée, Granger l'avait regardé quelques secondes, comme si elle avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose. Mais elle s'était tue, elle n'avait rien dit et Drago, encore trop préoccupé par ce qui venait de se produire, éprouva un certain soulagement en la voyant disparaitre au milieu de la foule d'élèves. Il fallait qu'il arrête de voir cette fille. Elle n'était plus Hermione Granger, du moins, plus celle qu'il avait connue. Et cette nouvelle Granger avait ce don de le déstabiliser, et de le fasciner. Trois semaines, songea-t-il. Trois semaines de cours et après, deux semaines de vacances sans la voir. C'est ce qu'il lui fallait pour oublier ce qu'ils avaient partagé. En janvier, se promit-il, je redeviendrai celui que j'ai toujours été, et elle ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Lors du voyage dans le Poudlard Express, qui les ramenait à Londres pour les vacances de Noël, Drago ne dit pas un mot. Blaise et Pansy s'en inquiétèrent, au début, mais il se contenta de leur lancer une œillade noire, juste assez intimidante pour les dissuader de demander quoi que ce soit. Il s'était sentit somnoler, et ne prit rien à manger. Il n'avait pas faim, de toute façon, et son esprit n'était tourné que vers une seule et même personne. Et ça le rongeait. Ça le bouffait de l'intérieur comme un animal féroce qui se nourrissait de ses entrailles. C'était si douloureux. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur ses maux, à tel point qu'il préférait ne rien dire. Pour oublier que Granger avait sur lui plus d'impact que jamais personne – à part son père – n'avait eut sur lui.

Quand le train se mit à ralentir, Drago fut le premier dans le couloir, trainant derrière lui sa large malle. Il s'approcha du wagon des septièmes années de Gryffondor, et se cacha dans l'ombre d'une porte coulissante, attendant patiemment que chacun sorte.

Granger fut la dernière à quitter le wagon, comme il s'y était attendu. Elle portait un jean foncé et un énorme pull de laine torsadée beige. Elle était aussi belle que simple, pensa Drago. Granger ne l'avait pas vu, aussi dut-il s'emparer de son bras pour la faire se retourner. Elle parut d'abord surprise, mais quand ses pupilles mordorées croisèrent celles d'acier de Drago, elle eut un petit sourire étrange. Drago aurait juré qu'elle paraissait rassurée.

—Tu reviendras ? se contenta-t-il de lancer.

—C'est ce qui est prévu, sourit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que la voix de Ron ne s'élève, à l'extérieur du train, demandant à Hermione ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer. Drago sentit la colère monter en lui, comme si seul le son de la voix de Weasley pouvait le faire entrer dans une rage folle. Il lui en voulait de passer Noël avec Hermione, il lui en voulait de vouloir écourter ces quelques instants avec elle. Il lui en voulait d'être ce qu'il état.

—Joyeux Noël, Granger.

—Ce n'est pas encore Noël, remarqua-t-elle.

—Je n'aurai pas l'occasion de te le souhaiter le jour même, rétorqua Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

—Ecris-moi.

Un défi, encore. Elle avait cette étincelle au fond des yeux qui ne le trompait pas.

—Autre chose à foutre que de t'écrire, Granger.

—Ecris-moi quand même.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue glabre de Drago et descendit du train, se jetant avec bonheur dans les bras de ses parents, tous les deux souriant tristement à leur fille. Leur unique fille. Celle qu'ils perdraient bientôt, mais dont ils devaient profiter jusqu'à la fin. Drago les jalousa quelques secondes, juste assez pour réaliser que Granger lui manquerait sans doute, pendant ces fêtes de fin d'année. Mais il ne dit rien, et se contenta d'aller à la rencontre de ses parents, qui l'attendaient patiemment.

* * *

><p><em>Ouiiii j'ai triché ! J'ai triché sur deux choses : 1) le début du chapitre est du point de vue d'Hermione alors que tout le reste est du point de vue de Drago et 2) j'empiète déjà sur le chapitre Décembre mais que voulez-vous je devais lancer la trame !<em>

_C'était donc un chapitre so dramione, avec un premier baiser qui, soyons clair, ne signifie absolument rien, je pense que vous l'aurez compris. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! La prochain sera donc sur noël et le nouvel an, et là, va y avoir du gaz dans l'air…_

_On se retrouve samedi prochain ! N'oubliez pas de commenter si le cœur vous en dit, vous êtes vraiment géniales, merci à toutes._


	5. Décembre

_Et oui, me revoilà, après une bien longue attente. Je suis impardonnable, mais j'ai une longue d'excuses très longue… J'ai enfin emménagé avec mon copain, et j'ai donc du attendre le retour d'internet, ensuite j'ai eu un accident de voiture, rien de grave, mais ça m'a assez secouée, je dois l'admettre, c'était en plus le jour d'un de mes deux concours blancs, donc bonjour l'angoisse ! Puis j'ai eu mon second concours blanc, ce qui m'a imposé un rythme assez soutenu, et enfin, les fêtes de fin d'année, les chocolats, les fêtes, les gueules de bois… Tout ça pour dire, pardon, et surtout BONNE ANNEE ! Je sais que certaines reprennent l'école demain, alors voici de quoi – je l'espère – vous remonter le moral !_

_**Karine** : Merci ! Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter :)_

_**LadyCocoMalefoy** : Ton commentaire est adorable, merci ! En effet leur relation est assez compliquée puisqu'interdite, mais aussi complètement niée par les deux protagonistes, il faut l'avouer ! Voici la suite, qui s'est faite attendre, j'en suis désolée !_

_**Ptitcoeurfragile** : Nous ne sommes qu'à la moitié de l'histoire ! J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop angoissant ! Merci d'avoir commenté, voici la suite._

_**Pitouloulou** : A chaque fois, tes commentaires me touchent énormément. Surtout qu'en tant que lectrice des premières heures, tu assistes à mon évolution ! Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste !_

_**DreamWritters** : Oui c'est triste, mais c'est la trame de l'histoire qui veut ça ! Merci de faire ma publicité haha, je ne sais pas si elle a commenté, mais je suis ravie que ça vous plaise ! En effet, j'ai fais une erreur ! je vais corriger ça de ce pas, merci de me l'avoir précisé ! A très bientôt_

_**Elorah** : Et oui, c'est un drame, mais parfois ça fait du bien aussi, des histoires d'amour intenses, même si ça finit mal ! J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter et je te promets d'essayer de ne jamais tomber dans la mièvrerie !_

_**Bille de Reve** : Mais un commentaire n'a aucun but, c'est juste une manière d'exprimer ce que tu ressens et pense de cette fiction ! C'est une très belle et touchante métaphore que tu me fais là, vraiment ça me touche énormément, j'espère que d'autres personnes pensent ça de mes écrits ! Merci mille fois !_

_**Elsar** : Merci de commenter, c'est tellement agréable. Tes compliments me touchent et me vont droit au cœur, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

_**Gratt'papier** : Voici la suite qui s'est faite attendre, j'en suis désolée. Merci d'avoir commenté et d'être au rendez vous c'est vraiment gentil !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Le retour d'Hermione chez elle fut plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Ses parents passaient la majorité de leur temps avec elle, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Bien sûr, elle avait la ferme intention de ne pas faire ses devoirs et de profiter du feu de cheminée et d'un bon livre, mais c'était sans compter sa mère qui passait son temps à lui parler de choses et d'autres.<p>

Le vingt-trois au matin, la neige – qui n'avait jusque là pas atteint le sud de l'Angleterre – avait recouvert de son épais manteau les belles plantes de Mrs. Granger. Comme quelques semaines au paravent, à Poudlard, Hermione se sentit submergée d'un sentiment de plénitude. La neige avait un effet tellement apaisant sur elle, qu'elle aurait volontiers passé une journée entière à la regarder tomber paresseusement sur le parterre de fleurs.

A dix heures, la sonnette retentit dans la maison silencieuse des Granger, et Hermione alla ouvrir. C'était la petite voisine, âgée de tout juste quatre ans, emmitouflée dans son anorak et son bonnet de laine.

—Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige avec moi ?

Gail était une jolie petite fille aux cheveux blonds et au teint de porcelaine. C'était une petite moldue qui allait à l'école du village, mais qu'Hermione avait gardé quelques fois, l'été précédent. Pas pour l'argent, mais plutôt pour oublier que la vie lui faisait défaut et que pour les autres, elle continuait paisiblement. Elle adressa un grand sourire à la petite fille et lui dit d'une voix douce :

—Bien sûr ! Laisse-moi le temps de mettre un manteau et je te rejoins.

La sourire éblouissant de la gamine mit du baume au cœur d'Hermione, et à peine eut-elle refermé la porte qu'elle se précipita dans sa chambre à la recherche d'un manteau moldu. Sa cape de sorcier ne convenait pas à la création d'un bonhomme de neige dans un jardin moldu. Elle trouva son vieil anorak beige au fond d'une malle et entoura son cou d'une écharpe rouge. Elle était sur le point de mettre son bonnet quand sa mère frappa trois petits coups à la porte.

—Entre Maman ! cria Hermione en enfilant ses gants.

Sa mère entra de son pas habituel, discret et calme, et regarda sa fille avec un petit sourire triste.

—Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Il fait drôlement froid, aujourd'hui.

Hermione fit claquer sa langue à son palais avec impatience.

—Si une gamine de quatre ans peut le faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne…

—Parce que tu es malade, l'interrompit sa mère. Et que tu as besoin de te reposer.

—Faire un bonhomme de neige n'est pas vraiment exténuant.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Hermione passa devant sa mère et se dirigea vers le jardin, où Gail avait déjà rassemblé un énorme tas de neige. Elle était consciente ne pas être patiente avec ses parents, mais elle ne supportait plus la lueur de peine et de pitié dans le fond de leurs yeux ternes. Elle s'était dit que peut être, se montrer forte et sèche envers eux, les ferait réaliser à quel point elle n'avait pas besoin de leur surprotection, mais bien de leur soutien et de leur amour.

La journée passa à une allure folle. Gail se montrait enthousiaste pour tout ce que proposait Hermione, si bien qu'en fin d'après midi, elles avaient construit deux bonhommes de neige, un igloo et même un petit château fort pour les poupées de Gail. A cinq heures, Hermione proposa de faire des gaufres et de boire un chocolat chaud pour le goûter, ce que la petite fille accueillit avec des cris de joie. C'était si bon, songea Hermione, de s'occuper de la petite. Pour une fois, elle n'était plus au centre de l'attention, au contraire, c'était à elle de s'occuper de quelqu'un.

Quand les gaufres fumantes eurent atterris dans deux assiettes et que l'odeur du chocolat eut embaumé toute la maison, les filles s'assirent autour de la table pour déguster leur festin.

—Chécrobon ! s'exclama Gail, une moustache de chocolat au dessus de la bouche.

—C'est vrai, sourit Hermione.

Quand Gail eut avalé le dernier morceau de sa cinquième gaufre – sa mère allait la tuer – elle plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux d'Hermione.

—Pourquoi t'es triste ?

—Je ne suis pas triste, répondit Hermione, surprise.

La petite haussa les épaules.

—Tu as commandé quoi au Papa Noël ? demanda-t-elle, très sérieuse.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle voulait pour Noël. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas cette période, au contraire, mais elle avait oublié. Aussi simplement. Elle se demanda alors ce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir pour Noël. Chaque année, ses proches lui offraient pour la plus part des livres. Et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir. Mais ce Noël serait différent, n'est-ce pas ? Car ce serait le dernier, et que peut-on bien demander, une dernière fois ? Bien sûr, Hermione aurait aimé du temps, mais ce genre de chose ne s'offrait pas.

—J'ai commandé des rires et du bonheur.

—C'est nul comme cadeau ! s'exclama Gail. Moi j'ai commandé une balançoire.

—Et tu as été sage ?

—Oui j'ai été sage !

Elle paraissait outrée, comme s'il était impensable qu'elle n'eut pas été assez sage pour obtenir son cadeau. Hermione se retint de rire, et se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de lui resservir un chocolat chaud.

La veille de Noël, Hermione alla se coucher tôt, prise d'une migraine épouvantable. Elle espérait que cela lui passerait, car le lendemain midi, ses parents avaient invité toute la famille à venir déjeuner, et ils étaient attendus le soir chez les Weasley pour un autre repas. Enfoncée sous ses énormes couvertures, Hermione tarda à trouver le sommeil. Elle était sur le point de sombrer lorsque des petits coups secs se firent entendre au carreau de sa fenêtre. Elle avait d'abord cru que son mal de tête carabiné lui avait joué un tour, et que le bruit tambourinant qu'elle entendait n'était que le fruit de son imagination fatiguée, mais pour être sûre, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre puis se leva, et alla ouvrir à ce qui se trouva être un hibou. Il portait quelque chose dans son bec : une missive.

« Joyeux Noël. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. C'était arrivé à minuit pile, par ce hibou grand duc qu'elle avait déjà vu, au détour de la volière. Pas une minute après, ni une minute avant, non. C'était arrivé à minuit, le vingt-cinq décembre au matin. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était… Magique. Cette idée fit sourire Hermione, elle qui pensait que la magie était un concept plus que connu pour elle et son entourage, elle découvrait avec plaisir qu'elle arrivait à être surprise. Drago n'avait pas signé, mais son écriture était reconnaissable entre mille. Il avait de plus accompagné sa note d'un petit écrin en velours rouge qu'Hermione ouvrit avec appréhension. A l'intérieur, trônait fièrement au milieu du satin vermeil, un anneau d'or avec en son centre, un saphir, rond et simple. Enroulé autour du bijou, un second parchemin, avec dedans, un seul mot : voleuse.

La bague volée de Pré-au-Lard.

Ce jour là, Hermione ne s'était pas contentée de voler une plume et une bague, elle s'était emparée de quelque chose de bien plus précieux : un baiser. Volé sur les lèvres surprises de Malefoy. Ce souvenir lui arracha un nouveau sourire. Elle se souvenait du regard interrogateur de Drago, de la sécheresse dans sa voix quand il lui avait dit ne pas recommencer, et la douceur dans ses yeux.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment repensé à ce baiser. Il n'avait pas eu de signification précise, c'était juste 'comme ça' sur le moment. Une envie irrépressible de goûter à ses lèvres interdites. Malgré tout, elle avait vu combien cela avait perturbé Malefoy. Elle n'avait rien ajouté, et s'était contentée de sourire. Comme elle faisait toujours. C'était devenu une habitude, sourire : la seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir. Sourire, c'était tout ce qui lui restait, tout ce dont elle était capable, même quand elle était fatiguée. Alors elle souriait autant que possible, parce que ça faisait du bien, et parce que ça rassurait les autres. Elle souriait tout le temps, devant la tasse de chocolat chaud que sa mère lui portait chaque matin, devant Pattenrond qui courait après les oiseaux, devant les blagues de Ron et les compliments d'Harry. Elle souriait pour elle aussi.

Comme à cet instant précis, elle souriait devant la bague, sans doute hors de prix que Drago avait pris soin de lui offrir – non, mieux. De lui voler.

La migraine avait été bien vite oubliée, comme envolée parmi les milliers de papillons qui soulevaient l'estomac révulsé d'Hermione. C'était terriblement bon.

Le repas de Noël s'était déroulé dans une ambiance morose. Chacun savait qu'il s'agissait du dernier Noël d'Hermione, et personne ne put se réjouir des festivités. Sa grand-mère paternelle quitta la table avant le dessert pour se réfugier dans la cuisine où elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, vite rejoint par les parents d'Hermione, ses oncles et ses tantes. C'était un spectacle si douloureux qu'Hermione, une fois sa dernière bouchée de bûche avalée, se réfugia dans sa chambre où elle se retint de pleurer elle aussi. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le temps.

Le dînez chez les Weasley fut pire encore. Molly pleurait avait même qu'ils n'arrivent. Ce fut un véritable désastre, si bien que lorsque l'horloge sonna dix heures, Hermione s'était levée et avait quitté le Terrier avec ses parents. Elle était en colère contre eux. Tous. Elle avait su se retenir de pleurer, alors pourquoi n'en faisaient-ils pas autant ? Elle avait la désagréable impression d'étouffer, et un instant, elle songea à partir. Mais pour aller où ?

Alors elle était restée.

Au matin du vingt-sept décembre, Hermione découvrit qu'elle avait du courrier. C'était une lettre de Poudlard, que Dumbledore avait pris soin de faire envoyer par les voies moldues, sans doute pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons dans le voisinage.

_« Les Septièmes Années sont conviés à se rendre à Poudlard le 31 décembre, pour célébrer la Nouvelle Année au château. Un buffet ainsi qu'un concert seront organisés pour marquer ce qui sera votre dernière année à l'école. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous,_

_Albus Dumbledore »_

La nouvelle réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione qui passait sans doute les pires vacances de sa vie. Heureuse, elle annonça la nouvelle à ses parents, qui ne parurent pas s'en réjouir autant qu'elle. Ils eurent le bon sens de ne rien dire cependant, et laissèrent Hermione s'enthousiasmer pour le nouvel an.

Hermione avait toujours aimé ce genre de soirée. Elle se souvenait encore du bal de leur quatrième année, où Viktor Krum lui avait demandé d'être sa cavalière. Ca avait été si inattendu qu'elle n'avait pas refusé, et elle avait passé un excellent moment. Elle s'était découvert un goût pour la danse qu'elle n'avait malheureusement plus eut le temps d'appliquer… avant le dernier Halloween. Hermione se demanda si Drago viendrait à ce Nouvel An. Non pas qu'elle espérait qu'il vienne, mais si cela pouvait l'empêcher de voir le regard désolé et rempli de larmes de ses amis, elle devait admettre que cela ne la dérangerait pas vraiment. En repensant à Drago, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre. Elle ne lui avait pas envoyé de cadeau non plus…

Assise à son bureau, elle empoigna un parchemin et trempa sa plume dans de l'encre bleue :

_« Merci._

_Je te vois au Nouvel an ?_

_H. »_

C'était la lettre la plus courte qu'elle eut jamais écrite, mais elle trouvait qu'elle avait dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Contrairement à Ron ou à Harry, à qui elle adorait écrire des lignes et des lignes, elle réalisa qu'elle en fallait bien peu pour que Drago puisse la comprendre.

Elle espérait qu'il répondrait rapidement.

Mais elle ne reçut pas de nouvelles ce jour là, ni celui d'après.

Au matin du vingt-neuf décembre, Hermione se réveilla avec une migraine telle que toute lumière était insupportable à ses yeux. La nausée s'était emparée de son estomac, quant à ses jambes, elles ne semblaient plus capables de la soutenir. Ses parents tentèrent de la convaincre de se rendre à l'hôpital, mais elle refusa. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prise de convulsions au milieu de la journée et que ses parents l'emmènent de force à Sainte Mangouste.

Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital baignée par la lumière du soir. Il faisait sombre et elle avait terriblement chaud. Elle s'empara du verre d'eau qu'une infirmière bien intentionnée avait prit soin de poser sur sa table de chevet et l'avala en une seule longue gorgée. Elle se laissa glisser hors du lit, elle portait l'une de ces horribles chemises de nuit que l'on donnait aux patients avant de dormir, et se dirigea vers la seule petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et sentit immédiatement l'air s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, dans ses poumons, insufflant la vie en elle, comme si c'était la première fois. C'en était douloureux.

Hermione se souvenait vaguement de ce qui s'était passé. Elle se souvenait de ses parents à son chevet et d'Harry et Ron, dans un coin de la chambre. Elle se souvenait des pleures de sa mère accompagnés par ceux de Mrs. Weasley. Et ensuite ? Le silence, si calme, si reposant.

Hermione s'accouda quelques minutes à la fenêtre. Des frissons parcouraient son corps de haut en bas, mais la fraîcheur de la nuit d'hiver était si délectable qu'elle ne se soucia pas de ses ongles qui bleuissaient et de ses dents qui claquaient déjà.

Bientôt, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte et elle se précipita dans son lit, où elle ferma les yeux à l'instant même où ses parents franchissaient la porte. Elle sentit le parfum de sa mère et une main fraîche se poser sur sa joue. Pourquoi faisait-elle semblant de dormir ? Hermione l'ignorait. Peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas être une fois encore le témoin impuissant de la tristesse qui terrassait ses parents. Tristesse dont elle était l'unique cause. Et puis, elle était fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne tarda pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Encore.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa montre affichait onze heures passées. Hermione détestait faire des grasses matinées. Elle avait cette désagréable sensation de perdre son temps, et pour elle, le temps avait plus de valeur que pour n'importe qui. Elle soupira, et se redressa sur son lit. Elle fut surprise de découvrir sur son oreiller tout un tas de ses propres cheveux.

—Je perds mes cheveux, dit Hermione au moment où ses parents entraient dans sa chambre.

Ses parents la regardèrent surpris, et se tournèrent vers le médicomage qui s'occupait d'Hermione depuis le début. Il avait l'air d'avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, et était plus pâle que d'habitude. Après avoir vérifié qu'Hermione se sentait bien, il finit par lâcher d'une voix lasse :

—Oui, c'est un des effets secondaires du traitement.

—Je veux arrêter le traitement, répondit Hermione.

Sa mère étouffa un petit cri d'effroi tandis que son père affichait une mine désolée.

—Vous savez ce qui arrivera si vous arrêtez…

—Je mourrai.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux des parents d'Hermione, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Non pas qu'elle leur voulait du mal, mais elle ne faisait qu'énoncer une triste vérité. Elle allait mourir, et elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe autrement que comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ses cheveux, elle ne voulait pas perdre du poids. Et même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle était consciente qu'elle perdait aussi la mémoire. Elle détestait son corps de l'abandonner, elle détestait sa famille de la pleurer avant même qu'elle soit morte. Elle avait tout fait pour les ménager durant ces vacances, malgré tout, ils s'étaient comportés avec elle comme s'il avait s'agit d'une petite fille de quatre ans. Et elle les détestait pour ça.

Hermione n'avait pas dit cela uniquement pour prouver qu'elle savait ce qu'elle encourait. Pour tout dire, elle savait que ses parents avaient pour projet de lui interdire de retourner à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël. Elle avait entendu sa mère en parler au téléphone avec sa grand-mère, et son père semblait tout à fait d'accord avec elle. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait dit qu'elle voulait arrêter le traitement. Pour pouvoir demander quelque chose en échange.

—Maman ne pleure pas… tenta-t-elle doucement.

—Vous devez continuer Hermione, dit doucement le médicomage. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver.

Hermione sourit faiblement. C'était un sourire presque hypocrite. Presqu'ironique. Le sourire qu'on sert à l'idiot du village, ou à la grand-mère mourante. Celui qui dit que tout va bien, alors que tout va mal. Pourquoi voulait-il lui faire croire qu'elle avait encore une chance de s'en sortir alors que son corps dépérissait chaque jour un peu plus ? Alors que la vie fuyait son organisme comme la peste ? Hermione soupira et finit par lâcher :

—Très bien, je continue le traitement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, comme soulagés.

—Uniquement si je retourne à Poudlard le trente-et-un décembre, acheva-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

—Pourquoi pas fin janvier ? Pour que tu puisses te reposer un peu avant d'y retourner.

—Non maman, j'y retourne après demain.

Son ton ne tolérait aucun refus, et ses parents le comprirent. Deux jours plus tard, elle se trouvait sur le quai 9 ¾ et embrassait sa mère sur la joue une dernière fois. Hermione et ses parents avaient eut une conversation la veille de son départ. Elle avait voulu leur expliquer, leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter leur chagrin. Ils avaient mis du temps à comprendre, et ils s'étaient retenus de pleurer. Alors Hermione leur avait dit qu'elle comptait revenir pour les vacances d'avril et qu'elle ne retournerait pas à Poudlard après cela. Elle avait décidé de passer le dernier mois de sa vie avec les personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux : ses parents.

— Amuse-toi bien, ma chérie, murmura Mrs. Granger en embrassant Hermione sur le front.

—Promis, je vous écrirai dans la semaine pour vous raconter.

—N'oublie pas, répliqua son père en la serrant dans ses bras. Je t'aime, chérie.

—Je vous aime aussi.

Et elle était montée dans le train. Sans se retourner, parce qu'elle savait que sa mère s'était retenue jusque là, mais qu'elle devait déjà pleurer contre l'épaule de son époux. Elle se contenta d'avancer tout droit, dans l'allée du Poudlard Express et de retrouver Ron et Harry, avec qui elle comptait avoir la même conversation. Elle était sur le point d'entrer dans leur compartiment quand elle croisa le regard d'acier de Malefoy. Il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

—Je me demandais si on se reverrait, dit-il de voix basse.

—Je t'avais dit que si, pourtant.

Drago haussa les épaules et elle sentit son regard l'observer dans les moindres détails. Elle se demanda s'il avait remarqué qu'elle avait encore perdu du poids, et que sa chevelure avait l'air bien moins épaisse.

—Tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre.

—Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-il, surpris.

Hermione le regarda avec étonnement. Elle n'avait pas reçu de courrier depuis qu'elle avait envoyé sa lettre à Drago.

—C'était deux jours après que j'ai reçu la tienne.

Elle fit rapidement le calcul. Elle était à l'hôpital ce jour là et sans doute ses parents avaient oublié de la prévenir, trop occupés à s'inquiéter de la santé de leur fille. Hermione haussa les épaules, et lui adressa un petit sourire : elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet de l'hôpital avec lui, ni avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

—J'ai du la louper de peu alors.

Il la regarda de longues secondes, Hermione savait qu'il avait compris qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Mais il sembla s'en contenter et il tourna les talons en direction de son propre compartiment. Avant d'être hors de sa vue, Hermione l'entendit marmonner un « A ce soir ».

Hermione mit la dernière épingle dans sa chevelure remontée. Ses boucles folles encadraient son visage en douceur, et lui donnait un air plus femme, plus mature, elle qui n'avait pourtant que dix-sept ans. Ses cheveux étaient bien moins nombreux, plus ternes aussi, mais ils avaient eu le bon goût de tomber de manière harmonieuse, si bien qu'Hermione ne se retrouvait pas avec un côté de la tête complètement chauve et l'autre bien fourni. Non, pour l'instant, elle avait juste l'impression d'avoir fait désépaissir ses cheveux chez le coiffeur. Elle espérait ne pas en perdre d'avantage.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet, pour s'assurer que rien n'avait échappé à sa vigilance. Son maquillage se résumait à un trait noir au dessus de ses iris mordorés, et d'un rouge à lèvre carmin. Pas de poudre, pas de fard, juste un peu de couleur sur sa peau de pêche blanche.

Sa robe, couleur bleu nuit, tombait au dessus de ses genoux. Le décolleté n'était guère plongeant, si tant est qu'on ne la voyait que de face, car de dos, la chute de ses reins était offerte à la vue de tous. D'où sortait-elle ? A l'instant même où elle était arrivée à Poudlard, un hibou lui avait fait porter l'étoffe. Elle était accompagnée d'un mot tendre et doux, signé de la main de ses parents. « Passe une bonne soirée ». Ses parents étaient les personnes les plus merveilleuses qu'Hermione connaissait, et ils le lui prouvaient une fois de plus.

Perdue dans la contemplation de cette robe – trop – osée, Hermione n'entendit pas immédiatement les cris d'impatience de Ron et d'Harry qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle était presque prête. Avant de sortir du dortoir, elle fouilla dans sa grande malle et en ressortit un petit écrin. Dedans, la bague que lui avait offerte Drago pour Noël trônait fièrement. D'une main légèrement tremblante, Hermione la glissa à son doigt et la regarda un instant. Elle était à bonne taille.

En bas, Ron et Harry hurlaient son nom. Amusée, Hermione se précipita dans le couloir, ses escarpins au bout des doigts, et arriva en trombe dans la salle commune vide, où ses deux amis l'attendaient.

—Wow ! s'exclama Ron.

—Sublime, chuchota Harry.

Trop heureuse de les retrouver comme avant, Hermione se jeta à leur cou et déposa un baiser vermeil sur une de leur joue. Ron grimaça en tentant désespérément de retirer le maquillage de sa barbe naissante, tandis qu'Harry se contentait d'un sort de nettoyage.

—Allons-y, déclara Hermione, on va finir par être en retard.

Accompagnée de ses deux cavaliers – les plus beaux de cette école, elle en était certaine – Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, où déjà, une musique d'ambiance s'élevait.

Mais la Grande Salle n'était plus celle qu'ils avaient connue. Du ciel magique tombaient des millions de petits flocons de neige, qui n'atterrissaient cependant jamais au sol. Les douze sapins de Noël étaient parés d'or et d'argent, et des centaines de guirlandes avaient été enroulés autour des bougies, des lampes et des lustres de la salle. Des tables rondes, pouvant contenir six à dix convives avaient été éparpillées un peu partout de la pièce, laissant cependant en son centre un large espace qui ferait office de piste de danse.

L'estrade sur la quelle reposait habituellement la longue table des professeurs était devenue une scène sur la quelle les groupes allaient s'enchaîner jusqu'à ce que le petit jour daigne se lever, au matin du 1er janvier. Dumbledore avait vu les choses en grand, c'était indéniable. Le directeur était d'ailleurs en grande discussion avec le guitariste du groupe des Bizarr'Sister – Ron déclara que le vieillard devait sûrement être en train de réclamer sa musique préférée.

Le trio se dirigea dans la bonne humeur vers une table, déjà occupée par Dean et Seamus, et s'y installèrent : le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servi. En réalité, Hermione venait tout juste de s'asseoir quand des plats délicieux apparurent comme par magie sur chacune des tables.

Ce fut un véritable festin. Entre chaque plat, les élèves regagnaient la piste de danse pour éliminer toute la nourriture emmagasinée, et revenaient s'asseoir pour s'abreuver de jus de citrouille, d'hydromel – après tout, ils étaient tous majeurs – et d'eau bien fraîche.

Hermione dansa avec Dean en premier, puis avec Seamus qui l'avait entraînée sur la piste au premier son de la cornemuse, enfin Harry lui avait proposé un slow en toute amitié. Ce ne fut qu'après le fromage, que Ron se décida enfin à l'inviter. Et Hermione savait combien il lui en coutait, lui qui n'aimait pas tellement danser. Il lui tendit une main un peu moite et l'emmena en douceur sur la piste de danse. Ron dansait étonnamment bien. Il était en rythme et sûr de lui, c'était un talent insoupçonné chez un garçon aussi maladroit que lui. Agréablement surprise, Hermione se laissa porter par son ami, sentant les regards intrigués se porter sur eux.

Quand la musique cessa, Ron, tout essoufflé, fit une courbette théâtrale aux pieds d'Hermione, ce qui eut le mérite de la faire rire. Elle-même fit une révérence, et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de se redresser, Ron la prenait dans ses bras avec douceur. Surprise, Hermione se laissa aller contre son torse et passa ses deux mains autour de la taille de son meilleur ami. Il allait lui manqué. Elle ne savait ce qu'il y avait après la mort, mais Harry et Ron lui manqueraient, elle en était certaine. L'odeur fruitée de Ron vint lui chatouiller les narines, et elle inspira un grand coup, comme pour marquer son nez à jamais de cette odeur si familière. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ron et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

—Tu es magnifique ce soir, grogna Ron dont les joues s'empourpraient déjà.

—Tu l'es aussi, Ron.

Ce dernier passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux et haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. Il finit par lui proposer d'aller chercher à boire, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Hermione était sur le point de regagner la table d'Harry – qui n'avait malheureusement pas pu inviter Ginny qui n'était qu'en sixième année – quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et fit face à Blaise Zabini.

Il était très élégant dans son costume trois pièces sombre. Son sourire étincelant et ses yeux noirs le rendaient terriblement séducteur. D'ailleurs, Hermione était sûre de l'avoir vu danser avec pratiquement toutes les filles de la soirée. Et il semblait que c'était à son tour d'être la cavalière du Serpentard.

—Aurais-je le plaisir de danser avec la plus belle femme de la soirée ?

—Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander, sourit Hermione.

Blaise eut un sourire sincère avant de tendre une main dans la direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci posa la sienne dans sa large paume, et elle se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse où une nouvelle chanson venait de commencer. La piste était pleine, et Hermione se laissa emporter par le rythme entêtant de la mélodie. C'était doux et dynamique à la fois, ça battait le rythme dans ses veines et ça restait dans son esprit comme un souvenir heureux. Blaise dansait tellement bien qu'Hermione n'eut qu'à se laisser guider, et quand la musique se changea en un slow, elle n'eut qu'à poser sa tête contre l'épaule du Serpentard et se laisser bercer. Le souffle chaud de Blaise lui arrachait des vagues de frissons éphémères. Elle se sentait si légère qu'elle avait l'impression de voler au dessus du sol. Pourtant, ce soir là, l'alcool n'avait pas imbibé son esprit.

Quand la chanson se termina, Hermione s'éloigna de Blaise, et elle lui adressa un petit sourire en coin. Cependant, les yeux de son cavalier étaient rivés sur quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – derrière elle. Hermione se retourna et fut surprise de voir Malefoy embrasser Daphné Greegrass dans un coin de la salle.

—J'ignorai qu'ils se fréquentaient.

—Je crois que ça s'est fait à Noël, expliqua Blaise en haussant les épaules. Depuis le temps qu'elle lui courrait après, il a fini par céder.

—De toute évidence, répliqua Hermione.

Elle ne sut s'il l'avait entendu, mais Drago arrêta d'embrasser Greengrass à l'instant même où Hermione avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Hermione sentit quelque chose tomber dans son estomac : une énorme pierre qui raflait tout sur son passage. Elle adressa un sourire crispé à Drago et se détourna pour rejoindre ses ami à leur table. Quand elle prit place à côté de Ron, celui-ci la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

—Pourquoi tu as dansé avec Zabini ? s'étrangla-t-il en faisant à présent des confettis avec sa serviette en papier.

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et se pencha légèrement vers lui afin que celui Ron et Harry puissent l'entendre.

—Parce qu'il m'a invité. Comme toi, et comme Harry.

—Mais c'est un Serpentard. Un Mangemort, Hermione, répliqua Harry.

Il avait l'air en colère, mais pas assez pour lui crier dessus. En fait, depuis qu'Hermione avait découvert qu'elle était malade et que ses amis l'avaient appris, ils se comportaient de façon bien plus douce et compréhensive envers elle. Comme si la maladie pouvait tout excuser, tout justifier.

—Je suis une grande fille Harry. Je suis déjà au bord de la mort, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive de pire ?

Son argument eut le mérite de faire taire Harry. Ron, comme à chaque fois qu'Hermione évoquait sa mort prochaine avait détourné les yeux. Elle savait que c'était pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient déjà le long de son nez, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Ses deux amis semblaient à court d'arguments, aussi n'ajoutèrent-ils rien.

Encore une fois, la surprotection de ses amis agaça Hermione, qui se leva d'un air digne et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas lent. Elle sentit le regard de tous lui brûler les omoplates mais elle ne se retourna pas et franchit le seuil de la porte en silence. Derrière elle, la musique reprit, et elle devina que tous l'avaient déjà oublié.

Les grandes portes de chêne étaient fermées, mais dès le début de la soirée, Dumbledore leur avait dit que le jardin avait été décoré pour la Nouvelle Année et que chacun était libre d'aller apprécier le travail des fées de Noël et de Hagrid. D'une main ferme, Hermione poussa les battants si lourds de la porte et posa un pied sur le perron verglacé. Une brise fraîche vint faire frissonner sa peau légèrement moite, et elle sentit ses cheveux voler autour de sa tête.

Dumbledore n'avait pas menti. Le jardin était magnifique… Féérique. Des centaines de lanternes flottaient au dessus du sol et éclairait les arbres de leur lueur tamisée. Des petits grelots étaient suspendus dans les cimes des conifères, et une douce mélodie s'en élevait à chaque bourrasque. C'était un véritable enchantement. Plus loin, Hermione vit un couple entrelacé sur un banc enneigé, et il lui sembla entendre des voix qui provenaient de la lisière de la forêt interdite, mais elle ne vit personne.

Soulagée d'être enfin seule, et aussi heureuse de se délecter d'un tel spectacle, Hermione s'assit sur la pierre froide qui constituaient l'escalier, et ferma les yeux un instant, saluant la quiétude des lieux. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle était restée assise là, mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Drago Malefoy était assis à côté d'elle. Hermione ignorait comment il avait fait. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, ni même sentit. Elle n'avait pas entendu sa respiration, ni même le bruissement de sa cape.

Elle le regarda d'un œil surpris, et il haussa les épaules. Sans dire un mot, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une à l'aide de sa baguette. Hermione avait reporté son regard sur le parc, mais l'odeur du tabac vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle aimait ce parfum, presqu'interdit de la nicotine. Celui qu'on aime mais qui nous tue à coup sûr.

Ils restèrent là en silence, comme deux compères qui partagent le même secret, comme deux âmes en perdition, deux amis qui connaissent la valeur des choses, la valeur de la vie, et celle de la mort. C'était un silence doux et apaisant, de ceux qu'on apprécie jusqu'à la dernière seconde, qui nous chamboule de l'intérieur, qui vous guérit de l'extérieur. Hermione se sentit frissonner de froid et de plaisir.

Cependant, la chair de poule n'avait pas encore quitté sa peau que déjà, Drago recouvrait les épaules de la Gryffondor de son épaisse cape émeraude. Elle était encore chaude et le velours à l'intérieur chatouillait paresseusement ses bras nus.

—Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait brisé le silence qui les entourait, elle en était consciente. Drago s'était contenté de lever les yeux et de détourner le regard, tirant toujours un peu plus sur sa cigarette déjà bien entamée.

—Alors toi et Greengrass ? demanda Hermione dans un souffle.

A côté d'elle, Drago haussa les épaules. Il porta une fois encore sa cigarette à ses lèvres et recracha la fumée en une seule fois, avant de daigner répondre.

—Rien d'officiel.

—Tu l'as embrassé devant toute l'école alors crois-moi, c'est officiel.

Il eut un petit rire. Et ce son, aussi infime fut-il, réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione. Drago ne riait jamais pour faire plaisir. Il riait parce qu'il trouvait ça drôle, et c'était toujours sincère. Alors que les autres… les autres riaient à chaque phrase que pouvait bien dire Hermione, pour lui prouver à quel point elle était drôle. C'en était désolant. Un silence s'abattit entre eux. Seul le souffle de Drago qui recrachait la fumée de sa cigarette venait parfois perturber la quiétude des lieux. Il faisait un froid de canard, mais la beauté du paysage et la sérénité qui régnaient étaient si apaisante qu'elle serait restée la toute une nuit si elle l'avait pu.

—Alors toi et Blaise ? finit par dire Drago en tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir la regarder.

—Moi et Blaise ? s'étonna Hermione.

—Il te dévore des yeux, tu sais ? Et il passe son temps à parler de toi.

Hermione se sentit rougir.

—Rien, il n'y a rien.

—Tant mieux.

Il avait lâché ça de manière si naturelle qu'Hermione ne comprit pas immédiatement la portée de ses mots. Comment ça, tant mieux ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire qu'elle sorte avec Blaise ? Elle était sur le point d'en faire la remarque quand un vacarme s'éleva derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent en même temps, et firent face à un étrange spectacle. Daphnée Greengrass, essoufflée comme un bœuf avait manqué de glisser sur le verglas et avait été rattrapée de justesse par un Blaise Zabini mal à l'aise.

—Vous êtes là ? On vous cherchait partout, marmonna Blaise.

Ses yeux se posèrent alternativement sur Drago, sans cape, et sur Hermione qui portait celle de Drago, et tous les trois semblèrent songer à la même chose : Daphnée allait très certainement faire l'une de ces crises dont elle avait le secret.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec elle, Drago ? s'exclama Daphnée en posant une main possessif sur l'épaule de son cavalier.

Toute la haine qu'elle avait mit dans ce mot, « elle », ne présageait rien de bon.

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait Drago bouche bée. Lui qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire, se trouvait sans réponse. Il se contenta de se redresser, de surplomber Daphnée de toute sa hauteur et de lui adresser un sourire étincelant, lui soufflant son haleine de nicotine au visage.

—Je prenais l'air.

Mais son petit manège ne sembla pas marcher sur la Serpentard qui lui adressa un petit sourire mauvais avant de se retourner vers Blaise.

—Tu peux nous laisser un moment, Blaise ? Et prends la Sang-de-Bourbe avec toi.

Sa voix froide de petite fille gâtée hérissa le poil d'Hermione qui s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'elle préférait être née-moldue que née-stupide, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car déjà, Drago s'emparait du frêle poignet de sa cavalière avec force. La rage brillait au fond de ses pupilles d'argent.

—Viens, murmura Blaise en posant une main sur l'épaule capée d'Hermione. Tu ne veux pas voir ça.

Si, elle aurait adoré voir Greengrass se faire remettre en place par Drago, mais de toute évidence, elle n'était pas conviée au spectacle. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Drago qui ne la regarda pas, trop occupé à fusiller Daphnée du regard.

Blaise et Hermione regagnèrent le château et sa chaleur bienfaitrice. Avant que Blaise ne referme la porte derrière eux, Hermione avait entendu la voix basse et doucereuse de Drago s'élever dans le silence neigeux de l'hiver. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle croyait l'avoir entendu dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre ce terme. Parlait-il du mot « sang de bourbe » ? C'était insensé dans la bouche de Drago Malefoy. Quand ils furent dans le vaste hall, Hermione sentit ses muscles se relâcher. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle grelottait. Elle sentit la tiédeur de la pièce lui brûler les joues.

Blaise se retourna vers Hermione et son regard se posa un instant sur l'encolure émeraude de la cape de Drago. Il posa ses doigts sur le velours du vêtement, et eut un petit sourire triste. Hermione sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, incertaine de vouloir entendre ce qui allait suivre.

—J'ai été drôlement naïf, finit-il par lâcher faiblement.

Hermione leva les yeux pour mieux le regarder, et lui adressa une œillade interrogatrice. De quoi Diable parlait-il ?

—J'avais déjà trouvé ça bizarre qu'il t'invite pour Halloween, mais maintenant j'en suis sûr…

Ses paroles sibyllines ne trouvaient aucun sens dans les oreilles d'Hermione.

—Alors toi et Drago ?

Il devait y avoir de l'écho, car Hermione avait déjà entendu ce genre de phrase quelque part. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se soucier de sa vie sentimentale ? C'était comme si, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était malade, la vie d'Hermione devait être de notoriété publique et chacun devait savoir dans les détails ce qui se passait dans son esprit malade.

—Pourquoi cette question ? finit par demander Hermione dans un souffle.

Blaise s'était approché d'elle, et leurs torses se touchaient à chaque fois que leurs poumons se remplissaient d'air. Hermione devait lever les yeux pour mieux lui faire face, et elle pouvait sentir l'haleine mentholée de Blaise lui caresser le visage. Le hall était désert, et Hermione n'aurait su dire si elle avait voulu être dérangée ou non à cet instant précis.

La main de Blaise vint se glisser dans ses cheveux raccourcis et il approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione.

—Je voulais tenter ma chance.

Et ses lèvres de toucher avec douceur celles d'Hermione. C'était un baiser doux et tendre, qu'Hermione prit soin de garder chaste et pudique. La main de Blaise dans ses cheveux se fit plus pressante et bientôt, elle sentit un bras lui enlacer la taille. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Hermione s'était sentie soulevée, ses pieds ne touchant presque plus le sol, pour mieux être à la portée des lèvres expertes du Serpentard.

Ce baiser était tout ce qu'Hermione pouvait attendre d'un baiser, c'était agréable et plaisant. La chaleur du corps de Blaise contre le sien lui avait arraché un frisson d'excitation, et puis, les portes du château avaient grincé derrière eux. Blaise s'était arraché à contre cœur de ce baiser, et quand ils s'étaient retournés, ils avaient pu voir les yeux bouffis de Daphnée Greengrass, puis son sourire mauvais quand elle les avaient vu entrelacés. Elle était suivie par un Drago décontracté, les poings enfoncés dans les poches, l'air presque nonchalant… Jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de Blaise et d'Hermione, toujours très proches. Trop proches.

Drago ne sembla pas se démonter, il s'approcha de sa démarche féline et vint se placer près de Blaise. Il leur lança un petit regard qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à identifier. Il avait l'air amusé en surface, mais son sourire ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

—Quand l'hippogriffe n'est pas là, les furets dansent, lâcha-t-il d'une voix calme.

Blaise s'éloigna subtilement d'Hermione, rangeant à son tour les mains dans ses poches, tandis qu'Hermione les regardait tous les deux se défier du regard. Elle avait la très désagréable sensation d'être une marchandise.

—Dégage Granger, tu n'as rien à faire dans ce hall avec deux Serpentard.

C'était comme si une lame chauffée à blanc transperçait le cœur bondissant d'Hermione. Elle regarda Drago avec incompréhension avant de réaliser qu'il ne faisait que réagir comme il aurait toujours du le faire avec elle. De manière froide et mesquine, assez pour lui faire mal, et même pour la briser. Mais elle ne lui laisserait pas ce droit. La tumeur l'achevait déjà à petit feu, et Drago Malefoy n'y mettrait certainement pas sa contribution.

Elle adressa un petit sourire à Blaise, et fusilla Drago du regard, puis tourna les talons et regagna la Grande Salle où la fête continuait de battre son plein. Il serait minuit dans trente minutes, et on sentait l'excitation monter parmi les danseurs. Même Dumbledore et McGonagall, qui dansaient un Rock endiablé sur la piste de danse, ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Harry et Ron s'étaient installés à la table de Neville et Lavande et discutaient avec eux d'un air enjoué, tandis que Dean et Seamus dansaient avec deux Poufsouffle à qui Hermione n'avait jamais parlé. Trop heureuse d'être seule, elle se dirigea vers le bar et demanda un jus de citrouille bien frais, avant de s'asseoir confortablement sur un tabouret et regarder avec amusement la danse plus que chaotique de Justin avec Hannah. Elle était fatiguée. Toute cette histoire l'avait exténuée, et il n'était même pas minuit. Il lui restait encore dix minutes avant de fêter la nouvelle année.

Hermione venait d'achever son jus de citrouille quand quelqu'un entra à nouveau dans la Grande Salle. C'était Blaise. Il était en bien piteux état, son arcade sourcilière saignait abondamment et laissait un filet de sang couler le long de sa joue. Inquiète, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Quand elle se trouva assez proche pour comprendre l'étendue des dégâts, elle leva la main pour effleurer sa blessure.

—Qu'est-ce que…

—Non, grogna-t-il en retenant sa main. C'est encore un peu douloureux.

Hermione suspendit son geste, ses doigts à quelques millimètres de son arcade sanguinolente. La plaie était boursoufflée et ne semblait pas prête d'arrêter de saigner.

—C'est Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle.

Le regard fuyant de Blaise lui donna raison.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que je me suis approché de trop près de ce qui lui appartient, grimaça-t-il.

Hermione le regarda bouche bée.

—Toi, précisa-t-il.

—Moi ? Mais je ne lui appartiens pas !

—Lui pense que si.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Hermione tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le hall d'entrée. Elle quitta une fois de plus la Grande Salle, et se retrouva dans le hall complètement désert. Elle avait deux mots à dire à Malefoy et s'il fallait pour cela qu'elle l'extirpe de force de sa salle commune, elle était prête à employer les grands moyens.

Hermione s'engouffra dans le couloir qui descendait jusqu'aux cachots. Elle ne croisa personne sur son passage, tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, et elle était certaine de ne rencontrer personne.

—Malefoy ! appela-t-elle.

L'écho de sa voix se répercuta sur le dédale humide du couloir. Elle se sentit frissonner, mais continua à appeler, encore et encore. Il lui sembla qu'elle était restée des heures dans le couloir, à appeler, mais elle ne renoncerait pas.

—MALEFOY, continua-t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans les cachots.

—Bon sang, Granger, cesse de crier, tu me fiches un mal de tête insupportable.

Il se tenait là, face à elle, adossé contre la paroi sombre du couloir. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, on avait l'impression qu'il attendait quelqu'un. Hermione s'approcha de lui juste assez pour réaliser qu'un hématome était en train de naître sous son œil et que sa lèvre était légèrement fendue. Blaise ne s'était pas laissé faire, de toute évidence, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

—Vous vous êtes battus, finit-elle par lâcher froidement.

—Zabini est venu pleurer dans tes jupons ?

—Non, mon intelligence légendaire m'a permis de le deviner.

Un petit sourire ironique naquit sur les lèvres blafardes de Drago.

—Pourquoi tu l'as cogné ? lança-t-elle sèchement.

—Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'il avait peut être commencé ?

Etrangement non, elle ne s'était pas demandée qui avait bien pu commencer. Après tout, c'était Drago qui lui avait dit de dégager, et Blaise qui l'avait embrassée, qui avait été presque bienveillant envers elle, tandis que Drago… Tandis que Drago lui avait prêté sa cape quand elle avait froid, lui avait envoyé une lettre pour Noël et une bague. Drago qui l'avait invité à Halloween, Drago qui la faisait rire et se sentir vivante. C'en était déconcertant

—On ne sait plus quoi dire, Miss Parfaite ?

—Pourquoi t'aurait-il frappé le premier ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

—Pourquoi l'aurais-je frappé le premier ?

La question était tout aussi bonne. Hermione cherchait une réponse plausible, une preuve tangible qui aurait prouvé que Drago avait été le premier à lever le poing, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. En réalité, elle n'arrivait pas à penser, car derrière elle, des bruits de voix se faisaient entendre et résonner dans tout le château, comme magiquement amplifiés.

—DIX, NEUF, HUIT…

Dans moins de dix secondes il serait minuit, et Hermione n'était pas au près de ses amis pour commencer cette nouvelle année. Cette dernière année. Celle qui signerait la fin de sa vie. Hermione aurait du détester ce passage à la nouvelle année, elle aurait du pleurer le temps qui cours, haïr la maladie. Malgré tout, elle était là, face à Drago, et elle ne regrettait rien. Ni d'avoir dansé avec tous ses amis, ni d'avoir laissé Blaise l'embrasser.

—TROIS, DEUX, UN… BONNE ANNEE !

Hermione leva les yeux vers Drago, et lui adressa un petit sourire.

—Plus que cinq mois à me supporter, Malefoy.

Celui-ci resta silencieux, son regard gris enfoncé dans les pupilles noisette d'Hermione. Celle-ci le regardait avec douceur. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue légèrement râpeuse et fit quelques pas en arrière.

—Bonne année Drago, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle tourna les talons, juste à temps pour cacher une unique larme qui mourrait déjà sur son menton fier. Ses talons ne claquèrent cependant pas longtemps sur la dalle froide des cachots, car une main ferme vint s'emparer de la sienne, et la força à se retourner. Face à elle, Drago portait la main fine d'Hermione à ses lèvres et y déposait un baiser.

Ses yeux anthracite se posèrent sur l'énorme saphir qui ornait la main de la Gryffondor et un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres.

—Si Daphnée voyait ça…

—Voyait quoi ?

—Ca…

Et ses lèvres d'envahir celles d'Hermione avec tant de ferveur que c'en était affolant. Ce baiser n'avait rien de celui qu'elle avait partagé avec Blaise quelques minutes auparavant. Celui-ci était plus fiévreux, brûlant et passionné. Il n'avait rien de pudique, ni même de chaste : tout en lui appelait à la luxure jusqu'alors interdite. Les mains de Drago remontèrent jusqu'à ses hanches et vinrent la plaquer avec force contre un mur tandis que son bassin venait onduler contre le sien. C'était si sensuel qu'Hermione se sentit submerger par l'envie. Elle passa ses mains froides sous la chemise de Drago et vint enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair, tandis qu'il lui mordait les lèvres avec toujours plus de fougue. Etait-ce interdit de se sentir aussi vivante, quand la mort se trouvait déjà sur le pas de la porte ?

Et le cœur d'Hermione de s'emballer, et ses ongles de griffer, ses lèvres de mordre. Son souffle de s'interrompre et de reprendre, ses yeux de se fermer, ses joues de s'enflammer.

Quand il fut certain que cet étrange couple ne pensait pas s'arrêter de si tôt, Drago recula doucement et planta ses yeux d'argent dans ceux, fiévreux d'Hermione.

—Est-ce que tu l'as déjà…

—Non, l'interrompit-elle entre deux baisers plus brûlants que la braise.

—Tu es sûre que…

Une fois encore, elle ne le laissa pas finir. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes avec tant de fougue que les mots de Drago se perdirent dans un grognement inaudible, tandis que les mains d'Hermione déboutonnaient un à un les boutons nacrés de la chemise du Serpentard. Malgré tout, parce qu'il n'était pas une brute, il l'interrogea du regard une dernière fois, pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête.

—On ne vit qu'une fois.

Et c'était tellement vrai, que ça en faisait mal. Ca écorchait à vif son cœur dont les battements étaient comptés, ça brûlait comme l'enfer ses poumons à bout de souffle, ça ouvrait une plaie béante au milieu de son estomac révulsé. Mais au fond, ça la faisait sentir vivante, elle qui se mourait à petit feu. Juste une fois, pensa-t-elle, une fois. Se jeter dans le vide, sentir l'excitation, non… mieux, l'adrénaline. Sentir la vie liquide dans ses veines. La joie de l'instant présent.

—Pas ici…

Il prit sa main avec fermeté et l'entraîna parmi le labyrinthe des couloirs de l'école. Hermione ne sut comment il s'y prit, mais sans jamais passer par le hall d'entrée, Drago parvint à l'emmener dans l'appartement des préfets en chef, au second étage du château. L'appartement était désert, Hannah, la préfète en chef, devait toujours danser avec Justin.

C'était un bel endroit, décoré avec goût et étrangement chaleureux. Un large canapé de cuir noir trônait devant la cheminée qui crépitait doucement, derrière, une longue table en bois brut et des fauteuils confortables, et enfin, deux portes : la chambre de Hannah, et la chambre de Drago. Ce dernier, qui tenait à présent Hermione par la taille, l'attira jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit la porte sous ses yeux ébahis.

La pièce était de belle taille, et très épurée. Dans les tons gris et beige, il n'y avait là aucun rappel au vert de sa maison. Le lit était grand et parfaitement fait. Sur le côté, un bureau encombré de brochures, de livres et de parchemin, et enfin, une salle de bain, avec une baignoire absolument grandiose, de la taille d'un jacuzzi moldu. C'était un endroit calme et serein qui donnait envie à Hermione d'y rester de longues heures, à contempler par la fenêtre l'étendue blanche du parc de Poudlard.

—C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

Drago s'approcha d'elle, et plaça une fois de plus ses bras autour de sa taille, avant de l'attirer à lui et de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. La nuit allait être longue, mais délicieuse, songea Hermione, qui ne répondait déjà plus de ses actes. Elle ne savait plus comment elle était arrivée là, ni même à partir de quel moment elle avait éprouvé tant de désir pour Malefoy, mais le fait était qu'elle était là, allongée sur ce grand lit aux draps de flanelle, et que le Serpentard était en train de faire descendre ses bas de la manière la plus lubrique qui soit.

C'était la première nuit de l'année, et si des curieux avaient posé l'oreille contre la porte de chêne de la chambre de Drago, ils y auraient entendu les soupirs et les gémissements de deux corps mis à l'épreuve. Il y avait eut la douleur lancinante, celle qui fait ce sentir vivante, et puis il y avait eut les caresses, les baisers, la chaleur de Drago, et la froideur de la nuit. C'était arrivé par hasard, mais Hermione ne regrettait rien.

Encore une fois, Drago prouvait qu'il était le seul à la faire se sentir si vivante.

Le soleil commençait à percer l'obscurité de la nuit quand Hermione s'endormit dans les bras saillants de Drago. Nue, emmêlée dans les draps, elle ferma les yeux, et sombra dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Un véritable sommeil réparateur, comme elle n'en avait pas eut depuis bien longtemps.

Hermione fut réveillée par une main qui se perdait inlassablement dans ses cheveux. C'était une caresse si douce qu'elle n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Puis la dure réalité revint à elle, et quand elle réalise que Drago jouait avec ses cheveux, Hermione esquissa un petit mouvement de recul. Il la regarda avec surprise, un petit sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

—Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

—Je sais. Seulement…

Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait aborder le sujet avec lui. Après tout, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Du moins c'était ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre. Parce qu'elle était sur le point de mourir, et qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser de remords derrière elle. Elle ne voulait pas d'une histoire qui se terminerait avec des roses sur sa tombe. Pourtant Drago s'était révélé être un soutien inattendu sur le quel elle avait pu s'appuyer plus d'une fois et avec qui elle avait passé de bons moments.

—Mon traitement fait tomber mes cheveux.

Elle n'avait pas dit ça d'un air larmoyant, comme la victime d'une horrible infamie. Elle l'avait dit comme ça, calmement. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter de toute façon.

—Tu n'as aucun moyen d'empêcher ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

—A part arrêter mon traitement…

Le regard de Drago se durcit.

—C'est impensable.

—Pas tant que ça, répliqua Hermione en se redressant sur un coude.

—Je t'interdis de …

—Tu ne m'interdis rien. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis une grande fille qui fait ce qu'elle veut. C'est compris ?

La voix d'Hermione s'était faite froide et sèche, et Drago lui adressa un regard de défit. Comment pouvaient-ils ainsi se défier quand ils venaient de passer une nuit aussi féérique ? Hermione ne se le demanda pas vraiment, car comme toujours, Drago éveillait en elle les sentiments les plus contradictoires. Quant à savoir ce qu'il y avait entre eux, Hermione préférait mourir que d'admettre qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit entre eux. Et cela tombait bien, puisque morte, elle le serait bien assez tôt.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est la fin de ce cinquième chapitre, qui fait tout de même quelques 10 000 mots. Je sais que le début est long, mais il est important de connaître la relation d'Hermione avec ses parents. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus !<em>

_J'écrirai la suite le plus vite possible, soyez en sûrs, maintenant que je suis dans un environnement plus propice à l'écriture, je tâcherai de tenir mes délais._

_En attendant, je ne sais pas si vous serez nombreux à me lire, étant donné que j'ai bien tardé à revenir, mais si jamais vous passez par là, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_


	6. Janvier

_De retour pour le 6__ème__ chapitre ! J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour vous, pour moi, le retour à la fac a été difficile, je dois l'admettre. Cette semaine a été forte en émotions, n'est-ce pas ? L'actualité est parfois insoutenable._

_Ce chapitre est donc le 6__ème__, il en reste trois + 1 Epilogue ! Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement. En attendant, je planche aussi sur un OS, que je posterai dans le mois je pense. Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture et remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter, comme toujours, vous êtes mon moteur !_

_**Keloush**__ : Toujours aussi adorable ! Merci !_

_**DreamsWritters**__ : Définitivement, merci ! La suite est là, et ce serait un peu plus triste cette fois-ci ! N'hésite pas à m'en donner des nouvelles._

_**Petitcoeurfragile**__ : Mais c'était pas triste ! Par contre ce chapitre sera un peu plus triste ! Bonne lecture et merci de commenter aussi régulièrement._

_**Karine**__ : Et oui, elle voudrait qu'ils soient comme d'habitude, mais elle est assez intolérante envers eux, car après tout, c'est elle qui part et laisse les autres derrière elle. Oui c'est difficile, et c'est ce qui prend aux tripes ! Pour la bagarre, on en sait un peu plus dans ce chapitre ! Et la relation va évoluer de manière assez éparse, je dois l'admettre. Merci d'avoir commenté, Karine._

_**Elsar**__ : Merci merci merci ! Il fallait bien que ça évolue, car on est déjà dans la deuxième moitié de l'histoire !_

_**Madison2220**__ : Je suis tellement contente que tu lises et commentes encore. Tu es l'une de mes premières revieweuses ! Merci pour tous tes compliments. J'essaie de retranscrire au mieux les sentiments d'Hermione, mais je n'ai jamais été à sa place. En réalité, moi, j'ai été à la place de la famille et c'est une bien mauvaise place. Le dernier chapitre sera triste, et je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne le lis pas, mais qui sait ? Peut être que tu te laisseras tenter ? Pas de Luna en vue pour le moment, désolée, ais c'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu être bien !_

_**LadyCocoMalefoy**__ : Merci de commenter aussi souvent, c'est adorable ! Oui on va vers la fin, mais il y a encore de beaux moments à vivre !_

_**Fanny**__ : Oulala, je suis ravie que tu laisses ta première review sur ma fic alors ! Quel honneur ! En effet, j'ai essayé de sortir des sentiers battus. Je ne postes pas très régulièrement en ce moment, mais j'espère poster toutes les semaines ou tous les 10 jours ! Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir, a bientôt !_

_**Lippen**__ : Merci pour ce commentaire, c'est adorable. Ah oui, bonne question pour la dispute avec Daphnée, mais c'était un point de vue Hermione, donc impossible de savoir haha. Harry et Ron ne sont pas au courant, et je doute qu'ils le soient avant la mort d'Hermione. Mais qui sait ? Voici la suite, à très bientôt !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Janvier, déjà. Drago n'avait jamais été un adepte de la nostalgie. C'était un visionnaire qui allait de l'avant quoi qu'il lui en coûte. C'était ainsi qu'il avait été élevé, loin des regrets et des mièvreries. Pourtant, janvier laissait un goût amer sur sa langue. Un goût âpre qui engourdissait sa bouche entière. Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait pensé. En fait, janvier promettait d'être un mois particulièrement long et pénible.<p>

Il y avait d'abord Daphnée Greengrass, qui lui faisait une vie impossible. Vexée et humiliée de s'être fait plaquer, elle qui était la Princesse des ruptures – Pansy était la Reine -, Daphnée n'avait pas digéré le fait de trouver son petit-ami en train de fumer une cigarette à côté d'Hermione Granger. Son égo en avait pris un coup, même si Drago était persuadé que son cœur était resté bien entier. Daphnée s'aimait beaucoup trop pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre en retour.

La seconde personne qui rendait ce mois de janvier si morne, c'était Blaise bien-sûr, à qui Drago n'avait pas adressé la parole depuis le soir de la Nouvelle Année. En fait, depuis deux semaines, Blaise et Drago se contentaient de s'ignorer, au grand dam de Pansy, et quand leurs regards avaient le malheur de se croiser, ils se fusillaient du regard aussi longtemps que possible. Pansy avait tenté de parler avec Drago – ainsi qu'avec Blaise – mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient admettre leur tort, aussi se contenta-t-elle de ne plus leur adresser la parole du tout.

En deux semaines, Drago avait perdu sa petite amie – même s'il s'en fichait éperdument, son meilleur ami, sa meilleure amie, et … Granger. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment perdue, puisqu'elle ne lui avait jamais appartenu, mais le fait était qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef. En y repensant, ça avait été une nuit particulière. Jamais Drago n'avait pensé qu'un jour, il serait aussi proche de Granger. Après tout, ils s'étaient voués une haine sans faille durant de longues années, et voilà qu'il l'entraînait dans son lit. Que dirait son père s'il le savait ? Que dirait le Maître ? Assis à son bureau, Drago secoua la tête négligemment. Ils ne le sauraient jamais. Et puis, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, Drago ne regrettait pas.

Quoi qu'en disaient les rumeurs, Drago n'avaient pas vu défiler les filles dans son lit. Bien sûr, il avait eut quelques histoires, cinq ou six filles qui avaient frôlé ses draps, mais pour les autres, il s'était contenté de le mener en bateau, de les embrasser au détour d'un couloir sombre et de les oublier aussi facilement que s'il s'était agit d'un mouchoir. Les filles le distrayaient. Elles lui faisaient oublier sa condition de mangemort. Elles lui faisaient oublier que sa vie était déjà toute tracée. Et c'était ce qu'avait fait Hermione. Ces derniers mois, chaque moment passé avec elle lui avait fait oublier qu'il n'était pas libre de ses actes. Le seul problème, avec Granger, c'était que contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas su l'oublier.

Il avait pensé – assez naïvement – que Daphnée serait un bon remède. Envahissante, entreprenante, jolie avec ses anglaises blondes, et pas sotte, elle était la fille toute trouvée pour lui faire oublier les boucles brunes et le cerveau brillant – quoi que malade – de Granger. Ca avait été un tort de penser qu'elle était la candidate idéale, car Drago avait finalement préféré mettre Granger dans son lit plutôt que la lingerie haute-couture de la belle Greengrass.

Drago soupira avant de poser sa plume qui n'avait finalement pas servi. Voilà deux heures qu'il était devant ce devoir de métamorphose, deux heures pendant les quelles il n'avait absolument rien écrit. Après tout, il lui restait encore une semaine pour boucler ce devoir, il pouvait bien se prendre une pause. Et puis, c'était l'heure du déjeuner, et son ventre commençait à crier famine.

Drago quitta l'appartement des préfets-en-chef et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle qui était déjà bien remplie. Il s'avança d'un pas lent, et digne, conscient que beaucoup de regards étaient tournés vers lui, et prit bien soin de ne pas regarder en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard noisette qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier.

A celle des Serpentard, Pansy discutait avec animation. Daphnée et Tracy l'écoutaient, soucieuses de se faire bien voir par celle qui s'était autoproclamée reine des Serpentard. Le regard clair de Pansy croisa celui de Drago, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était et se contenta de détourner les yeux en direction de ses deux fidèles sujettes.

Plus loin, Blaise mangeait en silence, entouré de Crabbe et de Goyle, la mine renfrognée. Il ne restait plus que deux places de libres, et entre le regard meurtrier de Blaise et celui indifférent de Pansy, le choix était vite fait. Il s'assit en silence à la gauche de Pansy et se servit une assiette d'haricots.

Durant son repas, de nombreuses personnes tentèrent d'adresser la parole à Drago, mais celui-ci la ignora royalement, et bientôt, plus personne ne s'aventura à le déranger. Concentré sur son carré d'agneau, Drago sentait le regard perçant de Daphnée qui ne s'était toujours pas remise de leur rupture, et celui, assassin de son ancien meilleur ami. Vraiment, l'année commençait très bien.

—Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à Granger, se plaignit Pansy en croquant dans une pomme bien rouge.

Drago se retourna vers elle et la regarda de longues secondes. Son petit sourire en coin était fidèle à lui-même, ses dents étincelantes la rendaient si angélique qu'on peinait à croire qu'elle pouvait être une vraie peste. Pourtant, peste, elle ne l'avait jamais été avec Drago, elle avait toujours su le soutenir, l'aider et lui remonter le moral. Malgré leur point de vue divergent à propos de son engagement au près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Pansy avait toujours été l'amie fidèle que Drago ait jamais eut.

—Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus, finit-il par grogner entre deux morceaux d'agneau.

—Ca dépend des jours.

Ce qui, dans le langage distingué de Pansy signifiait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui être indifférente aussi longtemps. Drago lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

—Alors, tu penses à elle ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Greengrass qui écoutait avec un peu trop d'attention la conversation des deux amis. Pansy sembla le remarquer aussi car elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à ses deux comparses et déclara d'une voix de souveraine :

—Daphnée, tu devrais aller te repoudrer le nez, tu commences à briller.

L'interpellée sembla choquée et se cacha le nez d'une main avant de quitter la Grande Salle en gémissant, Tracy sur ses talons. Le petit sourire mesquin de Pansy en disait long sur ses relations avec ses deux camarades, et Drago se demanda un moment comment son amie faisait pour avoir deux personnalités aussi différentes. Douce et aimante avec lui, cinglante et indifférente, avec elles. Quand les deux jeunes femmes eurent définitivement disparu de leur champ de vision, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Drago et l'interrogea du regard, peu encline à reposer – une troisième fois – la question.

—Non, finit-il par lâcher, sans plus d'explication.

Pansy le regarda, méfiante.

—Alors c'est tout ? Depuis la rentrée elle te trotte dans la tête, tu l'invites à Halloween, tu sors à Pré-au-Lard avec elle, tu l'invites dans ton lit et…

—Comme tu sais ça ? grinça Drago qui était resté discret à ce propos.

—Hannah Abbott, répliqua-t-elle avec dédain. Elle a vu Hermione quitter ta chambre, au petit matin.

Cette petite sotte. Abbott dormait sur le canapé, complètement avachie, quand Hermione avait quitté l'appartement. Elle jouait très bien les belles-au-bois-dormant, de toute évidence. Drago ne manquerait pas de lui en toucher un mot. Ou deux.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a déjà oublié.

Pansy lui lança un regard perçant. Ce genre de regard qu'elle ne lançait qu'à Drago, ce genre de regard qui en disait long et que Drago était le seul à comprendre. Pansy avait fait en sorte qu'Hannah oublie. Elle lui avait lancé un sortilège d'amnésie. Pour que personne d'autre qu'elle ne sache que Drago avait passé la nuit avec Granger. Non pas qu'elle éprouvait de la honte, mais elle avait compris, toute intelligente qu'elle était, que si Drago ne lui en avait pas même parlé à elle, sa meilleure amie, c'était qu'il était en proie à de grands questionnements.

Drago posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Pansy. Remerciement silencieux, soulagé, timide. Remerciement ému aussi. Quelle amie autre que Pansy aurait pu faire ça pour lui ? Personne. Parce que Pansy était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, son alter ego platonique, celle pour qui il ne pouvait avoir de secret, tant il était un livre ouvert sous ses yeux scrutateurs.

—Si je te donne mon accord pour Granger, tu reparleras à Blaise ? minauda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

Drago retira sa main brusquement et lança un regard de reproche à son amie.

—Premièrement, je n'ai besoin de l'accord de personne. Deuxièmement, Granger n'est rien pour moi. Et troisièmement, je lui parlerai quand il s'excusera d'avoir mis son poing dans ma figure.

Pansy soupira bruyamment.

—Vous êtes insupportables.

Drago haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Blaise. Celui-ci était en train d'éplucher une orange, mais Drago aurait juré qu'il les regardait quelques secondes auparavant. Blaise lui manquait, c'était indéniable, mais Drago n'avait aucun tort. C'était Blaise qui avait cogné le premier. Il s'était contenté de riposter.

—Blaise dit que tu devrais le remercier, murmura Pansy.

—D'avoir manqué de me casser le nez ?

—Non. Il dit que c'est grâce à lui que tu as eu Granger.

Pansy n'était pas une amie si fidèle, en fin de compte. Elle n'avait pas su garder sa langue, et Blaise était maintenant au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Granger et lui.

—Il était avec moi quand Abbott a craché le morceau. Pour tout te dire, c'est lui qui a eut l'idée du sort d'amnésie.

Drago la regarda surpris. Elle semblait fière de son petit effet, mais sincère. Malgré tout, Blaise restait son meilleur ami, et même si Drago savait qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour mettre leurs egos de côté, viendrait un moment où ils se pardonneraient l'un l'autre. Mais pour l'instant, hors de question d'admettre devant Pansy qu'une réconciliation était possible.

— Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Pansy.

Mais sa voix avait perdu de son aplomb, et il s'était subitement radouci devant les révélations de son amie. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à le comprendre, et elle se contenta d'afficher une petite mine satisfaite jusqu'à ce que Drago termine sa part de tarte au citron. Quand il porta le dernier morceau à sa bouche, son regard se posa presque naturellement sur la table des Gryffondor. Granger était là. Ses mains soutenaient son menton d'un air songeur, et elle écoutait la fille Weasley discuter avec son frère et Potter. Hermione semblait à des années lumières de cette conversation. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, elle ne détourna pas les yeux, et se contenta d'adresser son éternel petit sourire mystérieux à Drago. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, mais quand il les reposa sur elle, Granger était plongée dans la conversation qui animait ses amis. Comme si elle y avait toujours pris part.

—Si Lucius voyait ça, murmura Pansy qui avait assisté à la scène.

—Il ne verrait rien, puisqu'il ne se passe rien, répondit brutalement Drago, la voix sèche.

L'inquiétude que quoi que ce soit puisse parvenir aux oreilles de son père mettait Drago de bien mauvaise humeur. Pansy sembla le remarquer, car elle posa une main froide et douce sur celle de Drago et le força à la regarder droit dans ses yeux pâles.

—Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui puisse te nuire, Drago. Jamais. Et même si je ne suis pas sûre que te taper une fille sur le point de mourir – Granger qui plus est – est l'idée du siècle, je te soutiendrai malgré tout.

—Merci Pans'.

—De rien. Maintenant dépêchons nous d'aller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avant que Rogue ne nous assomme de devoirs supplémentaires.

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient attroupés dans le couloir, attendant patiemment dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que le Professeur Rogue n'arrive. Drago s'était installé à côté de Pansy, et regardait d'un air distrait par la fenêtre. Blaise n'était pas encore arrivé, Granger et ses deux comparses non plus, d'ailleurs. Granger… Encore et toujours Granger.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi quand les mains parfaitement manucurées de Daphnée se perdaient dans ses cheveux, pendant les vacances, il pensait aux mains fines et aux ongles courts de Granger ? Pourquoi quand Daphnée avait fait balancer ses hanches contre son bassin, il s'était dit que celle de Granger étaient plus féminines encore ? Et pourquoi quand il avait passé cette nuit avec Granger, il n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Qu'à ses lèvres brûlantes, qu'à sa poitrine bondissante, qu'aux battements de son cœur qui s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il posait ses mains sur sa peau tremblante. Il les avait toutes, putains, vierges et prudes, dévergondées et bonnes vivantes. Alors pourquoi c'était à elle, à l'article de la mort, qu'il pensait ? Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle hante tous ses rêves, toutes ses pensées ? A la fin de l'année, elle serait morte. Et lui ? Lui il continuerait son chemin au près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et d'ici quelques mois, quelques années tout au plus, la guerre éclaterait et il serait alors dans la première ligne. Parce que c'était son destin, parce qu'il était un Malefoy, et parce qu'il était le fils de son père.

Pourtant, voilà des mois qu'il ne pensait plus à la guerre, ni à son père. Et encore moins au Lord. Des mois qu'il se demandait ce que Granger pouvait avoir de plus pour attirer autant son attention. Au début, il avait pensé que le fait de la voir mourir lui avait rappelé sa propre condition d'être éphémère et puis… Et puis il avait réalisé qu'elle avait changé, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait eu envie de connaître la nouvelle Granger. Celle qui avait coupé ses cheveux, sur un coup de tête, qui portait des baskets moldues et qui nouaient sa cravate autour de sa taille, les matins où elle oubliait de mettre sa ceinture. Cette Granger qui ne faisait pas ses devoirs, et passait son temps à admirer le parc, celle qui avait soif d'adrénaline, parce qu'elle se sentait mourir.

Drago se sentait étrangement dépendant. Dépendant d'une relation qui n'en était pas vraiment une, avec une fille qui n'aurait pas du être pour lui. Non, qui n'était pas pour lui. Et il n'était pas pour elle. Pourtant, pour Halloween, il s'était sentit étrangement vivant. Etrangement, parce qu'elle était en train de mourir et que pourtant, elle le faisait se sentir vivre. Il se souvenait l'avoir fait danser du bout des doigts, sur une musique assourdissante, avant de la ramener contre lui et ses mains sur ses hanches étaient comme deux hameçons dans sa chair malade. Il s'était fait prendre comme un poisson, et à présent, hors de l'eau, et loin d'elle, il se sentait suffoquer.

Et bordel, ça faisait mal, d'avoir besoin d'elle. Il l'avait compris, enfin. En quelques mois seulement, elle était devenue une drogue, un besoin vital de croiser son regard, de sentir son parfum, de la voir s'éloigner pour mieux la faire revenir. C'était en contre poids, comme une balance avec un équilibre précaire. Il la laissait partir juste assez longtemps pour se sentir mourir et puis, il se débrouillait par la faire revenir, et ses poumons se remplissaient à nouveau d'oxygène. Se remplissaient d'Hermione.

—Sortez vos baguettes et ouvrez vos livres à la page cent-quatre-vingt-douze.

La voix froide et basse de Rogue l'extirpa à ses pensées douloureuses. Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se souvenir où il était. A côté de lui, Pansy avait déjà pris soin d'ouvrir leur deux livres à la bonne page. Il lança un regard à la pièce, Blaise était arrivé, Weasley et Potter aussi d'ailleurs. Mais pas de Granger. Sa place, à côté de l'Elu restait désespérément vide. Il commençait à suffoquer.

Deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés, qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas regardés autrement qu'au travers de la Grande Salle. Deux semaines de mal être sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Et à présent, le manque, l'envie presque nécessaire d'entrevoir ses lèvres, son stupide sourire mystérieux. Drago allait devenir fou. Il se détestait autant qu'il la détestait. Mais, aussi lucide qu'il pouvait l'être, il était à peu près certain qu'après sa disparition, Granger ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Elle était une obsession jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne trépasse, mais quand ses yeux noisette ne croiseraient plus son regard à lui, quand son parfum ne viendrait plus lui chatouiller les narines, elle serait vite oublié, au fond d'un cimetière lugubre et sûrement moldu. Pourquoi ne pas s'amuser quelques mois, et quand elle serait trop faible pour tenir la cadence, l'oublier. Définitivement. Avant que quiconque ne se rende compte de cette dépendance complètement démente et impensable.

Le cours avait commencé depuis plus d'un quart d'heure quand Granger daigna pointer son nez. Elle frappa trois coups secs et entra sans attendre qu'on ne l'invite à entrer. Elle adressa un petit sourire à Rogue et murmura un bref « Désolée pour le retard » et alla s'asseoir à côté de Potter.

A la surprise générale, Rogue ne piqua pas une crise. Il se contenta de regarder Hermione s'installer et de dire de sa voix sèche :

—Les horaires sont les mêmes pour tout le monde, Miss Granger.

Il ne l'avait pas mise dehors, c'était déjà un exploit, alors pourquoi avait-il fallu que Granger ouvre sa gueule ? Elle aurait pu l'écraser, sortir sa baguette, son manuel, et reprendre le cours là il en était. Elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre. Mais non. Visiblement d'aussi mauvaise humeur que Rogue, Granger leva des yeux insolents – et Merlin que c'était étrange sur les traits de Miss Parfaite – et répliqua d'une voix froide :

—Visiblement pas, puisque dans cette classe je dois être à la seule à connaître l'heure de ma mort.

Sa phrase, choquante, eut le mérite d'attirer tous les regards et de tirer un mince sourire sur les lèvres inexistantes de Rogue.

—Et doit-on vous remercier de nous accorder aussi généreusement vos derniers mois ?

Drago tenta d'ignorer le pincement de son cœur. Il se contenta d'observer Granger – comme tout le reste de la classe. C'était l'excuse idéale, lui qui s'interdisait de la regarder un peu trop en temps normal. Pansy à côté, se dandinait sur sa chaise. Drago réalisa que ses camarades étaient mal à l'aise. Entendre Hermione parler ainsi de sa mort avait jeté un froid, et la remarque de Rogue n'arrangea rien.

Fière, le menton levé, la courageuse lionne ne se démonta pas.

—Ne me remerciez pas, ça me fait plaisir.

Quelques sourires amusés fleurirent sur les lèvres. Quelle audace, quel culot. Sans foi ni loi, Granger ne semblait pas craindre le courroux du professeur pourtant redouté. Drago n'avait pas souvenir l'avoir déjà entendu répondre avec tant de désinvolture à un professeur. Et encore moins à Rogue qui avait déjà réussi à la faire pleurer une ou deux fois au cours des années précédentes.

Granger avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante. Et quand Weasley vint poser une main apaisante sur son poigné, elle le retira vivement. Même ses amis les plus proches n'étaient pas un remède à sa colère. Et tout le monde, Serpentard, ou Gryffondor, comprenait cette colère. Si légitime, si douloureuse. Qu'on ne peut pas reprocher. Ils étaient tous un peu égoïstes, mais aussi honteux. Honteux d'être trop heureux de ne pas être à sa place. Alors, même ceux qui la détestaient, lui pardonnaient parce qu'on pardonne toujours à l'article de la mort. Et parce qu'elle vivait ce que personne n'aurait voulu vivre. On la laissait tranquille, parce qu'il ne lui restait plus assez de temps pour être embêtée. Mais Drago, lui c'était différent. Drago regrettait de connaître la nouvelle Hermione, parce qu'il savait qu'il la perdrait bien assez vite. Egoïstement, il aurait préféré ne jamais rentrer dans cette foutue chambre d'hôpital, ne pas avoir lu le diagnostique, ne pas avoir adoré ses cheveux coupés, et ne pas l'avoir invitée à Halloween.

—Rien ne justifie un tel comportement, Miss, grinça Rogue entre ses dents.

—Pas même la mort, Monsieur ?

Et l'assemblée de retenir son souffle.

—Hermione, c'est bon, arrête, souffla Potter.

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Hermione, jusqu'alors sous contrôle, dévisagea son ami de ses yeux observateurs et dédaigneux. Jamais Drago ne l'avait vu si hautaine avec qui que ce soit, et quelle chose étrange que de voir Granger se sentir supérieure. Peut être n'était-ce pas ça, mais c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait. Si méprisante, si… Si loin de ce qu'elle était.

—Que j'arrête, Harry ? Mais non, je ne fais que commencer. Je serais arrêtée bien assez tôt, alors j'aimerai autant en profiter.

—Granger, vous allez fermer votre petite bouche d'insolente, et arrêter de perturber mon cours.

Mais qu'attendait Rogue pour la mettre dehors ? En temps normal, il n'aurait pas attendu aussi longtemps, son simple retard était une excuse valable pour ne pas la laisser entrer dans sa classe. Drago devina que les professeurs avaient du recevoir des ordres en ce qui concernait Granger. Pas de brusquerie, traitement d'honneur, privilèges, bref tout pour ne pas perturber la mourante.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire en coin. Elle attrapa son sac d'une main ferme et y fourra son manuel et sa baguette. Elle fit glisser l'une des lanière sur son épaule avec tant de désinvolture que Drago jura voir des étoiles briller dans les yeux des autres filles, puis elle se leva et se retrouva face à Rogue.

—Je ne le perturberai plus. Jamais.

Et sur ces mots, juste une phrase, tellement incongrue dans sa bouche, elle quitta la pièce, laissant derrière elle la trainée de son parfum entêtant.

Le reste du cours, Drago ne s'en souvint pas vraiment. Il passa le reste de l'heure à penser à ce qui venait de se passer, au regard qu'ils avaient échangé dans la salle commune. Il pensa à son comportement, tellement inattendu qu'il en était inquiétant.

Rogue fut d'une humeur exécrable tout au long de l'heure, et quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, ce fut un général soulagement – autant pour les élèves, que pour l'enseignant. Rogue était tellement en colère que, ruminant sa rage, il oublia de leur donner des devoirs. Tous les étudiants se hâtèrent de quitter la pièce sombre avant qu'il ne retrouve ses esprits et ne les accable de devoirs plus longs et fastueux encore. Quand Drago et Pansy, celle-ci ne loupa pas l'occasion de faire un commentaire :

—Quel culot.

Drago ne sut s'il s'agissait là d'une insulte ou d'une phrase d'admiration. Un peu des deux sûrement. Lui-même ne savait pas quoi penser de ce que Granger avait fait. Quitter un cours, comme ça, la dernière fois – et la première d'ailleurs – qu'elle avait fait ça, c'était en troisième année. En cours de Divination. Au fond, tout le monde l'avait envié d'avoir ainsi abandonné le cours, mais tout le monde s'était contenté de dire qu'il s'agissait de la seule matière dans la quelle elle ne réussissait pas et qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre l'échec.

L'heure suivante, Drago abandonna Pansy qui avait cours de runes, tandis que lui avait un trou dans son emploi du temps. Il partageait habituellement cette heure avec Blaise, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il s'était résolu à la passer seul. Les mains dans les poches, il décida de retourner à ses appartements et d'y travailler une petite heure avant le cours de métamorphose. Il tourna à l'angle du couloir, passa devant un groupe de Serdaigle de première année qui pouffaient comme des dindes, et monta l'escalier magique. Le couloir des Enchantements était vide, et il passa devant bon nombre de classes vides.

Quand il passa devant la dernière, quelque chose attira son regard, et il dut revenir sur ses pas pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêver. Granger était assise à l'une des tables, une plume à la main. Elle était secouée de sanglots.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer. Ses yeux rouges, gonflés de larmes, papillonnaient régulièrement et ses lèvres tremblantes laissaient s'échapper des sanglots hoquetant. Elle n'était plus la fille forte et désinvolte qui avait répondu à Rogue, elle n'était pas l'ancienne Hermione. Elle était la fille qui sait qu'elle va mourir, et qui, à l'abri des regards, se laisse aller à l'inquiétude, au désarroi. Sur le pas de la porte, Drago regardait la scène avec tant d'impuissance qu'il en avait mal. C'était comme si ses poumons s'étaient vidés de tout oxygène et que tant qu'elle continuerait de pleurer, il ne pourrait plus inspirer correctement.

Elle avait du l'entendre, ou peut être sentir une présence, car elle leva les yeux et les posa sur lui. Il ne sut comment elle fit, mais elle sourit. Ses lèvres jusqu'alors gémissantes s'étirèrent en son sourire mystérieux et serein.

—Salut, souffla-t-elle en essayant ses yeux d'un revers de la main.

Drago, jusqu'alors paralysé sur le seuil de la classe, fit un pas en avant et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent et décontracté et vint s'asseoir sur le bureau qui faisait face à Granger. Elle le regarda de longues secondes, faisant tournoyez sa plume entre ses doigts oblongs. Sur la table, un parchemin. Le plus naturellement possible, Drago jeta un bref coup d'œil à son écriture soignée et délicate. Son cœur loupa un battement quand ses yeux accrochèrent le mot « Testament ».

—C'est pour quelle matière ? finit-il par lâcher d'une voix goguenarde qu'il voulait décontractée.

Il ne se targuait pas de connaître Granger aussi bien que Weasley ou Potter, mais si il avait bien compris quelque chose à propos d'elle, c'était sa volonté à ne susciter de la pitié chez personne. Elle-même s'était toujours montrée très détachée et indifférente lorsque le sujet de sa maladie était abordé, aussi Drago était-il resté fidèle à lui-même. Et puis, il n'était pas de ceux à adresser un traitement de faveur à qui que ce soit.

Son effet fut cependant celui escompté car un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Granger. Elle baissa la tête quelques instants, sans doute pour cacher les dernières larmes qui trahissait son état, et quand elle releva les yeux, ils pétillaient de la vie qui lui faisait défaut.

—Mes parents tiennent à connaître mes dernières volontés, dit-elle d'une voix encore sourde.

Drago songea que pour les parents de Granger, c'était sans doute quelque chose qui leur tenait à cœur, mais il réalisa combien ce devait être dur pour Hermione d'écrire toutes ces choses qu'elle ne verrait finalement jamais. De les écrire seule, contre une table de bois branlante, dans une salle de classe glaciale avec une plume récupérée au fond d'un sac sur un parchemin vieilli par le temps.

—Tu penses léguer ton cerveau aux sciences magiques ? ricana Drago.

—Ils pourraient peut être te l'implanter, sourit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

—J'en ai un qui fonctionne très bien.

—Et quand comptes-tu l'utiliser ?

La réplique arracha un sourire à Drago. Toujours aussi insolente et inattendue, c'était en tout cas ce qu'elle était devenue. Son humeur semblait s'être améliorée depuis qu'elle avait quitté la classe de Rogue.

—Rogue était fou de rage.

—J'ai cru comprendre. J'irai surement m'excuser ce soir.

Drago resta bouche bée. S'excuser ?

Hermione dut percevoir son regard interrogatif car elle lui adressa un petit sourire mystérieux et expliqua de sa voix calme et chantante :

—Le principal effet secondaire de mon traitement, c'est les changements d'humeur. Ça et la perte des cheveux… ajouta-t-elle avec amertume en portant instinctivement une main à l'une de ses boucles brunes.

Cela expliquait tellement de choses. Ca expliquait son comportement en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, bien sûr, mais aussi son côté distrait lors du déjeuner, et la façon dont, en une minute, elle s'était à nouveau insérée dans la conversation qu'avaient ses amis. Ca expliquait qu'elle ait embrassé Blaise, puis qu'elle en ait voulu à Drago, et qu'elle ait finalement passé la nuit avec lui. Ca expliquait tout simplement cette nouvelle Granger. Il avait pensé que sa mort imminente était le seul moteur à sa recherche constante d'adrénaline, mais ce n'était pas que cela. Le traitement avait aussi influencé sa vie, et son envie de profiter, couplée à ces effets secondaires, avaient donné naissance à cette nouvelle Granger. C'était fascinant, de voir à quel point elle avait changé en si peu de temps.

—Ca explique des choses, marmonna Drago plus pour lui-même.

Mais Granger ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle s'était repenchée sur son testament, guère gênée par la présence de Drago. Ce dernier regarda ses doigts se crisper autour de la plume, et dessiner des arabesques qui en réalité étaient de belles lettres rondes d'un noir de jais. A sa main droite, la bague qu'il lui avait offerte pour Noël trônait fièrement. Il ne savait si cela avait une signification, si le fait qu'elle l'arbore toujours avait une raison d'être, mais le fait était que voir ce bijou sur ses doigts fins mettait du baume au cœur à Drago. Et il détestait ça. Il détestait aimer qu'elle porte ce qu'il lui avait offert, il détestait que cette foutue bague puisse avoir de l'importance pour elle, et pis encore, il détestait qu'elle en ait pour lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose le rompre. Leurs yeux ne se croisèrent pas une seule fois, mais la présence de l'un suffisait à rassurer l'autre. C'était si apaisant que Drago se détendit légèrement, et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la silhouette d'Hermione. Ses cheveux remontés en un chignon lâche était la coiffure la plus souillon qu'il n'ait jamais vu, et sans doute était-elle la seule à pouvoir le porter sans honte. Malgré tout ses boucles brunes qui retombaient autour de son visage adoucissaient ses traits crispés par la concentration. Son nez légèrement en trompette avait une courbe si parfaite que Drago ne sut comment il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, quant à ses yeux… Ses cils étaient si longs qu'il était surpris de ne pas les voir s'entremêler à chaque battement. Elle n'était pas maquillée. Ou peut être l'avait-elle été, mais l'eau salée de ses larmes avaient eu raison des artifices. Les yeux de Drago descendirent un peu plus, sur la pulpe rose de ses lèvres, puis son menton sur le quel trônait une unique fossette.

Le bruissement d'un parchemin qu'on froisse sortit Drago de sa contemplation béate. Hermione jeta de toutes ses forces la boule de papier sur la quelle elle écrivait encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Le parchemin percuta le mur de pierre et retomba mollement sur le sol. Drago regarda le papier un moment avec de reporter ses yeux sur Granger. Elle le regardait.

—Quoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

—Ca fait deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

La faute à qui ? songea Drago. A chaque fois qu'il s'était approché d'un peu trop près, elle s'était arrangée pour entrer dans une discussion passionnante avec Lavande Brown, ou bien à se plonger dans un bouquin sur les propriétés de la mandragore. Sans parler de Weasley et Potter qui faisaient office de véritables gardes du corps. Et puis… Pour lui dire quoi ? Lui dire qu'elle le troublait ? Qu'il aurait pu se surpasser pour elle ? Qu'il la détestait ? Pour lui demander ce que cette nuit signifiait ? Et si elle ne signifiait justement rien ? Et si… Et s'il avait voulu qu'elle signifie quelque chose. La chose la plus infime, quelque chose à quoi se retenir, n'importe quoi. Oui, il aurait accepté n'importe quoi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? C'était Granger, bordel, elle ne devait absolument rien signifier.

—Il faut dire que ta cour gravite autour de toi, marmonna-t-il.

—J'arrive parfois à m'en débarrasser, sourit-elle.

Son regard perçant scrutait Drago avec intérêt. Il soutint son regard de longues secondes, avant de le détourner avec agacement et de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

—Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? devina-t-elle.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il avait quelque chose à dire ? Comment pouvait-elle lire en lui aussi bien, comme s'il avait s'agit d'un livre ouvert. Sa langue claqua contre son palais tandis qu'il refusait obstinément de le regarder dans les yeux. Il l'entendit se lever, et du coin de l'œil il la vit s'approcher de lui. Elle vint s'asseoir sur la table où il était lui-même appuyé, et il sentit son coude frôler le sien. Ce contact acheva de le convaincre, et il tourna la tête dans sa direction avant de la toiser d'un regard qu'il aurait voulu complètement indifférent.

—Alors ? insista-t-elle.

—Je n'ai rien à te dire, Granger.

—Menteur.

Elle avait murmuré ça si chaudement qu'il avait senti une vague de frisson lui secouer l'échine. Son souffle chaud avait frôlé sa joue, et il ferma les yeux, un millième de seconde pour profiter de ce contact inattendu. Quand il les rouvrit, elle le regardait de ses grands yeux noisette, encore brillants d'avoir trop pleuré. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Elle était déjà loin, la Granger hors de contrôle qui tenait tête à Rogue. Elle était à nouveau douce et joueuse. Ses yeux le défiaient impunément, et elle s'amusait à le pousser doucement du bout de l'épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde définitivement patience.

—Arrête ça, siffla-t-il.

—Sinon quoi ?

Elle le regardait de son air faussement innocent, et osa une fois de plus lui donner un coup d'épaule, un peu plus fort que les précédents. Cela signa l'arrête de mort du calme olympien de Drago. Il souffla bruyamment et se tourna vers elle. Il posa de mains puissantes sur ses épaules frêles et l'immobilisa de force.

—Je t'ai dis d'arrêter Granger.

Arrête de me toucher, arrête de me rappeler cette nuit où je pouvais toucher chaque partie de ton corps sans craindre que tu me repousses, pensa-t-il douloureusement. Il fallait qu'il sorte, il fallait qu'il quitte cette classe au plus vite avant qu'elle ne le mette hors de lui. Drago était sur le point de la lâcher et de prendre ses jambes à son cou – une fois n'est pas coutume – quand les lèvres de Granger se retrouvèrent sur sa joue. Encore une fois, son corps entier fut parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Alors, il explosa.

—Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse, Granger, vociféra-t-il en la secouant légèrement. D'abord tu m'embrasses à Pré-au-Lard, puis tu danses avec Blaise, et tu l'embrasses au Nouvel An. Et ensuite… Ensuite, tu passes la nuit dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève et que tu ne m'adresses plus une seule fois la parole pendant deux putains de semaines.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

—Tu souffles le chaud et le froid. Tu n'es qu'une petite p…

Mais il s'interrompit. Il devait garder le contrôle.

—Dis-le, cracha Hermione qui avait perdu son sourire joueur. Une pute ?

—Je ne l'ai pas dis.

—Tu l'as pensé. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu, soupira-t-elle. A Pré-Au-Lard, je t'avais dis, que c'était juste comme ça.

—Et embrasser Blaise ? Et la nuit du Nouvel An ? C'était comme ça ?

—Oui. Et je suis désolée que tu aies pu croire que c'était plus, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

La seule idée qu'Hermione ait pu l'atteindre mettait Drago hors de lui. Il était hors de question qu'elle ait le moindre contrôle sur lui. Pourtant… Etait-ce une pointe de déception qui lui serrait la gorge ? Non, c'était la colère. Uniquement…

—Ecoute, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je vais mourir, alors je m'amuse. Et je pensais que toi aussi, tu t'amusais.

—Tu as raison, répliqua Drago en relâchant ses épaules.

Il se redressa légèrement, digne et menaçant.

—Je me suis bien amusé. Mais on va s'arrêter là. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries.

La gifle fusa sans qu'il ne s'y attende. La main de Granger vint s'abattre sur sa joue avec une rapidité telle qu'il lui sembla avoir eu mal avant même que sa main ne le touche. D'abord surpris, la rage prit rapidement le dessus et il s'empara du poigné de Granger avec force, serrant ses doigts sur ses petites veines bleutées.

—Ne. Fais. Plus. Jamais. Ca, gronda-t-il en détachant chacun de ses mots. Jamais !

Il la repoussa violemment et elle tomba contre la table. Au même instant, McGonagall pénétra dans la salle de classe.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ?

McGonagall n'écouta aucune de leurs explications, elle vit la joue rouge de Drago et le poigné violet d'Hermione et en déduisit ce qu'il y avait à déduire : ils s'étaient battus. Folle de rage, les deux fautifs eurent à subir un discours sur les relations entre maisons et son exaspération quant au fait que jamais les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne trouveraient un terrain d'entente. Elle conclut sur le fait qu'elle se voyait dans l'obligation de les coller tous les deux, le samedi suivant à vingt heures.

Elle quitta la pièce, fulminante, et Hermione, sans un seul regard en direction de Drago, lui emboita le pas. Il se retrouva seul dans la salle, et dans un élan de rage, envoya son poing contre le mur de pierre. Un craquement sinistre et une douleur fulgurante lui indiqua qu'il s'était cassé un doigt ou deux. Voilà ce qu'elle faisait de lui, un homme qui ne savait pas se contrôler, réduit à frapper contre un malheureux mur pour se défouler. Les principes de Lucius – flegme et patience – étaient bien loin derrière lui.

La main douloureuse, Drago se dirigea vers la porte. Il était sur le point de sortir quand son pied buta dans quelque chose de léger et petit. Son regard tomba sur la boule de papier qu'Hermione avait envoyé valser dans la pièce. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et le défroissa doucement. Le parchemin était vide, seul le titre était écrit en lettres rondes et presque calligraphiques « Testament ». Tenant le papier du bout des doigts, Drago réalisa bientôt qu'un deuxième parchemin était presque collé au premier. Quand il parvint à les dissocier, il découvrit une longue lettre, de la main d'Hermione.

_« Maman, Papa, ne pleurez pas. Ne pleurez pas, parce que c'est plus douloureux pour moi de partir sans pouvoir sécher vos larmes. _

_Je vous aime. J'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas l'avoir assez dit, par flemme, par pudeur. Parce que parfois on oublie que ça ne coule pas de source, et on oublie de le dire. Mais je vous aime. Je suis obligée de partir, on ne m'a pas laissée le choix, mais nous nous reverrons. Le plus tard possible j'espère, nous nous reverrons, j'en suis certaine. _

_Papa, occupe-toi d'elle, si fragile, si douce. Maman est la fleur la plus belle que j'ai jamais connue. Dis lui que c'était la meilleure mère du monde, et que je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux. Même dans le monde sorcier, aucune mère ne peut être aussi parfaite qu'elle. Dis lui bien qu'elle doit continuer à croire en l'amour et garder son âme d'enfant. Dis lui de continuer à te faire des crêpes pour la Chandeleur et de caresser Pattenrond, le soir au coin du feu. _

_Maman, n'oublie pas que Papa est parfois un peu rustre, mais qu'il est ton pilier, le centre de ton univers. Votre amour a été pour moi un modèle, tout le long de ma vie. J'ai envié chacun de vos baisers. Je ne vous ai pas dis à quel point j'étais fière d'être votre fille. Je n'aurai pu rêver meilleur foyer. L'amour et la chaleur de vos bras me manquent déjà, mais je sais que j'ai profité de chaque instant comme s'il avait s'agit du dernier. _

_Soyez forts, et vivez. Vous le méritez plus que tout autre. Bien sûr, ne m'oubliez pas, mais ne gardez que les bons souvenirs. Parce qu'ils sont plus nombreux et qu'ils répareront vos cœurs._

_Dites à Harry et Ron que je les aime. Qu'ils ont été mes frères, mes âmes sœurs, mes meilleurs amis. Dites leur de veiller l'un sur l'autre, et de ne jamais plus se disputer. Dites leur de venir me rendre visite de temps en temps, pas trop souvent, juste un peu, pour me raconter ce qu'ils deviennent. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis aussi merveilleux qu'eux et je pars sereine en sachant qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre. Je les ai aimé plus que ma propre vie, et ils sont ceux qui m'ont fait avancé jour après jour, jusqu'au dernier. Ils m'ont offert mes plus beaux souvenirs, mes plus beaux fous rires. Mes plus belles crises de nerfs aussi. _

_Qu'ils n'oublient pas Ginny. Ma petite et douce Ginny. Ma meilleure amie. Ma petite sœur. Si belle, tellement intelligente et douée. Rappelez lui, autant que possible, qu'elle a été mon pilier, l'épaule sur la quelle m'appuyer en cas de doute. Ma confidente, celle à qui je n'ai jamais rien caché. Si elle venait à l'oublier, dites lui combien je l'aime et combien elle me manque déjà. _

_Remerciez les Weasley pour moi. Ma famille d'adoption dans le monde sorcier. Si courageux, si bienveillants. Tellement accueillants. Jamais une famille ne m'avait paru aussi belle et grande. Je regretterai les cakes de Mrs. Weasley, autant que les discours de Mr. Weasley à propos des moldus. Merci à chacun de leurs fils de m'avoir accueilli au Terrier et de m'avoir traitée comme l'une des leurs. J'espère vous resterez en contact aussi longtemps que possible. _

_Mes chers parents, je vous aime. Je n'ai pas choisi de partir, mais je pars sans aucun regret. J'ai aimé, et j'ai vécu la plus belle des vies, aussi courte soit-elle. J'ai pleuré, mais j'ai ris plus encore. Grâce à vous. De belles années vous attendent encore, ne les gâchez pas. _

_Votre fille, remplie d'amour,_

_Hermione. »_

Il aurait préféré ne pas lire. Il aurait préféré ignorer cette boule de papier et la laisser là, sur le sol, oubliée de tous. Il aurait aimé passer outre et ne pas laisser son cœur se serrer sous la plume acérée et pourtant si douce de Granger. Une lettre d'adieu, c'était sans doute une chose difficile à lire, mais ce devait l'être encore plus de l'écrire. Cette fille le rendait fou. Il avait l'impression que leur relation était la plus malsaine mais aussi la plus nécessaire qu'il ait. Il était inlassablement attiré par elle, mais quand ils étaient enfin proches, ils se déchiraient, comme s'ils ne parvenaient pas à faire autrement.

Elle était la seule à pouvoir le mettre dans une telle rage, et ça la rendait plus importante à ses yeux qu'elle n'aurait du jamais l'être.

Drago plia soigneusement le parchemin, et le rangea dans sa poche. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait la sensation que c'était important, et que ces mots ne devaient pas être oubliés. La main toujours douloureuse, il quitta la pièce en décidant qu'il sècherait le cours de métamorphose.

La semaine s'acheva dans la morosité et le silence de Drago. Il avait raconté à Pansy ce qu'il s'était passé, et celle-ci était folle de savoir que son meilleur ami avait été giflé par Granger. Il lui avait dit de passer à autre chose et de ne pas s'en mêler. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Il n'était pas allé à l'infirmerie pour ses doigts cassés, et s'était contenté de les immobiliser avec un bandage. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les sorts de médicomagie, aussi avait-il décidé d'attendre le week end pour se rendre dans l'antre de Pomfresh.

Mais le temps passa plus vite que prévu, et il ne se rendit à l'infirmerie que le samedi soir, juste avant sa retenue chez McGonagall. Pomfresh le garda plus longtemps que prévu, et il réalisa avec colère que sa retenue allait débuter dans quelques minutes. Il parcourait le couloir d'un pas vif, quand il tomba nez à nez avec Granger qui lui adressa un bref coup d'œil et lui emboîta le pas. Drago ne dit pas un mot, et se contenta de regarder sa montre une dernière fois.

—On va être en retard, grogna Drago en hâtant le pas.

Il se retourna pour regarder Granger, mais elle n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle s'était arrêtée quelques pas derrière lui et regardait sa montre. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle adressa son éternel petit sourire mystérieux à Drago et s'approcha doucement, l'empêchant d'avancer.

—Je n'y vais pas.

Ca y est, elle recommence, pensa Drago.

—Si. Tu y vas. Sinon McGonagall va s'acharner sur moi.

—Tu crois vraiment que ça m'intéresse ?

Drago grogna bruyamment et plongea ses yeux glacials dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle souriait toujours, et avait un petit air insolent qui lui allait si bien. Qui était-elle et qu'avait-elle fait d'Hermione Granger ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi différente, aux antipodes de ce qu'elle avait toujours été. C'était tellement déconcertant que Drago en oublia d'être en colère. Résilié, il soupira.

—Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Et son sourire de s'élargir encore plus. Son air malicieux tordait l'estomac de Drago.

—De l'adrénaline. Juste de l'adrénaline.

Elle en demandait toujours plus, mais elle demandait toujours la même chose. Se sentir vivante, c'était à chaque fois une supplication, et qui était Drago pour lui refuser ça, elle qui mourrait à petit feu. Granger le regardait avec de grands yeux d'enfant, une veille de noël. Impatiente d'ouvrir ses paquets et de jouer avec. Elle était devenue une véritable droguée. Accroc à l'adrénaline, il lui fallait sa dose régulièrement pour oublier sa condition. Et Drago comprenait cela. Parce que c'était ce dont il avait besoin aussi pour oublier qu'il était un mangemort, voué à servir le Lord.

Elle trépignait, et Drago réfléchissait à toute allure pour trouver de quoi satisfaire sa faim d'adrénaline. Il était vingt heures, et il faisait nuit noire : hors de question d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. A Poudlard cependant, l'adrénaline faisait terriblement défaut. En réalité, le seul endroit où il se sentait véritablement vivant, c'était… sur le terrain de Quidditch.

—Viens, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils traversèrent le château en courant et en riant. Hermione s'accrochait à sa main comme s'il avait s'agit de sa vie, et il la trainait au travers du château avec tant de légèreté qu'il la sentait presque virevolter derrière lui. De grands éclats de rire résonnaient dans les couloirs vides et silencieux de Poudlard.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, celui-ci était baigné dans la lumière lunaire et semblait étrangement silencieux. L'herbe, enneigée, craquait sous leurs pieds. Drago se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la remise à balais, et sortit son nimbus 2001. Il se retourna vers Granger et le lui tendit avec un petit sourire en coin.

—Allez, monte.

—Monte avec moi, supplia-t-elle dans un murmure.

Drago s'approcha lentement et enfourcha son balai. Hermione en fit de même, et monta devant lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, afin de tenir le manche, et attendit qu'Hermione soit confortablement appuyée sur son torse avant de donner un coup de pied au sol et de s'élever en chandelle dans les airs. Le vent frais sur son visage eut pour effet immédiat de le faire sourire. Ils montaient de plus en plus haut, et bientôt, le terrain de Quidditch leur parut terriblement petit.

Devant lui, entre ses bras, Hermione était crispée, et avait placé ses mains gelées sur les avants bras de Drago. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient presque dans sa chair, mais il ne dit rien, car il sentait son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien. Elle avait voulu de l'adrénaline, il lui en offrait sur un plateau d'argent.

Quand ils furent assez hauts, Drago stabilisa le balai.

—Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il dans le vent de la nuit.

—Prête à quoi ?

On sentait l'excitation et la peur se mêler dans sa voix tremblante.

—A ça !

Et sans crier gare, Drago fit descendre le balai en piquet. Il poussa son balai à sa vitesse maximum, si bien que la descente ne dura que quelques secondes, mais la sensation était telle qu'il n'aurait ralenti pour rien au monde. Hermione était complètement collée contre lui, mais il l'entendit rire et crier une ou deux fois. Quand enfin, il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol, il remonta en chandelle, plus doucement, plus souplement cette fois. Il sentait le cœur d'Hermione battre la chamade et il l'entendait reprendre son souffle. Elle ne disait rien cependant, et un bref instant, Drago se demanda si elle avait apprécié autant que lui.

Alors qu'ils remontaient lentement, Hermione se retourna légèrement pour le regarder.

—C'était… Wow.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin.

—On recommencer ?

—Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Ils recommencèrent une fois, puis deux, puis trois. A la cinquième fois, Drago se demanda si l'adrénaline était toujours au rendez-vous dans le sang d'Hermione, et à chaque fois qu'il pensait que ça suffisait, elle lui demandait de recommencer. Et il s'exécutait. Juste pour entendre son rire et son cri percer la nuit. Juste pour sentir ses ongles dans sa chair et son dos contre son torse. Pour avoir ses cheveux contre son visage et son parfum envahir ses narines.

La dernière fois que Drago descendit en piquet, Hermione osa lever les bras. Elle les étendit au dessus de sa tête, comme ça, sans prévenir. Elle avait l'air d'un ange, ses cheveux faisaient un halo au dessus de sa tête, et son sourire avait tout d'angélique.

Tout se passa très vite. Trop vite. Drago ne sut comment mais en moins d'une seconde, Hermione avait glissé du balais, et elle était tombée. Et son cri, déchirant, glaça le sang de Drago. Aussi rapidement qu'il le put, mettant à l'œuvre toute la vitesse de son balais et ses capacités d'attrapeur, Drago descendit en piquet. Plus rien ne comptait, il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui tombait comme au ralenti dans la nuit. Mais lui aussi avait l'impression d'être au ralenti. Et plus il se rapprochait d'Hermione plus elle s'éloignait de lui. Quand enfin, elle fut à portée de main, il tendit un bras, et attrapa de toutes ses forces la main qu'Hermione lui tendait.

Elle était tellement légère… Il ne s'y attendait pas, si bien qu'il parvint à la faire monter sur son balai avec bien moins d'efforts qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Elle enfourcha le balai, face à lui, cette fois. Elle avait le souffle court, et les yeux brillants. Ses lèvres roses lui donnaient l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine. Silencieusement, elle fit passer ses jambes par-dessus celles de Drago et vint se serrer contre lui. Ses bras fins s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et elle s'y agrippa avec force.

—Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Comme s'il avait pu la laisser tomber… il ne l'aurait pas permis. Drago resta silencieux, et se contenta de la serrer contre lui, d'un bras, tandis qu'il faisait redescendre le balai en douceur. Quand ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, il laissa le balai tomber par terre et resta là, debout, les bras serrés autour de la taille de Granger. Elle ne disait rien, elle restait là, contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, sans que personne ne vienne rompre ce silence. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Drago se recula légèrement pour regarder Hermione dans les yeux.

—Ca va aller ?

Des larmes silencieuses glissaient le long de ses joues rosies. Inquiet, il porta deux doigts sous son menton et la força à le regarder. Il lui adressa un sourire confiant.

—Mettons que tu as assez eut d'adrénaline pour au moins deux mois.

Un petit sourire pointa timidement au bout des lèvres de Granger. Elle continuait à pleurer néanmoins. Il se sentait impuissant, complètement inutile face à ces lames de rasoirs qui entaillaient ses joues, à l'instar du cœur du Serpentard. Hermione baissa à nouveau les yeux, et posa une fois encore sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago. Ses petites mains froides se glissèrent jusque dans son dos et s'agrippèrent à sa chemise avec force. Drago la serrait de plus en plus fort contre son torse, cela la calmerait-il ? Il l'espérait. Et puis, sa petite voix, étouffée de sanglot, s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit.

—J'ai espéré que tu ne me rattrapes pas… Je me suis dis que c'était la solution, que je ne mourrai pas dans un lit d'hôpital. Que ce serait rapide, je n'aurai pas le temps de souffrir…

—Tais-toi. Ne dis pas de bêtise.

—Je le pense vraiment, Drago.

Son prénom sur sa langue arracha des frissons à Drago.

—Ca aurait été si simple, si doux… Et puis tu m'as attrapée la main. Et je me suis dis que j'avais eu tort de penser que ça aurait été simple. Je n'avais pas dis au revoir à mes parents, à ma famille. A mes amis. A toi. Ca n'aurait pas été juste, pour toi.

—Rien n'est juste.

—Tu es le seul qui me fais sentir vivante, qui me fais sentir normal. Je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas te faire ça. Pas a toi.

Drago resta silencieux. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

—Ca ne peut pas marcher nous deux, tu sais…

—Je sais.

Il le savait, mais l'entendre dire de sa bouche, cela faisait d'autant plus mal. Sa mâchoire se crispa sous la douleur. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Ils étaient trop différents, jusque dans l'essence même de leur cellule : celles de Granger mourraient tandis que lui avait encore toute la vie devant lui.

—J'ai vu la marque sur ton bras, Drago. La nuit du nouvel an.

Elle avait lancé ça, comme ça. Comme si c'était l'unique raison, comme si rien d'autre que cela n'aurait pu les séparer. Mais c'était faux. La mort les sépareraient avant même que la guerre n'éclate, et la marque des ténèbres sur son bras n'y était pour absolument rien. Pour une fois.

—Je ne l'ai jamais cachée, grogna Drago entre ses dents.

—Je sais. Tu as toujours été honnête.

—Alors c'est tout ? demanda Drago.

Hermione le regardait d'un air serein et doux. C'était la première fois qu'une fille le regardait de la sorte. Sans compter Pansy, bien sur. Les autres avaient toutes une lueur de lubricité au fond des yeux. Et ça ne l'embêtait pas, au contraire, ça lui plaisait. Mais les yeux de Granger étaient si grands et profonds, qu'il voyait les étoiles se refléter dans ses prunelles mordorées. Et c'était si intense, si fascinante, qu'il se perdit dans cet océan d'intensité. Ça prenait aux tripes, ça lui faisait mal et ça le soignait en même temps. Tout dans cette fille était en contradiction avec lui-même. Et pourtant, tout semblait si simple.

—Ce n'est qu'un tatouage, lâcha-t-il.

—C'est vrai. Mais pour certains, il signifie bien plus.

—Pas pour moi.

Elle lui sourit.

—Je n'ai jamais compris, ton intérêt pour Voldemort. A mes yeux, tu as toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire, un meneur plus qu'un suiveur. Et puis, c'est Ron, qui m'a expliqué…

—Weasley t'a appris quelque chose ? Grande nouvelle.

—Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il te comprenait. Que lui-même aurait été incapable de tourner le dos à sa famille. Ca t'a rendu humain, à mes yeux.

Drago détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça avec qui que ce soit, encore moins avec Granger. Au fond de lui, il était heureux de savoir qu'elle ne le verrait jamais comme mangemort aguerris. Il n'aurait pas supporté la haine dans ses yeux. Ou pire, la déception.

Hermione comprit que c'était un sujet sensible, car elle n'insista pas. Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire, puis s'éloigna de lui. Elle se pencha pour ramasser le balai et le lui rendit avec douceur. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, et avant que le contact ne se rompe, Drago s'empara de sa main gelée, et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens.

—On va encore attendre deux semaines pour se parler à nouveau ?

Elle le regarda un instant. Elle semblait réfléchir.

—Ca dépend. Tout ça, toi et moi… Ca ne veut rien dire, d'accord ?

Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre, alors il le dirait. Il acquiescerait, sourirait, se moquerait. Granger et Malefoy ? Quelle drôle d'idée… Et pourquoi pas Goyle et la fille Weasley tant qu'on y était ? Si pour la revoir, il fallait qu'il n'y ait rien, alors il n'y aurait rien. Parce qu'au fond, il y avait bien quelque chose, une moitié de quelque chose. Mais il fallait que cela reste secret, sans quoi elle l'oublierait. Il ne lui restait que quatre mois, et pour rien au monde Drago ne les aurait gâché à se disputer. Et puis, ça l'arrangeait rien de penser que ça ne voulait rien dire, il en souffrirait moins. Du moins il l'espérait. Alors, dans un souffle, il se contenta de murmurer :

—Ca ne veut rien dire du tout.

Et ses lèvres de s'apposer sur celles de Granger en douceur. Pourquoi s'en priver ? Puisque ça ne voulait rien dire.

* * *

><p><em>C'est la fin ! Je dois vous avouer que j'ai pleuré, quand j'ai écrit la lettre d'Hermione. Très émouvant ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié vous aussi, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.<em>

_Drago est en train de se battre avec lui-même ET avec Hermione et il n'est vraiment pas dans une position agréable, surtout qu'il réalise bien qu'il a des sentiments pour elle. Sentiments qu'il tente de repousser. Quant à Hermione, elle préfère jouer l'indifférente, même si elle aimerait pouvoir avoir plus !_

_Je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre 7 !_


	7. Février

_Déjà une semaine que je vous laissais avec le chapitre 6 ! Me voilà de retour, avec un chapitre un peu plus court mais importants malgré tout, car il marque le début de quelque chose, je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il s'agit._

_Vous avez été nombreuses à me lire, et à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, et je vous en suis reconnaissante ! Merci à vous toutes, petites lectrices, qui prenaient le temps de lire et même de laisser un commentaire. Vous êtes de petites perles et je continue à écrire pour vous !_

_**LadyCocoMalefoy**__ : Ton compliment à propos de la personnalité d'Hermione me touche, car j'y mets vraiment tout mon cœur, pour la rendre crédible mais aussi pour me l'approprier. C'est vraiment adorable de laisser une review à chaque fois, et tu me fais rougir à chaque commentaire, merci !_

_**PouleauPotter**__ (haha j'aime ce pseudo) : Oulala, merci, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop pleuré quand même ! Je suis heureuse que le tout t'es plus, voici la suite._

_**Liyly**__ : Merci, vraiment, ça me touche ! Voici le chapitre 7, pour vous servir_

_**Keloush**__ : Merci, merci merci à ma première revieweuse !_

_**Ptitcoeurfragile**__ : Mais noooon ne pleure pas ! Merci pour ce commentaire tellement mignon._

_**Ninette**__ : Oh merci ! Celle-ci est plus centrée sur le sentiments que sur une intrigue, elles sont donc assez différentes, mais je suis ravie que les deux te plaisent !_

_**Pitouloulou**__ : Oh, merci ! Bien sur que je les aime, sans quoi je n'écrirai pas sur eux. Ton commentaire est magnifique et me fout les larmes aux yeux, alors merci, vraiment, pour tous les commentaires que tu me laisses !_

_**Leolili**__ : J'avoue que je poste irrégulièrement, mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous plaire ! Merci d'avoir commenté, c'est vraiment gentil, voici la suite !_

_**Yurika**__ : Wow, ça c'est de la review ! En effet la maladie est un sujet sérieux, mais qui n'est pas taboo ! C'est bizarre parce que je n'ai pas l'impression de jouer sur le suspense, mais je pense que c'est parce que je connais déjà la suite haha. Merci pour tous ces gentils compliments, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! A très vite !_

_**PamDHMG**__ : Merci, tu viens de résumer ce que j'essaie de soulever chez les lecteurs, des sentiments !_

_**Stnijoma**__ : Oulala moi aussi j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant ! Merci de ton commentaire_

_**Karine**__ : Clairement, Drago vit à travers Hermione. Lui dont la vie est toute tracée, il découvre qu'il peut donner place à l'insouciance, contrairement à ce que lui fait croire son père depuis qu'il est petit !_

_**DreamsWritters**__ : En fait, j'ai toujours voulu écrire sur la maladie. J'ai perdu ma marraine d'un cancer i ans, et tu sais, on ne se remet pas de ces choses là. C'est un sujet sérieux mais qui ne doit pas être tabou, et c'est un moyen d'exprimer mes émotions. J'ai aussi lu le livre « Nos étoiles contraires » et il a été une source d'inspiration ! Merci pour ton commentaire, en effet, j'ai un petit faible pour le Drago amoureux, plutôt que Hermione haha. Voici la suite !_

_**RoseViolet19570**__ : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, car j'y mets tout mon cœur ! J'espère que ton chéri ne m'en voudra pas trop, et si c'est le cas, qu'il me pardonne :P Voici la suite, miss._

_**ClaireLucem**__ : Merci pour ce joli commentaire, je suis ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

* * *

><p>Depuis cette escapade dans les étoiles, Hermione se sentait bien. L'adrénaline ressentit pendant sa chute avait eut le mérite de la calmer légèrement, si bien qu'elle n'aspirait désormais plus qu'à la tranquillité. Parfois, quand l'envie lui prenait de faire quelque chose de fou, elle se souvenait du vent dans ses cheveux, des mains de Drago sur sa taille, de son torse collé à son dos, de son sourire. Elle se souvenait de son cœur qui bondissait à chaque fois que Drago faisait descendre le balais. Elle s'était sentie tellement vivante, cette nuit là, qu'elle en était venue à douter de sa maladie. Comment un corps malade, presque mort, pouvait-il sentir la vie liquide dans ses veines bleutées ? C'était insensé et pourtant… Pourtant Hermione se demandait si elle avait déjà vécu des choses aussi fortes. Comme si, avant l'annonce de la maladie, elle n'était pas consciente de la vie qu'elle menait. Elle n'avait pas mesuré la rareté et le confort de la vie, et à présent qu'elle lui glissait entre les mains, elle comprenait. Elle comprenait qu'elle allait tout perdre, mais qu'avant cela, elle devait tout gagner.<p>

Et elle gagnait tout grâce à Malefoy. Il ne lui refusait rien, se risquait à toutes les folies pour lui faire plaisir. Qui aurait cru que ce serait lui ? L'épaule solide contre la quelle s'appuyer. C'était insensé et pourtant, tellement réel, tellement bon, que pour rien au monde, Hermione n'aurait changé la situation. Bien sûr, ils avaient mis les choses au clair, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une pseudo amitié. Des baisers volés parfois, sous les yeux aveugles de leurs camarades, une caresse sur le dos de la main, quelques sourires échangés. Ça ne signifiait rien, mais ça faisait du bien. Alors Hermione continuait.

Depuis cette nuit sur le terrain de Quidditch, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. C'était une relation si étrange, si fusionnelle qu'elle en intriguait plus d'un. Comment Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy en étaient venus à se lancer des regards complices ? Ils ne se parlaient jamais devant les autres, mais leurs plus proches amis n'avaient pas pu passer à côté de cela. Parfois, le soir, quand Hermione parcourait les couloirs pour regagner la Salle Commune, Drago l'attendait au détour d'un escalier, et s'emparait de sa taille pour la plaquer contre un mur de pierres froides. Ils échangeaient un baiser interdit, à l'abri des regards curieux. Leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient avec tendresse, leurs langues se frôlaient avec douceur et leurs regards n'étaient plus que braise. Et c'était dans ces moments là qu'Hermione réalisait combien c'était bon, et combien le goût de l'interdit faisait bouillonner son sang dans ses veines.

Drago se montrait doux et passionné, et plus d'une fois, Hermione se demanda ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans son esprit. Elle-même, au fond d'elle, savait qu'une telle relation ne pouvait décemment pas être insignifiante, mais elle rejetait cette idée avec véhémence. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Et pourtant… Pourtant, aussi différents qu'ils puissent l'être, ils se découvraient des points communs, partageaient des secrets jamais dévoilés. Il leur arrivait de parler des nuits entières, accoudés à l'une des fenêtres du château. Et quand, au loin, le soleil émergeait paresseusement de la forêt interdite, ils se quittaient sur un dernier sourire entendu. Un sourire qui signifiait « à ce soir », ou peut être une promesse qu'il y en aurait d'autre. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le pire n'arrive et sépare ces deux âmes en perdition. Définitivement.

Hermione continuait de prendre son traitement. La chute de ses cheveux semblait stagner, si bien qu'elle commençait à espérer qu'ils ne tombent plus. Malgré tout, les autres effets secondaires persistaient. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Ni à Harry et Ron, ni à Ginny. Pas même à Drago. Mais ils étaient là, bien présents, ces effets indésirables. Hermione perdait régulièrement le fil de ses pensées, et il lui arrivait parfois de se demander ce qu'elle faisait dans tel ou tel endroit. Ses pertes de mémoires étaient régulières, mais à chaque fois, elle les oubliait, pour profiter de l'instant présent. Elle se sentait parfois divaguer. Au milieu d'une conversation, elle se sentait partir, perdre conscience de la réalité. Il fallait que l'un de ses amis la rappelle à l'ordre pour se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et puis, il y avait ses sautes d'humeur. Toutes plus insupportables les unes que les autres. Parfois douce comme un agneau, d'autres fois ingérable et à bout de neuf. Il lui arrivait d'être joueuse et mesquine, puis la seconde d'après, mélancolique et triste. Ils l'avaient tous remarqué et ne lui en tenaient jamais rigueur, mais plus d'une fois elle avait blessé ses amis avec des remarques piquantes qu'elle ne pensait même pas. Elle avait déjà vu le regard embué de Ginny ou celui, surpris de Harry.

Et quand Drago, parfois, laissait sous entendre qu'elle avait tort, qu'elle et lui, c'était plus que rien, il lui arrivait de se montrer méchante. Elle en était consciente, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle, Hermione, cette Hermione qui se battait pour le droit des elfes, Hermione qui avait toujours vu le bon dans chacune des personnes qui l'entouraient, Hermione encore qui était capable de tendre une main secourable à quiconque la demandait… Elle appuyait là où ça faisait mal. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas espérer ni faire espérer, parce qu'elle savait que c'était sans issu, et qu'elle préférait qu'il n'y ait officiellement rien, car ça ne ferait pas officiellement mal. Drago était un mangemort, et que lui arrivait-il s'ils commençaient à fonder un semblant de relation, lorsqu'elle serait morte ? Il ne lui resterait plus que les souvenirs douloureux. Il était ce qu'il était, mais Hermione ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'un bouleversement dans la vie de qui que ce soit.

Alors dans ces moments là, elle le repoussait de toutes ses forces, lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était rien, et qu'il avait tort de se croire important. Elle lui rappelait qu'ils s'amusaient, rien de plus, et que s'il en était incapable, il ferait mieux d'aller retrouver les courbes généreuses de Greengrass. Il ne se laissait jamais faire…

—Et toi retourne voir Blaise, puisqu'il est si parfait, répliquait-il avec hargne.

— Lui au moins ne croit pas une seule seconde que je peux m'attacher à un Mangemort.

Souvent, elle voyait la lueur terne qui animait l'œil d'un animal blessé, dans les iris de Drago. Et ça lui faisait mal, de lui faire mal. Mais avait-elle un autre choix pour lui faire comprendre que c'était pour son bien ? Hermione se sentait tellement égoïste, tellement froide, qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Mais Drago revenait à la charge, il n'abandonnait jamais, et parfois, entre deux baisers, il lui faisait miroiter combien ça aurait pu être bien, lui et elle.

Ce vendredi soir était l'avant-veille de la Saint Valentin. Drago et Hermione s'étaient assis dans une salle de classe vide, et parlaient depuis des heures. Drago avait comme toujours abandonné sa ronde de préfet en chef, laissant la besogne à la pauvre Hannah qui n'y voyait que du feu. Le lendemain, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue, et Hermione avait dit à Ron et Harry qu'elle irait avec eux. Elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec Drago, et lui-même n'avait pas parlé de la sortie, alors elle en avait conclus qu'il avait prévu autre chose. Elle avait tort.

—Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Drago de but en blanc, alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler de Potions encore une minute plus tôt.

Hermione haussa les épaules, et répondit sans le regarder dans les yeux.

—Ron et Harry veulent qu'on y aille ensemble.

—Et Weasley et Potter veulent aussi faire la Saint Valentin avec toi ? Parfais petit triangle amoureux, grogna Drago en serrant les poings.

Hermione se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il soutint son regard d'un air mauvais, tandis qu'un petit rictus naissait sur ses lèvres.

—Ca te pose un problème, Malefoy ? demanda froidement Hermione.

Drago continua de la regarder sans ciller, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus soutenir ses iris mordorées. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et détourna son regard gris dur vers la fenêtre.

Hermione soupira longuement, détournant les yeux à son tour. Drago avait par moment, cette idée incroyable qu'il était en droit de faire des crises de jalousie. Comme si elle lui appartenait, de gré ou de force, et qu'il avait un droit de regard sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

—J'ai pensé que tu irais avec Pansy et Blaise.

Après tout, c'était ses deux meilleurs amis. Depuis qu'il parlait à nouveau à Blaise, tout se passait entre eux comme si jamais rien n'était venu ébranler leur amitié. Pansy était redevenue leur seconde mère, et ils passaient à nouveau beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ce retour à au quotidien de Drago avait fait penser à Hermione que, peut être, il ne voudrait plus lui accorder autant de temps, mais elle avait eut tort. Rien n'avait changé. Ils se retrouvaient au détour d'un couloir, chaque jour, comme ils le faisaient depuis plus d'un mois.

Cette habitude de se retrouver était tellement étrange aux yeux d'Hermione, qu'elle se demandait comment Drago faisait pour la retrouver dans le château, tous les jours. Elle en était venue à se demander si lui aussi ne possédait pas un exemplaire de la carte du maraudeur.

—Visiblement, tu as besoin que l'on passe moins de temps ensemble, murmura Hermione d'un ton sec.

C'était ce qu'elle en avait conclu, puisque malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer, il continuait à agir avec elle à la manière d'un petit ami jaloux. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois qu'elle abordait le sujet, Drago répliquait obstinément qu'il n'était pas bête au point de s'amouracher d'une fille qui avait déjà un pied dans la tombe, et encore moins d'Hermione Granger. Bien souvent, pourtant, il disait cela d'un ton doux et s'emparait de ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tard. Drago était un mystère à lui seul et Hermione aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Drago resta muet et sourd à ce qu'elle venait de dire, aussi Hermione se laissa glisser en bas de la table sur la quelle elle était assise. Elle se faufila jusqu'à la porte, et regarda une dernière fois derrière elle : son regard croisa celui, vexé, de Drago. Elle crut qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta là, résolument silencieux, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Hermione savait ce que cela signifiait : si tu pars, pas la peine de revenir.

Mais elle partirait. Et elle reviendrait. Elle le savait. C'était comme cela que ça se passait à chaque fois. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire joueur, et quitta la salle de classe, laissant derrière elle un Drago rageur qui grogna son prénom dans l'air frais de la nuit.

Le lendemain, assise à la table de Gryffondor, Hermione déjeunait en compagnie de ses amis. Beurrant l'un de ses toasts presque brûlés dont elle raffolait, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite Harry, Ginny et Ron discuter des cours, de Pré-au-Lard, du week end, de la Saint Valentin. Ron se plaignait d'être loin de sa petite amie, Gabrielle, qui suivait ses cours en France.

—Je ne serais même pas avec elle pour fêter la Saint Valentin, grogna-t-il en regardant d'un œil méchant son café noir, comme si ça avait été de sa faute.

—Au moins, tu n'es pas célibataire, remarqua Hermione en avalant une bouchée de toast.

Sa remarque mit mal à l'aise tous ceux qui l'entendirent, mais elle n'était pas dépitée pour autant. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'avoir un petit ami, elle était trop occupée à mourir, alors, à quoi bon ? Elle haussa les épaules et leur adressa un sourire rayonnant. Cela sonna le coup de départ pour Pré-au-Lard, et les discussions reprirent de bon train. Ron et Harry avançaient côte à côté, en tête de file, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny, bras dessus bras dessous, traînaient fin de cortège.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour Harry, demain soir ? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

—Je vais lui acheter de nouvelles chaussures de Quidditch, les siennes sont toutes trouées.

—Quel romantisme, s'amusa Hermione.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et donna une tape à son amie, mais toutes deux rirent de bon cœur. Harry et Ginny n'avaient jamais été un couple romantique et fleur bleue. Ils préféraient se battre dans la boue du terrain de Quidditch plutôt que de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, dans un restaurant hors de prix. Malgré leur pudeur, il leur arrivait parfois de se donner la main pour aller à la Grande Salle, ou bien de s'échanger un sourire mystérieux, seuls détenteurs d'un secret bien gardé. Hermione enviait leur complicité, et la sérénité de leur couple. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre ne venait ébranler leur bel équilibre. Ils étaient le contraire de ce qu'Hermione était en train de vivre avec Drago.

Puisqu'elle ne vivait rien avec lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, Ginny proposa de se séparer pendant une heure, afin que chacun puisse faire ses achats. Ginny et Hermione firent équipe, laissant les garçons se débrouiller. Les deux amies errèrent dans les rues enneigées de Pré-au-Lard en riant et en se remémorant de bons souvenirs. Un beau ciel bleu venait égayer cette belle journée, et le soleil, moins timide, faisait fondre la neige par endroit.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la boutique de Quidditch, Hermione laissa Ginny faire son choix. Au détour d'un rayon, elles croisèrent Angelina Johnson, et toutes trois discutèrent de longues minutes. Quand la conversation dériva sur le Quidditch – chose à la quelle Hermione ne connaissait absolument rien, celle-ci leur proposa de les laisser un moment, ayant une course à faire.

—Tu es sûre ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

—Oui oui, on se retrouve dans une demi-heure aux Trois Balais.

—A toute à l'heure, Hermione.

Mais cette dernière avait déjà déserté la boutique et avait repris sa route sur la Grand Rue du village sorcier. Emmitouflée dans son énorme écharpe de laine – cadeau de Mrs. Weasley pour Noël – elle se dirigea d'un air hagard entre les boutiques, s'arrêtant parfois pour regarder ce que la vitrine avait à offrir. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment de course à faire, mais elle étouffait dans cette petite boutique, et puis, Ginny avait l'air trop heureuse de parler sport avec Angelina et Hermione n'avait pas eut le cœur de les couper dans leurs retrouvailles.

Hermione passa devant la bijouterie, dans la quelle, Drago et elle, avaient volé la bague qu'elle portait désormais au doigt. Elle eut un petit sourire avant de passer son chemin, peu désireuse d'éveiller ce douloureux souvenir au jouailler dodu.

Dans la rue bondée d'élèves, elle se contenta d'adresser des sourires à quelques têtes connues, tout en continuant de déambuler sans but. Ce fut là qu'elle réalisa quelque chose de terrible : elle s'ennuyait. Et Hermione se connaissait assez pour savoir que l'ennui avait sur elle des effets dévastateurs. Car de l'ennui s'en suivait toujours le besoin quasi irrépressible d'adrénaline. Respirant profondément, Hermione tenta d'oublier cette idée, ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu, du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant que son regard ne se pose sur la devanture d'un magasin aux allures gothiques. Sur l'écriteau, elle put lire « MagicTattoo : Laissez vous tenter ». Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde de plus pour céder à la tentation.

Elle poussa la porte d'une main ferme, et pénétra un tout autre univers que le sien. L'endroit était sombre et moderne, des touches de couleur venaient égayer le gris industriel dont étaient composés tous les meubles. Aux murs, des centaines de tableaux, de dessins, et de photos de tatouages tous plus beaux les uns les autres. C'était d'une finesse exquise et Hermione se sentit submergée par l'art environnant. Derrière un comptoir, un homme d'une trentaine d'année dessinait sur un bloc de papier. Il était habillé d'une chemise en jean et d'un pantalon noir, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, noirs, lui donnaient un air rêveur. Quand il leva la tête et que ses yeux bleus croisèrent le regard d'Hermione, il sourit. C'était un sourire bienveillant, charmeur.

—Je peux vous aider ?

Hermione s'approcha lentement.

—Je voudrais un tatouage, murmura-t-elle.

L'homme sourit à nouveau et se leva. Il posa un coude sur son comptoir et la regarda de haut en bas avant de répondre :

—Quel genre ?

—Ce que vous voulez.

La réponse d'Hermione eut le mérite de déstabiliser le tatoueur, car il se contenta de sourire silencieusement. Il semblait doux et serein, et Hermione se demanda si beaucoup de clients le laissaient tatouer ce que bon lui semblait. Il l'invita à entrer dans l'arrière boutique qui était en réalité le salon de tatouage. C'était un endroit parfaitement propre, et dénué de toute décoration. Au milieu, une longue table matelassée sur la quelle devaient s'asseoir les clients pour se faire tatouer, et à côté, un guéridon sur le quel était installé tout l'attirail du parfait petit tatoueur. Quelque chose attira l'attention d'Hermione cependant : tout, depuis l'aiguillée à l'encre, en passant par le désinfectant et la machine étaient des objets moldus. En y regardant de plus près, elle vit que le tout était branché sur une prise électrique.

—Vous êtes moldus ? demanda Hermione intéressée.

—On ne peut rien vous cacher, sourit-il. Je suis cracmol, plus exactement.

—Sur votre porte c'est écrit MagicTattoo, répliqua Hermione amusée.

Le tatoueur haussa les épaules.

—Les sorciers n'imaginent pas que les moldus sont assez intelligents pour créer des tatouages permanents. Alors à leurs yeux, oui, c'est magique.

C'était loin d'être bête, et Hermione sentit une once de fierté pour ce moldu qui jouait un tour au sorcier. Elle s'amusa de tous ces sorciers qui pensaient avoir été tatoués magiquement mais qui en réalité n'avaient hérité que du dessin permanent le plus moldu qui soit.

—Où le voulez-vous, ce tatouage ? finit-il par demander de sa voix basse et profonde.

—Quelle partie du corps est la plus douloureuse ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre :

—Les côtes.

—Ce sera sur les côtes alors.

La surprise se lut immédiatement sur son visage, et un petit rire rauque s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il secoua doucement la tête.

—Vous avez du cran. Enlevez vos vêtements.

Sa voix était devenue autoritaire, et Hermione se demanda un instant dans quoi elle s'était embarquée. Finalement, parce qu'elle refusait d'avoir poussé cette porte pour rien, elle commença à se débarrasser de sa cape, puis de son pull et enfin de son chemisier. Elle se retrouva bientôt en soutiens gorge. Le tatoueur, tout professionnel qu'il était ne regarda pas une seul seconde la dentelle du vêtement, et encore moins son généreux décolleté. Il se contenta de l'allonger sur la table et de passer un doigt froid sur ses côtes saillantes.

—Ce que je veux, vous êtes sûre ?

—Absolument, répondit Hermione dans un souffle.

Alors, l'artiste se mit à l'œuvre. L'aiguille s'enfonçait à vive allure dans la chair tendue d'Hermione, mais celle-ci ne dit rien. Elle avait besoin de cela pour se sentir vivante, plus l'aiguille pénétrait dans sa peau et plus son cœur bondissait, à l'affût de l'adrénaline toujours plus puissante dans ses veines. Le tatoueur eut le bon goût de ne pas parler, il se concentra sur son œuvre durant une heure et demie. Pas une seule fois, Hermione ne regarda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle éprouvait une confiance aveugle pour ce moldu à l'air généreux. Une heure et demie plus tard, il redressa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux, brillants, d'Hermione.

—C'est terminé.

Hermione se redressa, et attrapa le miroir que le jeune homme lui tendait. Elle le positionna en face d'elle et découvrit avec appréhension ce qui serait à jamais encré sur sa peau pâle. Et quelle chose étrange de voir que, sans même un mot, l'artiste avait su retranscrire ses émotions. Sur les côtes endolories d'Hermione, trônait fièrement un arbre de vie. Ses racines s'entremêlaient avec grâce, tandis que ses branches, nues, donnaient l'impression de se balancer dans le vent. Au bout de l'une d'entre elles, une petite feuille, la seule que l'artiste avait pris soin de teindre en vert, bourgeonnait timidement.

L'arbre, telle la vie, était un éternellement recommencement, et Hermione se demanda si le tatoueur avait tenté de lui faire passer un message. Impossible cependant, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant.

—Magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire humble, et lui tendit ses vêtements quand elle eut terminé de s'admirer dans la glace. Avant qu'elle n'enfile son pull, il prit soin d'enduire le tatouage de crème et lui donna un tube neuf, afin qu'elle puisse s'en mettre tous les jours durant deux semaines.

—Combien je vous dois ? demanda Hermione après avoir enfilé son écharpe.

—Rien. J'ai été heureux de le faire.

—J'insiste, répliqua Hermione. Pour vous remercier.

—Non, c'est moi qui insiste. Je ne suis peut être pas sorcier, mais je ressens les émotions des autres. Et quand je vous ai tatouée, j'ai compris tout le bien que cela vous faisait. C'était la première fois qu'un client me laissait le tatouer ce que je voulais. Alors c'est à moi de vous remercier. Filez maintenant.

Et sans un mot de plus, il guida Hermione jusqu'à la porte et la laissa s'engouffrer dans l'air frais de février. C'était une rencontre étrange que venait de faire Hermione, et un instant, alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue sans vraiment y prêter attention, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé tout ça. Mais lorsqu'elle porta une main à ses côtes douloureuses, il devait clair qu'elle n'avait rien inventé. La tête dans les nuages, Hermione déambula lentement parmi les élèves de Poudlard, et buta brusquement contre une masse compacte qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

—Drago, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Sans même avoir besoin de lever les yeux, elle avait reconnu son odeur de menthe sauvage. Ses yeux se levèrent instinctivement et se perdirent dans ceux, océaniques, de Drago. Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire, et il ne sembla pas y résister, car à son tour il lui offrit un petit sourire en coin. Par habitude, il avait posé ses mains sur sa taille, et l'avait doucement rapproché de lui.

C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, au milieu de la foule. Comme si rien ne comptait si ce n'était leur souffle qui s'emmêlait avec douceur, et l'électricité qui chargeait l'air.

—Ca va ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

—Oui, pourquoi ?

—Pour rien.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur son froid, si furtif que quiconque aurait juré l'avoir rêvé, et s'éloigna doucement d'elle.

—Potter et Weasley te cherchent partout depuis une heure, grogna-t-il.

—Quoi ? Oh, j'avais complètement oublié… Je dois y aller.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle disparut, engloutie par la foule. Quand elle retrouva ses amis, ils ne purent s'empêcher de lui dire combien ils s'étaient inquiétés, mais ils lui pardonnèrent rapidement, et lorsqu'ils eurent avalé une derrière bièraubeurre, ils quittèrent le village sorcier pour regagner le château.

Le soir de la Saint Valentin, le Château avait été décoré de centaines de petites fleurs, incorporées dans tous les recoins de la vieille bâtisse. La grande salle était décorée de rouge et de roses, et un par terre de pétales avait recouvert la dalle froide. De petites fées voletaient de-ci, de-là, faisant fleurir les fleurs qui fanaient à vue d'œil, et déposaient parfois de petites couronnes de fleurs sur les têtes de célibataires. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait trouver cela beau ou pas, mais le fait était qu'elle était célibataire et qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se retrouver avec une couronne de fleur sur la tête.

Alors qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque, rejoindre Ginny, avec un peu de retard, Hermione parcouraient les couloirs à vive allure pour ne pas froisser son amie. Les couloirs étaient déserts et elle ne croisa personne, si ce n'est deux petites fées qui riaient en volant avec souplesse. Quand elles aperçurent Hermione, elles s'approchèrent d'elle et lui firent une révérence.

—Je n'ai pas le temps pour une couronne de fleur, s'exclama Hermione en passant son chemin.

Les petites fées s'esclaffèrent avant de la rejoindre et de lui dire de leurs voix mélodieuses :

—Les couronnes sont pour les cœurs à prendre, et le tien appartient déjà à quelqu'un.

—N'importe quoi, répliqua Hermione dont les nerfs commençaient à lâcher.

—Qui vivra verra, chantonnèrent-elles.

Mais Hermione ne vivrait pas, et elle ne verrait pas. Et c'était assez douloureux comme ça, inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Pourtant, la parole des fées ne la laissèrent pas indifférente. Elle y repensa toute la journée, et ne fut pas très attentive à ce que lui racontait Ginny, ni même lorsque Harry et Ron les rejoignirent et leur proposèrent un partie de bataille explosive.

La journée sembla passer au ralenti, si bien que lorsque vingt-et-une heures sonnèrent, Hermione ne fut que trop heureuse de se réfugier dans sa chambre et d'éviter les baisers langoureux de ses amis, ou encore les jérémiades insupportables de Ron. Quand elle arriva dans le dortoir, celui-ci était vide, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle passa devant son lit et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la fenêtre, avant d'en fermer les rideaux et de s'allonger, encore toute habillée, sur ses draps de flanelle. Sa tête se reposa sur l'oreiller, mais un bruit de feuille froissé attira son attention. Quand elle se redressa, ce fut pour découvrir qu'une lettre avait été déposée sur son lit avant son arrivée.

_« Rejoins-moi dans le parc à 9h30,_

_D. »_

Comme d'habitude, aucune fioriture ne venait abîmer la simplicité de cette lettre. Hermione eut un petit sourire avant de se redresser et d'enfiler à nouveau ses chaussures. Elle prit soin de mettre un énorme pull de laine, ainsi qu'un jean – plus chaud que les collants sous sa jupe plissée – et sa cape d'hiver. Elle descendit dans la salle commun bondée, et se faufila discrètement jusqu'à l'extérieur. En allant au parc, elle ne croisa que quelques couples, trop occupés à s'embrasser pour lui prêter attention. Hermione avança tête baissée jusque dans le hall d'entrée, et se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans le parc.

Celui-ci était immense, et un instant, Hermione se demanda comment elle allait retrouver Drago. C'était sans compter deux fées qui se précipitèrent vers elle quand elle posa un pied sur la neige qui recouvrait les jardins.

—Miss Granger ? demandèrent-elles d'une seule voix.

—Oui, souffla Hermione dont le cœur commençait à battre la chamade.

—Suivez-nous !

Elles volaient à vive allure et Hermione dut hâter le pas pour les suivre. Ce fut essoufflée et les cheveux en bataille qu'Hermione arriva enfin à destination. Drago était là, au pied du plus grand chêne du parc. Il avait installé une immense couverture sur le sol, et en avait pris une autre pour se couvrir. Aux quatre coins, des bougies magiques diffusaient une lumière tamisée et une chaleur agréable. C'était… magique.

Hermione s'approcha de Drago et le regarda avec appréhension.

—C'est…

—Ridicule ? l'interrompit Drago.

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

—Magique, acheva Hermione.

Cela sembla rassurer Drago qui lui tendit une main et la fit asseoir sur la couverture. Il avait du l'ensorcelée, car Hermione avait pensé s'asseoir sur quelque chose d'humide : or, le plaid était chaud et doux, c'était très agréable. Il déploya la couverture et la posa sur ses jambes, tandis qu'il prenait place à côté d'elle.

—Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit, commença-t-il. Mais je me suis dis que tu ne voudrais pas passer ta Saint Valentin à tenir la chandelle.

—Et en tant qu'ami, tu t'es proposé ?

—Ami, hein ? répliqua Drago d'un air moqueur.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Pouvait-elle dire de Drago qu'il était son ami ? Pouvait-on être ami en quelques mois seulement, avec quelqu'un qui vous a toujours détesté, haïe même ? C'était une sensation étrange et pourtant, Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre que de Harry et Ron. Drago entrait dans sa vie doucement mais sûrement, et elle regrettait de lui laisser une aussi grande place dans son cœur. Car si c'était un ami supplémentaire, c'était aussi quelqu'un de plus qui souffrirait lors de sa mort.

Calée contre l'écorce du vieux chêne, Hermione remonta la couverture jusqu'à son ventre et remonta ses genoux sous son menton. Une petite buée s'échappait d'entre ses lèves à chaque expiration, mais elle n'avait plus froid désormais. Drago, à côté d'elle, avait croisé ses mains derrière sa tête et regardait d'un air absent le lac qui s'étendait devant eux.

—Je voulais te parler de quelque chose…

Hermione retint sa respiration : évidemment, ce petit manège ne pouvait pas être anodin, il devait forcément avoir un sens, et Drago était sur le point de le lui dévoiler.

—Qui aurait-pu penser qu'on s'entende aussi bien ? commença-t-il de sa voix éternellement calme. Pas moi en tout cas.

—Ni moi, souffla Hermione.

—Et pourtant, c'est arrivé.

Et il ne parlait pas que de leur entente, Hermione en était certaine. Il devait parler des baisers, de la nuit du Nouvel An, des lettres échangées, du vol de la bague, de leur complicité. Tout ce qui faisait qu'Hermione ne se sentait pas mourir à petit feu, tout ce qui faisait qu'elle se sentait bien, et qu'elle oubliait que ses jours étaient comptés. Harry et Ron étaient son pilier, mais Drago était devenu son souffle de vie. Ils se complétaient.

Drago laissa un silence pesant s'installer entre deux. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis quelques minutes. Enfin, il reprit d'une voix basse et profonde, nonchalante et douce.

—Toi et moi, on sait que ça n'est pas aussi insignifiant qu'on voudrait le croire.

Hermione ne dit rien, refusant résolument de le regarder dans les yeux.

—Pourquoi ne pas regarder la réalité en face ?

—Parce que je vais mourir dans trois mois et que ce ne serait pas te rendre service que de te faire miroiter quelque chose qui n'aurait aucun sens.

Hermione avait tourné la tête juste à temps pour voir la mâchoire de Drago se crisper. Il haussa les épaules cependant, et quand il reprit la parole, il était toujours aussi calme.

—C'est moi que ça regarde.

Drago se décala légèrement, juste assez pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Juste assez pour pénétrer ses yeux avec tant de violence qu'elle sentit les larmes humidifier ses iris. C'était pourtant si sincère, qu'elle n'osa détourner les yeux.

— Dis-moi qu'il n'y a rien et je laisserai tomber.

Non il n'y avait pas rien. Il y avait quelque chose, parce qu'Hermione n'embrassait pas Drago juste pour s'amuser, elle l'embrassait parce qu'elle se sentait en sécurité, qu'elle était bien contre lui. Elle n'avait pas ressentit ça avec Blaise, et c'était pour ça qu'elle continuait avec Drago : ça lui donnait la force d'avancer. Hermione n'aurait jamais passé la nuit avec quelqu'un, comme ça, si cela n'avait pas eut de sens. Elle avait voulu que ce soit Drago, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, si ce n'était son cœur qui battait à tout rompre à chaque fois que leur regard se croisait.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer combien elle était bien avec lui, parce que ça aurait été égoïste et qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se regarder en face après cela. Parce qu'elle était sur le point de mourir et qui était-elle pour offrir une chimère à Drago ? Au nom de toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire subir ça. Alors s'il fallait pour cela que la coupure soit nette, il fallait y mettre un terme maintenant. Il aurait trois mois pour s'en remettre… Quant à elle, Hermione ne s'en remettrait jamais, mais de toute façon, au bout, seule la mort l'attendait.

Hermione inspira profondément avant de retirer sa main de celle, pourtant si chaude, de Drago. Elle se redressa légèrement et regarder Drago droit dans les yeux.

—Tu te trompes, il n'y a rien.

Mais son cœur, au contraire, disait qu'il y avait tout. Son cœur saignait de se voir séparer ainsi de son alter ego, il se révulsait d'être fendu en deux pas sa propre hôte. Comment pouvait-on souffrir autant, et faire souffrir en retour ? Comment Hermione avait-elle réussi à être si dure envers elle-même. Au fond d'elle, elle connaissait la raison.

Elle était inexorablement tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps pour le réaliser, mais le cacher était tout aussi facile. Les frissons qu'il lui arrachait à chaque caresse étaient porteurs de sens, jamais elle ne s'était sentie si vivante. Quel comble, pour la mourante qu'elle était.

Et alors que son cœur se déchaînait, alors qu'il hurlait en silence combien il souffrait, alors qu'il aurait aimé retenir Drago, Hermione se releva fièrement. Elle regarda une dernière fois Drago, dont la visage était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, et elle quitta cette bulle magique qu'il avait crée pour eux seuls. Elle regagna le château sans se retourner, parce que cela aurait été trop douloureux, et qu'elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour courir se blottir dans ses bras. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit, et parce qu'elle l'aimait, elle refusait d'être avec lui et d'être la cause de toutes ses souffrances.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Enfin, Hermione comprend qu'elle est amoureuse, mais je pense que Drago l'avait compris depuis bien plus longtemps. Dès le prochain chapitre, on verra comment chacun va vivre cette séparation, puisqu'Hermione pensa avoir mis un terme définitif à cette relation !<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu, on se retrouve bientôt pour le 8__ème__ chapitre (DEJA ?), portez vous bien !_


	8. Mars

_Et me voilà à nouveau, pour le 8__ème__ chapitre ! En ce moment je tiens bien ma cadence de 1 chapitre/semaine, dis donc. Et puis je dois avouer que je suis pas mal inspirée, alors j'en profite ! Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous et surtout de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus à laisser une trace de votre passage, et ça vraiment, c'est top ! Ca fait tellement plaisir de vous lire, et à chaque fois, je me dis que c'est grâce à ça que je reprends mon ordi toutes les semaines. Alors merci !_

_Chapitre très dramione en perspective, en espérant que ça vous plaise, que vous ne trouviez pas ça OOC, mais après tout, la Dramione est en soit OOC ! Bref, donnez-m'en des nouvelles, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir et ravir vos petits cœurs d'artichaut._

_**Petitcoeurfragile**__ : Merci d'être toujours là ! Voici la suite_

_**PamDHMG**__ : Oh mais il ne faut pas avoir le cœur brisé, c'est une histoire d'amour, tout ne peut pas être rose, tu ne crois pas ? Je suis ravie que ça te plaise mais navrée que les 11 chapitres ne soient pas à ton goût. Malheureusement, il faut aussi rester cohérent :P_

_**LadyCocoMalefoy**__ : Ahah, une de mes meilleures amies est tatoueuse et je ne me suis jamais faite tatouer, alors j'ai décris comme je le pouvais ! Elle se sacrifie, c'est clair, mais ce n'est pas définitif ! Ton commentaire me touche tellement, alors mille mercis !_

_**Madison2220**__ : Je suis tellement contente que tu sois toujours là ! Tu peux encore lire ce chapitre, rien de trop triste à l'horizon ! Ahah Pansy va intervenir certes, mais pas vraiment dans le bon sens, après tout, elle reste ce qu'elle est ! Ouiiiii, le filme c'est « Nos Etoiles Contraires » et je m'en suis clairement inspirée, donc je suis contente que tu le vois, je crois que j'avais déjà cité le livre dans un de mes commentaires ! Merci d'avoir été là, voici la suite !_

_**DreamsWritters**__ : C'est une Dramione, donc ils finiront ensemble, mais on sait malheureusement tous comment ça va finir ! Merci d'avoir laissé encore une fois ta trace, c'est toujours aussi adorable !_

_**PouleauPotter**__ : Mais noooon pleure pas voyons ! J'avais prévenu hein ! Je suis ravie que le tatoueur de plaise, il me plait aussi haha. Un peu mystérieux et carrément beau gosse ! Voici la suite_

_**Roseviolet9570**__ : Mais si elle peut, mais elle peut revenir aussi, peut être :P Voici la suite et la presque fin !_

_**Keloush**__ : Merciiiii !_

_**Didi1206**__ : Merci à toi de me faire partager tes émotions. Voici la suite, je te laisse découvrir les retrouvailles ou non…_

_**Amand'ArtS'Creations**__ : Merci pour ton commentaire qui me touche. J'essaie de retranscrire au mieux les émotions, même si je suis plus à l'aise avec Drago puis qu'il est à la place que j'occupais autrefois. L'histoire est déjà toute tracée dans ma tête, mais si tu as des idées, je peux toujours y jeter un coup d'œil._

_**ClaireLucem**__ : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleuré, mais ça me touche en tout cas. Merci à toi !_

_**LR23**__ : Et bien écoute, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé quand tu auras tout lu ! Merci d'être passé en tout cas, c'est toujours super d'avoir des retours des lecteurs ! A bientôt j'espère._

_**MissLolote**__ : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, j'y travaille dur ahah. Voici la suite et merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire !_

_**Morwen74**__ : Quel commentaire poétique, c'est adorable. Merci, la suite est là, en espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant._

_**Zonkoni**__ : Ton commentaire est tout à fait super. C'est typiquement ce que j'aime, avec des critiques fondés qui me permettront de m'améliorer ! En effet, j'ai fais le choix de faire 10 mois, et je n'évoque que quelques évènements par mois, et j'aurai aimé faire des mois entiers, malheureusement mes chapitres feraient 50 000 mots et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire autant. Mais ce que tu dis est vrai. Quant à la maladie, j'avoue l'avoir écarter quelques chapitres, pour ne pas peser trop lourd, car les deux derniers chapitres seront basés presqu'uniquement dessus. Mais tu as raison, en me relisant, je réalise que je l'ai peut être trop délaissée ! Merci pour ces commentaires, voici le 8__ème__ chapitre !_

_**Ballerine91**__ : Ah je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! Et aussi que tu aimes l'histoire. J'espère que ça va aller pour toi, je te laisse à ce 8__ème__ chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Drago ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Cette fille était un paradoxe à elle seule, si bien que pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago ne savait sur quel pied danser. Son humeur vacillait entre le bonheur dans son état le plus pur et la frustration de ne jamais comprendre où Granger voulait en venir. D'abord elle le rejetait, puis l'embrassait dans chaque recoin du château et finalement décidait qu'il ne devait rien y avoir entre eux.<p>

Le souvenir de la saint Valentin restait encore cuisant pour Drago, même trois semaines après. Elle était partie comme ça, sans se retourner. La minute d'avant elle était sereine, douce, égale à elle-même, et celui d'après, elle redevenait cette Granger que nul ne connaissait, froide et distante. Et quand elle avait tourné les talons, il n'était resté dans le cœur de Drago que le son douloureux du silence. Celui qui vous fait sombrer inexorablement, et dont les parois lisses vous empêchent de vous rattraper à quoi que ce soit.

Il était tombé, et sans doute avait-il volé trop près du soleil, et à l'instar d'Icare, ses ailes avaient fondu. La chute avait était longue et lente, mais la douleur avait été telle que Drago semblait avoir perdu son souffle vital. Les semaines qui suivirent, nul ne put se targuer de le reconnaître. Froid et distant, même avec ses plus proches amis, il ne parlait que très peu et quand il daignait ouvrir la bouche, le flot de ses mots n'était que venin et rictus mauvais.

Hermione Granger aurait pu changer Drago Malefoy, et sans doute l'avait-elle changé, mais pas de la manière dont l'auraient espéré Pansy ou Blaise. Drago était conscient du regard que lui lancaient ses amis. Il sentait la colère monter en eux. Mais qu'y pouvait-il lui, si son cœur émietté ne répondait plus à ses appels. Et sa douleur de se répandre un peu plus chaque jour. Pansy et Blaise en étaient les victimes collatérales, et bientôt, ses deux amis se sentirent à leur tour envahis de cette détresse. Indissociable, il semblait que le trio partageait à chaque instant les mêmes émotions.

Un soir, alors que Drago avait délaissé ses appartements pour regagner la salle des Serpentard, les trois amis étaient restés jusque tard dans la nuit. Ils étaient les seuls encore debout, à lire ou dessiner au coin du feu, quand Blaise se décida enfin. Il referma son livre de potions d'un coup sec et plongea son regard sombre dans celui, glacial de Drago.

— Ca ne peut plus durer, décréta-t-il de sa voix basse et profonde.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Pansy qui rangeait déjà son crayon dans sa trousse et s'approchait d'eux. Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Blaise et croisa ses jambes de ballerines avec élégance avant de regarder à son tour Drago.

—Blaise a raison. C'est insupportable.

Drago resta silencieux, il s'était demandé quand ce moment arriverait. En fait, il avait été étonné qu'ils ne se réveillent pas plus vite. Il leur était reconnaissant de l'avoir laissé tranquille, mais il savait que cette situation n'allait pas durer très longtemps. Et c'était Blaise qui avait fait le premier pas. Drago aurait pensé que Pansy se serait réveillée la première.

—Je n'arrive pas à croire que Granger te mette dans un tel état. Tu réalises un peu ? Hermione Granger, la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, celle qui nous insupporte depuis des années.

Pansy avait parlé d'une voix méprisante, et Drago savait très bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle tentait de le provoquer, de lui rappeler que Granger n'était rien depuis des années et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change maintenant. Mais c'était trop tard, ça avait changé, et depuis plusieurs mois, Drago ne voyait en Granger qu'un remède à la fatalité qui entravait sa vie.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de river ses yeux sur le feu. Qu'y avait-il à répondre à cela de toute façon ? Il aurait aimé donner raison à Pansy – et sans doute Pansy aurait aimé avoir raison, elle aussi, mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient et qui était Drago pour les changer ?

—Ecoute vieux, commença Blaise, elle a eut sa chance, si elle n'a pas été capable d'assumer ses sentiments, c'est tant pis pour elle.

Non, songea Drago, c'est tant pis pour moi.

Drago ne se reconnaissait plus. Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, comment il était tombé amoureux de Granger. Les opposés s'attirent, lui avait un jour dit sa mère, mais il doutait qu'elle parlait de son fils et d'une née-moldue. En fait, Drago ne préférait même pas imaginer la tête de ses parents s'il leur annonçait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une née-moldue, et pis encore, de la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, cible numéro Une du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une question restait en suspend cependant. Si son cœur était à présent gonflé de sentiments à l'égard de Granger, qu'en était-il de son cœur à elle ? Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était rien pour elle, mais pouvait-il la croire sur la parole ? Pouvait-il croire celle qui lui arrachait des baisers à chaque occasion, qui riait aux éclats – lui qui n'avait jamais fait rire personne – et qui le regardait avec ce regard tendre et –osait-il le dire ?- aimant ?

C'était là, la pire des souffrances que de rester dans l'indifférence de Granger. Il aurait aimé être sûr, une bonne fois pour toute, qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Il se serait fait une raison, sans doute, et aurait noyé sa peine aux côtés des siens et du Lord. Mais il restait au fond de lui la certitude que Granger n'était pas aussi indifférente qu'elle voulait le lui faire croire. Drago avait ce sentiment qu'il n'avait pas assez essayé et qu'avec un peu de patience, il aurait pu faire tomber la carapace épaisse et pourtant fragile de la Gryffondor.

—Elle ne te mérite pas, tenta de le convaincre Pansy. Et nous, on en a marre de te voir déprimer. Regarde-toi… Même Rogue ne ferait pas cette tête si on lui annonçait qu'il devait adopter Londubat.

Un petit sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Drago, tandis que Blaise riait aux éclats. L'idée que Rogue puisse adopter Londubat était si ridicule que personne ne pouvait résister à la tentation de l'imaginer.

—Granger est à côté de la plaque, Drago, ajouta Blaise. Laisse tomber.

Drago fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Malgré son état second, malgré son cœur paralysé par la douleur, Drago n'arrivait pas à supporter l'idée qu'il puisse abandonner. Son regard noir fit craquer Pansy qui se redressa comme une furie et vint se placer devant lui. Ses yeux clairs lançaient des éclairs et si Drago n'avait pas été lui-même en colère, il se serait sentit très petit face à la terrible Pansy Parkinson.

—Granger n'est qu'une allumeuse, finit par cracher Pansy. Elle t'a pris dans ses filets comme l'aurait fait une sirène avec un pauvre matelot. Alors maintenant, ne me fais plus honte, Drago Malefoy, et cesse de te lamenter. Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu, très bien. Au moins, tu ne recommenceras plus.

Les paroles dures de Pansy arrachèrent un sifflet de Blaise et eurent le mérite de sortir Drago de sa léthargie. Celui-ci se redressa, se leva de son fauteuil et surplomba Pansy de toute sa hauteur. Celle-ci dut se sentir toute petite, mais aussi vaillante qu'elle était, elle ne recula pas d'un centimètre. Elle se contenta de lever la tête pour le darder de son regard vénéneux et de plaquer ses mains sur ses hanches gracieuses.

—Je ne me suis pas fait avoir, articula Drago si lentement qu'il en paraissait plus menaçant encore.

Le calme avant la tempête.

Pansy aurait du le savoir, mais trop hors d'elle pour réaliser qu'elle allait franchir la ligne rouge, elle lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur – ce sourire bien maitrisé qu'elle lançait à ses suivantes avec tant de grâce qu'il suffisait à faire passer le message sans qu'elle n'ait à ouvrir la bouche.

—Tu pensais la manipuler, alors que depuis le début, c'est elle qui t'appâte. Avec tant de géni que tu ne l'as même pas remarqué, toi, le maître de la manipulation.

—Tais-toi Pansy, grogna Drago qui commençait à trembler de fureur.

—Non, vociféra-t-elle. J'en ai marre. J'ai honte de traîner avec toi. Avant, tu les mettais toutes à genoux, et maintenant… Depuis quand tu n'as pas couché avec une fille autre que Granger ? Avant, tu les cueillais tel un gentleman et les virais comme un salaud, et tu adorais ça. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avec _elle _?

Et toute la haine qu'elle mettait derrière ce mot arracha des frissons de rage à Drago.

Derrière eux, Blaise s'était levé et avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Pansy, prêt à tout instant à s'interposer entre ses deux amis.

—Elle est malade, cracha Drago.

—Et c'est une excuse peut être ? Depuis quand te soucies-tu de la vie des gens ? Quand tu t'es fais la petite McKinnon l'an dernier, tu savais qu'elle avait perdu sa sœur jumelle – une cracmole – d'une leucémie. Ça ne t'a pas empêché de la jeter comme une malpropre.

Drago esquissa un mouvement en avant, les poings serrés. Pansy ne recula pas, elle se contenta de le défier du regard. Quelque chose avait changé cependant, dans ses pupilles d'aigue marine. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants, et ses lèvres s'étaient resserrées. Elle laissa quelques secondes de silence s'évaporer entre eux, avant de reprendre, plus virulente, mais aussi plus fragile :

—Ce que je veux te dire, Drago. C'est que le Drago que je connais… il se serait battu pour récupérer celle qu'il aime. Ca ne te ressemble pas, de broyer du noir. Ce que tu voulais, tu l'as toujours obtenu, et ça me fout en l'air de voir que sous prétexte que cette fille est mourante, tu te comportes comme une mauviette.

La mâchoire de Drago se contracta, tandis qu'une larme coulait sur la joue de Pansy. Folle de rage, elle leva ses petits poings et vint taper énergiquement dans le torse de Drago. Elle ponctuait chacune de ses phrases par un coup plus violent que les précédents.

—Je pensais qu'elle te convaincrait, je pensais qu'elle te détournerait du chemin que ton père avait tracé pour toi. Quand j'ai vu tout ce que tu étais capable de faire pour elle, je me suis dis que ce n'était pas perdu et qu'elle réussirait peut être là où j'ai toujours échoué.

—Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Pansy ? marmonna Drago, soudain mal à l'aise de voir pleurer Pansy.

Pansy laissa retomber ses bras le long du corps, et releva son nez pointu avec dignité.

—Je pensais que grâce à elle, tu ne suivrais pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'était tombé comme une bombe, et les trois amis avaient retenu leur souffle. Pansy avait osé dire ce qu'elle pensait tout bas depuis des années. Drago s'en était toujours un peu douté, mais il n'avait jamais eu de conversation avec elle à ce sujet. Blaise avait tenté de l'en dissuader, le jour où il s'était fait apposer la marque, mais Drago était allé jusqu'au bout. A présent, il était le seul à être devenu mangemort.

La mère de Blaise, qui partageait l'idéologie des sangs-purs, ne l'avait cependant jamais forcé à rejoindre les rangs, quant à Pansy, la fille unique à son papa, il était hors de question qu'elle risque sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Drago était le seul à subir l'emprise presqu'insoutenable de ses parents, et alors qu'il était le plus fort caractère des trois, c'était lui qui avait courbé l'échine et était allé se faire marquer, comme le bon petit soldat qu'il était.

Les larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement sur les joues de Pansy. C'était l'une des rares fois où Drago la voyait dans cet état. Toujours fière et digne, Pansy n'était pas comme les autres filles et ne passait pas son temps à pleurer. Elle était forte et courageuse, manipulatrice et dangereuse, mais toujours digne, habitée par l'âme d'une reine. Elle avait des principes, et selon elle, suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas la chose à faire. Convaincue que les sangs-purs valaient mieux que tout le monde, elle n'était cependant pas certaine qu'entrer dans les rangs d'un mégalomane instable était une bonne idée.

Drago ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Lui-même n'était pas certain qu'il serait rentré de son plein gré dans l'armée des Mangemorts si son père ne lui en avait pas donné l'ordre.

Elle leva une main tremblante qu'elle posa sur la joue mal rasée de Drago et lui adressa un faible sourire.

—Si tu es convaincu qu'elle en vaut la peine, pourquoi tu ne te bats pas pour elle ?

—Je ne peux pas la forcer, grogna Drago.

Pansy soupira.

— Alors donne-toi les moyens de l'oublier. Daphnée vendrait père et mère pour avoir une autre chance avec toi. Tu n'as qu'à te laisser tenter.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Daphnée – à qui Pansy avait parlé un peu plus tôt – vint s'installer à côté de Drago. Elle eut le bon goût de lui faire la conversation, avant de se jeter sur lui comme une morte de faim. Elle lui servit son café, lui beurra ses tartines et lui demanda des nouvelles de sa famille.

Drago fut étonné de la voir ainsi s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à sa propre personne. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, la pauvre Daphnée n'était pas un esprit très brillant. Et quand Drago se laissa prendre au jeu et tenta d'avoir avec elle une conversation sur l'astronomie, il se retrouva vite confronté au mur de son ignorance. Il abandonna l'idée d'avoir toute bribe d'intelligence dans son discours, et continua de bavarder avec elle, se montrant gentleman et civilisé.

De temps en temps, son regard d'acier dérivait vers la table des Gryffondor, dans l'espoir honteux de croiser le regard de Granger, mais cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle ne prenait plus ses repas dans la Grande Salle, et Drago avait vu la fille Weasley parcourir les couloirs du château avec un plateau dans les mains, sans doute destiné à la malade. Quant aux cours que les Gryffondor partageaient avec les Serpentard, Hermione Granger y était toujours notée absente.

La vie avait recommencé. Drago s'était officiellement remis avec Greengrass, avec qui il passait de nombreuses nuits, mais bien peu de journées, et les cours étaient toujours aussi difficiles. Les devoirs s'amoncelaient sur son bureau, et Pansy et Blaise faisaient comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Le mois de mars touchait presqu'à sa fin, quand la petite routine que Drago s'était créée fut perturbée par les deux indésirables de sa vie : Potter et Weasley. Ceux-ci le coincèrent dans un couloir, alors qu'il venait de quitter Blaise et Pansy pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

—Saint Potter et son fidèle valet, que me vaut ce déplaisir ?

—Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Hermione ? commença le rouquin, qui devait faire une tête de plus que Drago.

Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

—Croyez le ou non, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'une fille qui a déjà creusé sa tombe.

Weasley fut parcouru d'un frisson de rage, si bien que Drago se retrouva bientôt avec une baguette coincée sous le menton. Il leva les mains d'un air désinvolte :

—Ouh, deux contre un, c'est indigne de Gryffondor.

—La ferme, Malefoy, grinça Potter. Ca fait trois semaines qu'Hermione broie du noir, qu'elle ne mange pratiquement plus et qu'elle ne vient pas aux cours qu'on a avec vous. Alors soit tu nous dis ce que tu lui as fait, soit on te règle ton compte.

—En fait, continua Weasley, songeur, on te règlera ton compte même si tu nous le dis.

Drago soupira d'un air las, et jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses deux assaillants avant de baisser les mains qu'il avait levé et de les enfoncer dans ses poches.

—Je n'ai rien fait à votre petite Granger. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'est elle qui m'a largué…

Ses mots mirent un moment à arriver jusqu'au cerveau des deux imbéciles, et quand ils eurent enfin réalisé ce que cela signifiait – que pour se faire larguer, Drago avait d'abord du sortir avec elle – le professeur Rogue eut le bon goût de tourner à l'angle du couloir. Quand il vit Drago, en mauvaise posture face à un Potter et à un Weasley armés, le directeur des Serpentard prit un malin plaisir à leur retirer des points et à leur coller une retenue le week end suivant.

Fous de rage mais impuissants, Weasley et Potter se contentèrent d'un regard noir en direction de Drago, quelque chose qui voulait surement dire ' On se reverra' et repartirent en direction de leur salle commune avec râlant. Rogue s'était retourné vers Drago et l'avait questionné du regard.

—Trop heureux de me coincer dans un couloir, ces deux abrutis voulaient des renseignements sur le maître, marmonna Drago.

Rogue ne fut pas dupe, mais il se contenta de l'explication, et tourna les talons à son tour, disparaissant au coin du couloir dans un tourbillon de vêtements noirs.

La conversation avec Potter et Weasley eut cependant le mérite de faire réfléchir Drago. Ce soir là, alors qu'il avait une fois de plus déserté ses appartements pour rejoindre Pansy et Blaise – et accessoirement Daphnée – dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Drago était profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Installé dans le fauteuil le plus près du feu, il regardait les bûches crépiter faiblement tandis que Blaise et Pansy discutaient des cours de métamorphose – et que Daphnée, assise sur les genoux de Drago, les écoutait.

Alors comme ça, Granger broyait du noir elle aussi ? Se pouvait-il qu'il en soit la cause ? Si c'était le cas, cela était la preuve évidente qu'elle n'était pas aussi indifférente qu'elle avait voulu le faire croire. L'idée même qu'il n'ait pas été le seul à déprimer pendant presqu'un mois remit du baume au cœur de Drago.

—…T'en penses quoi Drago ? demanda Blaise en se retourna subitement.

—Hm ? grogna Drago qui n'avait pas suivit un traitre mot de la conversation.

—Laisse tomber, sourit Blaise.

Mais Daphnée ne semblait pas satisfaite de voir ainsi son petit ami perdu dans ses pensées. Souhaitant attirer l'attention sur elle autant que possible, elle plaça ses deux mains aux ongles manucurés sur la poitrine de Drago et vint déposer des monceaux de baisers dans son cou. Agacé, Drago la repoussa sans ménagement.

—Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

La moue boudeuse, Daphnée se releva avec autant de dignité que possible et alla s'installer à côté de Pansy qui affichait un petit sourire en coin.

Quand minuit sonna, Drago sortit enfin de sa léthargie et se leva de son fauteuil.

—Tu es de ronde, ce soir ? s'enquit Pansy en se levant à son tour.

—Non, c'est Abbott, ce soir. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

Pansy acquiesça, et déposa un baiser sur la joue que son ami lui tendait. Drago donna une tape sur l'épaule de Blaise, et jeta un petit coup d'œil à Greengrass qui le suivait déjà jusqu'au pan de mur qui donnait sur le reste du château.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de lui prendre la main.

—Je viens avec toi, mon cœur, comme d'habitude….

—Je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas d'humeur, trancha-t-il brutalement.

Il sembla qu'il fut assez clair, car Daphnée se recula de plusieurs pas et après un hoquet indigné, tourna les talons pour regagner son propre dortoir.

Drago quitta la salle commune des Serpentard et parcourut le château pour regagner ses propres appartements. Quand il arriva devant la porte de chêne, il fut surpris de découvrir que quelqu'un s'était adossé contre le mur, et avait l'air de s'être endormi.

En s'approchant, Drago réalisa avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Que faisait-elle là en plein milieu de la nuit ? Et surtout, depuis combien de temps attendait-elle ? Assez longtemps pour s'être endormie en tout cas. Drago soupira longuement avant de se pencher doucement vers elle et de lui secouer l'épaule, assez fort pour la sortir de ses rêves.

A peine s'était-il approché que son odeur vanillée avait frappé son odorat avec fougue et avait réveillé en lui de bien douloureux souvenirs.

Hermione émergea difficilement de son sommeil, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se redressa et se mit debout que Drago réalisa combien elle avait changé. Voilà des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, pourtant, il ne pensait pas possible de perdre autant de poids en si peu de temps. Hermione, qui n'avait jamais été grosse, n'avait à présent plus que la peau sur les os. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, et ses yeux paraissaient immenses au milieu de son visage décharné. Son teint était plus pâle encore, et ses cheveux, relevés en un chignon de mèches folles, révélaient un cou famélique.

L'estomac noué devant un tel spectacle, Drago eut bien du mal à se reprendre.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? finit-il par demander d'une voix froide.

—Je…

Elle avait l'air encore endormie, et ne semblait pas tenir sur ses deux jambes. Le fait de parler sembla lui demander trop d'efforts, et bientôt, elle dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Agacé de la voir dans un tel état, Drago passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'emmena à l'intérieur de ses appartements. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé, près du feu et déposa une couverture sur ses jambes – ses lèvres bleutées trahissaient une prochaine hypothermie.

—C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as avalé un vrai repas ?

Granger ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux sur ses mains.

Drago soupira une fois de plus et claqua des doigts d'un air agacé. Un elfe de maison apparut au milieu du salon. Ses grands yeux qui ressemblaient à des balles de tennis, allèrent de Drago à Hermione, puis il s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol.

—Que puis-je pour Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger ?

— Apporte-nous un repas complet. Le plus calorique que tu aies.

—Bien sûr, Monsieur.

Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. En attendant qu'il revienne, Drago vint s'asseoir à côté de Granger et la regarda un bref instant. Il ne savait que dire. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire ? Il n'en était pas certain. Encore une fois, ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant des semaines, et comme à chaque fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés, comme deux aimants qui se repoussent et s'attirent en même temps.

—Qu'est-ce que tu faisais devant la porte de l'appartement ? lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Hermione releva lentement les yeux et les posa sur lui. Ils étaient cernés de violet, mais ils n'avaient pas perdu de leur vitalité. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas dormi ? Et lui… Depuis quand n'avait-il pas passé une nuit sans se réveiller toutes les heures ?

—Je me suis disputée avec Harry et Ron, finit-elle par avouer.

Tiens donc. Weasley et Potter n'avaient pas été si longs que ça à comprendre ce que Drago leur avait dit. Il ne pensait cependant pas qu'ils se disputeraient avec leur meilleure amie, qui pourtant, était à l'article de la mort.

—Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne, grogna Drago.

—Je crois que si.

Ce sourire mystérieux. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa combien il lui avait manqué. Combien la voix douce et chantante d'Hermione avait créé un manque en lui. Drago détourna les yeux, et n'ajouta rien. Le silence s'abattit entre eux jusqu'à ce que l'elfe revint, les bras chargés d'un immense plateau rempli de plats fumants et de desserts tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Le plateau était si plein qu'on ne voyait plus l'argent dont il était pourtant fait entièrement.

—Voilà, Monsieur.

—Merci, murmura faiblement Hermione.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut après avoir posé le plateau sur la table basse. Drago s'approcha pour le récupérer et le posa délicatement sur les genoux d'Hermione, avant de mettre une fourchette et un couteau dans ses mains.

—Mange, ordonna-t-il.

—Je n'ai pas très faim.

—Je sais pourquoi tu es ici. Tu ne veux pas croiser tes copains, puisque vous vous êtes disputés. Alors si tu veux passer la nuit ici, tu as intérêt à manger.

Drago lut la surprise sur les traits de Granger, et comprit qu'il avait visé juste. Celle-ci resta silencieuse et s'attaqua à son plateau. Elle but d'abord un quart de soupe de potiron aux châtaignes, puis mangea un beefsteak entier, et trois frites trempées dans une sauce aux oignons. Elle continua avec deux énormes morceaux de fromages, mais refusa de manger l'énorme cheese-cake au coulis de framboise qui devait faire la taille de la main de Drago.

—Goûte le au moins, tenta-t-il.

Elle refusa sans flancher, aussi dut-il se résoudre à renoncer à la faire manger d'avantage. Satisfait malgré tout de l'avoir vue manger un véritable repas, il récupéra le plateau et le posa à nouveau sur la table basse avant de se retourner enfin vers Granger et de la détailler de longues secondes.

—Tu as maigri.

—Mon traitement m'empêche de garder mes repas…

—Je croyais que Pomfresh avait trouvé une solution.

—J'y ai cru aussi. Ecoute Drago… Si tu ne veux pas que je reste, je comprendrai.

Drago resta interdit. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait. Bien sûr, il lui en voulait terriblement. Son ego était meurtri, mais bien moins que son cœur. Etait-ce raisonnable de goûter encore au fruit défendu ? A présent qu'il savait combien le retour à la réalité était difficile, il n'était pas certain de vouloir tenter à nouveau l'expérience. Et pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui dire que c'était peut être une seconde chance qui s'offrait à lui, qu'il pouvait la convaincre que ça pouvait marcher, pour le peu de temps qu'il leur restait. Comme plus d'une fois dans sa vie, Drago faisait face à un dilemme terrible. Il préféra ne pas se prononcer immédiatement, aussi détourna-t-il la conversation sur Potter et Weasley – aussi ridicule que cela pouvait l'être, il était curieux de connaître leur réaction.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te mettre Potter et Weasley à dos ?

—Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

C'était si inattendu que Drago sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Conscient de son air ridicule, il se reprit rapidement et recouvra son masque d'indifférence feinte. Son cœur – ce traître – s'était emballé en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, et il tambourinait dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa cage d'os. Bien sûr, il aurait pu sauter de joie, il aurait pu sourire, ou même lui prendre la main, mais comment ne pas rester méfiant ? Après tout, Granger ne dansait jamais sur le même pied, et si aujourd'hui, elle jurait être amoureuse de lui, demain, elle pouvait tout aussi bien lui enfoncer une dague en plein cœur. Et ce serait sans doute moins douloureux que de l'entendre dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas le moins du monde.

Eternel pessimiste, Drago se réfugia dans le silence. Ses yeux devaient trahir l'incompréhension, car une fois de plus, Granger lui adressa ce sourire mystérieux qui lui allait si bien. Elle se laissa aller doucement contre les coussins du canapé, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

—Ils étaient fous de rage, j'ignore pourquoi, sourit-elle.

Sa remarque eut le mérite d'arracher un petit rictus à Drago. Et celui-ci de répondre :

—Ils sont déjà fous de moi. Tu représentes une menace pour eux.

Un rire rauque s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione. C'était comme si ses cordes vocales n'étaient plus habituées à produire ce son. Comme un carillon rouillé dans le fond de ses poumons. C'était doux et bas, un peu toussotant, mais tellement bon que ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle riait encore, et rien que pour lui. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour entendre ce rire encore et encore.

—Je ne serais pas une menace très longtemps, finit-elle par murmurer.

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit instantanément. Comment pouvait-elle passer du rire aux annonces difficiles en si peu de temps ? C'en était assez pour enserrer le cœur de Drago dans un étau de fer brûlé à blanc.

Hermione dut le sentir se raidir, car elle s'approcha doucement et posa une main glacée sur celle de Drago. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent aux siens avec tant d'aisance qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être faits pour ça.

—Je suis désolée, Drago.

Son nom sur sa langue arracha une vague de frissons à Drago.

—Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, tu sais ? Je ne voulais pas laisser derrière moi plus d'amis qu'il n'en fallait. Et quand… Quand j'ai compris que tu serais plus qu'un ami, j'ai eu peur. Pour la première fois depuis que je sais que je suis malade, j'ai eu peur de mourir.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, sans doute pour sonder Drago et voir si elle pouvait continuer ou pas. Il la regardait de manière si intense, qu'elle reprit à voix plus basse.

—J'ai eu peur de vivre de beaux moments. Trop beaux pour la mourante que je suis. Et puis, qui suis-je pour t'imposer le deuil ?

Drago ne disait rien. Son cœur était au bord de l'implosion, quant à ses autres muscles, ils étaient si contractés que Drago ne sentant totalement paralysé. Seule la main d'Hermione sur la sien le ramenait à la réalité. Elle resserra ses doigts autour des siens, attendant patiemment qu'il daigne parler. Sans doute aurait-elle accepté n'importe quoi. Mais Drago ne savait que répondre.

Elle dut le comprendre, car doucement, très lentement, assez lentement pour lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle se glissa sur ses genoux et vint poser sa tête contre son épaule. Leurs doigts toujours emmêlés étaient à présent posés sur ses cuisses, et bientôt, Drago put sentir son souffle chaud se heurter contre la peau tendue de son cou. Il la laissa faire. Parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie, depuis des semaines. Et à l'instant où les lèvres fraîches de Granger se posèrent sur son cou, il sembla retrouver son corps.

Ses bras puissants vinrent enlacer la taille si frêle de Granger, et bientôt, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. C'était facile, si facile que c'en était déconcertant. Leur soufflent se heurtaient à chaque assaut de baisers, quant à leurs mains, elles se serraient, puis se desserraient, avant de se perdre dans leurs cheveux, sous leur chemise. C'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu qu'eux, comme si ces dernières semaines n'avaient jamais existé et qu'ils se retrouvaient. Définitivement, cette fois.

— Dis-moi que c'est vrai, grogna Drago qui mordait dans sa lèvre avec gourmandise.

—Quoi ? gémit Hermione.

—Toi et moi…

Qui aurait pu le croire ? Qui aurait pu croire que Drago Malefoy allait tomber amoureux d'Hermione Granger ? Pas lui. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, jamais, et c'était une fierté chez lui que de n'avoir aucune chaîne. Mais il avait eu tort, car les chaînes, c'était ses parents, c'était le Lord… Certainement pas l'amour. Et quelle drôle de sensation que d'éprouver un sentiment aussi fort. Il se sentait démuni, complètement déstabilisé. Lui qui pensait être prêt à toutes les éventualités, il s'était trompé. Encore une fois.

Les mains de Drago vinrent déboutonner avec hâte le chemisier d'Hermione, et bientôt, le tissu à l'écusson de lion atterri sur le parquet en bois massif. Drago fit parcourir ses doigts le long des côtes d'Hermione et vint les arrêter en dessous de ses seins rebondis. Quand il s'écarta pour admirer le spectacle, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une étrange masse sombre qui ornait ses côtes. Il s'écarta pour laisser passer la lumière, et bientôt, il découvrit un étrange dessin, encré à même la peau d'Hermione.

—Qu'est-ce… Tu t'es fait tatouer ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son tatouage et haussa les épaules.

—Oui, pendant la sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

—Tu ne me l'as pas dis.

—Je ne te dois aucun compte, Drago Malefoy, sourit faiblement Hermione.

Elle avait raison, bien sûr, mais l'étonnement était tel qu'il avait posé la question sans réfléchir.

—Un arbre de vie… Quelle ironie, murmura-t-il en perdant ses mains dans les cheveux ondulés d'Hermione.

Il avait raison bien sûr. Mais tout était ironique entre eux, jusqu'aux sentiments contradictoires qu'ils se portaient. Leur vie était faite d'ironie. Plus de place pour le reste.

Et cette nuit là, il n'y avait plus de place pour son père, ni pour sa mère. Plus de place pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à qui il faisait un beau pied de nez en couchant avec la meilleure amie sang-de-bourbe de Potter. Tant pis pour l'héritage Malefoy, tant pis pour les Mangemorts, il aurait été capable de se scalper le bras pour retirer cette marque. Tant pis pour Greengrass… Trop heureux de ne pas l'avoir ramenée ce soir là. Tant pis pour le reste.

Pour une fois, il voulait être égoïste.

Drago avait bien souvent été qualifié d'égoïste. Mais quiconque le connaissait bien, savait. Pansy, Blaise, Lucius, Narcissa… ils savaient tous que Drago n'était pas égoïste. Car il avait donné sa vie à ses parents, il s'était offert au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur un plateau, pour satisfaire son père. Quant à ses amis, il aurait donné sa vie pour eux. Mais cette face là de Drago Malefoy, personne ne la connaissait vraiment. Il la gardait précieusement, comme un trésor perdu au fin fond de son âme. Les années lui avaient fait oublier que son cœur endormi pouvait ressentir autre chose que de la haine et de la rancœur.

Pour la seconde fois – et Drago savait à présent que ce ne serait pas la dernière – leurs corps se trouvèrent comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Sur ce canapé de cuir, sous cette couverture de laine aux couleurs de Serpentard, à côté de la cheminée qui crépitait paresseusement, on n'entendit plus que les souffles coupés, les gémissements, des mots susurrés au creux de l'oreille. Des retrouvailles violentes et passionnelles. Comme si toute tendresse avait déserté leurs corps courbaturés. Il n'y avait en eux que l'animal endormi qu'ils libéraient enfin.

Cette nuit était à l'effigie de leur idylle. Passionnée, douloureuse, cruelle, violente. Parce que c'était ce dont avait besoin Hermione, et que Drago ne savait aimer que comme ça. Et il le savait. Il savait qu'Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'un amour mièvre et douçâtre. Ses amis lui donnaient toute la tendresse dont elle avait besoin. Pour le reste, Drago serait son garde fou, sa dose d'adrénaline, celui qui ne la materne pas, celui qui la bouscule, qui n'a pas peur de la casser.

Et même si la fin, inexorable, serait aussi violente que leur passion, ils ne s'interdirent rien. Deux mois, c'était tout ce qu'il leur restait. Allongés sur le canapé, Hermione étendue sur lui, Drago, encore en sueur, caressait d'une main distraite le dos de la Gryffondor. Son autre main était calée derrière sa tête, et il avait un vue imprenable sur le corps d'Hermione. Sa colonne vertébrale était si saillante que c'était à se demander s'il y avait de la peau sur ses os.

— Promets-moi de manger, murmura-t-il.

—Hum…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il obtint d'elle, car la seconde suivante, elle avait sombré dans un profond sommeil. Drago se serait bien laissé lui aussi aller, mais la porte de l'appartement grinça à l' instant où il fermait les yeux, et il réalisa trop tard qu'il avait complètement oublié Hannah Abbott. Celle-ci revenait de sa ronde, et quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens, elle vira au rouge. Drago se redressa lentement afin de ne pas réveiller Hermione et l'enveloppa dans sa couverture. Il se leva en prenant soin de ne pas la découvrir et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il passa complètement nu sous les yeux de Abbott, et avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui se contenta d'un bref :

—Bonne nuit, Hannah.

Il allongea Hermione dans son lit et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il rabattit la couette au dessus de leur deux corps nus, et il sombra à son tour dans un sommeil doux et réparateur. Le premier depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

><p><em>C'est la fin du 8<em>_ème__ chapitre. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que les retrouvailles vont ont semblé crédibles. Nous arrivons à la fin, et sachez dors et déjà que les prochains chapitres seront plus tristes, et plus centrés sur la maladie, vous êtes prévenus !_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, surtout ! Merci d'être toujours là, à la semaine prochaine et portez vous bien !_


	9. Avril

_C'est parti pour le 9__ème__ chapitre, qui est le dernier chapitre a ne pas être trop triste ! Je remercie toutes mes lectrices (je ne crois pas qu'il y ai des hommes) pour leurs si nombreux commentaires, vous me faites toutes tellement plaisir que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! J'ignore si j'écrirai une autre fic après celle-ci, mais l'aventure fanfiction est très belle à vivre._

_Je vous remercie toutes._

_**Ptitcoeurfragile**__ : Merci, voici la suite !_

_**PamDHMG**__ : Ah je suis heureuse que les retrouvailles te plaisent ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, et encore plus qu'elle soit l'une de tes préférées !_

_**PouleauPotter**__ : Ahah, tant mieux, sors les mouchoirs, c'est pour bientôt !_

_**Miss Lolotte**__ : Merci ma belle, j'espère que tu ne verseras pas trop de larmes. Voici la suite._

_**Didi126**__ : Ah je suis ravie que les retrouvailles plaisent autant, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur !_

_**Madison2220**__ : Oui Pansy est très protectrice ! Drago est un homme qui a de la fierté, et il l'a beaucoup mise de côté, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça tout de même ! Drago sera là jusqu'à la toute fin, je te laisse lire tout ça ( :_

_**Keloush**__ : Merci !_

_**Leolili**__ : Oui Hermione se réveille, ouf ! je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, j'adore Blaise et Pansy !_

_**Ninette**__ : Mais je ne peux pas… elle est malade ! Et puis, j'avais prévenu hein ! Je suis désolée de te mettre dans une mauvaise posture, mais merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire en espérant que la suite te plaise._

_**Ballerine91**__ : Le suicide de Drago ? Dis donc tu y vas fort toi, à la Romeo et Juliet ! Merci pour ce commentaire, et voici la suite !_

_**Karine**__ : Oui enfin ! Heureusement que les copains sont là… ou pas :P_

_**Harmony**__ : Merci, je suis ravie qu'il te plaise. Le rapprochement était prévu haha. Voici la suite !_

_**Claire Lucem**__ : Je suis fan aussi, même si je n'en ai pas ahah. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant en tout cas._

_**Bleu-comme-une-orange**__ : Merciiii. La fin est pourtant toute écrite, je suite navrée:/_

_**GOTATMI**__ : Ah oui la lettre d'hermione, sacrément dure à lire et à écrire ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas !_

_**Kimu16**__ : Mais non, ne pleure pas, c'est une belle histoire d'amour malgré tout ! Merci d'avoir laissé un mot, c'est adorable._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Après cette nuit là, bien des choses changèrent. Après cette nuit là, Hermione ne dormit plus jamais dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Le lendemain matin, quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande Salle, Drago et Hermione purent comprendre assez vite que toute l'école était au courant de leurs petites histoires. Hannah Abbott ne s'était pas privée de raconter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait trouvé Drago et Hermione complètement nus sur le canapé des appartements des préfets. Elle s'en était donnée à cœur joie, donnant des détails qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas. Ainsi, le plateau repas que l'elfe leur avait apporté s'était transformé en un romantique dîner aux chandelles, et ce qui suivit était une nuit torride à la quelle Abbott n'avait pourtant pas assisté – dieu merci.<p>

Hermione et Drago n'avaient ni démenti, ni confirmé, et s'étaient contentés de se comporter comme ils le faisaient depuis des mois. Ils n'arrivaient pas dans la Grande Salle en se tenant la main, ne s'embrassaient pas devant toute l'assemblée, et ne se susurraient pas des mots d'amour à chaque occasion. En fait, si Abbott avait tenu sa langue, personne n'aurait jamais su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.

Les plus raisonnables n'avaient prêté aucune attention aux rumeurs de la Poufsouffle. Il était improbable que Drago ne couche avec une sang-de-bourbe, et il semblait impossible qu'Hermione puisse prêter la moindre attention à un homme aussi imbus de sa personne. Et pourtant… Pourtant, quiconque se trouvait à l'affût pouvait voir les regards complices qu'ils se jetaient de temps à autres. Leurs mains qui se frôlaient au détour d'un couloir, le sourire en coin de Drago quand Hermione entrait dans la Grande Salle. Les signes ne pouvaient duper personne, mais personne ne voulait admettre une telle réalité.

Cela aurait eu trop d'impact. Pour tout le monde. Alors, on les laissait vivre leur idylle secrète – qui ne l'était pas tant – et bientôt, les rumeurs se transformèrent en bruit de couloirs, puis en chuchotis jusqu'à s'éteindre totalement. Quiconque connaissait Drago Malefoy savait qu'il était bien mal venu de se mêler de ses affaires. D'ailleurs, il n'était venu à l'idée de personne de lui demander des comptes. Et de toute façon, cette personne aurait été bien mal reçue.

Harry et Ron étaient sans doute les plus perturbés à cette idée. Après leur violente dispute, à la fin du mois de mars, ils étaient venus s'excuser platement devant Hermione, et celle-ci avait fait comme si aucune querelle n'avait eut lieu dans le célèbre trio. Trop heureux de retrouver leur amie après une semaine de silence radio, Harry et Ron s'étaient contentés de fermer les yeux sur ce qui était pourtant une évidence : leur meilleure amie entretenait des relations plus qu'étroites avec leur ennemi de toujours, qui était, de plus, un mangemort. Mais que pouvaient-ils dire à leur amie mourante ? Lui interdire d'être heureuse les derniers mois qu'il lui restait ? Car heureuse, elle l'était. Et même si ça leur faisait mal de l'admettre, la présence de Drago dans la vie d'Hermione avait une influence bénéfique sur leur amie. Celle-ci ne cessait de sourire, prenait part à des conversations qu'elle aurait ignoré quelques semaines plus tôt, mangeait avec beaucoup d'appétit.

En fait, s'ils ne savaient pas qu'elle allait mourir, Harry et Ron auraient juré qu'Hermione n'avait jamais était aussi vivante et belle que ces derniers jours.

Et c'était le cas, bien sûr. Hermione était profondément heureuse, et retrouvait en Drago le souffle de vie qui lui faisait terriblement défaut. Pourtant dans l'intimité, la chose était toute autre, et Drago était le seul à connaître la vérité sur la santé d'Hermione, qui se dégradait à une vitesse alarmante.

C'était la première semaine d'Avril, et Hermione était pelotonnée dans une énorme couverture de laine, assise au coin du feu, dans l'appartement des préfets. Drago s'était installé sur le canapé pour relire son devoir de métamorphose, et jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Hermione. Cette dernière caressait d'un air distrait son chat qui ronronnait doucement et amenait une ambiance apaisante au sein du salon.

Quand sept heures sonnèrent, Drago releva son nez pointu du parchemin qu'il raturait et rayait depuis plus d'une heure, et posa ses yeux gris sur Hermione.

—Allons manger, proposa-t-il doucement en se relevant.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle ne bougea pas. Plus pâle que d'habitude, elle était adossée contre les pieds d'un fauteuil et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front. Drago s'agenouilla et posa une main fraîche sur son front brûlant. C'était tellement agréable, un peu de fraîcheur sur sa peau incandescente, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne la retire jamais. Et pourtant, sous sa couverture de laine, elle grelottait. Elle esquissa un bref sourire et murmura d'une voix rendue rauque par la fièvre.

—Tu n'as qu'à y aller sans moi, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Il était rare qu'Hermione admette qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais elle devait être réaliste et comprendre que ses jambes étaient bien incapables de la mener où que ce soit, et encore moins à la Grande Salle qui se trouvait plusieurs étages en dessous des appartements de Drago.

—Ne sois pas bête, je vais aller en cuisine chercher ce qu'il faut. Je ferai un détour par l'infirmerie.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il passa un bras dans le dos de Hermione et un autre sous ses genoux, et la porta jusqu'au canapé où il l'installa confortablement. Avant de quitter l'appartement, il déposa un baiser furtif sur le front d'Hermione puis s'engouffra dans les couloirs froids du château.

Hermione ne sut combien de temps elle l'attendit, car seulement quelques minutes après son départ, elle s'endormit sur le canapé, bercée par le crépitement du feu, et réchauffée par la présence de Pattenrond qui s'était installé contre son ventre. Ce fut le grincement de la porte qui la réveilla, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa ceux, inquiets et profonds, de Drago. Celui-ci s'assit au bord du canapé et posa à nouveau une main sur son front. La fièvre était tombée, sans doute sa micro-sieste y était pour quelque chose.

D'ailleurs, Hermione se sentait déjà un peu mieux, et l'odeur délicieuse qui s'élevait du plateau qu'avait apportait Drago n'y était sans doute pas pour rien. Elle s'assit confortablement sur le canapé et jeta un bref coup d'œil au plateau qui était rempli de choses délicieuses. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Drago, qu'elle détailla avec attention. C'était un homme difficile à cerner. Et ses deux facettes se révélaient régulièrement à Hermione. Quand elle se sentait mal, et que la maladie prenait le dessus, Drago devenait un amant attentionné, doux, et calme. Il n'élevait jamais la voix et se contentait d'être aux petits soins d'Hermione. Quand au contraire, elle se sentait en pleine forme, il redevenait le garçon fougueux, goguenard et moqueur qu'elle connaissait si bien. Il ne la ménageait alors plus, ne lui refusait aucune folie, et participait activement à sa sensation de bien être. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle le préférait. Sans prévenir, il l'embrassait avec ardeur, et la minute d'après il se moquait ouvertement d'elle. C'était si rafraichissant, et tellement revigorant qu'Hermione en demandait encore plus.

—Quoi ? demanda Drago, victime de l'inspection d'Hermione.

—Rien. Tu es aux petits soins, finit-elle par lâcher avec un sourire moqueur.

—N'en prends pas l'habitude, répliqua Drago. Tu serais déçue.

Il affichait à nouveau ce petit sourire en coin qui avait trop de significations pour qu'Hermione les retienne toutes. Elle haussa les épaules et se contenta de se pencher pour prendre le plateau sur ses genoux. Dans son assiette, une énorme tranche de rôti de porc baignait dans une sauce aux champignons qui avait l'air délicieuse. A côté, des pommes de terre sautées attendaient paresseusement qu'on les dévore.

Hermione et Drago se firent un véritable petit festin. Si, en général, ils prenaient la peine de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, il leur était arrivé une ou deux fois de rester dans les appartements de Drago pour manger, les soirs où Hermione ne se sentait pas assez forte pour supporter un dîner dans le brouhaha de l'école. Comme bien souvent, ils parlèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien, des cours, de Pré-au-Lard, de Hannah Abbott, de Harry et Ron, de Pansy et Blaise. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, la maladie n'était abordée, car ils refusaient tout deux de se rappeler que le temps filait entre leur main.

Le repas fut un délice, et Hermione se sentait de mieux en mieux. Cependant, quand vint l'heure du dessert – une crème dessert au chocolat – elle sentit son estomac se révulser. Drago dut s'en apercevoir car il se releva instinctivement et retira le plateau des genoux d'Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle en douceur et posa une main sur sa joue :

—Ca va aller ?

Mais Hermione était de plus en plus pâle, et son teint commençait à virer au vert. Avant même qu'Hermione n'ait à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, il comprit, et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener à toute allure dans la salle de bain. Hermione s'agenouilla difficilement devant les toilettes, et bientôt, tout le repas succulent dont elle s'était repue ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir. Drago, agenouillé à côté d'elle, prit soin de relever ses cheveux en douceur, et passa une main bienveillante dans le dos de la Gryffondor. Hermione rejeta son repas entièrement, de la salade aux lardons, à la crème dessert, sans que Drago ne dise quoi que ce soit.

Il se contentait d'être là, et malgré la honte qu'éprouvait Hermione à cet instant précis, elle se sentait aussi étrangement reconnaissante. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se sentait déjà bien mieux, bien que le ventre vide. Elle se redressa légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui tenait toujours sa chevelure entre ses doigts experts.

—Ca va mieux ? murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et se releva pour faire face au miroir, au dessus du lavabo. Elle avait une mine atroce. Ses cheveux emmêlés lui donnaient l'air d'une souillon, et son teint pâle la faisait paraître plus malade encore. Elle donnait l'impression de ne rien avoir mangé depuis des jours, des semaines même, alors qu'en réalité, elle se nourrissait convenablement trois fois par jour. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ne parvenait pas à garder son repas. Mais c'était la première fois que cela arrivait devant Drago. Après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage et s'être consciencieusement brossé les dents, Hermione s'adressa au reflet de Drago dans le miroir. Il était adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, et attendait patiemment qu'Hermione se rafraîchisse un peu.

—Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

—Désolée de quoi ? répliqua Drago d'un air agacé.

—Tu sais très bien …

Drago soupira bruyamment et s'approcha d'Hermione de sa démarche féline. Il vint se coller contre son dos et passa deux mains sur sa taille. Hermione se laissa aller doucement contre lui, et regarda leur reflet dans le miroir. Ils avaient l'air d'un couple amoureux, un couple normal, qui avait toute la vie devant lui. Mais ce n'était qu'un reflet. Le reflet pâle et utopique de la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir, mais qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

—Je savais que ça pouvait arriver. C'est ce qui arrive quand on sort avec une goinfre dans ton genre.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres encore pâles d'Hermione. Elle lui était reconnaissante. Tous les deux savaient parfaitement que les vomissements d'Hermione n'étaient pas dus à un trop plein de nourriture, mais à son traitement qui ne toléraient aucun repas un peu trop gras. Pourtant, Drago mettait cela sur le compte de la gloutonnerie d'Hermione, et elle préférait passer pour une gloutonne, plutôt que pour une mourante.

Les vacances de Pâques approchaient à grands pas, et avec, le retour définitif d'Hermione chez elle. Très égoïstement, elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez ses parents. Elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin de la voir et de profiter de leur fille jusqu'au bout. Elle savait qu'ils avaient déjà été très patients et généreux avec elle, en la laissant rester à Poudlard la majeure partie de l'année scolaire, et à présent c'était à leur tour de vivre leurs derniers instants avec Hermione. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne se sentait pas prête, elle ne se sentait pas capable de supporter les larmes de sa mère et les regards tristes de son père.

Quand elle comparait ce qui l'attendait et ce que Drago lui offrait au quotidien, son choix était fait. Drago qui lui faisait vivre chaque instant comme si aucune maladie ne venait entraver leur quotidien, Drago qui ne la ménageait pas sous prétexte qu'elle était malade et qui accepter de faire comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi ses parents ne pouvaient-ils pas faire de même ?

Hermione fut morose et d'une humeur massacrante tout le long de la dernière semaine qui précédait les vacances. Elle avait perdu l'appétit et ne prenait même plus la peine de venir en cours. Et cela en inquiétait plus d'un. Les professeurs, tolérants et au courant de ce qui lui arrivait, se contentaient de la laisser sécher sans sourciller. Harry et Ron tentaient de la convaincre de les accompagner, mais n'insistaient jamais, car comme l'avait dit Harry « Qui étaient-ils pour imposer quoi que ce soit à Hermione, un mois avant la fin ? ».

D'ailleurs, ses deux meilleurs amis s'offrirent même le luxe de sécher les cours du mercredi après-midi, et invitèrent Hermione à les rejoindre dans le parc, où ils avaient prévu un immense pique-nique et où tous ses amis avaient été conviés. Hermione arriva dans le parc avec quelques minutes de retard sur l'heure prévue, et quelle fut sa surprise quand elle comprit ce que ses amis lui avait préparé.

Ils étaient tous là, les garçons et les filles de Gryffondor, les amis de Poufsouffle, les copains de Serdaigle. Les préfets, les binômes, les camarades, les amis. Tous ceux qui avaient contribué à son bonheur pendant ces sept années à Poudlard, tous ceux qui, de près ou de loin, compatissaient à son malheur mais qui avaient accepté de jouer le jeu, jusqu'à la fin.

Le pique-nique fut délicieux, et Hermione rit beaucoup. Des pignons de poulet, du rôti de porc, de la mayonnaise, de la moutarde, des légumes crus, du fromage, des fruits, du jus de citrouille, de l'hydromel, de la bièraubeurre. Rien ne manquait, et Hermione mangea d'un peu tout avec beaucoup de plaisir. A chaque fois que son assiette – ou son verre – avait le malheur d'être vide, on le lui remplissait de bon cœur.

Ginny et Lavande avaient organisé une immense chasse au trésor, et tous devaient, par équipe de trois, suivre les indices disséminés partout dans le parc. Hermione fit équipe avec Harry et Ron bien sûr, et elle passa sans doute l'un des moments les plus drôles de sa vie. Ron passait son temps à se plaindre que Ginny avait trop bien caché les indices, tandis qu'Harry le poussait à avancer, agacé de le voir si défaitiste. Hermione, quant à elle, suivait, trop heureuse de se retrouver avec ses deux meilleurs. Pas une ombre au tableau, sauf peut-être l'absence de Drago. Mais après tout, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, et c'était aussi bien d'être seule avec Ron et Harry. Sûrement l'une des dernières fois, songea-t-elle, le cœur serré.

La journée fut longue, et bien que pleines de bonnes choses et de bons souvenirs qu'Hermione emmagasinait déjà dans sa mémoire, elle fut fatigante. Aussi, quand le soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel, et que le groupe se dissipa peu à peu, Hermione ne fut pas mécontente de retrouver le calme alentour. Sur la nappe de pique nique il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville. Hermione était étendue sur la nappe, la tête sur les genoux de Ginny qui lui caressait les cheveux d'un air distrait, tandis que Neville leur racontait ses nombreuses mésaventures avec sa redoutable grand-mère.

L'histoire fit rire tout le monde jusqu'aux larmes. Hermione riait à en avoir mal au ventre, et ses yeux n'en pouvaient plus de pleurer. Riant aux éclats, le souffle vint soudain à lui manquer. Elle se mit à tousser, à chercher désespérément de l'air. Elle fut contrainte de se redresser, mais même debout, l'air lui faisait défaut. Elle avait l'étrange sensation que ses poumons s'étaient résorbés et ne supportaient plus l'oxygène qu'elle tentait désespérément de leur envoyer. Autour d'Hermione, ses amis s'étaient relevés à leur tour et s'étaient rassemblé autour d'elle. Ginny lui tapait dans le dos tandis qu'Harry lui tendait un verre d'eau. Mais rien n'y fit. Et à bout de souffle, elle se vit sombrer irrémédiablement dans l'obscurité, avec pour ultime souvenir, les bras de Ron qui l'empêcher de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione ne comprit pas immédiatement où elle se trouvait. Et puis, bientôt, les fenêtres aux larges carreaux entourés de rideaux blancs, les lits recouverts de flanelle blanche et l'odeur de plantes lui dirent comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait personne, et elle mit un moment à se souvenir de ce qui l'avait amenée ici. Elle réalisa qu'elle respirait sans aucune difficulté à présent. Hermione se redressa sur ses oreillers et regarda autour d'elle, espérant apercevoir l'infirmière qui pourrait lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas avec ses poumons.

Une chaise vide avait été placée à côté de son lit sans aucune raison apparente, et une carafe d'eau fraiche trônait fièrement sur la table de chevet. Trop heureuse de se rafraichir, Hermione se versa un verre d'eau et l'avala d'une seule gorgée. La fraicheur de l'eau apaisa son œsophage en feu. C'était bon.

—Il y a quelqu'un ? tenta-t-elle sans grand espoir.

La pièce resta désespérément silencieuse. Hermione rabattit les couvertures au pied du lit, et le laissa glisser sur le sol. Ses pieds nus sur la pierre glaciale ne faisaient aucun bruit tandis qu'elle se dirigeait en silence jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie. Au moment où elle posa sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et Drago apparut dans l'encadrement de bois blanc.

—Et peut-on savoir où tu vas comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il ne toléra aucune réponse, et bientôt, sa main frôla le dos d'Hermione pour la conduire jusqu'à son lit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'assit sur la chaise qu'Hermione compris que c'était lui qui l'avait installée là et qu'il avait du s'y asseoir une bonne partie de la nuit. Quand Hermione fut à nouveau installée sous ses couvertures, Drago, accoudé à la table de chevet, se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et la regarda d'un air étrange.

—Quoi ? finit-elle par demander.

—Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Halloween ne t'avait pas suffit ?

Mais que de quoi diable parlait-il ? L'air surpris d'Hermione suffit à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Drago se leva d'un air sévère. Sa mâchoire se crispait et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, Hermione l'avait rarement vu aussi en colère. Ses poings serraient blanchissaient à vue d'œil, et si Hermione ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu, elle aurait pensé se recevoir un coup. Mais il n'en fit rien. Comme toujours, Drago était de ces personnes dont le self-control n'était plus à prouver.

—Tu as bu, Hermione. Voilà ce que tu as fait.

Hermione resta interdite. Et puis, dans son esprit brillant – bien que malade – l'équation fut vite résolue. Elle n'avait pourtant bu que trois bièraubeurre et goûte un fond d'hydromel, mais cela avait suffi. Avec son traitement, le mélange avait eut raison d'elle et de ses poumons. Pourtant, à Halloween, elle avait bu bien plus que cela, comment se pouvait-elle qu'elle ait suffoqué de la sorte ? Drago dut lire ses interrogations dans ses yeux car il soupira et lâcha :

—Ton corps ne supporte plus aucun mélange. Plus il s'affaiblit et moins il supporte. Tu devrais le savoir, Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

L'air condescendant et hautain de sa voix déplu immédiatement à Hermione. Il était rare qu'il use encore de ce ton avec elle, et malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle ne pouvait pas réprimer une vague de frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Elle n'aimait pas l'ancien Drago Malefoy.

Il était calme, trop calme cependant, et Hermione retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'explose. Cela ne tarda pas.

—Tu aurais pu te tuer, bon sang, éructa-t-il finalement.

Il s'était redressé sur sa chaise, le dos bien droit, et la regardait en face, sans jamais ciller. Hermione peinait à soutenir l'acier tranchant de ses iris, mais quand il passa deux doigts sous son menton, elle fut forcée de ne pas détourner les yeux. Elle se sentait minuscule sous ses yeux d'argent, et soumise à ces deux doigts qui lui maintenaient le menton droit. Drago voulait un affrontement d'égal à égal, et hors de question pour lui de fustiger une Hermione qui regarde ailleurs. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle daigne enfin le regarder.

Elle inspira profondément et darda ses yeux noisette dans les siens.

—Je vais mourir de toute façon, cracha-t-elle.

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle se sentait elle-même terriblement en colère. Comme si la rage de Drago avait été contagieuse et s'était répandue jusqu'à elle. Drago eut un petit sourire en coin, un sourire mauvais, et dangereux, de ceux qui n'annonçaient rien de bon.

—Tu veux jouer à ça Granger ? Je ne le tolèrerai pas.

—Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

—Tu joues de ça. La minute d'avant tu t'attaches à chaque instant de ta vie, et celle d'après tu te moques de tout sous prétexte que tu vas mourir ?

Il s'approcha dangereusement et posa deux mains puissantes sur ses frêles épaules. De façon si brutale qu'Hermione dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chair d'une lente violence. Etait-il conscient de cela ? Hermione en doutait, car déjà, la rage avait envahi Drago et il ne restait plus aucun bon sens chez le Serpentard.

—Un mois, Hermione, souffla-t-il. Un putain de mois.

—C'est si peu, murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Drago dut sentir la détresse dans la voix d'Hermione, car il se relâcha instantanément, et bientôt, ses mains ne furent plus qu'une caresse sur ses épaules brûlantes. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et passa une main douce et fraîche sur sa joue.

Il passait d'un extrême à l'autre avec tant de facilité que c'en était déconcertant. Un coup serpent au venin dangereusement mortel, un coup prince charmant.

—C'est assez pour faire tout ce que tu veux. Tout ce qui te reste à faire. Tu n'as qu'à demander, et nous le ferons.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, et des papillons se réveiller dans son ventre. La caresse de Drago avait éveillé en elle un désir insoutenable de l'avoir contre elle. Et bientôt, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de Drago, et elle l'embrassa avec toute la fougue dont elle était capable. Ce baiser avait le goût du désespoir, le goût amer et douloureux d'un a dieu, car c'était ce qui leur arriverait bientôt.

Et puis, sans laisser le choix à Drago, elle le fit se glisser lentement sous ses couvertures. Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent pas un instant, et au beau milieu de l'infirmerie, froide et austère, leurs deux corps incandescents se trouvèrent pour ce qui devait être leur centième fois. Leur millième peut être. Mais comme à chaque fois, Hermione se sentit transcender par toute la vie qu'elle n'avait plus. L'énergie de Drago la faisait gémir à chaque assaut, et elle se sentit vivante, enfin. Quand leur corps se détendirent et se lâchèrent enfin, et qu'Hermione sentit le sommeil l'emporter sur ses membres engourdis, elle murmura d'une voix douce et si basse qu'elle espérait – au fond – qu'il ne l'entendrait pas :

—Je ne veux pas mourir.

Il avait entendu, malgré tout. Et quand ses bras l'enlacèrent avec ardeur, Hermione comprit que lui non plus ne voulait pas. Mais qui étaient-ils, pour s'opposer à la science et à la condition malade et mortelle d'Hermione ?

Le lendemain matin, Drago et Hermione furent réveillés par les hurlements de l'infirmière qui les regardait d'un œil horrifiés et faisait de grands gestes incompréhensibles. Hermione se releva, nue, sous ses draps et regarda d'un œil endormi Pomfresh qui s'agitait devant eux. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de leur dire :

—… Jamais vu ça ! Mais où vous croyez-vous ? Ce n'est pas un hôtel ici ! Petits ingrats…

Drago fut tiré de son sommeil par cette dernière phrase et il n'était pas de très bonne humeur, quand il était tiré du lit de manière aussi brutale. Il jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à l'infirmière avant de descendre du lit et de se rhabiller. Il rendit ses vêtements à Hermione avant de se retourner vers l'infirmière qui ne se calmait toujours pas.

—Ca suffit, vociféra-t-il.

Son insolence eut le mérite de la faire taire. Drago, qui terminait de boutonner sa chemise, s'approcha d'un pas calme mais hautain de Pomfresh, et lorsqu'il fut assez proche d'elle, il murmura de sa voix glaciale et princière :

—Il ne lui reste qu'un mois à vivre, fit-il en montrant Hermione du doigt, alors croyez moi : si elle veut faire l'amour dans un lit d'infirmerie, elle fait l'amour dans un lit d'infirmerie.

—Petit insolent… Je vais chercher le directeur, vous allez voir ce que…

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, lui tendit une main qu'elle prit avec douceur, et il l'entraîna en dehors de l'infirmerie, d'où s'élevaient les cris stridents et insupportables de Pomfresh. Quand ils furent assez loin pour ne plus l'entendre, Drago coinça Hermione dans un coin, et l'embrassa rageusement. Comme pour expulser sa mauvaise humeur, comme si elle avait été un remède pour lui. Quand il se fut repris, il recula légèrement et lui adressa un sourire carnassier. Il passa une main sur la cravate d'Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de serrer convenablement. Il arrangea son col d'une main experte, et Hermione sentit ses yeux s'arrêter dans le creux de sa clavicule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil curieux, et remarqua que des traces de doigts violettes avaient fleuri sur sa peau pâle.

—Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que je te faisais mal ? demanda-t-il en crispant la mâchoire.

—Parce que ça faisait du bien malgré tout.

Et c'était vrai. Plus la vie quittait Hermione, et plus elle se sentait anesthésié à tout ce que la vie pouvait lui offrir. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle ressentait n'était que la pâle imitation de ce qu'elle aurait pu vivre si elle n'avait pas été malade. Une moitié de sensation, pour une moitié de vie. Alors tout ce qui pouvait être un peu violente – une vague de désir, de bonheur ou même de douleur – Hermione l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Juste pour se souvenir, pour se rappeler ce que c'était que de ressentir autre chose que de la nostalgie.

Drago sembla surprit par sa réponse, mais il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de rajuster le col d'Hermione et de resserrer sa cravate rouge et or avec douceur avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Quand il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur elle, ce fut pour lui demander d'une voix suave :

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, de cette dernière semaine ensemble ?

—Dernière ? demanda Hermione, confuse.

—Après ce sont les vacances, et tu vas les passer avec tes parents, expliqua-t-il d'un ton patient.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre violemment. Déjà ? Plus qu'une semaine et s'en était fini de cette idylle qui pourtant lui avait fait plus de bien que n'importe quel traitement ?

—Je ne veux pas, murmura-t-elle.

—Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tes parents vont s'occuper de toi, c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut. En attendant, je te propose de faire absolument tout ce que tu veux pendant cette semaine.

—Même coucher dans un lit de l'infirmerie ? sourit Hermione.

—Je crois que c'est déjà fait, mais si tu insistes on peut recommencer.

Son regard lubrique en disait long sur ses intentions, mais Hermione se contenta d'exploser d'un rire pur et doux. Cristallin, comme un carillon une veille de noël. Après avoir réfléchit quelques instants, Hermione finit par regarder Drago droit dans les yeux et de murmurer :

—Je veux voyager.

Drago sembla songeur, mais il ne répondit rien de plus. Il passa une main sur la joue d'Hermione, déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur ses lèvres roses, et se recula doucement.

—Rendez-vous ce soir près du saule cogneur. A vingt-deux heures.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il disparut dans le labyrinthe de couloirs qu'était Poudlard. Hermione ne le revit pas de la journée. Il ne vint à aucun cours et elle-même ne s'y serait pas rendue si elle n'avait pas espéré le revoir. Ron et Harry s'inquiétèrent de la voir si songeuse, mais elle leur assura que tout allait pour le mieux. Elle se demandait seulement ce que Drago pouvait bien manigancer.

Le soir, à l'heure qu'ils avaient convenue, Hermione arriva au saule pleureur avec une certaine appréhension de ce que Drago allait lui dire. Quand elle arriva, l'endroit était désert, et Drago arriva avec cinq minutes de retard. Il était tout sourire, ce sourire taquin qui signifiait qu'il avait un temps d'avance sur Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il déposa entre ses mains une tasse de porcelaine ébréchée.

Hermione la regarda d'un air suspect avant de releva les yeux et d'interroger Drago du regard.

—Nous allons boire le thé ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Drago éclata d'un grand rire franc et rauque.

—As-tu jamais bu le thé avec moi Hermione ?

Jamais. Drago n'aimait pas ça en réalité, elle le savait.

—Alors pourquoi tu m'offres une tasse de thé ?

—Je ne t'offre pas une tasse de thé, répliqua-t-il, l'air mystérieux.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur sa hanche avec douceur, avant de murmurer :

—Je t'offre un portoloin.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina tandis que son cœur commençait à frémir d'excitation.

—Où allons-nous ?

—De part le monde, amour.

Et la minute d'après, le crochet caractéristique s'était emparé de leur nombril et ils avaient disparu dans le néant, sans que personne – si ce ne fut Dumbledore et les parents d'Hermione – ne soit au courant de cette petite escapade, qui n'était pas si petite que cela puis que – Hermione l'ignorait – elle allait durer une semaine entière.

« Drago,

Tu m'as entraînée dans une folle aventure. Si folle que je peine encore à y croire. Nous avons fait notre première escale aujourd'hui. Athènes, en Grèce. Magnifique, je crois que je n'avais jamais vu un pays où l'histoire et la civilisation ancienne faisaient partie intégrante de leur quotidien. Je ne te parlerai pas des monuments que tu m'as fait visiter, ils étaient tous plus beau les uns que les autres.

Je me revois au milieu de ces temples, si grands, si intimidants que je me sentais tel un grain de sable sur la plage. Heureusement, ta main, si chaude, si douce, a su me guider dans les ruelles de la capitale, et je n'ai eu qu'à me laisser entraîner par ta connaissance des lieux. J'ignore combien de fois tu es allé en Grèce, mais tu m'as fait découvrir de belles choses.

Plus qu'une ville, tu m'as fait découvrir en quelques mois ce que c'était que l'amour. Jusqu'alors trop jeune pour y penser vraiment, je m'étais résolue à mourir sans savoir. Mais j'ai eu tort de penser que je pouvais m'en passer. Car à présent, chacun de tes regards réveille en moi le désir presqu'irrépressible d'être aimée d'avantage. J'aurai pu trouver cruel, voire insoutenable de découvrir ce sentiment si fort, si ravageur, à la toute fin de ma vie, mais je ne suis que trop heureuse de l'avoir vécu avant de m'en aller.

Je t'aime Drago,

Hermione. »

« Drago,

Le second jour était aux antipodes du précédent. Nous avons quitté les rues bondées d'Athènes pour une petite île désertique dont le nom m'échappe, encore et encore. L'eau y est turquoise et le sable est d'or, J'ignorai qu'un tel endroit, je veux dire un endroit pur, rescapé de toute civilisation, pouvait exister. Je crois que nous étions les premiers à en frôler le sol.

Je me suis demandée comment j'avais pu vivre dix sept longues années sans connaître l'existence des ces poissons multicolores et de ce fruit délicieux que tu m'as fait goûter. Et puis, je me suis souvenue que j'étais trop occupée à vivre ma vie d'élève studieuse, et à en oublier ce qu'était le monde autour de moi.

Je me sens terriblement égoïste. Comment te remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux ? Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre que sur cette île minuscule. Après l'amour, voilà que c'est la liberté que tu m'offres. Et encore une fois, je ne sais comment te remercier. J'aimerai que cette île soit à nous. Que personne ne vienne la souiller et qu'elle reste à l'abri du reste du monde. Fragile et douce, elle me parait être une mère bienveillante qui nous berce au son de ses vagues.

Je n'avais jamais dormi de ma vie à la belle étoile, et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Je me suis perdue dans l'immensité qu'offrait le ciel, et les étoiles m'ont paru plus brillantes et plus belles ce soir là, que toutes les fois où je les avais étudiés en cours d'Astronomie. Leur as-tu demandé de scintiller plus pour moi ? Comme toujours, tu restes le mystère de ma vie.

N'oublie pas que je t'aime,

Hermione. »

« Drago,

Après le silence et le calme apaisant de l'île, nous voilà Tokyo. Conquise, je n'avais jamais rencontré de gens aussi aimables. Comment se fait-il qu'un pays aussi riche d'histoire et de culture soit mis à l'écart de notre occident nombriliste ?

J'ignorai que tu parlais couramment le japonais, et combien j'ai été surprise de te voir manier les baguettes à la perfection. Encore une fois, alors que je pensais en savoir assez sur toi pour ne plus être surprise, tu as su me prouver que j'avais tort. Et, encore une fois, tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur des choses dont je n'avais même pas idée.

Les japonais ont cette capacité à se satisfaire des petits plaisirs de la vie, que je n'ai jamais eue. Eternelle insatisfaite, je n'avais pas réalisé combien ma vie était insignifiante et combien j'étais stupide de passer à côté de tout cela. J'ai compris à présent, que malgré la maladie, j'ai été chanceuse. Chanceuse de savoir que j'allais mourir, au point de pouvoir en profiter jusqu'à la toute fin. Et c'est à toi que je le dois, Drago.

C'est à toi et ton idée loufoque de m'entraîner de part le monde. Comment savais-tu que c'était ce dont j'avais besoin ? Pas une seule fois en trois jours je n'ai pensé à la maladie, et chaque chose nouvelle était pour moi un enrichissement inattendu. J'ai été aveugle de trop longues années.

Si tu en doutes encore, sache que je t'aime,

Hermione. »

« Drago,

C'est en Afrique que tu m'emmènes pour notre quatrième jour. C'était inattendu, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit de l'un des pays les plus pauvres : le Congo. Laminé par les guerres, entravé par la pauvreté, ce pays mérite pourtant d'être connu. Les gens y sont souriants plus que nulle part ailleurs.

On peut être plus révolté que je le suis cependant. Ces enfants qui meurent de faim, ces mères malades, ces pères qui se tuent au travail. Comment tant de misère peut s'abattre sur une seule et même nation ? Je tremble à l'idée que personne ne se réveille, que personne ne vienne aider.

Je me sens inutile, une goute d'eau au milieu de l'Atlantique. Comment regarder les os saillants de ces enfants qui trouvent encore la force de sourire ? La mort est peut être sur le seuil de mon âme, mais j'ai eu la chance de manger à ma faim, de dormir sous un toit, et de vivre dans la bonne santé jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais Drago, de tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est toi qui m'as le plus étonné. Si doux, si bienveillant avec ces enfants. Quand tu es arrivé avec une cargaison de nourriture et de trousses médicales, tu étais le père noël de tous ces gamins. Ils t'ont tous adoré, et tu les aimais en retour, tellement fort, et de manière si sincère, que la marque des Ténèbres sur ton bras n'était guère à sa place.

Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas. Mais Drago, ça me déchire le cœur de te savoir si bon, si protecteur, si généreux et pourtant, de savoir qu'une fois que je serais partie, tu seras à nouveau dans les rangs de Voldemort. Tu n'as pas ta place parmi les siens. Et presqu'autant que la famine dont nous sommes entourés aujourd'hui, l'idée que tu puisses suivre ton père me révulse. Tu n'es pas Lucius, tu es Drago Malefoy, celui dont je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse.

Hermione. »

Au moment où Hermione glissa la lettre dans sa poche, Drago sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Il s'avança dans la chambre et s'assit sur le rebord du lit de leur petit hôtel congolais, pour mieux se sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette plus petite. Hermione le regarda de longues secondes s'activer à essorer chacune de ses mèches dorées, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se pose sur la tâche sombre et malveillante qui trônait sur son avant bras gauche.

Drago dut sentir son regard car il leva les yeux et se rembrunit quand il comprit ce qu'Hermione était en train de regarder. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, et se contenta de continuer, mais Hermione ne put retenir sa langue plus longtemps. Elle se leva et s'approcha avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Elle posa une main chaude sur le tatouage et en dessina les contours de son doigt.

—Tu nies ce que tu es Drago.

Drago fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

—Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Hermione.

—Tu as tort de penser que je ne te connais pas. Je pense au contraire que ce sont tes parents qui ne connaissent pas leur fils. Ils ne savent pas à quel point tu es aux antipodes de ce qu'ils t'imposents.

—Ils ne m'imposent rien, Hermione. Je le fais de mon plein gré.

—Mais tu le fais contre ta nature.

Elle avait dépassé les limites, et Drago s'était levé d'un bond. Il avait attrapé le poignet d'Hermione pour la forcer à le regarder, et il avait articulait d'une voix calme et froide :

—C'est toi qui me connais mal. Ta tumeur déforme la vérité.

Et il avait quitté la chambre, après avoir enfilé un pantalon et une chemise. Il ne s'était pas retourné et n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Hermione n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil, et avait pleuré de longues heures, dans le noir. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas admettre ce qu'il était vraiment ? Se pouvait-il qu'il joue un rôle avec elle ? A à quel dessein ? Il était revenu au petit matin, et s'était excusé à la manière d'un Malefoy. Puis il s'était emparé de sa main, et ils avaient transplanné, une fois de plus.

« Drago,

Pour ce cinquième jour, tu m'as prescris du repos, et c'est dans une villa au sud de l'Italie que nous passons la journée. L'endroit est magnifique, et coloré. Je me prélasse au bord de la piscine avec tant de paresse que j'ai honte de ce que je fais. Pourtant, tu m'obliges à rester là, étendue sur un transat, en maillot de bain, pendant que tu t'occupes de moi.

Depuis quatre jours, je t'ai connu historien, géographe, philanthrope, à présent, tu deviens l'amant tendre et doux que tu sais être parfois. Aujourd'hui, tu me promets monts et merveilles, et comme toujours tu t'exécutes. Je sais ce qu'il en est cependant…

Je sais que tu regrettes notre dispute de la veille, et que tu ne pensais pas tout ce que tu m'as dis. Mais tu l'as dis. Alors je veux que tu saches ce que je pense. Tu n'es pas un mangemort, Drago. Tu es un fils fidèle, et aimant, qui pense obtenir l'amour de son père en lui obéissant. Mais tu n'es pas le suiveur que tu crois être, tu es un meneur. Tu es celui qui, de sa propre initiative, apporte des tonnes de nourriture à des enfants qui crèvent de faim, tu es celui qui rit aux éclats et qui sourit quand une petite fille grecque t'apporte un bouquet de fleurs. Tu es celui qui aime vivre sa vie comme il l'entend, et non pas dans l'ombre d'un père trop présent.

Je veux que tu y réfléchisses Drago. Je ne veux pas que tu quittes les rangs de Voldemort pour moi, je ne veux pas que tu vois ça comme ma dernière volonté. Je veux seulement que tu y penses et que tu te demandes si c'est la vie que tu aurais aimé, ou bien celle que ton père t'impose.

Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi avec une marque des ténèbres collée au bras, mais au fond de moi, je suis heureuse de partir avant de te voir te détruire et de devenir quelqu'un que tu n'aurais pas voulu être.

La vie est une chienne, mais c'est comme ça qu'on s'aime,

Hermione. »

« Drago,

C'est l'avant dernier jour, tu m'emmènes dans un des restaurants les plus luxueux de France, sur la côte d'Azur. Tu m'as acheté une robe somptueuse, et alors que ce genre de choses ne me touche habituellement pas, venant de ta part, je me sens comme la princesse que je voulais être enfant. C'est une étrange sensation, mais je suis heureuse.

Mais cette lettre-ci, Drago, ce n'est pas pour te dire combien j'ai adoré le repas gastronomique, ni combien il était hilarant de parler anglais devant le pauvre serveur français qui n'y comprenait rien. Non, cette lettre, je te la dédie à toi. Juste à toi.

A toi qui sent la fin arriver, et que je sens maussade. A toi qui ne souris plus qu'à de rares occasions au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, et que ma vie défile. Je veux que tu me lises attentivement. Je ne veux pas que tu me pleures, Drago. Je sais que ça arrivera, que tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher, mais je t'interdis de te noyer dans le chagrin. Parce que ce n'est pas toi, et que tu ne mérites pas ça.

J'ai peut être été égoïste, de vivre avec toi cette idylle passionnelle, mais je sens au plus profond de moi qu'elle a été bénéfique pour moi comme pour toi. Le jour où je m'éteindrai Drago, je veux que tes beaux yeux gris ne se posent sur ma tombe que pour se remémorer le bon vieux temps. Pas de larmes, pas de colère. Juste les bons souvenirs, et tout l'amour que je te porte.

Tu es jeune, et beau, tu es bon et généreux. Je sais que quelque part, quelqu'un t'attend. Ce sera une fille comme toi, douce et gentille, qui saura te tenir tête et que tu sauras faire rire. Je t'imagine déjà, avec ton sourire en coin, la demander en mariage et lui faire deux magnifiques enfants. Parce que c'est ce que tu seras Drago, un père. Et un sacrément bon père. Tu es encore jeune pour y penser, mais quand le jour arrivera, je sais que tu le seras.

Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier, j'en serais bien trop vexée, et si, parfois, j'espère que tu parleras de moi, le reste du temps, je veux que tu vives la vie que tu as choisi de mener. Tu es bien entouré, Pansy et Blaise sont ta seconde famille, peut être plus impliqués que la première. Et si je ne les ai jamais porté dans mon cœur, il y a bien une chose sur la quelle nous nous accordons : tu es libre de vivre la vie que tu veux.

Je t'aime Drago, et ces derniers mois ont été les plus beaux de toute ma vie. C'est peut être égoïste, c'est peut être méchant, mais je suis sincère avec toi, comme tu l'as toujours été avec moi.

Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé,

Hermione. »

« Drago,

Ici s'achève notre merveilleuse semaine, de part le monde. Tu as choisi de la terminer chez nous, en Grande Bretagne, dans une petite maison située au fin fond du pays de Galles. L'endroit est apaisant, et je dois t'avouer que toutes ces émotions m'ont épuisée. Je me sens en paix avec moi-même, mais la fatigue l'emporte sur mon et me rend léthargique.

Je ne sais si je parviendrai à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, car jamais je n'aurai pensé vivre telle aventure. Même si mes doigts peinent à tenir cette plume tant mes paupières tombent de fatigue, je tiens à te dire que cette semaine a été magique et que je … »

Mais cette ultime lettre, Drago ne la lirait jamais. Elle tomberait dans l'oubli, prendrait la poussière, sous ce vieux bureau en bois clair. Et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu le temps, car il était déjà en route pour l'hôpital, Hermione inconsciente dans les bras.

_C'est la fin du chapitre 9, que j'ai essayé de ne pas rendre trop larmoyant. Parce que les deux prochains chapitres le seront vraiment, et que je ne voulais pas vous accabler avant d'arriver vraiment à la fin. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à décrire leur périple, alors j'ai préféré faire écrire à Hermione des lettres, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudraient pas._

* * *

><p><em>On sent que la maladie d'Hermione prend le dessus sur leur relation, malgré leur volonté de passer outre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout !<em>

_Laissez moi une trace de votre visite, si le cœur vous en dit !_


	10. Mai

_Et voilà, le 10__ème__ chapitre, qui est du point de vue de Drago. C'est sans doute le plus triste, et j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine en l'écrivant. Sachez cependant que ce n'est pas le dernier, car il reste encore un épilogue, que je posterai mercredi prochain._

_Je suis désolée pour toutes celles qui espéraient un rebondissement, cette fic était tracée d'avance, et c'était ainsi que cela devait se finir. J'ai voulu écrire cette histoire avec mon expérience, mon ressenti et j'espère avoir réussi à faire passer toutes ces émotions._

_Je vous remercie d'avoir était si nombreuses à commenter, c'est tellement adorable que je ne m'en remets pas. Je crains toujours de vous décevoir, mais à chaque fois, vos commentaires sont de véritables perles._

_**Petitcoeurfragile**__ : Et oui, on sait comment ça va finir, mais c'est comme ça ! Voici la suite_

_**Kimy16**__ : J'espère que tu n'as pas pleuré et que tu ne pleureras pas ici non plus. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirai une autre fiction haha._

_**PouleauPotter**__ : Mais noooon pleure pas ! tu me rassures en me disant que ce n'est pas guimauve, parce que je fais tout pour que ça ne le soit pas !_

_**Keloush**__ : Merci beaucoup_

_**Leolili**__ : Oulala, j'espère que tu ne pleureras pas sur ce chapitre, parce qu'il est pire ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira._

_**Damianka**__ : Merci à toi pour ce commentaire !_

_**PamDHMG**__ : ahah, le voici pourtant, le 10eme chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres._

_**Claire**__**Lucem**__ : Merciiii, je suis heureuse que l'idée des lettres plaise autant ! Voici la suite, en espérant que tu n'aies pas besoin de trop de mouchoirs !_

_**Mia**__ : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste._

_**Fanny**__ : Oui c'est triste, mais je vous avais prévenu ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de la suite en tout cas._

_**Leslie**__ : Merci pour ce si beau commentaire, ça me touche beaucoup ! Voici la suite._

_**Gotatmi**__ : Mais si vous pleurez toutes aux lettres, qu'est-ce que ça va être a ce chapitre ? voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

_**DreamsWritters**__ : Merciiiiii. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, je fais de mon mieux ! Ahah pour la lettre d'Hermione, je ne pense pas. Elle est perdue à jamais, et de toute façon, inachevée. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas !_

_**Crayoline**__ : Merci ca me touche, je fais de mon mieux pour les sentiments et je suis ravie que ça te touche. Merci !_

_**Ninette**__ : Ah, merci pour les lettres, je suis contente que ça plaise ! En effet, j'ai oublié quelques mots Oo je me relierai pendant mes vacances je pense, pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, et j'en suis désolée :(_

_**Mama**__ : Oui il est amoureux ( : Voici la suite, jeune impatiente !_

_**Evangii**__ : Oh merci, ça me touche tellement ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait aimé ce couple qui peut être crédible et intéressant si l'on oublie les clichés ! Voici la suite._

_**Zonkoni**__ : Oui, Drago se laisse de plus en plus allé avec Hermione, au fur et à mesure qu'il réalise à quel point il l'aime. J'espère que la suite te plaira, et les deux derniers chapitre sont du point de vue de Drago, donc te voilà servie ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par cette fin :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, pour les vacances de Pâques, Drago tournait en rond et ressassait sans arrêt les mêmes pensées. Etendu dans son lit, il regardait d'un œil distrait la courbe de la Lune qui commençait déjà à décliner. Les premières lueurs du soleil ne tarderaient pas à baigner de lumière le vaste parc du Manoir, et il se lèverait, plus fatigué que jamais de n'avoir pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Encore.<p>

A chaque fois, c'était la même histoire. Alors qu'il tombait de fatigue, il plongeait dans des rêves plus vrais que nature, où souvenirs et imaginaire se mêlaient dangereusement. C'était pour cette raison qu'il refusait de dormir. Il se contentait de micro sommeils, qui duraient le temps d'un battement de cils. C'était suffisant. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, Drago restait parfaitement immobile. Si son torse nu ne s'était pas soulevé au rythme de sa respiration, il aurait été aisé de le confondre avec du marbre. Sa peau pâle et son regard inexpressif faisait de lui une statue inquiétante et intimidante.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était rentré chez lui, une semaine durant la quelle il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi. Ni mangé d'ailleurs. Ses parents étaient restés indifférents à son état, mais il les avait entendus parler dans le grand bureau de son père. Sa mère, inquiète, voulait faire venir un médicomage, mais Lucius assurait que le stresse des ASPIC's était le seul à blâmer dans l'histoire, et qu'une fois les examens terminés, Drago serait à nouveau comme avant.

C'était bien mal connaître son fils cependant, qui n'avait jamais vraiment connu l'anxiété de rater un examen. Bon élève malgré tout, il se contentait de réviser ce que bon lui semblait, et cela avait toujours été suffisant à sa réussite. Non, le stresse n'y était pour rien. Drago aurait préféré cela, d'ailleurs, car il aurait su palier à ce mal. Ce qu'il vivait été tout autre : la culpabilité. A cette pensée, Drago sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, et pour la première fois en une semaine, il se permit de plonger dans le souvenir douloureux de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Hermione.

Leur semaine autour du monde avait été une formidable expérience. Jamais Drago n'avait vu Hermione aussi réjouie et épanouie. Elle s'intéressait à tout, s'enchantait de tout. Elle avait goûté à tous les plats traditionnels, s'était inquiétée de l'histoire de chaque pays, et repartait toujours avec un petit souvenir, que Drago prenait soin de lui offrir. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi heureux. Bien sûr, Hermione avait été souvent fatiguée, la marche, le rythme soutenu des visites, tout cela avait un impact sur son état, mais à chaque fois, elle en réclamait plus. Et qui était-il pour le lui refuser ?

A chaque fois qu'ils rentraient le soir, ils s'écroulaient sur le lit de l'hôtel ou de la maison d'hôte choisie expressément par Drago, et ils s'endormaient paisiblement. Quelle drôle de sensation que de se sentir profondément bien, de savoir que l'avoir dans ses bras lui suffisait. Parfois amants tendresse, parfois amants terribles, c'était ce que Drago aimait avec Hermione. Jamais relation n'avait été si fusionnelle. Ni aussi destructrice d'ailleurs…

Et c'était cela, le pire. A leur retour en Grande Bretagne, pour leur dernière journée, Drago avait choisi le Pays de Galles. Il avait trouvé la maisonnette apaisante, avec ses couleurs pastelles et le bruit des vagues qui se fracassaient contre la roche des falaises. Il s'était déjà vu, sur un transat, au soleil, à discuter toute l'après-midi avec Hermione. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Tout avait été trop beau, et comme pour les punir d'un bonheur trop grand, le pire était arrivé.

Drago se revoyait entrer dans la chambre, deux verres de citronnade à la main. Il revoyait Hermione étendue par terre, les yeux clos. Sa respiration trop lente pour être normale, et ses poumons qui peinaient à se remplir d'air. Il la revoyait là, sur le sol, comme un ange déchu. Si belle, si pure. Et pourtant si douloureuse à regarder. Les verres étaient tombés et s'étaient brisés – à l'instar de son cœur. Il s'était précipité sur elle, et avait glissé un bras sous ses genoux, un autre dans son dos. Sans prendre le temps de ramasser leurs affaires, il avait transplanné jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste. Les médicomages l'avaient prise en charge, laissant Drago, seul, dans le couloir.

Les cents pas n'avaient rien changé, pas plus que les litres de café qu'il avait entrepris de boire. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine : Hermione était en train de mourir, et il était aussi inutile qu'il pouvait l'être. Trois heures après leur arrivée, le médicomage qui s'occupait d'Hermione depuis le début était venu parler à Drago.

—Elle s'est réveillée, murmura-t-il.

Drago sentit tout son être se détendre. Elle n'était pas morte, pas encore. C'était un miracle. Un sursit supplémentaire. Pour combien de temps ? Nul n'aurait su le dire, pas même le médicomage. Il disait que cela pouvait durer quelques heures, quelques jours. Peut être même quelques mois. Rien n'était moins sûr cependant.

—Vous voulez la voir ? proposa aimablement le médicomage.

Et alors que Drago aller accepter, trop heureux de retrouver Hermione, vivante, deux personnes se précipitèrent sur le médecin. La femme, d'une beauté rare, avait les cheveux clairs, et de grands yeux noisette emplis de larmes. L'homme qui lui tenait la main, avait lui, les cheveux auburn, et des yeux clairs. Drago n'en douta pas une seule seconde : il se tenait devant Mr et Mrs. Granger. Ceux-ci, trop engourdis par le désarroi ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention, et posèrent toutes sortes de question au médicomage qui tenta de les rassurer.

Drago comprit qu'il n'était désormais plus à sa place. Les parents d'Hermione avaient été contactés, et c'était à eux de s'occuper de leur fille. Qui était-il, lui ? Le petit ami illégitime, dont personne ne connaissait l'existence ? Il en était certain. Alors, à regret, il recula de quelques pas, et s'engouffra dans l'ombre d'un couloir désert. Perdu entre le soulagement et le désespoir, il s'éclipsa en silence, et regagna le Manoir, où ses parents devaient l'attendre : les vacances de Pâques avaient débuté le matin même.

Cette semaine avait sans doute était la plus longue de sa courte vie. Sans aucune nouvelle d'Hermione, il ne lui avait pas écrit non plus. Peut être par peur de ne pas avoir de réponse, ou bien par lâcheté, par culpabilité. Etait-ce à cause de lui que sa santé avait dérapé ? A cause de leur tour du monde trop épuisant, trop compact ? Il regrettait l'idée qu'il avait pourtant trouvé si brillante à l'époque.

Drago rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Midi. Il s'était endormi sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se souvenait du soleil qui se levait tout juste, et à présent, l'astre du jour avait bien entamé sa course, et s'élevait haut dans le ciel. Encore fatigué, mais conscient de l'heure, Drago se leva péniblement et enfila un pantalon et une chemise – seuls vêtements tolérés autre qu'une robe de sorcier, dans le manoir. Il quitta sa chambre qui avait l'allure d'une suite, et descendit dans le grand salon, vide. Son père devait être parti au ministère, quant à sa mère, elle devait vaquer à ses occupations dans la maison.

En jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, Drago découvrit un magnifique ciel bleu. C'était la première belle journée printanière que leur offrait le temps. Comme consciente de l'état de Drago, la météo mettait tout en œuvre pour apaiser sa peine. Drago franchit la grande baie vitrée et se retrouva sur la terrasse. Sa mère était là, assise à la table et feuilletait d'un air concentré le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Quand elle entendit les bruits de pas, elle leva ses yeux clairs vers son fils et lui adressa un petit sourire.

—Tu te lèves bien tard, mon fils.

—Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir.

—Veux-tu une tasse de café ?

Narcissa n'était pas la même personne en présence de son mari, et en présence de son fils. Femme très fière et distinguée, elle ne se permettait aucune faiblesse et se noyait dans l'indifférence quand elle trônait à côté de son époux. Quand celui-ci était absent, cependant, elle redevenait la mère louve qu'elle avait toujours été au fond d'elle, et aimait passer du temps avec son fils, partageant des moments simples de la vie quotidienne.

Drago accepta et s'installa à côté de sa mère. Celle-ci fit appeler l'elfe de maison et commanda deux tasses de café, qui seraient – Drago en était sûr – accompagné de viennoiseries plus succulentes les unes que les autres. Quand l'elfe revint, cependant, elle n'apporta aucune tasse, et se contenta de se tortiller et de se tordre les mains, mal à l'aise.

—Qu'y-a-t-il Penny ? demanda Narcissa d'un ton agacé.

—Un visiteur, Mrs. Malefoy. Elle demande à entrer.

—Et bien fais la rentrer, s'impatienta Narcissa.

Mais Drago sentait l'elfe un peu trop mal à l'aise. Qui était ce visiteur qui mettait ainsi leur serviteur dans l'embarras ?

—Qui est-ce ? demanda calmement Drago.

—C'est la jeune Miss. Weasley, Maître Drago, balbutia Penny en gardant les yeux rivés vers le sol.

Narcissa sembla s'étouffer avec sa propre salive quand le nom de Weasley fut prononcé. Drago se leva lentement et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa mère.

—Je m'en occupe, maman.

Il rentra dans le Manoir et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qui était restée ouverte. Ginny se trouvait sur le seuil, complètement à l'aise. Elle portait un short bien trop court pour la décence et un chemisier aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux. Elle regardait de ses grands yeux bleus l'intérieur du Manoir. Quand elle croisa le regard de Drago, elle lui adressa un sourire sincère, bien qu'un peu triste. Le cœur de Drago se serra, se pouvait-il qu'elle soit là pour une annoncer une trop mauvaise nouvelle ? Son visage dut se décomposer, car Ginny se contenta de faire un pas en avant et de poser une main douce sur son épaule.

—Ca va, murmura-t-elle. Ca va.

La mâchoire de Drago se desserra naturellement. Il referma la porte derrière Ginny et la regarda un bref instant avant de demander d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire.

—Elle est toujours à Sainte Mangouste ?

—Non, répondit Ginny. Elle est rentrée chez ses parents, il y a trois jours. Elle est alitée, trop faible pour marcher. Mais elle garde le moral, ajouta-t-elle avant que sa voix ne se brise.

Les larmes remplirent les yeux de Ginny, et Drago sentit son ventre se tordre de douleur. Il avait la désagréable impression que la fille Weasley n'était pas venue que pour lui dire qu'Hermione allait bien. Quand elle se fut reprit et que les larmes eurent disparu de ses yeux clairs, Ginny reprit la parole d'une voix moins tremblante :

—Ecoute, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

—Tiens tiens, Miss Weasley, vous devez avoir un bien piètre sens de l'orientation pour venir vous perdre sur nos terres.

La voix de Narcissa, souveraine et froide, s'était élevée dans le grand hall d'entrée. Drago se retourna légèrement pour voir sa mère avancer et se placer à ses côtés. Il vit ses yeux s'arrêter quelques secondes sur le short minuscule de Ginny et sa bouche se crisper devant tant de vulgarité. Ginny aurait sans doute qualifié son short de tendance, tandis que Narcissa l'aurait peut être traité de fille de joie.

—Lady Malefoy, salua Ginny en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne me suis pas perdue, votre manoir était ma destination.

—Quelle drôle d'idée, renifla Narcissa.

Puis, se tournant vers son fils.

—Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle fait là. Arrange-toi pour qu'elle soit partie avant le retour de ton père.

Elle avait parlé de Ginny comme si celle-ci n'était pas là. Elle lui jeta un ultime coup d'œil et tourna les talons en direction de son bureau, dans le quel elle s'enferma sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Drago soupira mais fut reconnaissant à sa mère de ne pas avoir fait un scandale. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Ginny et la questionna du regard.

—Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Mais en guise de réponse, Ginny lui tendit une lettre écrite de la main d'Hermione. Drago l'ouvrit et en parcourut les lignes avec douleur. A chaque mot supplémentaire, c'était un poignard dans son cœur qui s'enfonçait délicatement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne. Elle lui disait qu'elle était rentrée chez ses parents, mais qu'elle ne voulait qu'il la voie dans son état. Elle le remerciait pour cette semaine magnifique, et lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle l'aimait. Mais elle ne voulait pas le voir. Et c'était encore plus douloureux.

Drago se contenta de froissa le parchemin et de le jeter en boule dans le cheminée éteinte. Il était fou de rage. Comment pouvait-elle lui interdire de venir ? Il se mit à marcher dans le grand hall, tel un loup en cage, sous le regard inquiet de Ginny. Il ne put réprimander un cri de rage et son poing vint bientôt d'abattre contre le mur de pierre. S'il ne se cassa aucun os, des plaies sanguinolentes s'ouvrirent à chaque jointure et bientôt sa main fut entièrement recouverte de sang.

—Pourquoi elle me fait ça ? grogna-t-il.

Ginny s'approcha doucement derrière lui, et posa à nouveau sa main sur son épaule. Elle attendit qu'il se retourne, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

—Parce qu'elle veut que tu gardes un bon souvenir d'elle.

Drago fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et détourna le regard. Mais Ginny ne semblait pas avoir terminé. Elle le força à la regarder, elle avait un petit air mutin sur le visage.

—Est-ce que cela signifie que tu dois suivre ses instructions à la lettre ? Est-ce que tu dois l'écouter et rester sagement à l'écart ?

—Je ne sais même pas où elle habite, grogna Drago.

Ginny éclata d'un rire franc.

—A d'autres, Malefoy. Comme si retrouver une maison était chose difficile. Et puis, ne fais pas comme si je n'existai pas.

Elle sortit de sa poche un autre petit bout de parchemin, sur le quel elle avait écrit l'adresse moldue d'Hermione. Elle plaqua le parchemin dans la main meurtrie de Drago, et appuya bien fort sur les plaies du Serpentard avec un petit sourire sadique qui lui allait bien.

—Sa fenêtre au premier étage, la troisième en partant de la droite.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et tourna les talons. Drago regarda un instant le parchemin déjà tâché de sang avant de courir jusqu'à Ginny pour lui ouvrir la porte.

—Merci, soupira-t-il. Je te revaudrai ça.

—Tu ne me dois rien. Je le fais pour Hermione. Mais si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi et ne pas me mêler à vos histoires, ce serait sympa.

—Compte sur moi.

—Au revoir, Malefoy.

Et elle sortit. Drago la regarda marcher jusqu'au grand portail, puis referma la porte du grand manoir. Il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Ginny lui avait tendu une perche, à lui de savoir s'en saisir. Aussi se décida-t-il : ce soir, il se rendrait chez les Granger, qu'Hermione le veuille, ou non.

C'était comme si l'espoir s'était mis à fleurir dans la tête de Drago. Il savait pourtant, au fond de lui, qu'une telle joie était vaine. Il s'était fait à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Hermione, mais voilà qu'on lui laissait une dernière occasion de passer du temps avec elle. S'il avait été raisonnable, Drago serait resté chez lui. Car la revoir, puis la perdre à nouveau – cette fois ci définitivement – c'était comme s'enfoncer une flèche en plein cœur. Mais qu'importait s'il souffrait après, pour l'instant, il ne voulait qu'une chose : revoir une dernière fois les yeux pétillants et doux d'Hermione Granger.

La journée passa si lentement, que Drago se demanda si les minutes ne duraient pas plus de soixante secondes. Quand enfin, le dîner fut annoncé, il se précipita à table et mangea à toute allure. Ses parents le regardaient avec des yeux inquiets et ce fut son père qui posa enfin la question :

—Es-tu pressé, Drago ?

—Je sors, si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

Lucius et Narcissa partagèrent un regard.

—Peut-on te demander avec qui ?

—Je rejoins Blaise et Pansy à Pré-au-Lard. Nous passerons la nuit chez Blaise, sa mère s'est absentée pour la semaine.

Lucius le regarda un bref instant de son regard perçant et Drago se demanda un instant s'il était conscient que son fils lui mentait. Il ne fit aucune remarque cependant et se contenta d'acquiescer et de poser ses couverts lentement.

—Je suis sûr que vous passerez une bonne soirée.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Drago se leva, embrassa sa mère sur le front, inclina la tête vers son père et quitta le manoir, avec dans sa poche, l'adresse précieusement conservée de la maison des Granger. Ils avaient mangé tard, ce soir là, car une réunion importante avait retenu Lucius au Ministère. Il faisait nuit noire, et Drago entendit le clocher du village voisin sonner onze heures. Inspirant profondément une bouffée d'air frais, Drago transplanna dans un 'plop' sonore, en pensant précisément à l'adresse que Ginny lui avait confié.

Quand il réapparut, ce fut devant une maison pleine de charme et entourée d'un jardin magnifiquement entretenu. Sur la boîte aux lettres, il put lire « Famille Granger », et fut rassurer de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Son cœur battait la chamade, il n'était pas certain qu'Hermione soit très heureuse de le revoir. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Il leva les yeux vers le premier étage, et compta trois fenêtres, en partant de la droite. Il n'y avait pas de volet, comme sur toute maison anglaise qui se respecte, aussi, Drago put voir que la lumière y était allumée. Devait-il y monter ? Ou passer par la porte d'entrée ? Son éducation lui intimait de sonner, mais à une heure si tardive, il craignait de ne pas être accueilli aussi chaleureusement qu'il l'espérait. Il opta finalement pour la première option, et sortit sa baguette, non sans savoir vérifié au préalable qu'il n'y avait personne alentours pour voir son petit manège. Il se fit léviter jusqu'à la fenêtre, et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Une autre porte était ouverte, à l'intérieure, et Drago comprit qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain d'Hermione. Elle ne dormait pas encore.

Il frappa trois coups secs et attendit patiemment qu'Hermione daigne lui ouvrir. Mais quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Hermione n'était plus tout à fait celle que Drago avait connue. Elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements de coton blanc, et Drago réalisa avec horreur à quel point elle avait maigri. Son tatouage cachait ses côtes, bien trop saillantes cependant. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui choqua le plus Drago. Non. Ce qui attira indéniablement son regard, ce fut le crâne, complètement chauve d'Hermione. Ses belles boucles avaient complètement disparu.

Quand Hermione vit Drago de l'autre côté de sa vitre, elle eut une expression de terreur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle enfila rapidement une robe de chambre noire, rabattant le capuchon sur sa tête. Elle s'approcha furtivement de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en silence.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Elle n'avait même pas la force d'être en colère contre lui. Malgré tout, Hermione s'écarta de la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer, et Drago glissa à l'intérieur avec grâce. Aussitôt, Hermione referma la fenêtre derrière lui, non sans avoir jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne n'avait vu un homme voler près de sa fenêtre. Elle ferma ensuite les rideaux et se tourna pour faire face à Drago.

Jamais celui-ci n'avait pensé se trouver un jour dans la chambre d'Hermione Granger. C'était une pièce d'un beau volume, aux couleurs clairs. Il s'était attendu à du rouge et or, ce n'était pourtant que du beige, du blanc, du bleu ciel. C'était un endroit apaisant. Son bureau était encombré de parchemin, de plume et de bouteille d'encre, mais le reste était parfaitement rangé. Pas de chaussure qui trainait, pas de vêtements en boule sur le sol : aucune ressemblance avec la chambre de Pansy qui était sans cesse en désordre, malgré le passage quotidien de la sorcière de ménage.

—Je t'avais dis de pas venir, finit par lâcher Hermione à voix basse.

Drago le regarda avec un petit rictus en coin, et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il voulut poser ses mains sur ses hanches si fines mais elle eut un mouvement de recul. Surpris – et meurtri, Drago se renfrogna et tout sourire disparu de son visage pâle.

—Tu ferais mieux de partir, Drago.

—Mais, enfin, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'énerva Drago.

C'est alors qu'Hermione éclata en sanglots. C'était la réaction la plus inattendue qui soit. Drago avait songé à tous les scenarios possibles : qu'elle s'énerve, qu'elle lui saute au cou, qu'ils s'embrassent passionnément. Mais certainement pas qu'elle se mette à pleurer. D'abord ébranlé, il finit par s'approcher d'elle et de la prendre par la main pour la faire asseoir sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla face à elle et tenta désespérément de capter son regard.

—Ne pleurs pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

—Je… T'avais… Dit … De ne pas… Venir, hoqueta Hermione entre deux sanglots.

—Mais pourquoi ? tenta de comprendra Drago.

Hermione eut un dernier hoquet avant de s'écarter de Drago et retirer sa capuche. Son crâne complètement chauve attira un instant le regard de Drago, mais à présent que le choque était passé, il ne se sentit pas complètement dévasté par la perte de la chevelure d'Hermione. En réalité, il préférait qu'elle perde ses boucles, plutôt que la vie.

—Tu crois que j'ai envie que l'on me voit dans cet état ? Aussi faible, aussi… pitoyable !

C'était donc cela. Drago avait pensé – naïvement – qu'Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve laide, sans ses cheveux. Mais c'était bien mal connaître Hermione qui n'apportait pas grande importance à son apparence. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était de paraître plus malade encore, plus faible. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens s'apitoient sur son sort : la pauvre Hermione, qui a le cancer. La pauvre Hermione qui a perdu ses cheveux. La pauvre Hermione qui va mourir. C'était ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix. Et comme toujours, Drago s'y attellerait avec application.

—Tiens, tu es allée chez le coiffeur ? murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Et toute la tension qui s'était accumulée, autant chez lui que chez elle, sembla disparaître grâce à cette simple phrase. A l'instant où il la prononça, Hermione éclata d'un petit rire amusé, tandis que Drago ne put se départir de son sourire. Trop heureux de la retrouver, avec ou sans cheveux. Il se releva du tapis sur le quel il s'était agenouillé, et s'approcha doucement d'Hermione. Il posa une main douce sur sa joue et s'empara de sa taille avec son autre main. Il l'attira avec brutalité contre lui, s'assurant qu'elle ne pourrait plus le repousser désormais, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

—J'adore, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

Ce fut assez pour la faire craquer, et bientôt Hermione glissa ses mains autour du cou de Drago, et posa ses lèvres douces et encore mentholée sur celles du Serpentard. Le baiser, d'abord doux et timide, se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de plus nécessaire. De plus bestial. A l'instant où leurs langues se trouvèrent, c'en fut fini de leurs taquineries.

—Tes parents… murmura Drago avant que les choses ne dérapent.

—Ils dorment.

Et ce fut l'autorisation pour aller plus loin. Les mains de Drago s'activèrent autour du nœud de la robe de chambre d'Hermione, et bientôt, celle-ci glissa le long de son corps pour finir sa chute sur le sol. Il l'avait entre ses bras, entre ses mains, le corps presque nu d'Hermione. Tant chéri, admiré, adoré. Peut être trop maigre sous ses mains expertes, mais toujours aussi doux et évocateur de désir chez Drago. Hermione, quant à elle, avait défait chacun des boutons de la chemise de Drago, qui se retrouva bientôt torse nu. Leurs peaux se trouvèrent enfin, frissonnantes, languissantes. Et dans une valse lubrique, peut être un peu trop indécente, ils se retrouvèrent comme pour leur première fois. Perdu entre soupire de désir et gémissement de plaisir, la nuit fut longue et exténuante. Mais ce fut sans doute la plus nécessaire qu'ils eut jamais passé.

Habitué à perdre ses mains dans la chevelure brune d'Hermione, Drago découvrit bientôt une partie du corps d'Hermione qu'il n'avait jamais exploré auparavant. Son crâne lisse était aussi doux que le reste de son corps, si bien qu'il y déposa des monceaux de baisers, plus torrides les uns que les autres.

Quand leurs corps, courbaturés, mais apaisés, se délièrent, Hermione s'allongea au près de Drago, sous les couvertures de laine, et caressa avec douceur son torse glabre.

—Je vais devoir partir avant que tes parents ne se réveillent, murmura Drago.

—Hum…

Hermione dormait déjà à moitié, la tête posée sur le torse de Drago. Celui-ci préféra la laisser dormir quelques heures, mais se promit qu'aux premières lueurs du soleil, il s'extirperait de ses draps et quitterai la maison des Granger. Malheureusement, la semaine d'insomnie dont il avait été victime eut raison de lui, et Drago sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu…

—Hermione ?

Une voix féminine s'éleva de derrière la porte, suivit de trois petits coups secs, sur le bois. Drago mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et Hermione ne sembla pas se réveiller. Ce fut les secondes de trop : Mrs. Granger entra dans la chambre de sa fille et se retrouva face à un spectacle au quel elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas. Sa fille était étendue sur un garçon torse nu, sur son lit, sous les couvertures. Leur nudité ne faisait aucune doute, leur vêtements étaient étendus, bien en évidence, sur le parquet. Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il croisa le regard de la mère d'Hermione, tandis que celle-ci avait remonté les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et regardait sa mère avec surprise.

—Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

—Tu ne dors jamais autant d'habitude, alors j'ai cru que … peut être… il y avait un souci, balbutia sa mère, dont le regard passait de Drago à Hermione d'un air intrigué.

Elle dut se rendre compte que la situation était gênante, car elle se tourna les talons et referma la porte derrière elle, non sans annoncer :

—Bien, nous parlerons de tout cela à table. Nous vous attendons.

Drago déglutit difficilement et tourna un visage pâle et inquiet vers Hermione. Celle-ci ne semblait pas embarrassée outre mesure. Elle se leva et alla enfiler ses vêtements. Drago, toujours abasourdi, la regarder faire glisser son jean sur ses jambes fuselées et le boutonner sur son ventre si plat. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de sa silhouette si gracile, ses seins rebondis furent bientôt enveloppés de dentelle, tandis qu'elle revêtait un pull de laine.

— Habille-toi, Drago, lui sourit-elle en lui balançant sa chemise.

Celui-ci la réceptionna et la boutonna lentement, avant de se regarder dans le miroir sur pied de la chambre et de réaliser avec horreur combien elle était froissée. Hermione du s'en apercevoir car elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la chemise qui retrouva bientôt une allure lisse et propre.

—On va déjeuner avec tes parents ? finit par demander Drago d'une voix rauque.

—C'est bien ce que ma mère a dit.

—Mais…

C'était bien la première qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots.

Hermione éclata de son rire si pur et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce son avait le don de l'apaiser, et puis, songea-t-il, il était Drago Malefoy, hors de question de se laisser aller à la panique. Les Granger ne devaient pas être aussi terribles que cela. Il avait côtoyé Voldemort de près, alors, qu'était la famille d'Hermione à côté de cela ?

Hermione s'empara de sa main, et Drago réalisa qu'elle avait entouré sa tête d'un foulard. C'était joli, mais il la préférait sans ces artifices. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, Hermione déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago, et tous deux descendirent l'escalier pour rejoindre Mr. et Mrs. Granger qui s'attelaient à la cuisine. Le couvert était mis pour quatre personnes.

—Bonjour, murmura Hermione qui avait perdu un peu de son assurance.

—Bonjour, sourit le père d'Hermione.

Puis, se tournant vers Drago.

—Patrick Granger, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Drago fut surpris de tant de bienveillance mais ne laissa rien paraître et serra aussi chaleureusement que possible la main de Mr Granger.

—Drago…

—Malefoy, termina Mr Granger. Nous savons qui vous êtes, jeune homme. Notre fille nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous croisons, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était comme une vague qui déferlait sur Drago. Il regarda Hermione avec un sourcil arqué : alors comme ça, elle leur avait parlé de lui ? Drago se sentit coupable de ne pas en avoir parlé à ses parents. Mais ceux-ci n'auraient pas compris, et Drago avait voulu garder son jardin secret, lui qui avait toujours tout dit à ses parents. Quant au fait de savoir s'ils s'étaient déjà croisés…

—A Sainte Mangouste, murmura Mrs. Granger qui s'était approchée à son tour.

—Je ne pensais pas que vous…

—Nous vous avons vu. Et le médecin nous a dit que c'était vous, qui aviez emmené Hermione d'urgence à l'hôpital. Nous vous en sommes reconnaissants.

Drago se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, et haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. Il ne voulait la reconnaissance de personne. En fait, il attendait le moment où les Granger lui diraient que cela ne se faisait pas d'entrer dans la chambre d'une fille en plein milieu de la nuit, de dormir avec elle – et plus si affinité – et de se faire réveiller par les parents de la dite fille. Mais ce moment ne vint jamais.

—Passons à table, j'ai préparé un gratin de pommes de terre.

Drago fut installé en face d'Hermione, tandis que ses parents se mirent de part et d'autre de la table ronde. Mrs. Granger déposa sur la table un énorme plat et servit une part généreuse à chacun. Elle accompagna le tout d'un rôti de veau et dont Mr. Granger venta les mérites de longues minutes.

—Bien, maintenant, si vous me disiez ce que vous faisiez dans la chambre d'Hermione, ce matin ? Il m'avait semblé que hier soir, quand j'ai souhaité la bonne nuit à ma fille, il n'y avait personne d'autre, sourit Patrick.

Drago se sentit rougir – sans doute pour la première fois de tout sa vie. Il reposa lentement ses couverts et regarda le père d'Hermione droit dans les yeux.

—Je sais que ces choses ne se font pas, Monsieur. Mais la situation étant exceptionnelle, je me suis permis de venir vérifier qu'Hermione allait bien.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres des deux parents d'Hermione.

—Bien sûr. Vous craignez peut être que nous ne nous en occupions pas bien ?

—Non, s'étrangla Drago de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je… Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis Sainte Mangouste alors je…

Les parents d'Hermione échangèrent un regard tandis que Drago tentait désespérément d'appeler Hermione à l'aide. Celle-ci avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette et mangeait avec application. Drago était persuadé qu'elle le faisait exprès, et qu'elle-même n'était pas très à l'aise.

—N'en parlons plus, décréta Mrs. Granger.

Alors c'était tout ? songea Drago. Il dormait dans le lit de leur fille de dix sept ans, et ils n'étaient pas fâchés outre mesure ? Quelle étrange famille. Lui qui pensait être accueilli comme un pestiféré, voilà qu'une bonne poignée de main et qu'un gratin faisait l'affaire. Si seulement la vie pouvait être toujours aussi simple.

—Mais la prochaine fois que vous rendrez visite à Hermione, tâchez de passer par la porte d'entrée. Et d'être là à l'heure du dîner.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Hermione pour lever la tête et regarder ses parents avec de grands yeux.

—C'est tout ? murmura-t-elle, effarée.

Elle aussi se posait autant de question de Drago, de toute évidence.

—Ecoute chérie, déclara Mr. Granger en posant une main sur celle de sa fille. Je crois que la situation est assez difficile pour tout le monde. Et si, inviter Drago sous notre toit, te permet de vivre de beaux moments, alors nous ne nous y opposerons pas. Nous voulons juste que ça se fasse en bonne et due forme et qu'il passe par la porte d'entrée.

—Bien sûr, Monsieur, assura Drago d'un air solennel.

Les Granger étaient des gens agréables, souriants, bienveillants. Le père d'Hermione avait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter, et Drago réalisa que la magie n'était pas nécessaire à la vie quotidienne. Lui qui avait été élevé dans la discréditation totale des moldus, découvrait à présent un monde tout à fait vivable. Mrs. Granger, quant à elle, était pleine de bonnes intentions, et proposa même de s'occuper de ses dents gratuitement, si l'envie lui prenait de faire un… détarta…détraga… Enfin, une technique moldue pour nettoyer les dents et prévenir contre les carries.

Ainsi, comme il en avait été convenu, Drago vint rendre visite à Hermione tous les jours qui suivirent. Il resta dormir une nuit ou deux, mais les jours où Potter et Weasley venaient, il s'éclipsait et allait rendre visite à Pansy et Blaise. La vie aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça, si l'état de santé d'Hermione ne se dégradait pas de manière continuelle. Chaque jour signait un peu plus sa perte. Le vendredi avant la rentrée à Poudlard, Drago vint lui rendre visite avec l'idée d'aller faire une promenade près de la rivière qui bordait le village.

Mais quand il sonna, et qu'Hermione vint lui ouvrir, elle était assise dans une chaise roulante. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait dedans, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ne trouvait pas même la force de lui ouvrir la porte, sur ses deux jambes. Elle paraissait fatiguée, et des cernes violets entouraient ses yeux.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Quand il passait le seuil de cette porte, Drago se promettait de ne plus penser à la maladie, ni à la mort. Quand il était avec Hermione, il s'interdisait de déprimer et de pleurer sa perte. Et elle le lui rendait merveilleusement bien, qu'il ne le regrettait jamais.

—Allons faire un tour, proposa-t-il simplement. Je pousserai ton fauteuil.

Hermione accepta, et après s'être habillés de manteau et d'écharpes –il faisait encore frais – ils quittèrent la maison. Le vent frais vint s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, et Drago sentit un poids le quitter. Comme si, à chaque fois qu'il entrait chez les Granger, leur peine venait l'accabler un peu plus. Dehors, il se sentait plus libre, plus heureux. Poussant Hermione d'un pas modéré, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, à faire des pronostiques sur les sujets des ASPIC's, à se moquer de la tête de Goyle quand il réfléchissait, ou de Crabbe quand il essayait de faire de l'humour.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur le pont qui enjambait la rivière, et le bruit de l'eau vint égayer leurs oreilles à l'affût. L'eau était bleue et limpide, et c'était tellement agréable à regarder, qu'ils restèrent là, silencieux, à contempler les vaguelettes et les poissons qui sautaient hors de l'eau, de temps à autres. Il leur restait une grande descente à parcourir avant d'arriver sur les plages de galets qui bordaient l'eau. Celles-ci étaient souvent prises par les pêcheurs et les jeunes enfants qui s'amusaient au bord de l'eau.

—Drago ? murmura Hermione alors que celui-ci entamait la descente lentement et précautionneusement.

—Oui ?

—Et si tu lâchais le fauteuil ? Monte dessus avec moi, et on le laissa descendre tout seul.

—Tu es folle, ça va aller super vite.

Mais en disant cela, Drago était déjà en train d'aider Hermione à se relever. Il s'installa à sa place, et l'installa confortablement sur ses genoux. A présent, ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le fauteuil roulant, et il ne restait plus qu'à desserrer le frein. Drago prit quand même soin de sortir sa baguette magique, qu'il cacha dans sa manche.

—Tu es sûre ? questionna-t-il.

—Dernière montée d'adrénaline, assura Hermione, les yeux brillants de joie.

Et comment le lui refuser ?

Alors Drago désactiva le frein, et la chaise se mit à rouler. D'abord lentement, puis, au fur et à mesure que la pente s'accentuait, le fauteuil prit de l'allure. Au milieu de la pente, la vitesse était telle que Drago pouvait sentir le vent siffler dans ses oreilles. Mais le plus beau son, c'était encore et toujours le rire d'Hermione. Ce carillon si doux qu'il donnait l'impression de provenir d'un ange. Ses hurlements de joie et ses mains qui se cramponnaient à celles de Drago, donnaient à celui-ci la sensation de voler. Alors c'était ça le bonheur ? Rendre heureuse celle que l'on aime ? Jamais il n'avait pensé que c'était si facile. Et à chaque rire d'Hermione, il tombait un peu plus et inexorablement amoureux.

Ils arrivèrent sur la plage de galets si rapidement, qu'ils durent hurler aux enfants de s'écarter. Bientôt, Drago dut poser ses pieds sur le sol pour ralentir leur folle course, et ce fut tout juste s'ils n'atterrirent pas dans l'eau glaciale de la rivière. En fait, ils n'étaient qu'à deux mètres de la rivière quand le fauteuil s'arrêta enfin.

Le cœur de Drago tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique et il se demanda s'il retrouverait un jour, un rythme normal, tant c'était douloureux. Hermione quant à elle, avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et ses yeux pétillants semblaient hurler « Encore ! On recommence ? ».

Quand ils rentrèrent le soir, et qu'ils racontèrent leurs aventures aux Granger, ceux-ci ne semblaient pas aussi enthousiastes qu'eux.

—Drago, je pensais que vous calmeriez ses folies, le morigéna Mr. Granger.

Il avait cependant le sourire aux lèvres, car la joie d'Hermione avait contaminé tout le monde. Elle était si heureuse, si pleine de vie, que personne n'osa rappeler à quel point c'était dangereux de faire une telle chose. Et puis de toute façon, qui s'en souciait ? Hermione avait passé un bon moment et était revenue entière, rien ne servait de la réprimander pour cela.

Cette nuit là, fut la dernière qu'ils partagèrent. Les Granger les invitèrent au restaurant, et s'éclipsèrent au cinéma, leur laissant la maison pour eux seuls. Drago trouva cette attention délicate, bien qu'un peu étrange, mais ne dit rien, car encore une fois, la bonne humeur d'Hermione eut raison de ses interrogations.

Cette nuit là, fut la plus torride qu'ils aient jamais passé. Hermione, pourtant malade et affaiblie par le traitement, n'arrêtait jamais, et à chaque fois que Drago était sur le point de tomber endormi, elle repartait à l'attaque, l'assaillant de baisers, tous plus libidineux les uns que les autres.

Cette nuit là, Drago ne cessa de répéter à Hermione combien il l'aimait. Combien elle comptait pour lui. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à tant de confidences, mais il sentait, au plus profond de lui, que c'était sa dernière chance de le lui dire. Et ca faisait tellement mal, ça le brûlait de l'intérieur, ça le déchirait, ça le brisait. Alors, pour se guérir, il murmurait, telle une litanie au milieu de la nuit « Je t'aime, Hermione ». Et celle-ci de répondre par des baisers à la fois doux et torrides, et de chuchoter à chaque fois un « Moi aussi » sincère et apaisant.

Le dimanche soir, dernier jour des vacances, Hermione accompagna Drago jusqu'au Quai 9 ¾ . Elle avait supplié ses parents qui n'avaient accepté qu'à la condition qu'elle reste sur son fauteuil roulant. Ce qu'elle avait fait, elle n'avait de toute façon pas la force de les contredire, et encore moins de marcher. Drago, quant à lui, avait dit à ses parents que ce n'était pas la peine de l'accompagner, et que de toute façon, il serait bientôt de retour, son diplôme en poche, près à vivre la vie qu'ils avaient écrite pour lui.

—Au revoir, Drago, murmura Hermione qui tenait la main du Serpentard comme s'il avait s'agit d'une bouée de sauvetage.

Autour d'eux, les badauds regardaient d'un air intrigué ce qui se passait entre Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Et sans doute les plus commères d'entre eux espéraient avoir quelque chose de croustillant à ses mettre sous la dent. Drago allait leur offrir le plus beau des scoops.

Il se pencha doucement et déposa un baiser chaud et passionné sur les lèvres tremblantes d'Hermione. Il caressa sa joue de longue seconde en plantant ses yeux d'acier dans les siens.

—Je viendrai te voir dans deux semaines, Hermione. Tiens le coup.

Mais elle ne tint pas le coup. Cinq jours après son départ pour Poudlard, Drago reçut une lettre des Granger qui lui disait qu'Hermione avait été à nouveau hospitalisée. Selon les guérisseurs, c'était la fin. Ce matin là, au petit déjeuner, quand il lut la lettre, Drago sentit son corps entier se décomposer. Etait-il possible de souffrir autant ? Il le savait à présent. Il ne dit pas un mot, se leva, et se dirigea vers le hall. En passant devant la table de Gryffondor, il vit Ginny en larmes, dans les bras d'un Potter blafard. Quant à Weasley… Il avait l'air d'un cadavre.

Drago allait sortir quand Ginny l'appela. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé, puis les trois Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers lui.

—Dumbledore a prévu un portoloin à midi, pour Sainte Mangouste, lui indiqua Potter la gorge nouée.

Drago comprit qu'il l'invitait à venir voir une dernière fois Hermione.

—Ca lui ferait plaisir, tenta de sourire Ginny.

Alors, Drago acquiesça. Il n'aimait pas les Weasley, et encore moins Potter, mais pour voir Hermione une dernière fois, il aurait vendu son âme au Diable – si elle n'avait pas déjà appartenu à Voldemort. A midi, ce jour là, Drago retrouva les trois autres devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand ils entèrent dans la vaste pièce, le regard du vieux directeur se posa sur Drago. Ce dernier eut la désagréable sensation que le vieillard savait qu'il viendrait. Que Dumbledore savait ce qu'il y avait entre Drago et Hermione.

—Touchez tous le portoloin, il ne vous reste plus qu'une minute.

Tous quatre posèrent un doigt sur le vieux grimoire que Dumbledore avait ensorcelé pour eux. Avant d'être aspiré par l'obscurité, Drago entendit Dumbledore s'adresser directement à lui.

—Je suis heureux que vous soyez là, Mr. Malefoy.

—J'aurai préféré être ailleurs, Monsieur.

Et le crochet invisible du portoloin vint s'emparer de son nombril et bientôt, l'obscurité fut le seul décor qu'ils purent entrevoir. La seconde d'après, ils étaient à Sainte Mangouste, dans une pièce spécialement prévue à cet effet. Ils furent accueillis par deux mages qui leur demanda le nom de la patiente qu'ils venaient voir, et on leur indiqua un numéro de chambre.

Au fur et à mesure que Drago approchait de la chambre, ses mains devinrent moites et ses yeux vitreux. Son cœur, pourtant brisé, tambourinait dans sa poitrine, criant silencieusement qu'il voulait sortir pour rejoindre sa moitié. Mais c'était impossible, car sa moitié allait bientôt partir. Sans lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Drago réalisa avec horreur que de nombreux proches s'étaient réunis. C'était donc vraiment la fin, songea-t-il avec amertume. Les parents Weasley étaient là, ainsi que le professeur McGonagall. Quatre personnes âgées étaient assises et pleuraient dans un coin, Drago comprit qu'il s'agissait des grands parents d'Hermione. Il se mit légèrement à l'écart, suffoquant devant tant de monde et se demanda si c'était une bonne chose qu'il reste ici.

Au moment où il allait craquer et quitter les lieux, une main vint se poser sur son épaule. C'était Patrick Granger, dont les yeux rougis trahissaient une nuit difficile. Malgré tout, il trouva la force de lui adresser un petit sourire triste.

—Merci d'être venu. Je sais que ça compte pour elle.

Mrs. Granger était là aussi, et à la grande surprise de Drago, elle s'approcha et le serra doucement dans ses bras. Ses petites mains fraiches vinrent se poser sur les joues glabres de Drago, et elle plongea son regard noisette dans le sien.

—Merci Drago. Merci d'avoir rendu notre fille aussi heureuse pour ses derniers moments.

Et elle déposa un baiser – humide de larmes – sur la joue de ce qui aurait pu être un jour son gendre. Drago se laissa aller à la serrer quelques secondes dans ses bras, et serra la main de Mr. Granger avec douceur. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, et c'était bien normal. Les Granger avaient choisi de se recueillir avec Drago, c'était là la preuve qu'il avait joué un rôle important.

—Elle souffrait trop depuis trois jours, expliqua le père d'Hermione d'une voix enrouée. Ils l'ont mise dans un coma artificiel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de partir.

Savoir qu'Hermione avait souffert était au-delà du supportable pour Drago. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il retint un cri de rage. La présence des parents d'Hermione l'apaisait étrangement.

Les parents d'Hermione décrétèrent que chacun irait voir Hermione à tour de rôle. Ce fut d'abord les grands parents, qui y allèrent tous ensemble. Puis le couple Weasley, accompagné de McGonagall. Enfin Harry, Ron et Ginny s'y attardèrent plus longtemps que les autres. Quand ils sortirent, Ginny pleuraient à chaude larme, tandis que son frère et Potter étaient blancs et vacillaient légèrement. Enfin, Mrs. Granger proposa à Drago d'y aller.

— Je peux y aller en dernier ? supplia-t-elle à voix basse, peu certain d'avoir le courage d'y aller.

—Bien sûr.

Les parents d'Hermione allèrent à leur tour faire leurs adieux à leur fille. Ils restèrent presqu'une heure à l'intérieur, et quand quittèrent la chambre, leur visage baigné de larmes en disait long sur la difficulté de quitter leur fille unique. Drago ne pouvait plus reculer désormais, c'était à son tour.

Le sourire encourageant des Granger le porta jusqu'à la porte et quand il fut entré, il la referma soigneusement derrière lui.

Hermione était là. Endormie, plus belle que jamais. Son corps se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Elle avait l'air sereine, un petit sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Drago s'était attendu à la voir embourbée dans des tuyaux, mais il n'en était rien. Une seule électrode magique était posé sur son cœur, et son rythme cardiaque se dessinait magiquement sur un tableau noir, au dessus du lit. Elle était aussi naturelle qu'elle pouvait l'être. Sans maquillage, sans artifice. Magnifique, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Drago, le pas chancelant, s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur la chaise qui avait été placée à côté du lit. Il s'empara de la main d'Hermione et la porta à ses lèvres. De son autre main, il caressa son front chaud.

—Salut, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle ne se réveilla pas cependant. Elle ne se réveillerait sans doute pas. Il embrassa chacun de ses doigts et continua à frôler du bout des doigts son front, puis son nez, et enfin ses lèvres.

—On a beau savoir que ça va arriver, on n'est jamais vraiment préparé. Pas vrai ?

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un revers de la main, avant de continuer.

—Tu me manques déjà, Hermione. J'ai vécu avec toi les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Je t'aime à en mourir, et je crois que je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Mais c'est mieux, Hermione. Ils m'ont dit que tu souffrais trop…

Sa voix se brisa. Et sans crier gare, il éclata en sanglot. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il pleurait autant, mais il ne pouvait retenir le flot continue des ces larmes salées qui semblaient n'en plus finir. Et à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur elle, il sentait son cœur se serrer, sa gorge se nouer. Parviendrait-il un jour à faire son deuil ? Le deuil de l'amour d'une vie était si possible ?

—Tu as le droit de partir, mon amour. Laisse-toi aller. Tu n'auras plus mal, Hermione. C'est comme de s'endormir. Hermione, tu m'entends ? murmura-t-il.

Il se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il déposa un baiser salé sur ses lèvres fraîches et caressa, pour la dernière, le visage dont il était si éperdument amoureux.

—Lâche prise. Tout ira bien. Je m'occuperai de tes parents, je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Hermione… N'ai pas peur. Sache que je t'aime. Je t'aime mon amour.

Et ce fut la fin. L'électrocardiogramme qui se dessinait sur le tableau noir ne fut plus qu'une ligne, droite, parfaite. Le cœur d'Hermione venait d'arrêter de battre, définitivement. Drago ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur. Et son cœur de se déchirer, de saigner jusqu'à l'épuisement. Souffrir autant était-il permis ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il sentait la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, et il se sentit sombrer dans un gouffre sans fin, uniquement fait de douleur, de peine et de tristesse.

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit, et les Granger entrèrent. Ils s'approchèrent de leur fille, pleurant silencieusement l'enfant prodige. Hermione Granger était morte. L'année de ses dix-sept ans.

On l'avait annoncé dans un article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione Granger, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et sans doute l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard, venait de s'éteindre à la suite d'une tumeur magique incurable. Une cérémonie aurait lieu à Poudlard, et tout le monde pourrait s'y rendre, puis les plus proches iraient à l'enterrement privé, qui aurait lieu dans le cimetière du village des Granger.

Les trois jours qui avaient séparé la mort d'Hermione et son enterrement avaient été les plus longs que Drago n'eut jamais à vivre. Il ne dormit pas, malgré les potions de sommeil qui lui avait acheté Pansy. Cette dernière n'était pas en très bon état non plus d'ailleurs. Blaise et elle, ne supportaient pas de voir leur meilleur aussi malheureux, et la mort de Granger les avait affecté plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé.

Ils se rendirent ensemble à la cérémonie qui avait lieu à Poudlard. Tous les élèves, tous les professeurs et les amis sorciers de la famille et d'Hermione s'étaient rassemblés dans le grand parc. Il y avait les Weasley au grand complet, Remus Lupin, l'auror Tonks, Hagrid. Drago crut même reconnaître le libraire de Fleury et Bott. Ils étaient des centaines à s'être déplacés. Certains par amitié pour Dumbledore, d'autre pour se montrer au côté d'Harry Potter, et enfin ceux qui avaient vraiment connu et aimé Hermione.

La cérémonie fut émouvante. Les parents d'Hermione ne firent aucun discours, mais Potter et Weasley prirent la parole quelques minutes, pour un discours –il devait l'admettre – émouvant et drôle. Drago savait que c'était ce qu'aurait voulu Hermione. Quand enfin, tous les discours furent terminés, les Granger s'approchèrent de Drago et le saluèrent, les yeux baignés de larmes.

—Allons-y, murmura Mrs. Granger.

Les Granger avaient demandé à Drago s'il pouvait les mener jusqu'à chez eux en transplannant pour gagner du temps et accueillir toutes les personnes qui viendraient rendre un dernier hommage à Hermione. Drago n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser, et ils marchèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, en silence, avant de pouvoir transplanner jusqu'au cimetière où auraient lieux les funérailles.

Le cimetière était déjà plein : les grands parents, les cousins, les oncles et les tantes d'Hermione étaient tous rassemblés, et pleuraient tous dans les bras des autres. C'était un spectacle déchirant, mais à la fois émouvant : Hermione avait été tant aimée.

Drago avait demandé à Pansy et Blaise de venir. Pour l'aider, pour le soutenir, et il les repéra dans un coin du cimetière. Ils avaient pris le soin de ne porter que du noir et Pansy avait dans ses bras une énorme gerbe de lys blancs.

—Merci, murmura-t-il à leur adresse.

—C'est fait pour ça, les copains, sourit Blaise tristement.

—Tu es prêt ?

Mais Drago ne l'était. Les parents d'Hermione lui avaient demandé de faire un discours. Parce qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas faire une cérémonie religieuse. Ils voulaient que chacun ait une pensée pour elle et que Drago fasse un discours à son honneur. Mais Drago ne s'en sentait pas capable. Entre ses mains, le discours qu'il avait écrit n'était plus qu'un bout de parchemin froissé. Ses mains moites et son cœur malade l'empêchaient de quelconque bon sens. Il se sentir vaciller et pâlir et il eut besoin de se rattraper sur Blaise pour ne pas tomber.

—J'peux pas, grogna-t-il la voix rauque.

—Personne ne t'y oblige Drago.

Non personne ne l'y obligeait. Mais quand il vit le cortège avancer jusqu'à eux, et quand il vit le cercueil d'Hermione, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas être indifférent et aussi égoïste. Les parents d'Hermione comptaient, alors, il le ferait. Quand tout le monde fut rassemblé autour du cercueil, Drago s'approcha lentement, se tenait près des Granger. Il regarda son parchemin une dernière fois, et… à la dernière minute, décida que ce n'était pas le bon discours. Qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire des banalités sur une fille aussi peu banale. Il improvisa.

_Hermione Granger a toujours été à mes yeux l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de l'école. Trop intelligente, trop logique, trop brillante. Trop belle. Trop généreuse, trop bienveillante, trop douce. Trop parfaite. Tellement parfaite qu'il est impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Je ne l'ai réalisé que trop tard. Trois mois, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait pour l'aimer, et j'espère que ça a suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle a compté plus que quiconque. Si je ne devais retenir qu'une seule chose, je crois que ce serait son rire. Ce rire presque magique, presqu'enfantin qui éclate en un millier de petits morceaux scintillants. Ce rire que tout le monde a déjà entendu, et qui marque à jamais. Celui qui guérit les blessures, qui panse les plaies. Celui qui dit que tout va bien. Même quand tout va mal. Et à cet instant précis, je vais au plus mal. Parce qu'un monde sans Hermione Granger n'est pas un monde qui vaille la peine d'être vécu. Et putain, que ça fait mal. Et au fond, je la déteste d'être partie trop tôt. Je la hais de nous laisser tous plantés là, sans sa lumière pour nous guider. J'aurai préféré mourir à sa place, car le monde sans elle ne sera plus jamais le même. Je l'aime, et c'est sans doute ce qui causera ma perte. Mais je suis fier de l'avoir connue et d'avoir fait partie de sa vie, un mois, un jour, même une minute, m'aurait suffi. J'espère qu'elle est bien, là où elle. Et j'espère qu'elle sait à quel point nous l'aimons. A quel point je l'aime. La vie est une chienne, mais c'est elle qui nous a permis de vivre d'aussi beaux moments avec Hermione._

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère que vous n'aurez pas été déçus par la mort d'Hermione, j'ai essayé de la rendre réaliste, ainsi que la réaction de Drago. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, en espérant ne pas vous avoir fait pleuré ! Je reviens mercredi prochain avec un épilogue, sur ce, portez vous bien !<em>


	11. Epilogue

_Et voilà, l'ultime chapitre. L'epilogue. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire dans les larmes et la douleur, j'ai essayé de faire passer un message doux et tendre. Parce que c'est ce qu'est la vie. Parfois difficile, parfois cruelle, mais aussi douce et apaisante. On ne se remet jamais d'un deuil, c'est ce que j'ai voulu montrer dans cet épilogue, mais il faut aussi savoir que la vie continue, et que ce n'est pas trahir la personne perdue que de profiter de la vie._

_Vous avez été tellement nombreux à commenter que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, vous êtes tous tellement adorables !_

_**Petitcoeurfragile**__ : Merci de ton petit message, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par le dernier chapitre !_

_**Manoa**__-__**bella**__ : merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser ton ressenti, c'est adorable. Voici le dernier chapitre qui je l'espère sera à la hauteur ! Et tu risques de me revoir bientôt avec un nouveau dramione :D_

_**Kimy16**__ : j'espère que ce n'était pas trop insoutenable ! Merci pour ce beau commentaire._

_**Madison2220**__ : Oh, tu aurais du me demander, je t'aurai dis que c'était pour l'avant dernier chapitre ! JE vois exactement ce que tu veux dire pour les films d'horreur haha. Voici l'épilogue et j'ai hâte que tu me dises ce que tu en penses ! un de ces 4 j'écrirais une dramione guimauve rien que pour toi !_

_**Liyly**__ : Merci ! voici la suite :D_

_**MiaZabiniNott**__ : Tes mots me touchent car ça veut dire que j'ai fais passer toutes les émotions que je voulais ! Alors merci c'est adorable._

_**Lizina**__ : Tu vas me faire rougir, ton commentaire me touche. Je suis ravie que 'lhistoire t'ai plu et pour tout te dire je ne suis pas fan de mon résumé, je pense que je vais le changer ! Merci en tout cas, voici la suite !_

_**Keloush**__ : Merci !_

_**Stnijoma**__ : oooh je m'en veux de vous faire toutes pleurer ! Merci pour ce beau commentaire !_

_**Drago**__-__**mia**__ : La prochaine fois je prévois des mouchoirs pour tout le monde ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, c'est adorable !_

_**PouleauPotter**__ : Merci pour ce beau commentaire, tu me fais rougir ! voici la suite et la fin de l'histoire !_

_**PamDHMG**__ : Merci d'avoir commenté, c'est adorable. Mais oui, ça ne peut pas être pire, voici la suite !_

_Maliaselange : Oulala je suis toujours contente d'avoir de nouvelles lectrices ! Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que le reste te plaira tout autant !_

_**Elasa**__ : Merci pour ce message tellement gentil !_

_**Laurave**__ : Merci beaucoup, Laurave, c'est adorable._

_**Laurine**__ : j'ai adoré écrire du point de vue de Drago ! je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu, voici la fin en espérant être à la hauteur !_

_**Leolili**__ : Oula merci ca me touche vraiment ce que tu me dis là ! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que le reste !_

_**Leslie**__ : Merci merci merci ! voici le reste !_

_**Karine**__ : je m'en veux de vous faire toute pleurer ! merci pour ton joli message !_

_**Claire**__**Lucem**__ : Mais c'est pas de la tortuuuuure c'est juste des mots ! Merci en tout cas d'avoir commenté aussi régulièrement, c'est adorable !_

_**Nivita**__ : La vie est dure, c'est vrai, mais il ne faut pas oublier toutes les jolies choses qu'elle nous offre ! Je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ai touché, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !_

_**Crayoline**__ : Merci, voici la suite qui est basée essentiellement sur Drago !_

_**Fanny**__ : Merci ! je suis heureuse que tu trouves ça réaliste, car c'était mon but, ça signifie que j'ai réussi !_

_**Mia**__ : Merci !_

_**DreamsWritters**__ : Merci DW ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu et merci d'avoir commenté aussi souvent, j'espère qu'on se recroisera !_

_**Bleu-comme-une-orange**__ : Olala, merci à toi !_

_**RoseViolet19570**__ : Non je ne l'ai pas vu ce film tiens ! je vais le mettre sur ma to do list ! Ton dernier paragraphe me touche énormément, parce que c'était ce que je pensais aussi, mais quand j'ai perdu ma marraine, et bien j'ai compris que j'avais faux. Alors merci !_

_**Gotatmi**__ : Merci, j'espère que tu me pardonneras de t'avoir fait pleurer !_

_**Enora**__.__**cossardrabe**__ : Merciiii ! en effet la guerre n'est vraiment pas présente ici, mais la maladie est quelque chose d'assez dur, je ne pouvais pas l'accabler, en plus de la guerre ! Merci d'avoir commenté !_

_**Guest**__ : Merci, et je pense bientôt poster ma nouvelle fic ! Et non, pas de suite ahah, je pense que j'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Merci d'avoir commenté !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>« Chers Mrs &amp; Mr Granger,<p>

Cela fait bien longtemps que je tente de trouver le courage de vous écrire. Trois ans, exactement. Trois ans que je me torture l'esprit pour trouver les mots justes, ceux qui apaisent, ceux qui égaient. Mais je ne les ai toujours pas trouvés. Pour dire vrai, je les cherche encore. Désespérément.

J'avais promis de venir vous voir, j'avais promis de ne pas m'isoler, de ne pas sombrer. Tant de promesses faites. Je n'ai su en tenir aucune, moi qui me vantais de n'avoir qu'une seule parole. Elle ne vaut plus rien, il faut croire.

Trois ans, c'est court et long à la fois. Ca m'a semblé être une éternité, et pourtant, la douleur en moi est aussi vive qu'au premier jour. Lancinante, accablante, elle ne semble souffrir aucune faiblesse, et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle est plus virulente que jamais. Je doute que ce soit possible, néanmoins.

Les premiers mois, après la mort d'Hermione, ont été les plus difficiles à vivre de toute ma vie. Mais égoïstement, je n'ai vu que mon propre malheur, sans penser une seule seconde que je n'étais pas le seul à porter le deuil si péniblement. J'ai pensé tant de fois à venir vous voir, mais à chaque fois que je m'apprêtai à le faire, l'appréhension prenait le dessus. Qui étais-je pour vous imposer ma présence ? Pour vous accabler de ma douleur, sans doute aussi cuisante que la vôtre ?

La perte d'Hermione a laissé en moi un vide tel que le monde ne m'est jamais plus apparu comme avant. Lui qui avait été si clair, si limpide autrefois, est devenu sombre et brumeux. Aucun avenir ne semblait se dessiner à l'horizon, quant au passé… J'ai cru un instant qu'il était possible d'y échapper. J'avais tort, bien sûr. Comme si chaque pas en avant me ramenait inexorablement en arrière. Comme si une chaîne entravait mes pieds chaque jour un peu plus pour me rappeler qu'avancer était chose interdite.

Je me suis bien souvent rendu sur la tombe d'Hermione. Plusieurs fois, je vous y ai trouvé. Mais bien à l'abri des arbres et de ma forteresse de solitude, j'ai trouvé à chaque fois le moyen de m'extirper de vos yeux emplis de larmes. Combien de fois me suis-je résolu à venir vous parler ? Surement autant de fois que je n'y suis pas parvenu.

Je ne me souviens pas très bien de la façon dont j'ai réussi à remonter la pente. C'est encore trouble et flou dans mon esprit, mais je crois que ça s'est fait comme ça. Progressivement. Je ne suis qu'à mi chemin, mais la lumière ne semble plus si loin. Dans mes moments les plus cléments, je parviens à me souvenir d'elle et de son rire carillonnant. De ses cheveux fous et de ses yeux pétillants. Ces moments sont les plus doux et pansent mon âme comme aucun remède n'a jamais su le faire.

Et puis, dans mes moments le plus sombres, je sens mon monde s'écrouler, et je m'entends hurler son nom au milieu de la nuit. Les insomnies sont devenues mes plus fidèles amies, mais il m'arrive parfois des leur être infidèle et de les tromper avec des potions de sommeil. Et alors, elle m'apparait en rêve, plus resplendissante que jamais. J'aime la croire quand elle me dit que tout va bien pour elle, et je ne sais si je me berce d'illusions, mais le fait est que mon cœur s'allège le temps d'une nuit.

Cette lettre est mon premier pas vers la fin du deuil. En réalité, j'ignore si l'on peut définitivement s'en extirper, si le deuil n'est pas la trace indélébile d'un être cher sur votre cœur. Mais le fait est que je respire à nouveau. Et mes premières pensées vont à vous. Vous qui m'avez accepté tel que j'étais, pour le bonheur d'Hermione. Vous qui avez su soulager ma peine dans les moments les plus difficiles. Vous qui m'avez remis dans le droit chemin. A l'instar d'Hermione. Jamais parents ne m'avaient paru si tendres et aimants. Et c'est sans doute cela, qui a changé toute ma vie.

Alors qu'un sombre dessein m'attendait, tapis dans l'ombre, la perte d'Hermione a été pour mon l'électrochoc tant espéré. Comme si, soudainement, j'avais réalisé que la vie que mon père avait tracée pour moi était en fait destinée à quelqu'un d'autre. A n'importe qui, excepté moi. Car comment aurai-je pu combattre tout ce pour quoi Hermione s'était battue ? Je me revendiquai amoureux, et c'aurait été salir sa mémoire que de m'opposer à ses idéaux.

Il m'a fallu perdre Hermione pour comprendre qui j'étais. C'est toujours dans l'obscurité la plus inquiétante qu'on réalise que la lumière était essentielle. Hermione était ma lumière, et quand elle s'est éteinte… j'ai compris que je m'étais égaré un peu trop loin. J'ai compris que j'étais incapable de faire ce que l'on attendait de moi. Il n'a pas été aisé de m'écarter de l'emprise de Lord Voldemort, mais j'ai pu compter sur le soutien inattendu de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Comme vous l'avez sans doute appris par le biais de l'Ordre, la guerre a pris fin il y a tout juste trois mois. Harry Potter a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour la dernière fois – nous l'espérons. J'ai joué mon rôle dans cette guerre sanglante, mais pas celui pour le quel j'avais été élevé. J'avais été éduqué pour la magie noire et la violence, mais c'est contre tout cela que je me suis battu. Et que nous avons gagné.

Je sais qu'Hermione serait fière de nous. Après la guerre, mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban, pour une peine à perpétuité. Quant à ma mère… Elle a fait ce qu'elle avait toujours su si bien faire : fuir. Je crois qu'elle se terre chez des cousins russes de la famille Black.

Maintenant que le monde sorcier est sûr, et que la paix règne dans nos villages et nos commerces, je sais que je peux vous écrire sereinement. Encore meurtri, je suis conscient d'avoir apporté ma pierre à l'édifice de la paix, mais rien ne me console de la perte de votre fille. Je me sens comme le veuf que je ne suis pas, comme l'âme sœur en perdition.

Rire est encore trop douloureux, car je ne peux imaginer mon rire seul, sans le sien pour lui faire écho. Je me contente de sourire, parfois, quand un souvenir fugace envahi mon esprit et me rappelle que la vie a été belle, autrefois.

On me dit de tourner la page. Mais peut-on tourner une page inachevée ? Tant de lignes n'ont pas été rédigées, tant de chapitres se sont égarés en chemin que je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner : se peut-il que ma vie se termine au milieu d'une phrase ?

Je peine encore à trouver un sens à mon existence. Pendant des mois je me suis demandé s'il était possible que je survive à pareil chagrin. Et j'ai compris que oui, que survivre était la seule option, mais à mon plus grand dam, j'ai aussi compris que vivre, n'était plus possible. Je m'accroche, parfois plus facilement que d'autre, mais je sais… Non, j'espère qu'un jour… Je tomberai à nouveau. Et que je la retrouverai.

En attendant, à chaque jour suffit sa peine, et j'ère comme l'âme égarée que je suis. Je sens que mon moral remonte, mais je crains que la moindre étincelle ne mette un terme à ce regain de lucidité. J'ai peur de sombrer à nouveau dans ce fléau qu'est le deuil et la perte de l'être aimé.

D'ailleurs, je crois que l'amour n'aura plus jamais de sens pour moi. On m'a dit qu'une fois le deuil passé, je tomberai à nouveau amoureux. Que la bonne personne se présenterait au bon moment. Mais je crois que j'ai déjà rencontré la bonne personne au bon moment. Elle est juste partie au mauvais moment. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. L'amour, c'est trop douloureux pour que ça n'en vaille la peine.

Et pourtant… Si vous me le demandiez aujourd'hui, je vous dirai que rien n'a changé et que je suis encore terriblement amoureux de votre fille. Et c'est sans doute pour cela que je n'osais pas vous écrire, par peur de votre jugement, de votre pitié dont je ne veux pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai pris le courage qui avait pourtant déserté mon âme depuis bien longtemps. J'ai décidé de répondre pour la première fois à vos trente-six lettres. Celles que vous m'avez écrites tous les mois, pour me demander comment j'allais, où j'étais, ce que je faisais, ce que j'étais devenu et si j'allais bien. J'ai lu chacun de vos mots, et gardé chacune de vos lettres. Mais il m'a fallut du temps pour y répondre.

Vous savez, à présent. Est-ce que je suis devenu l'homme bien qu'Hermione espérait que je devienne ? Je n'ai pas trouvé la réponse à cette question. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que, où qu'elle soit, elle soit fière de moi et de tout ce que j'ai accompli en son nom, et au nom de ses idéaux.

Je vous remercie pour tout l'amour que vous m'avez offert, et je promets – même si ma parole ne vaut plus guère que des noises – de vous rendre visite dès mon retour à Londres. Pour l'instant, je me suis autorisé une semaine de congé, que je passe au pays de Galle. Pour la dernière fois, je me permets de plonger dans mes souvenirs les plus douloureux, mais aussi les plus merveilleux. Et qui sait ? Peut être qu'après ça, je serais capable d'écrire la suite de mon histoire.

Prenez soin de vous,

Drago. »

Drago ne prit pas la peine de relire sa missive. Parce qu'il était trop douloureux de relire les mots qu'il avait mis sur ses maux. Il se contenta de la plier consciencieusement et de la glisser à l'intérieur d'une enveloppe. De ses doigts experts, il appliqua dans le coin droit un timbre à l'effigie d'une certaine Elizabeth, et rédigea de sa plus belle écriture l'adresse de la famille Granger. Il irait la poster au village moldu dans l'après-midi. Pour l'instant, il se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre qui se tenait juste derrière le bureau et de scruter les vagues aller et venir.

Il n'avait jamais pensé revenir ici, et pourtant… quand il avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances, ce vieux cottage gallois était apparu à ses yeux comme une évidence. C'était le dernier endroit où il avait emmené Hermione, et aussi la dernière fois où il s'était retrouvé vraiment seul avec elle. Elle avait encore sa magnifique chevelure brune, à l'époque, et était capable de marcher seule, sans ce fichu fauteuil roulant dont elle était devenue l'esclave, les dernières semaines de sa vie.

Drago se leva, et rangea sa plume et sa bouteille d'encre. D'un geste du coude, il fit glisser sa lettre sur le sol, et quand il se pencha pour la ramasser, ce n'est pas une, ni deux lettres qu'il trouva. Mais une petite boite à chaussure dans la quelle reposaient sept lettres en tout, dont une inachevée.

Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre la chamade, et il s'assit sur le lit pour lire les lettres une à une. L'écriture ronde et féminine d'Hermione jetait sur son cœur endolori un voile de douceur et de tendresse. Chacune des lettres se terminait par un mot d'amour, et Drago – ému – plongea à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

Elle avait voulu qu'il trouve sa voie, et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tourné le dos aux mangemorts, tourné le dos à son père. Il avait suivi sa propre route, non pas le chemin tout tracé par ses parents. Et à présent, il avait la preuve entre ses mains, qu'Hermione serait fière de ce qu'il était devenu. La dernière lettre était inachevée, mais l'avant dernière était sans doute la plus terrible : aussi douce que douloureuse.

Les yeux anthracite de Drago sautaient d'une ligne à l'autre, et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son cœur s'emballait indéniablement. Hermione, si belle, si courageuse. Hermione qui lui demandait de ne pas pleurer, Hermione qui lui demandait de ne pas vivre dans le passé et de s'ouvrir aux autres. Hermione, qui la voyait mari et père. Son estomac se contracta à la lecture de ces mots. Jamais Drago ne s'était projeté aussi loin dans l'avenir, jamais il n'avait songé à la paternité. Et si cela avait du arriver, il aurait voulu que ce soit avec Hermione. C'était impossible, désormais.

Drago passa les deux heures qui suivirent à lire et relire les lettres d'Hermione. Il réalisa à quel point les mots avaient eu une importance dans leur relation. Hermione lui avait écrit des lettres, et lui-même avait écrit aux Granger. Bien plus que les paroles, les lettres avaient le mérite de durer dans le temps, et Drago se promit de ne jamais se débarrasser de ces lettres.

C'est alors qu'une autre lettre lui revint en mémoire. Une lettre qu'il avait ramassée sur le sol de pierre d'une salle de cours. Une lettre d'Hermione. Pas pour lui, cette fois ci, non… c'était la lettre qui faisait office de testament.

Sans plus attendre, Drago ramassa ses affaires, rangea précautionneusement les lettres d'Hermione dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, et transplanna jusqu'au manoir, désormais désert.

Cela lui prit de longues minutes, mais après avoir vidé sa vieille malle sur le sol, et avoir vidé toutes les poches de son ancien uniforme, il la trouva enfant. Légèrement froissée, mais encore lisible. A présent, il avait deux lettres pour les parents d'Hermione, et il réalisa qu'un hibou ne suffirait pas à faire passer ce message douloureux.

Sa décision était prise : il s'y rendrait en personne.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu. Peut être au dégoût, à la colère, ou encore à l'indifférence. Il avait promis de venir les voir, pourtant, il n'était pas revenu en trois ans. Il s'était souvent demandé si les Granger l'avaient oublié, et puis chaque mois, il avait reçu une lettre de Mrs. Granger, lettres aux quelles il n'avait jamais répondu.

Quand il frappa trois coups secs d'une main tremblante sur la porte de bois des Granger, Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer et un bref instant, il se demanda s'il était prêt. Il aurait pu transplanner à nouveau bien sûr, et laisser les deux lettres sur le perron. Mais il n'en fit rien, et quand Mrs. Granger ouvrit la porte et que leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Drago sentit tout son malaise s'atténuer. C'était comme si son fardeau n'était dès lors plus porté que par lui seul, et qu'il avait quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, c'était comme si Hermione regardait Drago au travers des yeux de sa mère. C'était comme si toutes ces années de silence n'avaient pas eu lieu.

Mrs. Granger ne dit rien, elle se contenta de tendre les bras avec tant de naturel que Drago la laissa le serrer contre elle. C'était une sensation si étrange et pourtant si apaisante que Drago resta là de longues secondes, s'enivrant du parfum devenu familier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mr. Granger vint les rejoindre, et il donna une grande tape sur le dos de Drago. Quand il se fut extirpé de l'étreinte maternelle de la mère d'Hermione, cette dernière lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et elle murmura d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion :

—Nous savions que tu viendrais.

—Je vous l'avais promis.

Mrs. Granger eut un petit sanglot et s'empressa de faire entrer Drago à l'intérieur. Rien n'avait changé. L'odeur de chocolat chaud planait toujours dans la cuisine, et les photos de famille tapissaient encore les murs. Là, Hermione et son père pour ses trois ans, ici, Hermione et sa mère sur le dos d'un cheval. Plus loin, Hermione sur les genoux de sa grand-mère, un énorme livre de contes entre les mains. Et puis, sur le coin de la cheminée éteinte, il y avait cette photo, dont Drago ignorait l'existence. Elle avait été prise quelques semaines avant son décès, car Hermione n'avait déjà plus de cheveux. Elle était pourtant souriante et paraissait pleine de vie, ainsi installée sur les genoux de Drago. Ce dernier avait un air serein qui l'avait déserté depuis bien longtemps, et affichait ce petit sourire en coin qui trahissait un amour profond. Ils avaient l'air si heureux que Drago se demanda si c'était vraiment lui, sur cette image immobile, photographie moldue.

Mrs. Granger servit le thé, et du café, et tous trois s'installèrent dans la cuisine. Ils parlèrent de tout, de la guerre, d'Hermione, de l'avenir, d'Hermione, de ce que Drago devenait, d'Hermione. Et encore d'Hermione, mais jamais avec amertume. Non, son prénom était prononcé entre deux éclats de rire ou deux larmes de joie. Et Drago eut la sensation que c'était comme cela que tout devait se passer. Qu'Hermione avait pris soin de lui présenter ses parents pour que jamais leur amour ne périsse. Car après tout, les parents d'Hermione étaient les seuls vrais témoins de cet amour tendre qui unissait Drago à Hermione.

Et à présent, Drago se sentait plus calme, plus serein. Le regard bienveillant de Mrs. Granger et le sourire chaleureux de Mr. Granger étaient pour lui un pansement sur son cœur. Drago en était sûr à présent : son idylle avec Hermione avait été de courte durée, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé ces précieux souvenirs. Car Hermione avait changé sa vie. Et maintenant, il pouvait la laisser partir, il savait que tout irait bien. Parce qu'il l'avait aimé, et qu'il avait été aimé. Et si la vie avait été une chienne, elle avait aussi eu le mérite de mettre Hermione Granger en travers de sa route.

* * *

><p><em>Ici s'achève La vie est une chienne. Le chapitre est court, mais il est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus par ces derniers mots et que cette fiction a su vous toucher. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur, et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir suivi tout au long des chapitres !<em>

_Je ne pensais pas me relancer dans une Dramione rapidement, mais finalement, une idée germe dans ma tête depuis deux semaines et je me demande si je ne vais pas la coucher sur papier (enfin, sur ordinateur haha). Il se peut donc que vous me voyez réapparaître d'ici quelques jours, ou bien quelques semaines, voir quelques mois. Si jamais ça vous intéresse, restez à l'affût !_

_Je vous envoie mille et une pensées positives, et des milliers de baisers et vous remercie d'avoir été si présent ! Je ne vous le dirai jamais assez, mais vous êtes ceux qui font vivre ce site, et ces histoires. J'en profite pour conseiller à quiconque de ne pas hésiter à se lancer dans l'écriture, car c'est une merveilleuse façon de lâcher prise et d'entrer dans un nouvel univers._

_Portez vous bien, chers lecteurs,_

_Et à bientôt, sans doute plus vite que prévu !_


	12. Merci

C'est à nouveau moi ! Je ne viens pas avec un nouveau chapitre de **La Vie est une Chienne**, mais tout simplement vous remercier. Parce que je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser une cinquantaine de reviews sans réponse.

J'en profite aussi (parce que je suis une profiteuse un peu vendeuse) pour annoncer que ma nouvelle fanfiction **Les Soldats de Marbre** est dors et déjà postée. Le premier chapitre en tout cas. Alors j'espère vous y retrouver pour la plupart !

Je remercie pour leurs adorables petites messages : **Petitcoeurfragile, Maliaselange, Gouline, Elsar, RosalindAnnaBorelli, Kimy16, Elorah, Keloush (là depuis mes tous débuts !), 7, Stnijoma, Elisendre, Alexia,Odyssea-fic, Lil'Ashura, Emma, Graziella, Twix, D-dey, Ptitsoleil, Amaranphine, Mearwyn, Always On My Head.**

**PouleauPotter** : Merci, ça me touche parce que la maladie ne doit pas éveiller de pitié, alors je suis contente d'avoir pu retranscrire ça. Merci de m'avoir suivi !

**DreamsWritter** : Merci d'avoir était aussi fidèle ! Je serais heureuse de retrouver dans ma nouvelle fiction dans ce cas !

**Himutsu-chan** : Je suis heureuse que tu sois allée jusqu'au bout et que tu n'aies pas été déçue. Je suis enchantée que tu aies trouvé ça juste et crédible. Je suis d'accord avec toi, l'histoire ne compte pas tant, c'est les émotions qui l'emportent. J'espère te retrouver dans ma prochaine fiction, déjà postée !

**Leolili** : J'adore quand mes lecteurs me citent une phrase qu'ils ont particulièrement aimés ! Alors merci, c'est tellement touchant Ton commentaire me va droit au cœur, c'est adorable. On se retrouvera peut être au détour d'une autre fic !

**Claire Lucem** : Merci d'avoir était une aussi fidèle lectrice

**Gotatmi** : Oulala, le meilleur dramione ? ça fout la pression pour ma nouvelle Dramione alors ahah. Merci pour toutes tes reviews en tout cas, ça me touche.

**Sybou** : Merci pour ce très beau commentaire ! Je comprends pour les fictions finies, on est toujours moins déçues quand on est sur qu'elles ont une fin. En tout cas, peut être que tu suivras ma nouvelle fiction dès le début. Non, je ne me suis pas dis « quelle pauvre fille », je suis extrêmement touchée par tout ce que tu me dis, alors merci.

**LilyP**. **Wooz** : j'ai puisé mon inspiration dans ma propre expérience. J'ai perdu quelqu'un de très proche et j'ai juste mis des mots sur mes sentiments, 7 ans après ce drame qui a changé ma vie. Merci pour ce beau commentaire.

**Zonkoni** : Ca me touche vraiment que tu mettes ma fic dans ton top des meilleures dramiones. C'est adorable. Je comprends ton histoire, elle est bien triste, mais sache qu'il faut allait de l'avant sans jamais oublier les bons souvenirs. Courage en tout cas, et rdv dans ma nouvelle fic alors :P A tout de suite haha.

**Pitouloulou** : Merci, merci merci. Toujours aussi adorable, et toujours aussi présente et fidèle.

**PamDHMG** : Merci d'avoir toujours pris le soin de laisser une trace ! J'espère qu'on se retrouvera dans ma prochaine fiction.

**Meladrum** : Merci, c'est adorable ! Je suis ravie que l'évolution te plaise, car je l'ai beaucoup travaillé. Alors merci pour toutes tes belles paroles !

**Lilarose12** : Merci pour ce joli commentaire ! Je suis vraiment touchée d'être dans tes auteurs favoris, et j'espère qu'on se reverra au détour de ma nouvelle fiction !

**Anne** : Wow ! Que dire, je suis tellement touchée. Merci pour ce magnifique commentaire qui me fout les larmes aux yeux. C'est tellement adorable, je ne suis pas sûre de mériter autant de compliments, mais merci mille fois !

**Syra Black** : Merci pour cette review ! Un happy end pour la prochaine promis ! J'espère qu'on s'y retrouvera !

**Madison2220** : Tu es l'une de mes premières lectrices et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ton soutien. Merci pour tous tes commentaires toujours touchants et doux. J'espère qu'on se retrouvera bientôt :D

**Craeks** : Merciiiiii ! Ca me touche ce que tu me dis, et j'espère que mes autres écrits te plairont tout autant !

**Ballerine91** : Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon histoire, et je suis ravie de savoir que tu me suivras sur mes prochaines fic, en espérant qu'elles te plaisent tout autant !

**Lamacorne** : ah, c'est tellement touchant ! Parce que je sais ce que sais de vouloir finir une fic alors qu'on devrait dormir et je suis heureuse que la mienne soit l'une d'entre elle ! Alors Merci !

**Loliloliwo** : Merci pour ce commentaire. Je ne connaissais pas Wattpad, mais je vais me pencher la dessus quand j'aurai un peu plus de temps ! Merci en tout cas !

**Shae21** : Merci ! C'est vraiment gentil, ça me touche énormément. Alors merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une trace, et merci d'être aussi adorable !

**Fanny54** : Oh, je suis désolée de toutes vous faire pleurer ! Merci pour ce beau commentaire. (Oui le CAPES est dans un mois ! bouhouhou j'ai peur !)

**Ohbstancy** : Ca me touche toujours quand quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude de poster des comm' en poste justement une sur ma fiction ! Alors merci, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plaie et ravie que tu aies pris le temps de laisser un message. Sur Twitter carrément ? Wow, merci !

Voilà, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire un faux chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous répondre ! Alors merci d'avoir été si nombreux à me suivre et à m'encourager. Vous êtes tous tellement adorable que j'espère que cette aventure ne s'arrêtera pas là !

On se retrouve bientôt j'espère, et qui sait, peut être que ma 3ème Dramione saura vous charmer.


End file.
